The Prodigal Son
by Vila Restal
Summary: The Prodigal Son returns home to Collinsport, ME, only to discover that he is following in his father's footsteps in more ways than one.  Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dark Shadows, Dan Curtis does. But I own O.C.'s.

Summary: This is the story of a Prodigal Son returning to his home in Collinsport, ME.

Chapter 1

He finally arrived at the Amtrak station in Bangor, ME, after a 9 hour train ride from New York's Penn. Station. He had the cab take him to the airport to where he can rent a car. He had driven for a couple of hours before he had reached his destination.

Home! Collinwood, he had thought he would had never have seen this place ever again. Instead of just walking in through the door like he use to when he came home from college, he knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it for him. The door finally opened after a minute to reveal a grayed haired house keeper to him.

"Mrs. Johnson. What a wonderful surprise to see you again." He said.

"Mr. Collins. It's so good to have you back here again." She told him. She let him come into the house and hang up his coat. "Your father isn't here right now. He's in town right now getting a present for your mother. Tonight's their anniversary. There's going to be a few people here tonight for this." She informed him.

"That's alright. I had wanted to see my mother first anyway. Is she around here? I would like to surprise her that I'm here."

"Oh, she's gone out to the gazebo to enjoy herself before tonight's party. I'll take your bags up to your room, and put your clothes away for you." As she was leaving him to look for his mother.

"Thank you Mrs. Johnson. I appreciate it very much."

He had gone out the French doors that led to the garden, and to where the gazebo was. He walked until he had seen his mother sitting down on the worn out bench that had been there since before he was born. He had sneaked up behind her, and put his hands over her eyes.

"Quentin, is that you doing this again?" his mother said.

"Nope. Guess again." He said as he was removing his hands from her eyes, so that his mother could see him.

"Brian! I thought I would never see you again." She told him as she looked at him and smiled.

"I know mom. I just wished that I didn't have to leave the way that I did." Brian smiled as he looked at his mother and smiled.

"Brian, you know that you are always welcomed home here to us." She had told him.

"I just hope that dad feels the same way that you do, mom. I just don't want this fighting between the two of us to keep going." Brian told her. He gave his mother a big hug, and the two of them went back into the house.

As the two of them sat down in the living room, Mrs. Johnson asked them if they would like anything to eat, or drink. They both told her no thank you. "Mom. Do me a big favor."

"What is it?" She asked him.

"Just don't tell dad that I'm home yet. I want it to be a surprise for him, just like I did for you. Please?"

"Alright. I'll make sure that he doesn't find out. I'll also make sure that Mrs. Johnson won't say anything either." She told him.

Brian said to his mother "Thanks mom, you're the greatest."

"Anything for one of my two favorite men here in the house." She told him.

He then went up to his to his room to relax for the upcoming confrontation that was sure to happen tonight.

David Collins had come home from work from the cannery. He had taken over of running the cannery after his father; Roger Collins had passed away not too long ago. He saw Brian going through the door at the top of the stairs. He had asked Maggie if that was Brian. She told him yes, but not to say anything to the rest of the family. She also told him that Mrs. Johnson was the only other one that knew he was home. He told her that he would keep quiet about this.

Brian had lay down on his bed to get some sleep after the train ride, and driving the rental car home.

_He was dreaming of what had happened 2 days ago. He had woken up in Central Park just after sunrise to find his clothes covered in blood, and the body of the dead girl lying right by him. He still had no memory of what had happened to him from his blackout from the day before. He knew that this has been happening to him for the last 2 years, and still no memory of how it happens._

_He managed to get back to his apartment before anybody really had a chance to look at him, or the police questioning him. He called Amtrak to find out information on the next train to Bangor. The Amtrak clerk informed him that the train leaves at 3:15am from N.Y.'s Penn Station with a transfer in Boston at 9:05am, arriving in Portland at 11:30am, and then transferring again for another train at 12:01pm, arriving in Bangor at 2:15pm._

_He asked to clerk to reserve him a seat on the next available seat. She told him that the next seat will be opened for reservation will be in 2 days. He said yes and booked the seat._ He woke up in a cold sweat over the dream he just had. Brian went to the bathroom to wash his face off, and to freshen up a bit before going downstairs to meet the rest of his family.

As he came out of the bathroom, there was a knock at the door. He went to the door, and asked who it was. It was David, and he opened the door to the person he had considered a big brother. They both shook hands, and then hugged each other after not seeing each other for the last 3 years.

"So. What brings you home after a 3 year exile from Collinwood?" David asked him.

"I figured that maybe the time is right to come home and patch things up with my father. And try to get him to understand that I want to be a writer, and not follow in his footsteps at working at the cannery, sitting at a desk telling people what to do, but for writing. I know I have talent in getting people to do what needs to be done, but that's not what I what to do. I just wished that he would understand this." Brian told David.

David changed the subject "Look, your father will be home shortly. Why don't you come down and talk to him then?"

"I'd rather wait till the party starts for them before I come down. I don't want to spoil the party before it starts for them. I'll be down when the time is right. My mother will call up to me when my father gives her the present he got her. After all, this is her night as well as my father's." Brian said.

"Alright, I'll see you later." With that, David left Brian's room and headed downstairs. Brian then prepared himself for what may come between him and his father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DS, but Dan Curtis does. I only own the O.C.'s.

Chapter 2

The Anniversary Party for Quentin and Maggie was going very well that night. They had been married for 25 years. Everybody in the family was there. Except for both Roger and Elizabeth, who had passed away a few years ago.

Barnabas, along with his wife Julia, also along with David, his wife Hallie, and their son Jamison. Carolyn and her daughter Vicki. Her husband Sebastian was out across the country making a horoscope for a new client that wanted his advice. Mrs. Johnson was serving drinks to everybody. Presents were handed out to the married couple. Everybody was commenting on what Quentin and Maggie had received.

Quentin finally said "Now that everybody had given Maggie and I our gifts. It's time that I give Maggie hers. Maggie please close your eyes so that I can put this on you."

"This had better not be a gag gift that you pulled on me last year. Otherwise you will be sleeping on the couch this time." She told him jokingly and closed her eyes.

"Not to worry my dear. That is not going to happen this time. This is something that you are going to love. Trust me on this." He told her.

He pulled out the velvet box out of his jacket that he had worn into town. He then pulled out a necklace that was made of gold with a Blue Sapphire stone in the middle with diamonds around it. He then stepped back and told her to open her eyes.

She looked down at the necklace and told him that it was beautiful. "Quentin, where did you ever get something like this?" She asked him.

"I remember seeing and old picture of one of the member of the Collins family wearing something like this from 1897. I took the picture to the jewelers to see if he could make one for me. And he told me that it could be done in time for tonight." He informed her.

"Well then, I have a special surprise for you then. I want you to close your eyes, and not open them until I tell you to. And nobody say anything for when I bring in the surprise for Quentin." She told them.

She went and got Brian from upstairs and brought him into the living room. Vicki and Jamison were told to be quiet when they saw Brian come in by their parents. Maggie then went up to Quentin and told him he could open his eyes now. The anger was starting to show on his face.

"**What are you doing here?! I thought you didn't want anything to do with us ever again when you left here!"** Quentin yelled at his son.

"**Well. It's good to see you as well **_**Dad.**_** I would have thought that your **_**mood**_** would have changed by now. **_**Considering**_** that we have not talked to each other in 3 years. I see that I was **_**wrong**_**. I only came here to be with my family again!" **Brian yelled back.

"**You're not going to stay in this house for another minute! I want you out of here now!"** Quentin yelled back at him.

"**Quentin! Brian! I want the two of you to stop this fighting right now!"** Maggie yelled at both of them.

"Maggie's right. Brian can stay here for as long as he wants' to." David told him.

"David's right on that. You have to remember that my mother and Uncle Roger willed the house to the two of us before they died. And he can stay for however he wants' to." Carolyn reminded him.

Barnabas said to Brian "If you want Brian, you can stay with Julia and I for awhile, and leave when you want to."

"Thanks Barnabas. I'll think on that for the time being. I just want to be near mom for a bit though." He said to him.

"No problem with that. I just hope things work out for you." Barnabas told him.

Both Julia and Carolyn told Quentin that maybe he should to and try to calm down for a little while and then come back and to be with everybody. He agreed with that, but also said that he didn't want to see his _son_ when he got back. With that, he went out the front doors and went for a walk.

Brian was looking at both Vicki and Jamison, and told them to give him a hug. They ran over to him and did so. They both asked if he had brought them gifts before coming home. He told them that he didn't have a chance to. But told them that if they behave themselves and went straight to bed, that tomorrow he would take them into town and let them pick out whatever they wanted. They agreed to that. They then went up to their room and went to sleep.

Julia went over to Brian and told him that the offer still stands if he changes' his mind. He told her that he would think about it. Mrs. Johnson asked him if he wanted anything to eat or drink. He told her just a quick sandwich if that was possible. She said that it would be ready in a couple of minutes. She left him and went to the kitchen.

"Mom. I should not of come back if I had known that Dad would still be angry with me. It's my entire fault that your anniversary is ruined now." He said.

"Nonsense. I'm glad that you came home. Your father will have to see that now you are going to be here, at least for awhile anyway." His mother said.

"Thanks Mom. I really needed to hear that, at least from you. I just hope you're right about Dad." Brian told her.

"I'm sure he will. Just give him time." Maggie said.

After that, Carolyn said that she was going to bed. Maggie told everybody that she was going upstairs as well. Barnabas and Julia were about to go out the door themselves when Brian called them back in.

"Barnabas, Julia. I need help on something." Brian told them.

Julia asked "What is it that we can help you with that Quentin can't do?"

Just then, Mrs. Johnson brought Brian his sandwich before he could say anything to them. He told her that she should get some sleep herself and that he would clean up most of the mess tonight for her. She asked him if it was alright, he told her that it was no problem. She turned and went to her room and she said goodnight to the three of them.

Brian asked "Julia, do you still have connections to _Wyndcliff_?"

"Why do you want to know that for, Brian?" Julia wanted to know.

"Please tell us why, so that we may be able to help you in any way possible." Barnabas said to him.

Brian went to tell them that since he'd turned 21, nearly 2 years ago, that he would have blackouts and would wake up the next morning not knowing how he got to where he was. Plus too, that his clothes were covered in blood, and a dead body next to him. He told them that somehow he had managed to get back to his apartment before the police, or anybody else saw him in his condition. What happened 2 night's age finally made his mind up that he needed to come home and find some sort of help for whatever was happening to him.

Both Julia and Barnabas looked at each other, not saying anything at first, but they had an idea of what it was. Julia told him that it's probably something that he's drinking too much alcohol, and also somebody is trying to frame him for the murders that are happening. He told them that he hasn't had a drink for 2 years. He also told them that he couldn't think of anybody that would do that to him. He then ate some of his sandwich. But stop after a couple of bites, and told them he hasn't really eaten any type of a real meal since this had started.

Julia told him that she might be able to help him without going to _Wyndcliff._ She then told him to get some sleep and he would feel better in the morning. If not, then she would help him. He first cleaned up a bit from the party and went to his room. Julia and Barnabas were getting ready to leave when Quentin came back. He was calmer now that he was back.

"Where did everybody go to? Did they leave because of the argument that Brian and I had?" Quentin wanted to know.

"Yes they did. But it was for the better that they did." Barnabas told him.

"What do you mean, Barnabas?" Quentin asked.

"Quentin, there is something that you should know about your son." Julia said to him.

"All I know is that he doesn't want to be involved with the family business. Instead, he wants to be a writer. I can't see that for myself. He's a Collins, not some hack writer. I know I was the same way back in 1897, and finally coming back home after my travels around the world thanks to the portrait of myself." He said.

"Yes, and you almost gave yourself away with that copy of your grandmother's necklace." Barnabas reminded him.

"But at least I was careful about how I did it for Maggie. I love her very much. Maybe I might consider listening to him in the morning after a goodnight's sleep." Quentin told them.

Julia told him "Quentin, you have to hear what we have to say about Brian. It's very important that you hear this."

"Alright, what is so important that I know about my own son that I already don't know about?" He said to them.

They told him about what has been going on with him for the past 2 years. How he would find himself having blackouts and waking up with blood on his clothes and a dead body next to him. Getting away before anybody had a chance to discover him. And with what happened 2 nights ago, finally made him come home to try to get help for himself. Quentin was shocked to hear this about his son. He was hoping that his Werewolf curse would not pass on to Brian. But then again, he had almost forgotten about Chris Jennings, his own descendant, and that he was suffering from it as well. Quentin was crying over this bit of news. He never wanted this for his son.

Barnabas and Julia said that they would try to help him on this matter. Quentin said that he wants' to help as well. He reminds them that if he had never killed Jenny, his first wife from 1897, Magda and Sandor would never have put the curse on him. They both told him that the three of them would help Brian the best that they can do. With that, Julia and Barnabas went home to the Old House to get some rest, and to start helping Brian in the morning.

Quentin was left alone in the living room, and was thinking about what has happened to his son. He then decides that he will make amends to him, and try to make up the past 3 years that has been absent between them. He went upstairs to go to sleep. He first stops by his son's room to see that he was sound asleep.

"I hope you have a peaceful night's sleep Brian. I don't want you to go through what I went through back in the past. One day, I promise, I will tell you everything about myself. Goodnight, my son." Quentin said to both Brian, and to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DS, but I do own the O.C.'s.

Brian had woke up the next morning feeling better that he had talked to both Julia and Barnabas about his situation. He was sure that they could help him with this. He went to the bathroom and got himself cleaned up with a hot shower, and shaving, along with brushing his teeth. Got himself dressed and went downstairs to find something to eat.

Mrs. Johnson saw him coming down the stairs and told him that there was coffee ready in the living room. He asked her if his father was in there, she told him no, not yet. He went into the living room and poured himself some coffee. He'd seen some pastry next to the coffee cups, and had picked up a cheese Danish along with the coffee. He sat down on the couch to enjoy the little breakfast that he could eat.

Quentin came down the stairs and saw Brian sitting on the couch with his back towards him. _I need to talk to him somehow, and hopefully cure him of the curse that has passed on down to him. _Quentin thought to himself. He walked into the living room, and sat down next to his son. Brian was about to get up from the couch, but Quentin stopped him.

"Look, I want to say that I'm sorry about last night. I had lost it when your mother told me to open my eye's to see you standing there. It's just that so many things that were said the day that you left came flooding back into me. I would like to start over again with you. I know that we can't make up the 3 years that had passed between us. But, I would like to give it a try." Quentin said to Brian.

Brian looked at his father, couldn't quite believe what he had just heard. "I'm shocked. I think this is the first time that you said 'I'm sorry' to me in a long time. I know it wasn't easy for you to say that. But, I'm glad that you did. If I decide to start over again with you, it would have to be friends at first, and then take it from there. Too much bad blood had pass between us as you've said. I'll accept it on one condition. That you let me be who I am, and that is being a writer. And so you know Dad, that I love both you and Mom very much for me to come back here now." Brian told his father.

Quentin hadn't expected Brian too accept his apology like that. "If there is anything that you need, or tell me, I'll be there for you son. Just remember that. And that I love you too." Quentin told Brian.

With that, Brian went over to his father, and gave him a hug that he had not done in a long time. Quentin returned the hug to his son and were both crying with joy that they were starting to reunite.

Maggie was standing in the foyer, listening to her 2 favorite men talk to each other in a calm manner. She was happy that they could start to bury the hatchet. She was moved by the fact they stood there hugging each other and crying at the same time. She had felt tears running down her cheeks that the happy moment that this had brought her. She would hope that this act of kindness from both of them will bring them closer to each other.

Mrs. Johnson came up beside her and saw the tears running down her cheeks, and asked her what was wrong. Maggie put a finger to her lips for Mrs. Johnson to lower her voice, and pointed to the living room. Mrs. Johnson had put a smile on her face to see that finally father and son had reunited. She told Maggie that it's about time that they made up, and got along again. Maggie agreed with her, and they left Quentin and Brian alone in the living room to patch things up between them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own DS, Dan Curtis does. I own the O.C.'S.**

**Chapter 4**

Maggie and Mrs. Johnson came into the living room after Quentin and Brian had hugged each other. "It's good to see the two of you make up and to be a family again." Maggie said to them with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad too to see this happen. The two Mr. Collins reuniting again." Mrs. Johnson said as well.

Brian and Quentin both hugged Maggie that they were reunited again after 3 years of Brian leaving them. Brian told them that he was going to the Old House to see Barnabas and Julia, and that he would be back in an hour. He asked Quentin to meet him out front with his car and with both Jamison and Vicki, and that he would drive the rental car back to the airport, and then the four of them would ride back into Collinsport and spend the day there.

Quentin told him no problem with that. Quentin asked Brian what he was going to see Barnabas and Julia about. He told him that he wanted to let them know that he was not going to be staying at the Old House now, but staying in Collinwood. He then left to go to the Old House to see Barnabas and Julia.

Brian arrived at the Old House a short time later. He was about to knock on the door, but Julia opened it before he could.

"Come in Brian. Barnabas and I have been expecting you." Julia said to him.

"Thank you Julia, for both of you seeing me this morning." He told her.

She walked him from the foyer into the parlor room where Barnabas had made himself a cup of coffee. He smiled when he saw Brian come into the parlor with Julia. Barnabas asked him if he would like a cup of coffee. Brian told him thanks, but no thanks, that he had one before coming over here.

"Dad and I finally made up this morning. He said that he was sorry about last night. I accepted his apology with the condition that we start off as friends at first. And then take it from there. I also told him that he would have to respect my wishes of being a writer and not follow in the family business. He agreed to that. And I'm just happy that we are together again." Brian informed the two of them.

"Well, I'm certainly glad that the two of you have gotten back together again." Barnabas told Brian.

"I'm glad for both of you as well. I just hope this is the sign of a new beginning for your family, Brian." Julia said to him.

"Thanks of being there for me last night. It looks like I won't be staying here then. Julia, did you manage to get in touch with _Windcliff_ about my problem." Brian wanted to know.

"I don't think that would be necessary to do that. I can help you here with the problem that you're having without putting you in there. Just trust me on this Brian. I'm sure this will work out better." Julia said to him.

"Julia is right about this. It would be easier for her. And this way, you won't be in a room with a locked door with no way of getting out. This way too, Maggie and Quentin won't know that you are getting help with your problem if you're here instead of _Windcliff._" Barnabas told him.

Julia then asked Brian about what time of day these blackouts would happen. He told her around sunset and then wake up at sunrise with a dead body next to him. She asked him if there was anything that he could remember before blacking out. He told her no. He did mention that he always felt that there was some sort of animal nearby before he would blackout.

She then asked him if there was any type of odor that would do this to him. He told her that it always smelled like some sort of dog or an animal with a lot of fur. Julia looked at Barnabas to confirmed what they had feared. Quentin's curse was passed on to him just like it was passed on to Chris Jennings when he had turned 21 himself.

Brian saw the look the Julia gave Barnabas, but didn't think anything about it. He asked her if it was possible to do the treatment here. She assured him that it would be done here. He then looked at his watch, and told them that he had to leave and meet his father and Vicki and Jamison to take them out for the day.

When he left, Julia and Barnabas sat down and start to talk about Brian's problem.

"Barnabas, I don't know if I can help him. We had tried with Chris before and after going to 1897 to stop Quentin from taking over Collinwood. But instead, he became a werewolf himself." Julia said.

"I know Julia. If there was some way of preventing this from happening to him, we would have found it by now." Barnabas said.

"I wonder if we can get in touch with Sabrina to see if she may have found a way to cure Chris of the curse. We haven't heard from her in a while. I think she was in Europe somewhere with him. And I think Amy married somebody over there as well." Julia told him.

"Yes, that's right. If we can get in touch with her, maybe she can help us with the werewolf curse." Barnabas said.

Julia told him that she'll go over to Collinwood and use the computer in the study to see if she could somehow reach Sabrina through her email address. Barnabas told her that he would walk with her there, but not bother her since he still has not learn how to use a computer yet himself. He still marveled at how the world had changed from 1797, to the present with all new things coming out every few months.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own D.S., but I own the O.C.'s.

Chapter 5

Brian arrived back at Collinwood a short time later. He had seen his father, along with Jamison and Vicki waiting for him. He told his father that they would have to take the rental car back to the airport in Bangor, and then ride back to Collinsport in his father's car. Quentin had no problem with that. Brian and Jamison rode together in the rental, while Quentin and Vicki in the other car.

On the way up there, Brian was asking Jamison questions about how things were going with him while he was gone. Jamison told him everything was fine, except that every couple of months his father would have to get a new tutor for him and Vicki. Brian asked him why, Jamison told him of the practical jokes and things he would do to them. They would end of leaving after that. Brian told him that Jamison's father use to do the same thing's to his tutors until Victoria Winters came and took over his studies. And the same thing when his mother, Maggie, took over Victoria's place.

Brian asked him what he wanted to do when he grew up. Jamison said he wasn't sure yet. Brian told him to follow his dreams and what his heart to him he should do. Jamison said that he will do that.

They arrived at the airport a couple of hours later. Brian returned the car to the rental agency. He and Jamison got into Quentin's car and went back to Collinsport. During the ride back, Quentin was telling stories of the family. He'd told them about some of the things that members of the family had done. Like David pulling practical jokes, then getting serious about his studies and taking up photography. Some of the things while he was traveling before coming back to Collinwood. Brian was surprised to hear this coming from his father. He'd had never talk about himself like this before. Brian was going to ask his father more about this later.

They arrived in town, and parked the car and went walking down the streets for things to do. Both Jamison and Vicki said that they wanted something to eat. They found the diner that Maggie use to work in and sat down at a booth and the waitress brought them their menus. Brian was looking at the menu, but could not find anything that he wanted to eat. Not that he wasn't looking for something to eat, but since he had been having his blackouts, he wasn't able to eat that much anymore.

The waitress came back over and asked if they were ready to order yet. Jamison ordered a cheeseburger with French fries and a chocolate shake. Vicki ordered the same thing, but with a strawberry shake. Quentin ordered a lobster roll with Cole slaw and an iced tea. Brian said that he would have iced tea and a small salad. Quentin asked him if that's all he wanted. Brian said that he wasn't really hungry right now. That he would try to eat more at dinner time.

They talked more while their order was being placed, and then when their orders arrived. Just about everybody but Brian were enjoying their lunch. He had managed to eat some of his salad, but not much. The smell from everybody's food was bothering him. He excuses himself and went to the restroom and put his head over the toilet and threw up the salad and tea he had ate and drank. After doing that, he went over to the sink to wash his face off from what had just happened.

After Brian went to the restroom, Quentin told the kids that he had to make a quick call to a friend of his. The phone was by the restroom, and he listened in as Brian was throwing up. Quentin knew what was happening to him, and he swore that he was going to help his son. He went back to the table and told the kids that his friend was not home at the time, and that he would try him later. Brian came back to the table and tried to eat some more, but could not. Quentin told Brian that they needed to talk later about a few things. Brian wanted to know what, but Quentin said that later would be better for both of them.

Quentin paid the check; Brian left a nice size tip for the waitress for serving them their meals. They came upon a couple of antique stores, Brian and Jamison went into one, while Quentin and Vicki went into the other. Brian and Jamison were looking around the store looking for something for Jamison to get. Jamison found an old fashioned telescope that he liked. He asked Brian if he could get it. Brian looked at the price tag and told him that he could get it. Brian told Jamison to meet him at the other store and wait there for him with Quentin and Vicki.

He went up to the cash register and paid for the telescope. Before he left the store, a blonde woman with the brightest blue eyes that he had ever saw came into the store. He was mesmerized by her beauty and the charm that she seemed to have about her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D.S., I own the O.C.'s.

Brian was amazed by the way the blonde woman had looked. He had seen his fair share of them, but there was something special about her.

"Hello, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Brian. Brian Collins is more to the point." Brian said to her smiling to her as he put his hand out to shake hers.

"Oh. Hello. I'm Angelique DuBois. Please to meet you. Did you say Brian Collins?" She asked him.

"Have you heard of me before then? I've written a few articles for some of the newspapers in New York City for the past 3 years." Brian asked/said to her.

"Yes, infact, the article on the mob slayings in the papers is what got you an award I believe." Angelique said to Brian.

"You are correct in that. That story among others that I have done while I was there earned me several awards that helped crack down on crime and many other things." He told her.

"Well, it was good to meet you then. I should look around and find a gift for somebody that I know, then gift wrap it for their party tonight." She told him.

"Would you like some company then? I could accompany you to the party, if you like?" He asked her.

"Thanks, but no thanks. But I would be interested in seeing you tomorrow night. If that's possible?"

"Sure, where can I pick you up then? At your place here in town?" Brian asked her.

"Actually, how about here then? Say about 6:00pm, then?" Angelique asked him.

"That'll be great then. If something should delay me, is there a number that I can reach you at?" Brian wanted to know.

"Yes there is. Here is my cell phone number. Let me write it down for you." She wrote the number on a piece of paper and gave it to him. "Call me if there's a problem. Alright." She said.

Brian said to her "Alright then it's a date then for tomorrow night then." He then took her hand into his and gave it a light kiss before leaving the store to meet the rest of his family at the other store.

When Brian left the store, Angelique was thinking to herself. _I know he doesn't know that I'm here to help him. But, there is something special about Brian. He's different from Barnabas and Quentin. Maybe I could get to know him better. I know just as I was dying in 1840, Barnabas had said that he'd did love me. I see know thou, that he had married Julia. I'm not going to hold that against him. I've realize that now. And Quentin had agreed to marry me to help him with the problems that he was/still is having now. I hope that by helping Brian that I can learn to actually love somebody as well._

Angelique was having different emotions running through her that she hasn't felt in a long time. She watched him meet up with Quentin, and two children that she did not recognize that greeted Brian. She was going to make sure that she did everything possible to help Brian get rid of the werewolf curse once and for all. She could not see him going through that like Quentin did.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DS, but I own the O.C.'s.

Chapter 7

Brian went to the other antique shop and met his father and the kids. Vicki had got an old fashioned doll that his father had paid for. Brian said that he'll pay his father back, but Quentin told him it was not necessary. Brian asked him if he was sure, Quentin told him it was alright. Brian asked Vicki and Jamison if they had a good time while looking for something that they could get. They said that they did, and thanked him and Quentin for taking them out for the day. They got into Quentin's car and headed home for Collinwood.

Angelique saw the four of them get into the car and drove off. She saw a toy soldier doll on one of the tables in the shop that she was in. She decided to buy it and bring it to Barnabas as some sort of peace offering for the things that had happened between them in the past. She was not sure if he would believe her or not, but she had to try. She made the purchase and headed for her own car that she rented herself from the same airport as Brian.

She had to make sure that Quentin did not spot her car and drove a little slower than was needed too. She finally reached the Old House and knocked on the door. After a minute, the door was opened by Barnabas. He was shocked to see Angelique was standing in front of him.

"_**Angelique**_ Is that really you?! I thought you had died in 1840? How is it that you're back here and now?" Barnabas wanted to know.

"Yes it's me Barnabas. I have come back from the dead on an assignment for my master. But it's not what you think. I'm here to help Brian with his curse. Not to harm anyone. The only thing is, he was not specific on how it was to be done. May I come in now, its a little cold out here." She said to him.

"I'm sorry. Please do come in." He said.

Barnabas then said to her "How do I know this is not some sort of trick to torment me again?"

"Barnabas, I had heard what you said to me back in 1840 as I was dying. You said that you loved me. I know that you had married Julia; I'm not upset or angry with you over that. I'm happy that you found somebody that you love and care for. I just wished that you had found that love for me before it was too late. But I digress, I found this in an antique shop in town, and I brought it here as a peace offering. I know it's not like the one that you had back before you became a vampire, but I thought it might bring a little of the past for you so you won't be too overrealmed by everything here in the present." She said to him as she gave him the small bag with the toy soldier in it.

He opened the bag to see the gift in it. He saw surprised that she would remember the soldier from his past.

"Angelique, I don't know what to say over this. It looks almost like the one from when I was a boy growing up here in the Old House. Thank you for making this possible. At least now I have something else from the past to make living here a little more comfortable. Thank you again for the gift. Please sit down, will you." Barnabas said.

She sat down on a chair that Barnabas had indicated to her. They had started talking about many things, including about what Brian was going through. She asked him about what was happening to him so far. He told her of what Brian was going through. He also told her that he and Julia were going to try to find a cure for Brian, but so far nothing came up for that. He told her that Julia was going to try to get in touch with Sabrina in Europe by way of the internet to see if she found anything for Chris Jennings.

Just then, Julia came home and saw Angelique sitting in one of the chairs in the living room. She was shocked to see her alive here and now.

"I saw you die in 1840, Angelique. How is it that you are here and now?" Julia wanted to know.

"Barnabas said just about the same thing Julia. Married life seems to have tied the two of you into just about thinking the same thing. It's amazing." Angelique said.

"You're not here to torment Barnabas again, are you?" Julia was saying accusingly.

"No. I'm here to help Brian with the werewolf curse that he has. Please believe me, Barnabas told me that the two of you are also trying to help him. That is why I am here." Angelique said.

Julia could see that Angelique was telling the truth in the matter. She informed Barnabas that she couldn't get in touch with Sabrina, but did leave an email to get in touch with her as soon as possible. The three of them had talk for awhile longer and starting to become friends for once instead of enemies. They were thinking of ways to help Brian, but every idea they come up with could not possibly work. This included magic, serums, time travel, and anything else that they could think of.

Barnabas saw that it was getting late; he asked Angelique if she would stay for dinner, but she said that she should get back to her room back in town. She wished them goodnight and left. After she left, Julia told Barnabas that she saw a change in Angelique, but she could not place it. He said that he noticed it was well, but said nothing to Angelique about it. Barnabas and Julia had dinner and talked some more about both Brian and Angelique.

They were going have to inform Quentin about Angelique, and that she was going to help as well in this matter. Hopefully that he will be in a good mood when they tell him. Hopefully they can come up with a way to help in this matter in helping Brian. They would have to wait till either later tonight to tell him, or tell him in the morning. Either way it was not going to be pleasant.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.S., but I own the O.C.'s.

Chapter 8

Maggie and Carolyn were helping Mrs. Johnson in making the dinner for tonight. They had made a pot roast with everything to go with it. They knew that Quentin, Brian, and the kids would be home soon. They had set up the dining room with everything that they would need for dinner. David had found a bottle of wine in the cellar to have with the dinner.

Quentin and Brian, along with Jamison and Vicki came home just in time for dinner. Maggie greeted them in the foyer and told them that dinner will be ready shortly. Quentin told Vicki and Jamison to go wash up and get ready for dinner. They both went upstairs to get ready to eat.

Everybody was sitting at the table, and David was pouring wine for the adults at the table. Brian was looking at the glass of wine, but did not touch it. David asked him if there was anything wrong, but Brian told that everything was fine.

Jamison and Vicki had shown their parent's the gifts that they had got while in Collinsport. They also told them about eating at the diner, and that they had a good time with Quentin and Brian. They started off with a small salad before the main course. Brian had managed to eat a few bites of his salad before excusing himself to go to the bathroom to throw up again. He had washed his face again, and still could not figure out why this was happening.

He came back to the table and sat down with everybody again. His mother asked him if he was alright. He told her that he was fine. But Quentin knew better. He saw the same things that he had gone through, but without the blackouts. He knew that he had to help his son anyway possible.

Brian had helped himself to a small portion of the dinner. His mother asked why just a small amount. He told that since he had a lot of deadlines to meet, he really didn't have time to have a regular meal while always on the go and write the stories that he was always working on. She accepted that from him, knowing that could be the reason that he was eating a small amount of dinner.

Brian had taken a few bites of his meal; he started to feel sick from the taste and the smell from the food. He excused himself again, and went back to the bathroom to throw up again. Maggie asked Quentin if Brian was alright. He told her that as far as he knew, that Brian as fine. He mentioned to Maggie that Brian had a salad at the diner, and may have caught a bug from that, but he wasn't sure. Quentin knew the truth, but could not tell Maggie what was happening to their son.

Quentin excused himself to go check on Brian. He waited till Brian came out of his room to check on him. "Brian, come with me to the living room, and I'll give you a drink to help with your stomach."

"I haven't had a drink for about 3 years now. I don't think I can hold anything down right now. I just want to rest for a couple of minutes, and join everybody at the dinner table again." Brian told his father.

Quentin said to him "Just trust me on this. It will help you a bit till your nerves are calm down."

"Alright, I trust you on this. But if I get sick from this, I'll make sure that mom makes you sleep on the couch this time." Brian said jokingly to Quentin.

"It would be worth it just to get you to feeling better later on." Quentin said as he was smiling at his son and putting his arm around his shoulders while going to the living room.

Quentin poured Brian a small amount of sherry of him, and some for himself. They each drank from their glasses and put them down. Brian told Quentin that he did feel a little better now, and thanked him for the drink. Quentin smiled at his son, and told him that it was no problem. But Quentin knew that this was the only thing that Brian was going to hold down in his system. He hopes that he, Barnabas, and Julia would be able to find some sort of cure for Brian before it was too late.

Just then, Maggie saw the two of them enjoying some sherry together. She asked them what was going on that they were not eating at the dinner table. Quentin told her that Brian had an upset stomach, and that he gave Brian some sherry to calm down his nerves. Maggie believed him on that, considering what he had told her before at the table.

After his mother left, Brian asked Quentin what he said at the table. Quentin told him that he probably got a bug at the diner from the salad that he ate there. Brian seems to think so himself, and let the subject drop. Mrs. Johnson asked them if they would like any dessert. Both said no to the dessert, but would like some coffee instead. She left them alone for the time being.

"Say dad, I met a beautiful woman at the antique shop before I met you and the kids. I have a date with her at 6:00pm tomorrow night." Brian said.

"Well, I see that you have gotten your charms from me. I can remember a time that I could get any woman that I wanted. That was before I met your mother. Those were the times back then. But I am happily married to the one that I love very much. I don't plan on changing that anytime soon." Quentin said to Brian, while knowing that Maggie was by the doorway listening in on them.

"Is that so? Just how many women are we talking about then, I wonder?" Maggie said/asked Quentin.

"Oh, not that many I grant you. A few while I was traveling around before coming home to Collinwood. I just never thought that I would fall in love with a beautiful woman like you Maggie. I swear on my grandmother's grave on that." Quentin said to her.

"Just make sure that we don't have any kids showing up here claiming to be yours soon. I don't think that we have enough space for all of them." She told him.

"Trust me Maggie; I used plenty of precaution with every one of them. I can rest assure of that. I promise you that." Quentin said.

Just then, Mrs. Johnson brought in the coffee for both Quentin and Brian. Everybody else joined them in the living room and just enjoy themselves. David asked Brian if he was feeling better. Brian told him that he is feeling better now. Vicki and Jamison were having fun with their gifts. Carolyn finally told them that it was late, and that it was time for bed. They said goodnight to everybody, and thanked Quentin and Brian for the good time that they had today. They went upstairs and got ready for bed.

Quentin asked Brian "So tell me. What does this woman that you have a date with tomorrow with look like, and what's her name."

"Well, she's about the same height as mom. Big blue, beautiful eyes that I had ever seen. And a lot of charm that I could see that she carried about her. As for her name, it's Angelique Dubois. I met her at the antique shop that I got Jamison's telescope from. I hope that this works out for me. I really like her. I hope that she feels the same about me." Brian told them.

Quentin was hoping that it was not the same Angelique from 1897 that was going to force him to marry her. But, he did know that she did help Barnabas into becoming human in the past. He was thinking to himself _"I wonder what she is doing here? I hope it's not to do any harm to the family? Or try to reverse the curse back on to me as well? I have to get in touch with Barnabas and Julia, and let them know that she may be back to cause trouble for everyone. I hope I'm not too late to doing something about this. I am trying to help my son with his curse, and now she comes back to the family again. I might be wrong about this, but then again, I might not be. I have to see what happens after tonight. I know that a full moon is not that far away. I just hope that Brian doesn't turn into a werewolf while he's around somebody. Otherwise, they will end up dead themselves."_

"Quentin. Quentin. Are you alright? You seem a bit spaced out there for a moment there." Maggie wanted to know.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking about what Brian said about his date for tomorrow night. I hope that this is the one for him. I think I'm just tired from being out with Vicki and Jamison. They can tire a person out at that age. I think that I'll go upstairs myself and go to sleep. Care to join me Maggie? Quentin had said/asked to Maggie.

She joined him and they went upstairs to bed. David and Carolyn both agreed that they should as well. David asked Carolyn when Sebastian should be home. She told him that he should be home in a few days, and he was going to take it easy with all the clients that he has now that he was famous with his work. David said that he hopes so, they haven't seen him for a while, and that he would be surprised to see Brian home again as well. She agreed with him. Sebastian always did like Brian, and that they had become friends while Brian was growing up. They said goodnight to each other and went to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DS, Dan Curtis does, I only own the O.C.'s.

_AN: I forgot all about Hallie in the last chapter, please do forgive me, I will have her back shortly. Thanks._

Chapter 9

The next morning, Maggie had woke up first. She had seen that Quentin was still asleep. She decided to play a practical joke on him. She figured it was about time that she got him back for all the things that he had pulled on her. She went to the bathroom and pulled out the pregnancy test that her friend, Susan had given her. It had belonged to Susan's daughter when she found out that she was pregnant. She walked back to the bed and woke Quentin up.

"Quentin sweetheart, I have something to tell you." Maggie told him.

Quentin woke up, blurry eyed and said "What is my love."

She said to him "I have wonderful news for you. I'm pregnant."

He said to her "That's nice to here...**YOU'RE WHAT**?!"

"I'm pregnant. Aren't you happy for us?" she said to him.

"I don't know what to say about this. I thought we took precautions. How did this happen?" he wanted to know.

"Well Quentin, if you don't know how it happened, I'm going to have to show you like the first time that we were together after we got married. It wasn't too long after that, that we had Brian. Just think he will have a little brother or sister to help us take care of for now on." she told him with a straight face.

She then pulled out the pregnancy test told show him the results. He was floored; he didn't think that it was possible for her to become pregnant again after the hard time that she had delivering Brian for 36 hours in the Labor Room. He then remembered that the doctors told them that they should not have anymore children because of that. He took the test from her, and saw the results. It was positive. He couldn't believe it. He was going to be a father again. He then got out of bed and hugged her very much.

She looked up at him and said to him "I have something else to tell you."

"What is it my love?" He asked her.

"Darling, you do know what today's date is, don't you?" she asked him.

He looked at the calendar on the table next to the bed. Sure enough, it was April 1st. April Fool's Day. He couldn't believe he fell for that. He never figured that she would finally get back at him for all the stunt's he pulled on her. He looked down at Maggie, and started laughing.

"Maggie, my darling. That was the best practical joke that anybody had ever pulled on me." He told her.

She started laughing as well. She told him where and how she got the pregnancy test from. They both started laughing and having a good time. They then went back to bed, and they had made a repeat of their wedding night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DS, but I do own the O.C.'s.

Chapter 10

Brian got up the next morning. He got cleaned up, and dressed. He went to his parent's room to see if they were up yet. He was about to knock on the door, but stopped himself, because of the noises coming from inside their room. _Great! Now I will never get that image out of my head now. You would think at their age, they wouldn't be able to still be doing that. Dad might have a heart attack, or something. And mom is not that young herself. What if they seriously hurt themselves or something. How would they explain that when they have to go to the hospital. I don't know how I will be able to look at them without that in my mind and not get sick. What a way to start my day._ Brian was thinking to himself.

He went downstairs to get some coffee and to try to eat something without getting sick. He saw the pastry and toast out on the coffee table, but passed on that and just had the coffee. He was pouring himself a cup of coffee when there was a knock on the front door. He went to answer the door and saw Julia standing there.

"Good Morning Julia. Come in and have some coffee, and something to eat." Brian said to her.

"Thank you Brian. I will get some coffee. Is anybody else up yet?" She asked him.

Brian told her "My parents are up. I think."

Julia asked "You think they're up?"

"Let's just say that before I knocked on their door, I heard things that I never thought I would here coming from their room. And let's just leave it at that. The thought of it is not the best image that went into my mind at that moment." Brian told her.

It dawned on her what he was talking about. She smiled at him and said to him "Brian, where do you think you came from. They were just showing each other how much they love one another."

"You would think that they would be taking a lot easier at their age. Man, just the thought of them doing it. And in the morning time no less. That is really gross." Brian said.

Julia smiled at him thinking of that her and Barnabas had done the exact same thing earlier this morning. She helped herself to some coffee and a piece of pastry. She noticed that Brian only had some coffee, but nothing else to eat. She asked him if he was going to eat anything, but he told her that he wasn't hungry at the moment. She knew that he would not be able to eat anything unless it was flesh and blood. She was going to see if she could try to hypnotize him to stop some of the cravings that he might be suffering from. But she would want to try that at the Old House with no interruptions from anybody around.

Quentin and Maggie came down a short time later, and Brian left the room with his face turning a slight bit of red. Quentin asked Julia what that was all about, she told him about Brian coming towards their room and heard the noises coming from within. Quentin started to laugh at this, and Maggie started to giggle as well. The thought of Brian hearing them on the other side of the door was embarrassing for him. Quentin then went to look for his son. Julia went to the computer to see if there were any emails from Sabrina. There wasn't anything from her yet. Julia is hoping to hear from her soon. Julia left another message for Sabrina to get in touch with her.

Carolyn and Hallie joined Maggie for breakfast. Maggie asked Carolyn if Sebastian was coming home tomorrow. She told her yes, that he was coming home tomorrow. The three of them were going to take Jamison and Vicki down to Kennebunkport for the day. David had gone in early to the office. Julia came back to get some more coffee and Carolyn asked her what she was doing for the day. She told them that she had a project that required her attention at the moment. Hallie said to her that she should take the day off and join them. Julia said she wished she could, but this was very important to her. She told them that she would try to join them another time.

Quentin found Brian by the gazebo and asked him if he was alright. Brian looked at his father and shuttered. Quentin told him that he and his mother still do that at their age with no problem what so ever. Brian had to try to shake that image out of his mind now. Quentin was laughing at his son. Brian just shook his head at his father and mutter to his self "Why me?'

Brian asked his father about the way he was talking to Jamison and Vicki the way he was, and wanted to know why he had never talked to him like that. Quentin told him that he never thought about it before yesterday. And that he was going to try to make it up to him. Quentin started to talk to Brian about some of his past, but not everything that included 1897 when he was cursed. He was hoping that a cure could be found for Brian.

Julia found the two of them talking to each other. She saw that they were getting along after being apart for 3 years. She went up to them and told Brian that Barnabas wanted to see him. He told her that he would be there shortly. She left them alone and was happy that they are becoming a family again.

Brian left his father to see Barnabas. On his walk to the Old House, he was thinking about his date with Angelique later that day. He couldn't wait to see her again. There was something special about her, he could not place it. He would try to find that out at some time if she would go out with him again.

He arrived at the Old House, and was about to knock on the door, but Barnabas had greeted him there. Barnabas led him to living room and told him to sit down. Julia came into the living room wearing her medallion. She asked him again if he was alright. He told her that he was.

"Brian. What do you think of this medallion of mine? I haven't worn this in such a long time, that I thought I might get your opinion of it." She said to him.

"I think it's a pretty medallion. I think it goes with your eyes. You should wear it more often." He said.

"I want to look at it very carefully. See how the light reflects the different colors off of it. Just look very deeply in to it." She said to him as she was spinning her medallion in hoping to hypnotize him.

Brian said to her sleepy "It…looks…very…pretty." He goes to sleep at that point.

Julia then told him to listen to her voice. When she counts down from three to one, he was to open his eyes, and listen and answer her questions very carefully so that they could help him.

"Brian, what do you remember of the night that finally made you come home to Collinwood?" She asked him.

"I remember being at my apartment that night. Then I started to feel the pain that I have been feeling for the past 2 years. The smell of animal fur coming from somewhere. Then blacking out. Don't know what happened after that. Except for waking up the next morning and finding the dead girl next to me." He said while under Julia's control.

She then asked him if he remembered about the other times that this would happen. He told her no, it was always the same thing. He would wake up the next morning to find a dead body next to him. He would have to hide and find a safe way to get home before he was found by the police.

She looked at Barnabas and told him she did not know if she could help him or not. He told her that she had to try. She told him that it would be difficult, but she would try her best. She also reminded him that Angelique was here to help them as well. Barnabas agreed with that. And hopefully the three of them can come up with something to help Brian.

She then told Brian that when she snapped her fingers, he was to wake up, and not remembered that he was hypnotized. She snapped her fingers, and Brian woke up and asked Julia what happened. She told him that he dozed off for a little bit. He apologized for that. She told him it was no problem. Brian told them that he had a date later today. He then left to go back to Collinwood.

When he left, Barnabas and Julia were hoping to hear from Angelique to see if she came up with anything. They had decided to go for a walk in the woods to see if anything would pop into their minds to find a cure for Brian and Quentin so he doesn't have to depend on his portrait to keep his curse off of him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DS, but I own the O.C.'s.

Chapter 11

Brian came home shortly; Mrs. Johnson informed him that his father had gone to the cannery to do some paperwork that he had forgotten. Also, that his mother, Carolyn, Hallie had taken Jamison and Vicki to Kennebunkport for the day. He had the house to himself for the time being. She asked him if he wanted anything to eat or drink. He said thanks, but no thanks for the offer, and that he would try to eat something later. She went back to the kitchen to finish cleaning up after breakfast.

He went to the library to find something to read. He found a book on the desk, and opened it to see what was inside. It belonged to his father, and was surprised to find clipping of the articles and reports that he had written over the past 3 years. He didn't think his father wanted to know about the stuff that he had done in a short period of time. But, apparently his father saved everything that his son had done. It looked as though that his father was proud of him, but didn't show it when he came home the other day. But now, they were starting to become a family again. And, he loved it very much.

He didn't realize that it was past lunch time. He was going to ask Mrs. Johnson for something to eat, but he really did not feel hungry. He had noticed that for a time that he did not eat as much as he use too. But, he figured that was because of all the late hours of writing his articles that he was throwing together. Plus too, the fact that he was having blackouts did not help either. He went to the kitchen to find something to eat. But decided that he wasn't hungry. He got himself a glass of water, and drank that with no problem. He noticed that the water he drank though, was warm water, and not cold. He couldn't figure that one out. He always liked his water ice cold, but for some reason he put it on warm.

He then decided to go into town for awhile before meeting Angelique for their date. He couldn't wait to see her tonight. He is hoping that after tonight, that they would continue to see each other. It has been awhile that he had a date since the blackouts began. He walked around Collinsport for a few hours. He finally made his way to the antique shop that he met Angelique at. He smiled at her as he approached her. She smiled at him as well.

"It's good to see you again, Angelique." As he took her hand into hers.

"It's good to see you as well, Brian. I was waiting all day to meet you again." She told him as she let him take her hand.

They walked for a bit, he asked her if she would like something to eat. She told him that something light would be fine. They went to the diner that Brian was at yesterday. They sat down at a table was the waitress brought them their menus.

Brian asked Angelique "So, Angelique. What do you do for a living? I'm curious as to what a beautiful woman like you do."

She told him "Let's just say that I dabble in this and that. I could be called a Jack of all Trades. I like to do things that other people can't do."

"Like what? You have my interest in this."

"I picked up a lot of things over the years in my travels. I promise you that I will tell you many things in the near future. You have my work on that."

"I look forward to learning all about you. Does that mean you would like to keep going out with me? If so, you just made me very happy about that."

"Yes. I would like to continue to see you. And learn more about you as well. I think that this will work out for both of us to keep seeing each other."

The waitress came over and asked them if they were ready to order yet, they told her that they were. Angelique ordered a Maine lobster bisque and salad. Brian ordered a salad for himself. Angelique asked him if he was going to have anything else with the salad, he told her no, that he didn't have much of an appetite.

She knew that he was suffering from the curse, but could not say anything about it yet, until her, Barnabas, and Julia can find a way to help Brian the best that they could. Their dinner arrived a short time later. As they were eating their meals, Brian was starting not to take the smell of the bisque too well. He excused himself and went to the restroom. He did the same thing again like last night, and yesterday afternoon while he was having lunch with his father and the kids. He started throwing up his meal again. He was thinking to himself _"I have to find out way this keeps happening to me. I don't know why this in happening. I hope both Julia and Barnabas can help me with this. _He then went back to the table and smiled at Angelique.

While he was in the restroom, Angelique was thinking to herself _"I know what's happening to him right now. He can't keep a simple salad down now. I wonder how much longer it would be before he can't eat anything at all? I hope that Barnabas, Julia, and I can help him remove the curse from him. I wish I knew why my Master would want him cured? I just wished that he told me why. I just hope it's nothing drastic that's going to happen when he's finally cure of the werewolf curse. I starting to have emotions that I haven't felt in a long time. Maybe this can work out for the two of us. I just hope that I'm not going to make a mistake in this matter."_

She saw him coming back from the restroom smiling at her. She returned the smile back to him. He sat down at just look into her big, blue eyes, and was amazed at the beauty of them. She reached over across the table, and took his hand into hers, and told him lets go somewhere else. He told her alright. He went to the cash register and paid the bill, and left a nice tip for the waitress on the table. They walked to his car, and Brian opened the door for Angelique. He then got on the other side and got in. He drove them to the beach and said to her that they should go for a walk along the beach. She asked him if it was safe to do so after sunset with the currents starting to rise. He told her that they would be safe.

They walked along the coastline for a couple of miles and talking to each other. He was showing her the first time that he first started to swim when he was four years old. Both of his parents had decided to teach him to swim. He was excited that he was swimming on his own with the water wings with no help from his parents. She smiled at that to hear such simple and sweet things about him growing up here in Collinsport. She started to wonder if this what would have happened if she and Barnabas had been happily married back then if he didn't hate her, and she didn't put the vampire curse on him.

She then realized that they had stopped. She looked up at Brian. He was looking down to her. She saw his brown eyes, and he saw her blue eyes. He put his arms around her, and she wrapped hers around him. He bent down to kiss her on the lips. She accepted the kiss, and returned it was well. They were kissing each other for a short period of time, and then stopped.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that Angelique." He said to her.

"No. It's alright. I enjoyed that very much. And to prove it, kiss me again." She said.

"Are you sure. I don't want to put any pressure on you if you don't want to."

"I'm sure. And please, just kiss me again." She told him as she was pulling him down to her lips.

After they finished kissing, they went back to Brian's car and drove back to town. When they got back to the antique shop, Brian wanted to know if he could take her to where she lived to make sure she got home alright. She told him that was not necessary. That she was staying at the Collinsport Inn. He walked her to the entrance of the Inn. She told him that she had a great time with him and that she would like to see him on Friday night. He told her that will be no problem. And that he enjoyed being with her and having a great time as well. Especially walking with her on the beach. She told him that she enjoyed that as well. She then pulled him down again and gave him a passionate kiss. He returned that kiss as well.

They said goodnight to each other. Brian made sure she went inside the Inn before going home to Collinwood. She went to her room, and couldn't believe that she was having feelings for him. She didn't think it was possible for her to love someone again after two centuries. Brian couldn't believe that she wanted to see him again. He was a very happy person to have found someone like Angelique. That she came into his life at this point, and time. He was thinking to himself that they were probably meant to be together, but he didn't want to get his hopes up yet. He drove home, and had a small drink of sherry, and then went to bed without waking anyone else up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dark Shadows, Dan Curtis does, but I own the O.C.'s.

Chapter 12

_Earlier that same day as Brian's date_

Quentin had come home early of the cannery to see if Barnabas and Julia had come up with anything. And to tell them that Angelique may be back. He went to the Old House to see if they were home. He knocked to the door a couple of times, but there was no answer. He was about to leave, when he saw Barnabas and Julia coming home.

"Barnabas. Julia. I'm glad you're home. I was wondering if either of you had come up with anything yet?"

"Quentin. Let's talk about this inside. And we have to tell you something as well." Barnabas said.

They walked into the Old House and went to the living room. Barnabas suggested that Quentin sit down for what they had to tell him. Quentin sat down on the chair next to him. Barnabas and Julia sat on the couch across from him.

"Quentin. Angelique is back. And she wants to help find a way to cure Brian of the werewolf curse." Julia told him.

"_**Angelique is back! How can she possibly help in this matter?!"**_ Quentin was yelling wanting to know the answer to this.

"Quentin, calm down will you." Julia started to explain to him. "Barnabas had already told you that she wants to help him, and nothing else. She's not here to torment anybody anymore."

"Are you sure about this? How do you know that she won't try something at the last moment to satisfy her or her master? Answer me that." Quentin wanted to know.

"Trust us on this Quentin. She told us yesterday that she wanted to help. She came to us asking for our help to cure him." Barnabas explained.

Calming down, Quentin said "I hope that she can come up with something fast, because there's a full moon tomorrow night. You know what's going to happen to him when the moon rise's tomorrow."

"I know Quentin. We have to figure a way to get him into the secret room in the mausoleum before that happens." Julia said.

"Is there some way that we can slip him something to make him go to sleep, and then take him there?" Barnabas wanted to know.

Julia told him "I don't know if that would work. He might be able to resist that given I don't know much I should give him. It might not work, or it might work, or…"

"Or what Julia? I have to know. _**Or What**__?!"_ Quentin said menacing.

"It might kill him Quentin. Do you want to take that chance on killing your son?" Julia said/asked him.

"You're right Julia. I don't know if I could take that chance of killing my son. But there as to be something that we can do for him. I don't want my son to keep going through the changes of the full moon anymore." Quentin told her.

"Don't worry Quentin; we'll come up with something to help him. I promise you that." Barnabas reassured him.

"That reminds me. He has a date with Angelique tonight. I hope nothing goes wrong with that."

"Are you sure that he has a date with Angelique, Quentin?" Barnabas wanted to know.

"Yes. From the way that he described her, it sounded like her. I hope that she is trying to find a way to cure him by being with him."

"She might be able to Quentin. She might be the way that we can get Brian into the mausoleum tomorrow night." Julia told them both.

"I hope you're right about that one, Julia. I was wondering with the two of you would like to come over to main house for dinner tonight."

"I think that the two of us will just have a quiet dinner here tonight. We might be able to get in touch with Angelique in the morning to see if she learned anything from him." Julia said.

"Quentin, why don't you go home and have a peaceful evening with the rest of the family." Barnabas suggested.

"Your right Barnabas. I'll do that. And hope that Angelique found out something. Goodnight." Quentin said as he was leaving the Old House.

Barnabas and Julia had dinner that evening, and hoped that Angelique learned something from Brian.

Dinner that evening went well. The girls had a great time in Kennebunkport with Jamison and Vicki. They bought a few things that Quentin and David were afraid to see the credit card receipts for. After dinner, Jamison and Vicki shown everybody the things that they got, and then went to bed.

David and Hallie went to bed a short time later. Carolyn went to get book from the library and went to bed herself, exited that Sebastian was coming home tomorrow. Maggie asked Quentin if he wanted to go to bed as well. He told her that he was going to join her very shortly. She whispered in his ear what she had planned for him. He grinned from ear to ear. He told her that she better keep that promise. She told him that she will.

He went over and poured himself and glass of brandy, and then went out to the French doors on to the garden outside. He heard the front door open, and saw Brian come home from his date with Angelique. He noticed that Brian poured himself a glass of sherry, and then went to bed. Quentin was thinking to himself _"I see he's following in my footsteps. Just coming home from his first date with Angelique. And now having a glass of sherry. I hope that the alcohol helps him somewhat, and that his date went well with her. It probably has, since he doesn't have a black eye or a smack across his face like I did when I had gone out with every woman that I met back in 1890's. For that matter, the same could be said about me during my travels until I came back to Collinwood. Maybe this might work out for Angelique to see if she could learn anything from him. Goodnight my son. Pleasant dreams."_

He saw Brian going upstairs to bed. He then went upstairs himself for what Maggie had planned for the two of them that night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.S., but I own the O.C.'s.

Chapter 13

Angelique had woke up the next morning, got cleaned up and dressed. She went downstairs to the diner next door to the Inn. She ordered a cup of coffee and a light breakfast. While waiting for her order, she was thinking to herself_ "I hope that I can help Brian with the removal of the curse. But I think that I'm falling for him. If I am, I don't know if I can continue with the way that I'm living my life. I hate the idea of giving up my powers, but at the same time, this could be the happiness that I have always wanted. I haven't felt this way since I first met Barnabas nearly two centuries ago. I wonder how my master would feel if I decided to live as a mortal again. I know I had done that once before, when I turned Barnabas back to being human again and then telling the judges about myself to free the original Quentin and his cousin Desmond, only to be killed by Trask. Then my master had summoned my spirit back to him, and made me his servant again."_

She stopped thinking to herself when her breakfast was brought to her by the waitress. She ate her breakfast, and then left after paying her check. She got into her car and drove to the Old House. She knocked on the door, and Julia answered. She smiled at Angelique and invited her in. They walked to the living room, and Julia said to her have a seat while she went to get Barnabas. Barnabas greeted with a smile and asked her if she wanted anything to eat or drink. She told him that she just had breakfast a short time ago, but would stay for lunch.

"Angelique. Have you learned anything from Brian last night on your date with him?" Barnabas asked her.

"How did you know that I had a date with Brian?" Angelique asked.

"Quentin told us yesterday, that the two of you were going out last night." Julia informed her.

"The only thing that I learned about last night was that he can't keep food in his system for a short period of time. If something is not done soon, there might not be a chance to cure him. We have to do something and soon."

"I agree. But there's a full moon tonight. We have to try to get him into the secret room in the mausoleum before he changes. Julia and I were wondering if you might have any ideas on how to do that?" Barnabas said.

"Well, we could hypnotize him and then it would be easy to get him there. The only problem is, who is going to do it?" Angelique wanted to know.

Julia said "I did hypnotize him with my medallion yesterday to see if I could learn anything."

"Did you learn anything from that, Julia?" Angelique asked.

"The same thing that he told us before he was hypnotized, was that he would smell animal fur, and then he would blackout." Julia told her.

"I was thinking that maybe we could get him to come over here and do that. Then it would be a short walk to the mausoleum and put him inside before he changes into the werewolf." Barnabas said.

"I can tell him that I would like to try a possible solution to his problem, and then hypnotize him. That should work." Julia said.

"The only thing is that we have to make sure he gets here before sunset, or otherwise it won't work." Angelique said.

"Then it's settle then. We get him here and make sure he's under Julia's control before taking him to the mausoleum." Barnabas said.

They then had lunch that Julia had made for them. Then Barnabas had called Collinwood, and told Mrs. Johnson that he would like for Brian to come over to the Old House to tell him something. She told Barnabas that she would pass on the message to Brian as soon as she sees him.

"Well, all we have to do is wait for Brian to show up and get him over the right away." Barnabas told them.

"When he comes here, I better not let him see me, or otherwise he's going to want to know why I'm here." Angelique said.

"Yes, that would be for the best. You could wait upstairs for him to come over, and then come down after he's under." Julia said.

"That's a good idea Julia. I'll do that. Just let me know once he's under so that I could help you get him there." Angelique said.

Barnabas asked Angelique and Julia if they would like a glass of sherry or brandy, both of them said no for now, maybe later after they get Brian to the mausoleum. Angelique was thinking to herself that she hoped that the secret room would hold him. If not, then there would be trouble if he got caught or worse. She couldn't get her mind off of him, she was still thinking about last night, and the nice time that they had together. And the fact that she let him kiss her was both a surprise and pleasant to her. And then the fact that she kissed him back as well. She couldn't wait to see him on Friday night for their second date.

Brian finally shown up an hour before sunset. They were going to put their plan into action.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.S., I own the O.C.'s.

Chapter 14

Brian knocked on the door, and Barnabas let him in. He told Brian to have a seat and Julia will be with him shortly. Julia came in sat across from him and smiled.

"Brian, how are you feeling today?" Julia asked.

"Just fine. Never felt any better than I do now. I feel great. Why do you ask?" Brian wondered.

"Oh, no reason. Just wanted to know if there was anything wrong." Julia said.

"Brian, no headaches, dizzy spells, or anything that might make you sick?" Barnabas asked.

"No, nothing like that. Like I said, I feel fine. Nothing wrong at all. So I'll say again, why do you ask that?" Brian said/asked.

"It's that I want to try something with you. I just wanted to make sure that there was nothing wrong with you before I try anything." Julia told him.

"O.K., that makes sense. Now, what do you want to try on me?"

Julia took out her medallion and said to him "Just look at my medallion like you did yesterday, and just watch the light reflect off of it. That's all I want you to do. Just watch the light reflects off of it."

"Alright Julia. I just don't know what you expect to happen with me watching your medallion, though." Brian said to her.

"Just watch the medallion, that's all I want you to do. Just watch it." Julia told him.

Brian just look at the medallion for a little bit until his eyes finally closed. Julia went over to him just to make sure that he was under hypnosis. She told him to just open his eyes, and to listen to her commands. She told Barnabas to have Angelique come downstairs now and that they were going to take him to the mausoleum.

At that moment, Quentin had knocked on the door to the Old House, and Julia opened the door. She told Quentin to come in, but to listen to what she had to tell him. He came into the living room and saw Brian sitting in a chair with his eyes glazed over. She explained to him that they were going to take Brian to the mausoleum, and put him in the secret room for the night. He said that sounded like a good idea for now until they found a cure for him.

Barnabas and Angelique came into the living room and greeted Quentin. Quentin was taken aback by the fact that it was Angelique. The last time he saw her, it was back in 1897. He greeted her with some reluctance. He still was a little perturbed that she had wanted to marry him just to have the Collins name. He agreed to follow them to the crypt.

They finally arrived at the mausoleum, and Barnabas pulled on the ring on the lions head above his mother's plaque. The door opened with a noisy creaking noise. Flashbacks came to Barnabas for when he was first "buried" in here when his family thought that he had "died", only to rise as a vampire. Then finally, his father, Joshua, had ordered Ben Stokes to put a cross in his coffin and chained so Barnabas could not rise again. But now, he was cured and living a normal life again with new friends and family.

Julia led Brian into the secret room and told everyone else to wait outside of the room. She then told Brian that when he opened his eyes that he will not suffer from the blackouts, but remember what will happen after smelling the animal fur. She then told him that after she count backwards from ten, which he will awaken from the hypnosis. After she did that, Brian came back to his senses.

Brian asked "Where am I? How did I get here?"

She told him "It was the only way to get you here without you knowing about it. This is a place that will keep both you, and anybody else that you might come across safe."

"**What are you talking about keep me and anybody else safe! I want to know now!"** Brian yelled.

"Brian, calm down. This is to see if you have a blackout here or not. And to make sure that you don't hurt yourself, or anyone else. That's the reason for this." Julia told him.

Calming down, Brian told her "Alright Julia. I'll trust you on this. I just hope that you're right about this."

Brian happen to look over Julia's shoulder to see a bit of the cemetery just past the gate. **"Just want are we doing in the cemetery!** **I want an answer for this one."** Brian wanted to know.

"This is a secret room in the mausoleum that was discovered a long time ago by a former caretaker of Barnabas's. I figured that this was the perfect place to try to see if I can prevent your blackout from coming to you."

"Why do I have the feeling that you're not telling me the whole truth for." He said.

Julia was going to say something to him, when she noticed that Brian started to bend over in pain. She asked him if he was alright. He told her that he was feeling weird and that he was smelling animal fur. But he did not blackout this time. He was screaming about the pain that he was feeling. He noticed that his hands had started to grow more hair, and his finger nails were getting longer. He told Julia that he needed help, but Julia left the room before the transformation was complete.

Barnabas closed the door as soon as Julia got out. They stood by the door, and heard Brian trying to get out. They then heard him howl wanting to be released and find fresh meat and blood. The noise stopped, but they knew that it would best to wait until morning to open the door.

"Barnabas, I didn't want that for him. We have to find some way to help him." Quentin said.

"We will Quentin. I promise you that. We will." Barnabas told him.

"Quentin, my master wants' Brian cured as well. But I didn't know why though. He never said his reason for this." Angelique told him.

"Well, we have to wait until morning to let him out. In the meantime, we wait." Julia told them.

"At least he won't hurt or kill anyone tonight." Quentin said.

They decided to go back the Old House and try to come up with a way to help him. As they were leaving the mausoleum, they were being watched by Sebastian. He saw all of them go into the mausoleum, but when they came out, Brian was not with them. He was going to try to find out what's going on inside the masouleum.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_Two hours earlier_

Sebastian had finally arrived home to Collinwood after being on the West Coast helping a new client with his horoscopes and letting them know that if they need any more advice, to just call him, and he would try to help them as much as he could.

He walked into the house when he saw his daughter coming down the stairs. She rushed to him and jumped into his arms.

"Daddy, I missed you so much. Are you going to go away soon? I hope not. It's been too quiet without you here." Vicki told him.

"No sweetheart. I won't be leaving anytime soon. But I was thinking that you, your mother, and I could go away for a few days just to be together after I get settle in here. How about in two days time we could go to the cabin in that little town that we found last year."

"That sounds get daddy. I can't wait to be with you alone and mommy again."

Carolyn came out of the living room to see her husband standing there with their daughter. She walked over him, and gave him a hug and a kiss. She told him that she had something planned for him later. His eyes grew big at what she said to him. He knew what she meant. He couldn't wait for later. He'd missed her so much. He put Vicki down and told her that she should get ready for dinner. She told him alright. Carolyn took Sebastian into the living room while they waited for dinner.

"There's something that I have to tell you. Something nice happened here the other day on Quentin and Maggie's anniversary." Carolyn said.

"Well what could that be? Is she pregnant? Because I have a brief glance that there was a child coming into the family. And that it was focused around the two of them."

"No. But a child did come to the Collinwood. It's Brian. He's come home again. He and Quentin finally made up after Brian left 3 years ago. They had made them peace with each other, and are going to be friends at first, and then take it from there. I hope this works out for them."

"Well that's good. Because I always did like Brian. He would always ask me questions about my psychic powers, and how I would use them to help others. I hope he's around. I would like to see him." Sebastian said.

"He should be home soon. He went to the Old House to see Barnabas. He must have had something to tell Brian. He just left about 20 minutes ago."

"If he's not here soon, we could just call the Old House, and let Brian know that dinner's just about ready."

"I'll go and check to see how much longer till dinner is ready. Why don't you go and put your suitcase upstairs and get ready for dinner as well."

"Alright, I'll do that. But don't forget about tonight. I can't wait to be with you upstairs later." He said with a big grin on his face.

"I promise I won't forget about that." She told him with a smile on her face as well.

He went into the foyer and grabbed his suitcase and brought it upstairs to their room. After he got done with that, he went back to the foyer to see if Brian came back from the Old House. He'd seen that Brian had not come home yet and decided to call the Old House. There was no answer at the other end of the line. Carolyn came from helping Mrs. Johnson with some of the dinner. He asked her if she seen Brian yet. She told him no, but that she was in the kitchen helping Mrs. Johnson with dinner.

He told her that he was going to the Old House to see if Brian was there. Carolyn said that maybe he should call first before going over there. He told her that he did already, but there was no answer. He then left Collinwood to go over to the Old House.

He was almost at the Old House when he saw Barnabas, Julia, Quentin, Brian, and a young woman that he never seen before heading towards the mausoleum. He followed them from a distance because he saw that Brian was being led there instead of walking on his own. He saw that they had made it somewhat easy for Brian to walk because to him, it looked like Brian was hypnotized for some reason.

He watched them go into the mausoleum. They were in there for some time now. Then he saw all but Brian come out of the mausoleum. When he thought that they were far enough away, he decided to go into the mausoleum to see what happened to Brian. He went inside and saw that Brian was not here.

He started to think to himself _"How could he just disappear like that? He has to be here somewhere. But the only thing is, this room is not that big. But the outside is bigger from what I recall from the times that I came here with Carolyn to pay hers and I respects to her mother and uncle. I always did wonder about that. But never asked about it. I just wonder if there's a secret room in here? That's it! They have him in here for some reason, but what. I have to find out."_

He then tried to see if the crypts could be moved. Then he tried the lions head on the left side of the wall to see if that would open anything. Then he tried the one on the right hand side. No such luck. Then he went to the one in the middle, but stops himself because of the vision he was having.

"_I see something in there, and it's not good at all. I can see a creature in there, but I also see Brian in there as well. But that's not possible. The creature is dangerous, but it's not hurting Brian. Wait…it is Brian. I see the two of them merging as one. He's an animal of some sort. That's it. He's a werewolf. I have to tell somebody about this. This must stop immediately."_

He was about to leave, when Barnabas and the others came back in. He didn't know what to do but try to bluff his way out of this.

"_**Jeb Hawkes!!!**_** I thought you died years ago on Widows Hill! Now I saw have my revenge against you for what you did to Sky Rumson!!!!"** Angelique said angrily.

"Wait Angelique. This isn't Jeb Hawkes. His name is Sebastian Shaw. He just happens to look like Jeb. Trust me, everyone here at Collinwood thought the same thing." Barnabas told her.

"Believe us Angelique. We all thought the same thing about him when he first came to Collinsport years ago." Julia told her.

"But now we have to do something, or otherwise he'll tell someone what he knows, and then they'll kill my son. I won't let that happen to him." Quentin said as he was going to go for Sebastian.

"Wait. I don't know what's going on here. But I might be able to help in this matter. Just give me a chance, will you?" Sebastian asked while shaking where he was standing.

"We can't take that chance of you telling anyone, Sebastian. But maybe we can do something about this. Julia, can't you hypnotize him to forget that he was here and saw Brian coming here?" Barnabas asked.

"I can try Barnabas. But I don't know if it would work or not on him." Julia said.

"Let me. He won't remember a thing once I'm done with him. I can promise you that." Angelique told them.

"Yes. Let Angelique try. She would have abilities and Julia won't have." Quentin said.

"Wait. You can't do that. What about the fact that I came looking for Brian. And the fact that I am a married man with a child. Surely, you won't take that from me? I have to have those memories of them." Sebastian said while quite scared.

Angelique told him to look into her eyes and nothing else. She told him to look deeply into them. She told him that he will remember nothing that is happening here. And the fact that Brian is in the secret room. He will return to the Old House for further instructions. He left them and headed for the Old House. As they were going out of the mausoleum, they thought they heard Brian howl through the walls. They had taken a few steps and show Sebastian saw still walking towards the Old House.

"Julia, I know that you might have been able to put him under, but I couldn't take that chance since he is psychic. He might not have gone under." Angelique told her.

"I'm glad that you did. I wasn't too sure myself if I could. I'm grateful for your help in this." Julia told her.

"I'm glad that I could help here. I just wish I knew why my master would want to cure Brian though. He didn't tell." Angelique said.

"Maybe your master has other plans for curing him. But who knows what that is." Quentin said to her.

"Well, I hope we find out soon though. I don't know if we can keep taking Brian to the secret room every time there's a full moon." Barnabas said.

"I agree with that. Something has to be done and soon. I don't won't my son to keep going through that every time." Quentin said.

They finally made it back to the Old House, and went inside. Angelique told Sebastian to sit down in the chair next to him. She told him that when he wakes up, that he will remember nothing of what happened at the mausoleum. And that he will remember coming to the Old House and falling asleep in the chair while talking to everyone there. She then counted back from three and snapped her fingers. He opened his eyes and asked what happened.

Barnabas told him that while here was waiting for Brian, he fell asleep in the chair while telling them about his trip on the West Coast and his client. Sebastian said that he was sorry about falling asleep like that, and that he should get back to Collinwood. He asked Barnabas if Brian had left here, and Julia told him that Brian left some time ago. And that they didn't know where he was going. Quentin told him that he probably went into town for awhile. He believed what they had told him. He then saw Angelique, and asked about her. She told him that she was looking for him as well, she wanted to make sure that they were still on for Friday night.

He said that he better get home before Carolyn got too worried about him. Barnabas said that he would call her to let her know that he was on his way home. Sebastian said thanks and left. Barnabas called Collinwood, and told David to let Carolyn know that Sebastian was on his way home. He then hung the phone up and breathes a sigh of relief. They all agreed that if he had opened the door, he would have been killed by Brian. They sat down and started to discuss their next move.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After Sebastian left, the four of them started to discuss the situation about Brian. They started to talk about different ways of curing him, but everything that each one of the suggested, wouldn't work unless it may kill him instead of helping him. Quentin suggested using the I-Ching to travel back in time to stop Magda from slipping him the potion that started the whole thing. Barnabas said that if he did that, that Quentin would not be alive here today, and change the course of history.

Barnabas saw that it was getting late, and that Quentin should go home back to Maggie and get some sort of rest. He agreed to that, and told Barnabas that he'll see him in the morning to release Brian from the mausoleum. Angelique said that she should leave too, and that she had a date with Brian tomorrow night. After the two of them left, Barnabas picked up a bottle of wine from the wine cabinet and told Julia to meet him upstairs to have a pleasant evening to themselves.

Quentin arrived home a short time later and went to the living room and poured himself a glass of brandy. Maggie came in and asked him if he was alright, and why he missed dinner. He told her that he was over at the Old House talking with both Barnabas and Julia for awhile and had not realized that it was late. He told her that he was sorry for missing out on dinner, and promised to take her out for a special evening to themselves soon. She was happy to hear about that. She then asked him if he had seen Brian at all.

He told her that Barnabas told him that Brian had just left before he got there, and that he may have gone into town for the evening. She told him that his car was still parked in the garage. He told her that he either called a cab, or walked to town. It was only maybe a half an hour walk the most, and that he would be fine, since he grew up in Collinsport.

She told him that she was just concerned about Brian. She missed him during the time that he was gone from Collinwood. Quentin reassured her that Brian would be alright, and not to worry about him. He also told her that he'll be home anytime soon. He told her to go on to bed and that he would join her shortly. After she went upstairs, he poured himself another drink while thinking about what Brian must be going through right now.

Quentin was thinking to himself _"I really hated to tell her that our son was going to be alright, but I had no choice but to tell her that. If she knew that her son was a werewolf, it would kill her to know that. Plus, that fact that it was passed on down from me, that would really destroy her. I don't know if we can keep putting Brian in the secret room in the mausoleum every time there's a full moon. I know I wouldn't be able to stand it either. At least with him in there, no one will be killed by him. I wonder how Chris is doing? I know Julia was waiting to hear from Sabrina about him. I hope that she found something to help Chris. I wished that I had never killed Jenny, then Magda and Sandor would never have put the curse on me to pass on down to my descendants. I better get to bed and get up early in the morning and bring Brian a change of clothes for him. I hate to see his reaction as to what he has become."_

He went upstairs to his and Maggie's bedroom. He went inside and saw that she had lit some candles and a bottle of wine waiting by their bad. She was waiting for him wearing the nightgown that he loved on her. He knew that she wanted him tonight, and he was more than willing to please her on this night.

Angelique had arrived back at the Inn. She went to have dinner first before going to her room. After dinner, she went to her room and started to run a bath for herself. She was soaking in the tub for awhile enjoying herself. Then she was thinking about poor Brian being in the secret room for the night. She was really enjoying the fact that he really did cared about her, and that he wanted to see her again. Plus she wanted to see him again as well. She enjoyed the kisses that they had last night. She could not get him out of her mind.

She knew that they had to find a way to cure him, but she still did not know why her master was willing to cure him. She realized that she was having deep feelings for him, even though they had only known each other a short time. She was thinking that maybe that she should give up her powers to be with him. She was undecided was what to do. On one hand, she didn't want to give up her powers, but on the other hand she wanted to be with Brian. She then got out of the bath tub and dried herself off, and put on her night gown. She then went to bed to get some sleep.

During the night, she was having all different types of dreams. Some were showing her that if she kept her powers, she might not be able to stay with Brian. Other dreams were showing her that if she gave up her powers and stayed with Brian, she would grow old and eventually die. She kept tossing and turning throughout the night. She finally woke up in the morning, and her mind was finally made up for her. She would stay with him until the day that she would die, because she knew that is what she really wanted. She also knew that by staying with him that she would no longer have her powers anymore, but she was willing to live with that. But she also knew that somehow there would be some sort of price that either she or Brian would have to pay for her decision. She was willing to pay it, but would Brian be willing to? She would have to tell him sooner or later about who and what she really is.

She didn't know how he would to take the information that she was a witch who had known Barnabas and Quentin from their own time periods. She knew that he would not believe her at first, but she would have to prove it to him about what she was telling him. She got cleaned up and had breakfast. She then went to the Old House to meet with the others to release Brian from the mausoleum.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Quentin had woke up early the next morning and cleaned himself up and got dressed without waking Maggie up. He then went to Brian's room and packed a change of clothes for him in case the clothes that Brian had worn the day before were torn. He then went downstairs and left the house.

He arrived at the Old House shortly afterwards. He knocked on the door and Julia let him in. She told him to go and have a seat. As he was about to sit down, there was another knock at the door, and Julia let Angelique in. Julia told her to wait for her and Barnabas in the living room with Quentin. They greeted each other as she sat down across from him.

Barnabas came in and asked them if they would like some coffee or anything else before they left. Quentin said he would just have coffee before they went to release Brian from the secret room. Angelique told him that she had already had something to eat before coming out here. After having their coffee, they then went to the mausoleum to release Brian.

On the way there, Quentin told them that he brought a change of clothes for Brian. Angelique asked what she was suppose to do if Brian saw her. Barnabas suggested that maybe that she should wait at the Old House till they returned. She thought for a moment and agreed with him. He gave her the key to get in and she left.

They got to the mausoleum and went inside. Barnabas went to the lions head and pulled down on the ring. The door to the secret room opened with Brian sleeping on the floor. Julia went over to him and checked to make sure that he was alright. Brian woke up looking up at Julia, and got up. He saw that his clothes were just dirty from being in the mausoleum all night.

"_**What the hell happened to me here last night?! I want to know right now! What did I become last night?! I had wanted to kill somebody and eat human flesh and blood! Now tell me what's happening to me!"**_ Brian was yelling at her.

"Brian, calm down and we will try to explain to you what happened to you last night. Now let me just make sure that you're not hurt or anything else, alright." Julia told him.

Brian was calming down and told her to go ahead and make sure that there was nothing wrong with him. She then left him as Quentin gave him a change of clothes. He looked at his father and asked him why he was here. Quentin told him that everything would be explained to him shortly. Quentin told him to change his clothes and to meet them outside.

He came out a few minutes later in the clothes that his father brought him. He then looked at each one of them wanting an explanation as to what happened to him last night.

Quentin was the first to speak. "Son, there's something that you should know as to what happened to you last night. There's a curse on you that was passed on to me a long time ago. It started in 1897 when a young, beautiful gypsy woman named Jenny Rakosi. She married into the Collins family and had twins. Her husband had not known that she was pregnant when he left to go to Egypt with his brother's wife. When he left, she went mad, and had to be locked in the tower room for her own protection. Her children were taken from her to be raised by a Mrs. Fillmore. He then returned home to Collinwood, only to find out that she had escaped from the tower room and stabbed him. He then recovered and found her, and killed her. He had regretted what he had done, and went to the Old House to apologize to her sister and her husband for what he did. They told him that they forgave him, and gave him a drink. Except, the drink had a potion in it that put a curse on him. That on the night of a full moon, he would change into a supernatural creature, the Werewolf. He was eventually cured, but there was a heavy price to pay."

"Then there's a cure. I would be happy to be freed of this. Tell me how this happened. I don't want to be going through this every time there's a full moon. Please help father. I need this very badly. Now I know why I would wake up with a dead body next to me in the morning. I need your help very much, everybody. I want to be cured, and fast." Brian told them.

"Brian, didn't you hear what your father said? There was a price for the cure. A very heavy price that had to be paid. Think very carefully to what you want to do." Barnabas told him.

"Brian, this needs to be discussed more at the Old House before anybody hears our conversation. Please let here now and get some fluids in you." Julia told him.

"Alright. Let's go back to the Old House and talk more about this, and the cure for the curse that's on me." Brian said.

Barnabas went back inside to close to door to the secret room. They then left to go back to the Old House. As they were leaving the cemetery, they pass some people that were paying their respects to the members of their family.

They made it back to the Old House without anybody seeing them. Julia escorted Brian and Quentin to the living room and gave Brian some coffee that she knew he could at least keep down because it was warm. She told Barnabas in private to get Angelique and bring her in the living room. She told Brian he better sit down because they had a lot of information to tell him.

He saw Barnabas bring Angelique into the living room. He got up from his chair, and wrapped his arms around her. She too, wrapped her arms around him. She felt terrible for what happened to him last night. Brian and Angelique told each other how much they loved each other, and that they would work through this somehow. They decided to lay all of their cards on the table, and tell him the truth as to why the curse is upon him and the price that Quentin had to pay.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Brian looked at Angelique and asked her why she was her. She told him that she wanted to make sure that they were still on for tonight's date. He told her that they still were on for tonight. He held her tight before letting go and sitting down on a chair. He was a little puzzled that she would come all the way out here just to make sure that they still had plans for tonight. But he decided to wait till later to ask her about this.

"Brian, there is something that you should know about your father and I." Barnabas said to him.

"What's that, Barnabas?" Brian asked.

"I will try to explain this to you the best way that I can. Remember Willie Loomis?" Barnabas asked him.

"Yes, I remember him. He was a good person to have around here. He use to tell me stories about when he was growing up in New York City. And some of the things that he had done before coming to work for you. I remember how upset you were when you found out that he and his family were killed in that car crash back ten years ago by a drunk driver." Brian said.

"Yes, that day still hurts me to this day. To suddenly die like that. I never forget receiving the news about him that same day." Barnabas said very sadly.

"But back to what I was going to talk to you about. You see, Willie didn't work for me willingly. He was forced to work for me against his own will."

"What are you getting at, Barnabas? Please tell me what is going on here." Brian wanted to know.

"Brian, the secret room that you were in last night was where Willie had found my coffin and set me free. You see, I am the original Barnabas Collins from 1795. I never went to England to start the Collins family line there." Barnabas said.

"That's not possible. I don't believe this. There is no way that you're the original Barnabas. He lived over 200 years ago. There is way that you're that old." Brian said to him.

"Yes, it is true. You see, a curse was placed on me by a witch who was jealous that I had wanted to marry someone other than her. I had first met her in Martinique and was in love with her. But then, I met Josette du Pres. I had fallen for her, and asked her to come to America to be my bride. I had to tell the witch that I did not love her anymore, and that I was going to marry someone else. I did not know that she was a witch at the time. Anyway, Josette and her father and aunt had come with her to make sure the wedding went as planned. At this time, strange things were happening here in both the Old House and Collinwood. The witch was also Josette's servant. I didn't know this until she arrived with her." Barnabas was explaining to Brian.

"O.K., but what does this have to do with you?" Brian asked.

"I'm coming to that. At this time, a governess had arrived here to tutor Daniel Collins. Her name was Victoria Winters. She had travelled back in time through a séance that was being held in Collinwood. She had with her the Collins family history with her. She knew things that were going to happen to the family the time that she was there. The witch had decided to use her magic to harm the people in my family, and then she would blame Vicki with this. My aunt Abigail called on Reverend Trask to see if he could get rid of Vicki Winters." Barnabas said.

"Will you please get to the point of this, Barnabas." Brian said.

"I will. Now I see where you get your impatience from. You take after your father in this respect. Now then, Reverend Trask decided to conduct a witch trial on Vicki. Of course I wouldn't hear of it. I had respect for her that she would stand up for herself. My aunt didn't like that, and thought she should mind her place while working for my family. Reverend Trask decided to have a witch trial at which if Vicki is guilty, she would be hanged as a witch."

"So then, what happened next?"

"During this time, under the power of the witch, Josette and my uncle Jeremiah had fallen in love and ran away to elope. I was angry at this and challenged my uncle to a duel with pistols. We both fired our weapons. He'd missed, but my aim was true. I had shot him. He was brought back to Collinwood to get treatment, but he had died. Aunt Abigail had blamed this on Vicki as well as well anything else that had happened that had to do with witchcraft. Josette did not want anything to do with me, but stayed in Collinwood anyway. I had married the witch on the rebound, but soon learned later on that she was the one causing all of the trouble that was happening here. I had shot her. But before she had died, she placed a curse on my, that for everyone that I have loved, they would die. Later that night, I was attacked by a bat."

"A bat? Are you sure that is what it was? It could have been anything, you know."

"Yes, it was a bat, because I had died a couple of days later from the attack. I was placed in the secret room, and my father had told everyone that I had gone to England after losing Josette to my uncle. I had risen that night, the witch and a servant of the name of Ben Stokes were going to put a stake through my heart before I had risen. They were too late. I grabbed the witch by the throat and repeated the words that she said to me, 'That anyone that I have ever loved, will die' I said that I must love her, so she must die. I killed her after that. Ben Stokes was afraid of me now, but I assured him that I would not harm him if he promised to protect me during the daytime. And he did that, he made sure that nobody discovered what I had become. But in turn, I attacked several women at night for their blood."

"I'm sure that must have been awful for you to go through that night, after night. I now know how you feel, even though it's was there's a full moon." Brian said as he was starting to understand things that he never knew before.

"Yes, it was. Also there was the trial of Vicki Winters on the charges of witchcraft. Trask had made his case against her. She was defended by a young man named Peter Bradford. He had done his best to get the charges against her dropped. But it didn't work. The witch had made sure that Vicki would be blamed for everything that had happened since she had arrived. Later, he was accused of helping her escape from jail, which he had done. I had wanted to help her, but I couldn't, because I would have to explain what I was, then they would probably destroy me. I had made Trask come here to the Old House under the pretense that it was my aunt Abigail that wanted to see him. I told him the truth as to was the witch, and made him sign a document stating this. Then I sealed him up in a recess in the wall in the basement downstairs. My father found out about me, and promised that I would not attack anyone else again. Unfortunately, my mother found out about me, and had taken poison before coming to me, telling me that she forgives me. I told my father that I don't want to go on like this, that he should take my coffin back to the secret room and destroy me. He couldn't destroy me. He finally realized that he did care for me, but it was too late to admit to me. He did say that he would try his best to get Vicki off and to take care of Daniel as his own son. He had Ben place a cross inside my coffin to prevent me from rising again, and had the coffin chained."

"But then, how did you get out of your coffin if it was chained up?" Brian asked.

"I'm coming to that. Willie had come to Collinwood with his friend Jason McGuire. I sensed that Willie was staring at my portrait in Collinwood. I had summoned him psychically that there were jewels hidden in my mother's grave. He then found the way to open the secret door, and found my coffin. When he had opened it, I had grabbed him and bit him on the wrist to make him my slave. But then later on, I had freed him from this, and eventually cured of my curse. Of course, there was other reasons that this was done. I'll go into that at another time. But I just wanted to let you know the truth about me, and how I came to being here. But you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this talk that we have had here today." Barnabas said to him.

"Barnabas, I promise that I won't tell anyone about this. After what I'm going through right now, I didn't think that this was possible. You have my word on this." Brian told him.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

While Brian was absorbing the information that his cousin Barnabas had told him, Angelique had motion for Barnabas to follow her outside. When they got outside, Angelique turned to him and smiled.

"Barnabas, I want to thank you for not mentioning my name to Brian while you were recounting your history to him."

"Angelique, it was the least that I could do since you had cured me back in 1840. But, sooner or later, you are going to have to tell him that it was you who was the witch that had put the curse on me."

"I know that. I just don't know how he will take the news that he is dating someone that is from the 17th century. Barnabas, was there another reason that you didn't tell him? I know it has to be more than what you just told me. Please, for old time sakes, tell me."

"Very well Angelique. When I heard that the two of you tell each other that you love one another, I knew that I could not reveal that to him. I felt that the two of you have to discuss between yourselves. I did not want to ruin this chance of happiness for you. I knew I could of mention your name and made him or you unhappy, but I didn't. I want you to hopefully find happiness for yourself with him. I really hope that this works for the both of you. You have my support in whatever happens to you both. You have my promise in this."

"Thank you, Barnabas. I am very grateful for this. I hope this does work out for us. I just have a feeling that it will. I know that I will most likely have to give up my powers to be with him. But I wonder what price he will have to pay to be freed of the curse that is giving him too many problems and trouble. My master never did say why he wants to cure him. Only that he does."

"I just hope that the price he has to pay is not a price that he cannot pay. That's what I worried about here. I just hope things work out smoothly for him."

"I agree with you on that. I think that we should go back inside to see if maybe Quentin will tell the whole story about the curse that he has passed on to Brian."

"Let's do that. I think he should tell Brian about it as well. I'll go speak with Quentin about this while you and Julia stay with Brian."

With that, Angelique and Barnabas went back inside the Old House to get Quentin to tell the whole story. Barnabas went over to Quentin and told him that he wanted to speak with him for a moment. Barnabas told Quentin that he should tell Brian the whole truth about the werewolf curse and how it came about. Quentin agreed with Barnabas about telling Brian everything about the curse. They went back into the living room and Quentin stood in front Brian.

"Son, there's something that I have to tell you. It's the whole truth about how the werewolf curse was passed on down to you. I want you to remain calm while I tell you this. Alright."

"Sure thing dad. I can't wait to hear this now. Does anyone have anything like popcorn or something else that I might be able to keep down? I know, how about a bottle of Johnny Walker Red and Cocoa Cola to go with it, so I can listen to this while trying to calm my nerves down."

"Brian, I what to discuss this with you without you having something to drink while I tell you this. It's very important that you hear me out."

"Very well. But, I know that somebody better have something ready for me when this is over. I'm going to need it very much."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Son. Remember earlier that I was telling you about how the curse was pass on because of Jenny being killed by her husband?"

"Yeah. I remember you telling me about that. That she married a Collins, went mad after he left her, she tried to kill him. Failed. He kills her. Has curse put on him by his by his in-laws. But what I want to know is, what happened to him?" Brian wanted to know.

"You're looking at him. That's what happened to him." Quentin told him.

"I don't believe it. There's no way that by father is that old. I know that you're old, but not that old. You have got to be kidding me." Brian said.

"It's true son. Barnabas was there when it happened. He had travelled back in time by way of the I-Ching to stop me from haunting Collinwood in the present by preventing my death."

"O.K., you're telling me that you are over 100 years old. Why I am not surprised. First, I have a cousin who was a vampire. Now my father tells me that he's over a century old, plus a werewolf on top of that. What's next, that I have a relative that is some sort of supernatural being as well? Please answer me that, will you."

"As a matter of fact yes. My Great Grandson, Chris Jennings is a werewolf as well. This is going to be hard to explain, but I will do my best."

"Great, I have a relative that's also a werewolf. How many more are there that you don't know about?"

"Listen, I'm trying to tell you something here, and you're making smart remarks about this. I wonder where you get this from. I know, it's me. I still the same way to this date. Can't help myself on that. Anyway, Chris, along with his girlfriend Sabrina Stuart, and his sister Amy had gone overseas to see if they could find some way of finding a cure for him. Haven't heard from them in a while. I would like to know if they have cured him or not."

"Alright. So I've got your smart mouth and your curse as well. I just wonder what else I've inherited?"

"Just let me get back to the story here. Now then, I told you part of the story of what happened. Now for the rest. A man by the name of Count Andreas Petofi came to Collinsport looking for his hand that was stolen by Madga to cure. She took the hand from her tribe of gypsies of the Romano clan. Petofi had found out that the hand was in Collinsport and was trying to get it back."

"Wait, what does this have to do with you and the curse? What was so important about his hand?"

"I'm coming to that. The Hand of Petofi is what made him into what he was. His hand held his power to do things that no mortal could do. He still had some power about him, not like when his hand was attached to him. He had lost his hand 100 years before he came to town. He had told me and Madga that he was once a werewolf as well. In order to remove the curse, the King of the Romano clan at that time hand to cut off Petofi's hand, and the curse was lifted off of him."

"Alright, so some gypsy cuts off this Count's hand and the curse is lifted off of him. He comes to Collinsport to get his hand back. Do I have this right so far?"

"That's correct so far. Anyway, Petofi promise's me that he can remove the curse from me, but with a price. I told him no at first, but he managed to convince me later on. He had somehow taken possession of Jamison Collins back in 1897. He then proceeds to take possession of everyone else in Collinwood. Both Barnabas and I tried to stop him from this, but we both failed."

"So then, how did you get cured if he took possession of everyone then?"

"A gypsy by the name of Julianka came to town looking for the hand to take back to her clan. She tried to help me, by she was killed by Petofi's henchman named Aristede. After a lot of other things that had happened, which would take too long to explain, I agreed to Petofi's terms to be cured. He had a painter by the name of Charles Delaware Tate come and paint my portrait for me. I had no idea that the portrait would cure me at the time."

"So a painting is what cured you. So what happened to it? Would it be possible for this to happen to me?"

"Trust me, you don't want that to happen to you. As you can see, I haven't aged that much from 1897. I can't get injured, or even possibly killed. Don't want to put that to the test. I nearly did die a few times over the past 100 years, but was able to recover because of that portrait. Back to the story. Petofi found out that Barnabas had travelled back in time, and was trying to get him to tell him how he did it. Barnabas, naturally refused to tell him and had Barnabas chained in a coffin for a period of time until he told Petofi what he wanted to know. At this same time, Julia had travelled back in time the same way that Barnabas had done. She tried to help, but at some point she had to go back because she could not stay in the past like Barnabas could because he had possessed his own body."

"So, Julia couldn't stay in 1897, but Barnabas could because he had a body back then. So you finally got cured."

"Yes, but Petofi wanted to take my place and travel into the future. He wanted to do this by switching our minds. He nearly succeeded, but with the help of Barnabas, it did not last that long. Later on, he called upon the spirit of Garth Blackwood to go after Aristede, because while our minds were switched, I told Aristede to go kill "Quentin", by making him think that Petofi's mind was still in my body. He almost succeeded, but Petofi told him that the switch had reversed itself."

"So, this Aristede nearly killed Petofi for you. Plus you were cured from the curse. Is there some way of curing me this way?"

"I'm afraid that is not possible. Chris tried that by find a very old Tate. He painted Chris's portrait, but it didn't work. Chris ended up changing into a werewolf while he was with Tate, and killed him. After Petofi was killed by Blackwood, I left Collinwood and travelled the world. I eventually returned to Collinwood. I finally came home, and met your mother a short time later. We fell in love, and finally got married. I love her very much. She doesn't know about what I am, and I want you to keep that promise."

"Alright, I'll keep that promise. I just hope that there is a cure for me. I don't want to keep going through this anymore."

"Don't worry son. We will try to find a way to cure you."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Brian got up from the chair that he was sitting in and asked Angelique to come with him outside to talk. She went with him, and they walked a little bit before turning to her to talk.

"Angelique, with everything that you heard inside there, I'm surprised that you actually believe everything was told to me. I would've thought that you would just walk out the door at the things that were being said about my family. Or worse yet, laughed at what they did say."

"Brian, I stayed because I do believe them. I know what they had told you is hard for you to believe, but trust what they did tell you. You know it's the truth. Just believe in it. That's all I'm asking you to do."

"I guess so. But why do you believe them? I thought you wouldn't, but you stayed. I'm glad that you were here when I was brought to the Old House. I needed someone with me after what happened to me last night. Please, can I just hold you for awhile? I promise I won't bit. At least not that much." Brian told her jokingly.

"You know, you shouldn't say things like that. It might get you into trouble." She told him with a serious look on her face.

"Cheese and Crackers. I'm just making a joke. I need some way to relieve the problems I'm going through. Please don't be mad at me."

"Alright. But please don't joke about things like that again. Alright." She told him with a more relaxed look on her face while looking into his eyes.

"Agreed. I won't make jokes like that for the time being. All I want to do is spend some time with you." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her. She did the same thing and enjoying it.

She then looked up at him, and pulled his face down to kiss him. He returned the kiss to her, and they stood there for a few more minutes and decided to go back to the Old House. They went inside, and Julia told them that lunch was ready. They sat down in the dining room and began to eat. But Brian could not eat anything. Julia gave him some coffee just to keep his system from shutting down without anything in it. She told him at least it was warm for his body to take in. He was able to drink this, along with anything else that was warm to him.

After lunch, they went back to the living room and talked some more about what to do about the next full moon. Brian really didn't want to go back to the mausoleum again, but really didn't have much choice in the matter. He was still thinking about what his father had told him about Petofi having his portrait done. But to raise the dead. He didn't know if it was tried or not. It might worth a shot to do. He mentioned this, but both Quentin and Barnabas were against the idea of contacting Petofi. They told him that he may want revenge on what happened to him back in 1897. He finally agreed to that. They would not contact Count Andreas Petofi.

Brian then realized that he needed to know when the next full moon was. Julia got the latest edition of the Farmer's Almanac to check on that. It was for tomorrow night. He knew that he had to get to the secret room before sunset, or things would get pretty nasty if he didn't. He did not want to harm another person again, if he could help it. There was a knock at the door, and Barnabas went to answer it. It was Vicki at the door, and Barnabas told her to come inside.

Barnabas asked her "Vicki, what brings you here?"

"Uncle Barnabas, my mother told me to tell Aunt Julia that there was an email for her on the computer that she needed to read. She didn't say what it was about because she did not want to read it except for Julia. She knew that she was waiting for one to come."

"Thank you, sweetheart. I'll be there shortly. Go tell your mother thank you from me." Julia told her.

Vicki ran back to Collinwood as fast as she could to tell her mother that she deliver the message to her Aunt Julia. Julia looked at everyone, and told them that she hopes this is the news that she needed to hear from Sabrina. Barnabas asked if they should accompanied her, but she told them no. Just Brian and Quentin, and hopefully this was the news that he needed.

The three of them went to Collinwood as fast as they could. Quentin opened the doors, and took them to where the computer was. Julia opened her email, and was shock to receive the news that Sabrina had sent her. Quentin and Brian was shocked as well. Brian now knew there might not be a way to cure him. Quentin was upset about the news as well.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Quentin still could not believe what the email from Sabrina had said. Chris, Amy, and her husband had died! Sabrina said that she would explain everything when she gets back Eastern Europe. She mentioned that she should be back in Collinsport in about a couple of days, depending on customs and connecting flights. Quentin had wanted to try to get to know Chris more, and try to tell him about the curse that he had.

Brian was beside himself with both despair and anger. He was sure that Sabrina and Chris had found a cure, but now that maybe gone. He was looking at his father with hated in his eyes for had happened in 1897. He was thinking that if he had not killed Jenny back then, this would not of happened. He then stormed out the house to go into the woods to be by himself for a while.

Julia saw him leave, she was going to go after him, but Quentin stopped her. He explained that Brian needed to be alone for now. She agreed with him on this. She then printed up the message for both Barnabas and Angelique to read. She then deleted the message so that no one else could read it.

Maggie saw Brian leaving the house, and asked Quentin what happened. He told her that Brian had received an email, deleted it, and left without saying anything. She asked him what the email was about, but he told her that Brian didn't want anybody else to be with him while he read it. She was concerned about her son. Since he came home, they had not a chance to have some time together. She was hoping to get to see him for the day before he decided to go anywhere later in the day. Maggie then asked Julia if she saw the message that Brian got. Julia said no, but would let Brian know that Maggie wanted to spend time with him if she saw if in the woods. Maggie then invited her and Barnabas for dinner tonight. Julia thought it might be a good idea for them to have dinner with the rest of the family tonight.

She told Maggie that she had to go back to the Old House and would be back later with Barnabas for dinner. Maggie was alright with that. Julia then left with the email in her purse, and to discuss the sudden death of Chris and Amy. She knew that Barnabas would take the news very badly, since he did try to help Chris get rid of the curse by travelling back in time.

She reached the Old House and went inside. She saw Barnabas and Angelique in the living room. She handed the message from Sabrina to him. His eyes grew wide open as he read the message. Angelique was surprised as well. He asked Julia what happened with Brian when he saw the message. She told him that he stormed out of Collinwood, and headed for the woods. Angelique then left to see if she could find him. Julia told Barnabas about the dinner invitation for dinner tonight, and that she accepted on their behalf to be there. Barnabas was alright with that. But the news about Chris, Amy, and her husband had affected him very badly.

He'd now wished that he could have done more in 1897, but thinking about it now was pointless. He knew that they had to try to save Brian from the curse at all costs. But then, he still wondered why Angelique's master still wanted to cure him. Even Angelique was not sure. But he saw her run out the door to look for Brian. He now knew that she was in love with him, otherwise she would not be looking for him in the woods. He and Julia then left to go have dinner at Collinwood, and to hopefully talk to Quentin about what happened.

Angelique finally found Brian by the edge of Widow's Hill. She saw that he was thinking about jumping to his death to be rid of the curse. She approached him carefully so that he would not jump if he saw her by the edge of the woods. She wrapped her arms around him and told him not to jump. He turned around and looked down to her beautiful face. He knew that he could not do that to her for some reason. Just that right there and then he knew that he had to keep finding a way to get rid of the curse.

He told her that he didn't know how she could still be with him with this upon him. She decided to tell him the truth about herself. She told him her real name Miranda DuVal, and that she was actually born in the 17th century. She then told him about her involvement with Judah Zachery. How she was spared death by confessing against him to his ancestor, Amadeus Collins, and the rest of the tribunal. How she was exiled to leave the colonies, and never to return. She told him that she then went to work for Josette 100 years later as her servant. Meeting Barnabas while he was in Martinique. They had fallen in love until he met Josette.

And then how the vampire curse was put upon Barnabas when he tried to kill her, and everything that led to her being here and now. Brian didn't know what to say or do. He let go of her and started to walk towards the edge of the cliff. Angelique told him that if he really loved her, then he should not jump to his death, and try to find a cure. She also told him that her master wanted to cure him, but she did not know why he wanted to do this.

He turned around to say some smart remark to her, but he couldn't, because of the worried look on her face and blue eyes if he decided to just jump off the edge. He then walked back to her and held her tightly, knowingly that he needed an anchor to stay stable while going through this. She then told him that she was willing to give up her powers just to stay with him for the rest of her life. That was the price that she was going to pay to be with him. She told him that she didn't know what type of price that he had to pay to be rid of his curse. He told her that he didn't care what it was, just so that it was gone. She told him not to jump at the chance, because the pay might be too high to pay. He knew that she was right. But also knew that this had to be gone and soon. They then left the edge of the cliffs, and just went for a walk down to the beach.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Dinner that night at Collinwood went fine that night, except Brian wasn't there to enjoy it. This concerned Maggie, because she had wanted to spend some time with her son. She was hoping that his appetite was better, and that he would have joined them. She was worried about him, because she had not seen him that much since he came home from New York City. She was hoping that everything was alright with him. She was going to wait up for him until he comes home tonight.

Hallie and Carolyn told Mrs. Johnson that they would help her clear off the table and that she should take it easy. She was insisted that she would take care of everything, but Hallie and Carolyn told her that since her doctor's visit, she needed to rest for a while. She finally accepted their help, and went to lie down in her room. Everybody knew that she needed help with the chores around the house, but refused to hire anyone to help her. She felt that she could still do the work around Collinwood, and that she didn't want the help.

Maggie mentioned this to everyone else living in Collinwood that Mrs. Johnson needed help, and to take it easy. They all agreed on this, but she still refused the help. They have all done a lot of the house work without her knowing about it. And they even took turns in making the meals for everyone there. That she didn't mind, and she enjoyed the company in the kitchen.

Everyone had gone to the living room after dinner to relax for the evening. Quentin and David poured drinks for everyone, and pass them out. Maggie had asked Barnabas and Julia if they had seen Brian. They told her that they asked him to join them at the Old House, but declined, he told them that he wanted to be by himself for awhile. She then asked them in which direction he was going in, they told her that he was going to walk through the woods before coming home. She accepted this, but still thought of him as her little baby, instead of the grown man that he was. She was scared that something might happen to him while walking through the woods. She was remembering things that happened in both in town and in Collinwood so many years ago. And that frightened her very much if anything was to happen to him.

As these thoughts were running through her head, Brian came in and headed for the living room. Maggie went up to him, and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. She told him that she was worried about him, and that he should know better than to walk through the woods at night. He told her that he was fine, and that after walking through the woods, he went down to the beach to walk along the shoreline. He told her that after walking along there, he decided to return home to be with his family for the rest of the night.

She told him that tomorrow they will spend some time together, and get to know one another again. He loved the idea of that, but remembered that Julia told him that there was a full moon tomorrow night. He would have to think of a way to get to the secret room without his mother knowing anything about it. Somebody would have to take him there, and open the door for him and shut it. Then come back in the morning to let him out. He know that there had to be a way to open the door from the inside, otherwise Barnabas would not of gotten out of there to look for victims back in the 18th century.

Maggie asked him if he was hungry, and that she would get him something to eat. He told her that he didn't want her to go through the trouble of that. She told him that it was no problem. He told her that he was hungry, and not to bother with it. Quentin came to his aid and told her to not to worry about it. She was reluctant about this, but consented to her son's wishes to get him anything to eat.

David asked Brian if he wanted something to drink. Brian said yes to that. Maggie was concerned that he was having something to drink on an empty stomach, but didn't say a word about it. She figured that he was going to have to suffer for it in the morning for having a drink tonight with no food in his system. Vicki and Jamison asked Brian if he would take them to the beach tomorrow. He told them that he would take them on Sunday so he could spend time with his mother. He told them that they would go to the beach and have a great time there. He told them that on Sunday morning he would make some sandwiches, and pack plenty of water into the cooler and walk to the beach to have a good time there.

They got excited that their cousin was going to spend some more time with them, and went upstairs to bed. Brian decided that he should get to be himself, and to prepare himself for tomorrow night. He was looking forward to spend some time with his mother. He knew that he had not the chance to do so. With everything that was going on with him, he did not want her know about the curse. He had to make sure that nothing was going to make her aware of that, and went to sleep, hoping to dream about Angelique.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

_During dinner that night_

Brian and Angelique had walked down to the beach, and went up the shoreline. Angelique told him that she felt that she had to help him with his curse, no matter the cost. He told her that he knows that, and would appreciate the help that she could give him. He told her again that he would pay any cost to be rid of this. She reminded him that the cost may be too high for him to pay. He told her that he knew this, he just hope that he could _pay_ it.

He looked down to her face, and saw those big beautiful blue eyes of hers, and kissed her. She returned the kiss to him. They then walked a little more down the shoreline before heading back towards the woods. He asked her if she would like to go with him back to Collinwood, but she remind him about when she was there years ago, and that someone might remember her. He suggested that she could pass herself off as either her own daughter or niece, or someone in her family. She said that the time was not right yet, but she would in due time. He was fine with that. He wanted to introduce her to his mother, and the rest of the family. He was willing to wait for her to let him know when the time was right.

They went back to the Old House, and saw that there was no one there. He saw a note that told him that Barnabas and Julia were at Collinwood having dinner with the rest of the family. He then asked Angelique what she was going to do for the rest of the night. She told him that she would like to spend the time with him, but told him that he should go and be with his family for the night. He really wanted to spend more time with her, but knew that she was right. He walked her to her car, but they kissed a little more before she got into it before leaving him for the night.

He opened the car door for her, and she got in. He told her that he was going to miss her. She told him the same thing. She reminded him that she would be there on Sunday morning when he was released from the secret room. He couldn't wait to see her then, and was looking forward to that.

He then told her that he loved her, she had told him that she loved him as well. She told him that soon they would be together for the rest of their lives. With that, she drove off to return to her room at the Inn. He walked back to Collinwood, and walked in the door. There his mother greeted him with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

The next morning, Brian got up, cleaned himself up, and got dressed. He was going to see if his parents were up, but thought better of it. He didn't want the mistake of hearing his parents going at it again through the door.

He went downstairs to get himself some coffee. He saw the pastry there, but did not grab one, because he knew that he couldn't eat it. He was looking forward to spend some time with his mother today. He still remembered that he had to get to the secret room before sunset; otherwise somebody was going to pay a high price for his curse. He could not bear the thought of that. Quentin came in the room to get some coffee.

Mrs. Johnson came in and asked them if they would like anything else before she went to town to see some friends of hers. They told her no, but when Brian looked at her, her saw a star on her face that he had never seen before. She asked him if he was alright, he shook his head for a moment, and told her that he was fine. She told them that she was leaving for the day then, and left.

"Brian, what's the matter? You look like you saw something that frightened you." Quentin wanted to know.

"Dad, I know that this is going to sound crazy, but I saw a star on Mrs. Johnson's face that I never seen before. And it scared me very much." Brian told him.

"_**A star!**_** Brian that's the sign of the pentagram. That means that Mrs. Johnson is your next victim."** Quentin told him excitedly.

"What do you mean that Mrs. Johnson is my next victim? I had never seen that star before! At least that I know of. I can't make her my next victim! She means a lot to the family for that to happen." Brian told him.

"You don't have a choice in the matter, son. She's been marked by you without knowing it. A lot of your victims have been marked by you before they died. That's the terrible thing about this curse that you share with me." Quentin told him.

"But I don't remember ever seeing the people that were killed because of it. I don't believe it."

"But it's true! You may have marked them without you knowing about it. You may have seen them in passing you by without knowing it."

"Great, how do I prevent myself from killing Mrs. Johnson? I know, I have to get to the mausoleum before sunset. Please make sure that I get there in time tonight before that happens."

"I promise son that I will be there for you no matter what happens."

"Thanks dad, I really appreciate it very much."

"I know son. I remember what it was like to go through that every time there was a full moon. I still fear it very much if anything were to happen to my portrait. I would hate to see what would happen if it got destroyed. Would I age and become my real age and die? Or still live, and wait for the next full moon. I hate the idea of that. And I don't want to find out."

"I know dad, I know. Anyway, I can't wait to spend some time today with mom. I know that I need to. And spend some more time with you as well. I hope that nothing else happens. I need to get rid of this and soon. I think that I'll take mom down to Kennebunkport for the day, and try to get back here before sunset. But if she doesn't want to go there, then maybe Bangor, or somewhere else close by."

"I hope that you have a good time with your mother today. I know that I did last night with her." Quentin told him with a smile on his face.

"Great. Now I won't get that picture out of my mind now that you told me that. And at your age no less." Brian told him with a bit of embarrassment and humor in his voice.

"Now, now. Let's not kid your father about his age now. Your mother and I still love to show how much we love each other. There's nothing wrong with that, now is there?"

"I guess not. But please, I don't need to hear about that sort of thing coming from you about you and mom's sex life. Please keep that to yourself, o.k.".

"I just remember something else dad. Can you tell me how to open the door from the other side in case no one gets there in the morning? I don't want to depend on anyone to do that for me every time after the full moon."

"I don't see any harm in that. On the second set of steps on the way up to the door, just push the far left stone to the left and pull on the lever inside there to open it. Then just push the stone back to the right."

"Good. Because Angelique said that she would be there in the morning to meet me."

"Angelique said that she would be there tomorrow morning?"

"Yes she did. Dad, I am beginning to fall in love with her. And she feels the same way for me. She told me that she would give up her powers to be with me for the rest of her life with me."

"I hope that you're right about that son. I hope that she's willing to do that for you. And let's just hope that you don't have to pay a price to be free from the curse as I did."

"I know dad. I just hope that the price is not that high to pay."

Just then, they saw David, Hallie, Carolyn, Sebastian, and the kids coming in for breakfast. The kids scooped up the pastries like they had never had anything to eat before. The grownups were going to take the kids to Boston for an overnight trip to take in some of the sights. They then left for their trip, leaving Quentin, Maggie, and Brian to fend for themselves until Mrs. Johnson came home later that day. Which was fine with them.

Maggie came in and grabbed some coffee for herself, and saw that there was no pastry left after the kids left. Brian suggested that maybe she could grab something at the diner before they went to wherever she wanted to go with him. She liked the idea of that. She asked Quentin what he was going to do for the day while they were out. He told her that was going to see what Barnabas and Julia were doing for the day until they got back. She liked the idea of him doing something with himself and Barnabas. She just hope that he doesn't try to come up with another practical joke to play on her. Because then, she would have to get back at him for it, like she did the other day.

Brian suggested that they should be on their way, and to have a great time together. They then left, leaving Quentin alone in the Great House of Collinwood. He still wished that he had never killed Jenny, and then had this blasted curse put on him for that. He still regrets the day he had done that. With that, he then left to go and see Barnabas and Julia to see if they had come up with anything.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Brian drove both Maggie and himself into Collinsport to the diner so she could get some breakfast before they went out for the day. They went in and sat down at an empty table and looked at the menus. The only thing that Brian was looking at was the coffee and tea selection. The waitress came over and asked if they were ready to order yet. Maggie ordered two eggs over easy with home fries and toast with coffee. Brian said that he would just have coffee.

"Brian, aren't going to have anything else besides the coffee?" Maggie asked him.

"No, just the coffee for me. I'm not that hungry right now. Maybe at lunchtime I'll eat something then." Brian said to her.

"You know, you should eat something now, because come lunch time, you will be hungry like a wolf." She told him.

"_**What was that you said?"**_ Brian said with concern and surprise is his voice.

She said to him "It's just an expression son. Hungry like a wolf. I remember that song by that group in the 80's. Can't remember the name of the group off hand, but I did like that song."

"I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean it to say that. I just have to get use to living in a small town again. I just been through a lot the last 3 years of writing my articles on the mob slayings back in NY City have me on the edge. I just have to be careful to my surroundings in case someone is after me, which I'm surprised no one has found me yet." He told her while covering his tracks with his mother. He hated stretching the truth to her, but he had no choice in the matter.

"I know son, don't worry about it. It's just that with all the stories that you've written, it's just that I worry about you all the time. I just don't want you to get sick, or worse. I care for you a lot, and I don't want anything bad happening to you. I love you and your father very much. If anything happened to either of you, I don't know what I'll do." She explained to him with concern in her voice.

"I know you do mom. I promise you that nothing is going to happen to me. You have my word on it." He told her.

Their orders came, and Maggie started to eat her breakfast. Brian was drinking some of his coffee when the smell of his mother's food was bothering him. He excused himself and went to the restroom. He now knows why he could not take the smell of food anymore. But he couldn't let his mother know why. He had to think of something of what to do about lunch. He knew that she would wonder why he was going to just have coffee again at lunchtime. He would have to try to eat something so she would not get suspicious about why he was not eating. He went back to the table, and his mother asked him if he was alright. He told her that everything was fine.

After breakfast, they decided to go to Kennebunkport for the day. They walked around the town, going into some of the antique stores, and buying some things to take back as gifts, as well for Collinwood. As they walked past one shop, Brian spotted an item in the window. It was a pentagram with the points down. He told his mother that he would be right back. He went inside to acquire about the medallion.

"Hello. Is anyone here?" He called out.

"Yes, yes, there's someone here. I'll be out in a moment." The man said from the back of the shop with a thick Romanian accent said.

The man came out. He was about in his 50's, average height, and a little heavy in the middle. He came over and shook Brian's hand.

"Hello. I'm Sandor. I own this shop. How may I help today young man?" Sandor said to Brian.

"Yes Sandor. I was wondering about the medallion that's in the window. The one that's shaped like a star. I was wondering if I can look at it?" Brian asked.

"Of course, no problem. I will get it for you." He told Brian.

He went over to the window and got the pentagram for Brian to look at it. He brought it over so Brian can look at it.

"What can you tell me about this medallion?" Brian asked Sandor.

"This star will protect anyone who is wearing it from most types of supernatural magic and creatures. At least that's what the legend says. I for one do believe in this. I'm from the old country where such things are taught to us as young children." He told Brian.

Brian then said "So this will protect the person who wears this star then."

"Yes it will protect the one that wears it. This I swear by." Sandor said to Brian.

"Well then. I was wondering if I could buy this then? I want to give it to my mother as a gift to her. And to protect her from such supernatural things. How much for it. I don't care how much it costs. I want to buy that. It's very important to me." Brian told him. He knew that his mother had to be protected from him.

Sandor looked at him with a smile on his face and told him "Young man. I will tell you what. You can have this for only $5.00. And not a penny more. I'm going to let you have this for the low price, because I know that you will make sure that nothing will happen to your dear mother. I have a feeling that you care for her a great deal. No buts, just take it for the price that I'm asking for."

Brian was shocked that Sandor would let him take the medallion for such a low price. But he wasn't going to argue with the man.

Brian said to Sandor "Thank you very much for this. I greatly appreciate this very much. If there is anything that I can do for you, please let me know." Brian wrote his number for Sandor to call him if he needed anything from him. Brian then paid for the pentagram while Sandor put it on a chain, then in a box for him. Brian then left the shop with the medallion to give to his mother at lunch time.

When he left the shop, Sandor called to the back for his wife to come out now. He looked at his wife and smiled at her.

"I hope that we did the right thing in giving him the star, Magda?" Sandor asked her.

"Yes, we did the right thing in trying to help him Sandor. I know that we both regret putting that curse on Quentin back so long ago. If there was some way of preventing that from happening, it would have been done already." Magda told him.

"I know, my dear. I hope that he will give the star to his mother right away. I wish there was more that we could do for him and Quentin now." Sandor said with regret in his voice.

"I do too. But, it's too late to change the past. Too bad that we can't go see Quentin one last time before we return to the other side. Just to see him again and tell him that we do regret what we did. I know that I did, but we should find a way to both forgive him for what he did to Jenny." She said with sadness in her voice.

"In time we will. But now we must return to our eternal sleep and watch over the both of them as best as we could. Come on. Let's go back and try to put this behind us." He said to Magda.

With that, Sandor, Magda, walked into the back of the shop, and then everything disappeared. The shop was empty once again with dust and cob webs everywhere around the empty space.

The two of the found a little hole in the wall restaurant that seemed to be very crowded. They managed to find a table for the two of them. They were handed their menus and the waiter left them alone while they looked at them.

Brian decided that he would try to eat at least a salad. He hoped that he could keep it down while he was with his mother. He couldn't very well go to the restroom again without her worrying about him. They both went with the seafood salad and iced tea. The waiter came over and took their orders. The waiter was looking at the two of them and was thinking that she could have done better than him, but kept his mouth shut.

"Brian, why don't you tell me about what you were doing while in New York City. I don't mean the articles that you wrote, but about your social life. Was there anyone special that I should know about?" She said/asked to him.

"Mom, right now I'm just trying to relax from the things that I have done while in New York City. But if there was someone special, you would be the first to know." He told her this. But he wasn't sure on how to tell her about Angelique yet. He would have to wait until she was ready to meet his family.

"I know that you would. I was just curious about your love life. I just hope that you had a steady girlfriend yet like that one you had in High School. I think her name was Alondra, wasn't it?" She asked him.

"Yes it was Alondra. I haven't thought of her in a while. I remember the day that she moved to the west coast. Her father was transferred there for a better position with the job that he had. We were both upset that she was moving. Neither of us wanted her to move. I wonder what she's doing now?" He said to his mother.

"If you want, you could look up her phone number on the internet when we get home and call her. I'm sure that she would love to hear from you after all this time." She said.

"I don't think that I should come back into her life like that after all this time. She may either be seeing someone now, or, possibly be married with kids. I don't want to impose myself like that." Brian told his mother.

"Of course not dear. It's just that I don't want you to be lonely without someone to be there with you." She told him.

"I promise you, that when I find that special someone, that you will be the first to know about it. Now then, can we please stop talking about my love life. I just want to spend the day with you." He told her.

"Alright, alright. I just don't want to go old and not making me a grandmother before I die. Is that so much to ask for?" She said.

"Now mom, let's not get into that. Here comes our lunch. Let's just enjoy this day, and I promise that someday that I will make you a grandmother. Just not right now." He said while trying to eat the salad that was in front of him.

He'd managed to keep his lunch down barely. He didn't want to use the restroom if possible. When they were just about done eating, Brian remembered that he wanted to give his mother the medallion. He took the box out of his pocket, and gave it to his mother.

"Go ahead and open it. I thought that you might like this. I got this in the shop that I went into while you were standing outside. I know that it would safe guard you from most supernatural things. At least that's what the shop owner told me." Brian to his mother.

Maggie opened the box and saw the pentagram. She took it out of the box and looked at it. She then put it on around her neck.

"Brian, I think it's lovely. I hope the shop owner didn't try to hike the price up?" She said.

"Nope. In fact, he was only asking for $5.00 for it. I paid him what he wanted and he put it on a chain, then put it in a box for me. He was nice about it too. I liked him very much. Maybe before we go home, we could stop by and thank him for this." He said.

"That sounds like a good idea. In fact, let's go now. I want to thank him for giving this to you." She said.

"Alright. I just have to go to the restroom. I'll be right back." He said as he was getting up.

He went to the restroom and put his head over the toilet. He washed his face after that, and met his mother outside. He asked her if she paid the check, she told him that she did. They walked to where the shop should have been, but all they saw was an empty store. They knew that this was the right spot, but could not figure where the store had gone. This puzzled them very much. They asked someone at the shop next door. They asked the owner what happened to the place next door. The person there said that spot had been empty for years. There was no one in that place since it shut down back in the 60's. This confused both Brian and Maggie, they had hoped to thank the shop owner, but to find out the shop had been closed for a long time was confusing.

They then went back to the car and drove home. They still could not figure out how the shop had been closed for a long time, but yet Brian had purchased a medallion from there a short time ago. They arrived home and went to show the Quentin what they had bought while they were out. Maggie then explained to Quentin about the shop that had disappeared with no reason. Brian then told his father what happened in the shop after his mother went to put the items away. He told his father the shop owner's name. Quentin was shocked by the name. He asked Brian if the owner told him his last name. Brian said that he never got it. He asked his father why. Quentin told him that it sounded like the same Sandor that had put the curse on him, and that maybe he was trying to help him after all this time. Quentin told Brian about this, and that that both should be grateful that they were getting help from beyond the grave. With that, Maggie came into the living room and wanted to know what they were going to do for dinner. Both Quentin and Brian were not sure what to do, since it was about a couple of hours before Brian had to get to the secret room.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Both Quentin and Brian didn't know what to do. Maggie had asked them what they wanted to do about dinner. The two of them knew that Brian had to get to the secret room in about a couple of hours before he changed into a werewolf. Brian then came up with something that might get the two of them out of dinner.

"Well mom, both dad and I were going to see Barnabas for awhile, and then maybe go for a walk afterwards. I know that this is short notice, but I promised Barnabas to show him some of the articles that I had worked on while I was in New York City. I promise not to keep dad there too long and that he would be back later with you. I promise." Brian lied through his teeth about this, and hated every minute of it.

"Don't worry Maggie. You know that he doesn't have the energy that you and I have for staying up late." He told her with a big grin on his face with what he had on his mind for later for the two of them.

"Great. Now I can't get that out of my head now. Thanks for that image dad. I really didn't need to hear that coming from you." Brain said embarrassing.

"Don't worry son. I promise to keep the noise down with your father tonight." Maggie told him with a smile on her face as well.

Brian turned his face from his parents, because it was turning beet red from what his parents were suggesting that they were going to do while his was in the mausoleum. He and his father then left for the mausoleum. When they got to the mausoleum, Barnabas and Julia were there to greet the two of them. Quentin and Brian explained to the two of them about they had told Maggie to get Brian from eating dinner that night. They knew that they could not keep this up for very long, and a cure had to be found soon.

Brian told Barnabas that Angelique was going to meet him here in the morning when it was safe to open the door. Barnabas knew then that Angelique really did care for him, if she was going to be here in the morning. Barnabas then opened the door for Brian and he stepped inside. He told Barnabas that his father told him how to open the door from the other side in case nobody was there early the next morning to let him out. Barnabas told him now he could open the door from the outside without him being there to do it for him, but he would make sure that Brian would get here on time if his father could not. Brian thanked him for this, and Barnabas closed the door.

"Quentin, do you think that it was a good idea to tell Brian about opening the door from the other side like that? What if he his state of the werewolf, he should remember how to open it?" Julia asked him.

"I don't think that he could. After all, when I was a werewolf, I really couldn't remember how to do anything except running, jumping, climbing things. Not how to open doors or anything else like that." Quentin told her.

"Still Quentin, I agree with Julia. You should not have told him in case he should remember somehow to open the door in the state that he's going to be in shortly. That's a big risk that you just took in telling him that." Barnabas said to him.

"Barnabas, Quentin, it looks like Brian got here in time. The sun is starting to set now." Julia informed them.

The three of them looked at the sun as it was setting for the day. When the sun had finally set they thought that they could heat Brian howl through the mausoleum. They then left the cemetery to go back to their own homes for the night. Little did they realize that their worst fears were about to come true.

_The creature know that it had to get out in order feed itself. It was denied the last time it came into existence. It needed human flesh and blood in order to survive. It was trying to get a way out of the room that it was in._

_For some reason, it kept going to the steps and the door, expecting the door to open. It remembered something about the door being able to open at the stairs. It was determined to get out tonight. It kept bashing on the walls and the floor in trying to escape its prison. The creature went and jumped at the door again, and fell this time on the steps. The step on the second set on the left hand side slide open to reveal the lever inside the steps. The creature remembered that if it pulled on the lever, the door would open. The creature did this, and was released from its prison. It was on the prowl for its next meal for the night._

Mrs. Johnson had not realized that it was so late that she had been at her friend's house. She told them that she had to get back to Collinwood, and get some rest for Sunday's work. They told her that they could either drive her back or call a taxi for her. She told them that it was no problem for her to walk back to Collinwood. She told them that the doctor wanted her to do more walking than she was doing at the estate.

She wished them goodnight and left. She was going to take the short cut through the cemetery to get home and go to bed. She'd walked about 1 ½ miles through the cemetery, when she heard a noise coming towards her. She could not make out the shape yet, but she could still hear the noise. It sounded like to her a type of growling noise. She finally saw the thing that was making the noise, and could not believe what she saw. It was standing on two feet, somewhat crouching over with fur on its face, hands, and protruding teeth.

She was backing up away from it, and was trying to scream at the same time. She figured if she could get to the main road, she could call for help from what was in front of her. She then saw what the thing was wearing. It was Brian Collins's clothing. But she could not believe that Brian Collins would do anything like this to her. She always treated him with the utmost respect that she would possibly give him. Then she realized that Brian Collins would never do this to her. It had to be someone dressed as him. She didn't know why someone would do this, but she was going to try to stop this. She found a stick and try to hit the creature with it.

_The creature saw the old woman pick up a stick and try to hit him with it. This made the creature appreciate what it was going to do to her when it gets to her. He could smell the fear coming off of her, making her blood flow even faster for it to take in. The creature had then made the jump to her, and killed her._

Mrs. Johnson never had a chance to yell, scream, or anything else. She felt the creature jump on her as it was ripping her throat open and drinking in her blood and eating her flesh. She died almost instantly.

_After the creature was done, it wanted more since it had not fed in a while. It went towards the shoreline to find more food. It spotted a lone person on the beach. It was a woman from what it could remember. The creature was hiding along the rocks as she walked by. The creature jumped from behind her and killed her as well._

_The creature knew that for some it had to return to the prison soon. It made its way back there without being notice. The creature then laid down on the floor for a bit before falling to sleep._


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

_That same evening_

Quentin walked with Barnabas and Julia back to the Old House. They had agreed that Maggie would not learn the truth unless it became necessary. They also came up with a story for Maggie as to why Brian is not home tonight. That he was there for a while, and then went into Collinsport to if any of his old friends were still living in town. They had also called Angelique in case Maggie went into the town to look for him. With that, Quentin left to go back home to his wife Maggie, and have a nice night with her. He just wished that Brian did not have his curse upon him.

When he got home, he saw that Maggie was in the living room with her face in a book. Quentin smiled at her, knowing that she would not hear him, he decided to sneak up behind her and yell 'BOO' in her ear. She jumped with fright, and was about to scream when she saw who it was.

"**Quentin! You nearly gave me a heart attack. What were you thinking of by doing that to me?" ** She yelled at him.

With an apologetic look on his face, he said to her "Maggie, I'm sorry, but seeing you with your beautiful face in a book, I couldn't resist scaring you like that."

"I'll accept your apology this time Quentin. But the next time that you do something like that, you will be sleeping on the couch for at least a week." She told him with some anger in her voice.

"I promise I won't do that again to you. You have my word on it." He told her with two of his fingers crossed behind his back.

He saw the book that Maggie was reading. It was about supernatural things and magic. He was curious as to why she was reading a book like that. Then he remembered the troubles that had plagued that family so many years ago.

"Why are you reading a book about the supernatural for, Maggie?" Quentin asked her.

"Well, while Brian and I were in Kennebunkport, he came across an antique shop that had this medallion in the window. He told me to wait outside to ask the owner about it. He came out a short time later, and gave it to me while we were eating lunch. I told him that I wanted to thank the shop owner for the medallion, but the shop was going. We looked inside the window to see that the place was covered in dust and cobwebs. We went to the shop next door, and were told by a person in there that the shop had been closed since the 60's. The two of us were puzzled by this, since we did see the shop there a short time earlier." She told Quentin.

"That is strange that it should disappear like that. Maybe it was meant to be." He said to her.

He then had a closer look at her medallion, and saw that it was a pentagram. The only difference was that the points were down. That meant it would protect her from being harmed by someone or something of the supernatural. That also meant that someone knew about Brian's curse. He was going to ask his son about this in the morning.

She saw that Quentin was looking at her medallion, and asked him if he liked it. He told her that he loved it on her. She then asked him where Brian was at. He told her the lie that he, and Barnabas, and Julia came up with. She believed him, even though she knew that something was not right about it. She was going to have to find out eventually what is going on with her son and husband. She suggested that they go to bed. Quentin liked the idea of that. He couldn't wait to be with his wife again just like that very first time that they were married. They went upstairs to their room and had a passionate night together.

_Maggie was walking through the hallways of Collinwood. She was wearing her nightgown and slippers. She went down the stairs and for some reason went to the living room. She saw a person standing there with their back facing her. The person turned around, and it turned out to be Willie._

"_Willie, how can you be here? I remember when you and your family were killed a few years ago by a drunk driver." Maggie asked/said to him._

"_Maggie, I don't have alotta of time here. Please listen to wha' I'm gonna tell ya, it's very important that ya' do as I say. Alright." He said to her._

"_Alright Willie, I'll listen to what you have to say. Please go on."_

"_Maggie, tha' medallion tha' Brian gave ya', ya' gotta wear tha' at all times. Don't take it off for nuttin'. It's important ta ya. It will protect ya' from very bad things. Trust me on this."_

"_What do you mean that it will protect me, Willie? I want to know about this medallion." She asked him._

"_Maggie, jus' do what I'm tellin ya'. Just wear tha' medallion. An' that keep a gun with ya' at all times loaded with silver bullets in it. Ya' gonna have to use it sometime soon." He told her._

"_Why will I have to have a gun with silver bullets in it for? While will I have to use it soon? Please Willie, just tell me why I have to do this for?" Maggie asked him._

"_I can't say an'more, Maggie. I have ta' leave now. Just remember wha' I had told ya'. Keep those by ya' at all time." He told her as he was fading away._

Maggie woke up with a start. She just finished a dream with Willie telling her to keep the medallion with her, along with a gun with silver bullets in it. She was going to have to tell Quentin about this in the morning. With that she had trouble going back to sleep for the rest of the night.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Angelique woke up the next morning, and prepared herself to meet Brian at the mausoleum. She drove there and went inside the crypt. She was ready to protect herself in case Brian was still in his werewolf form. But she was shocked to see the secret door wide open! She rushed to look to see if anyone had found out about Brian. She went in and saw that Brian was still asleep, but she saw that there was blood on his clothing. She tried to gently wake him up, but it didn't work. She tried shaking him, but to no avail. She then decided to try the old 'Sleeping Beauty' routine. She gave him a passionate kiss, and he woke up to see her smiling face looking down at him.

"Hello beautiful. I just wish this could be a more permanent thing to wake up to every morning." He told her with a big smile on his face.

"I wish that we could too, you know. But there's a problem right now. Do you remember anything about last night? Because you're covered in blood, and the door was wide open. Do you know anything about this?" She asked him.

"_**What?!" **_Looking down at himself, he saw blood on his clothing and started to get upset. "I think I remember bits and pieces of last night. I'm not sure though. _Angel, I need your help here, Please!_" He said to her pleadingly.

Smiling at him, she said "Angel, I like the sound of that coming from you. I would love it if you kept calling me that. And as for helping you, we have to get out of here before anyone comes by here. Now let's go."

They left ht secret room, and both Brian and Angelique closed the door. They had to get to the Old House and have Quentin bring some clothes for Brian. They arrived there and Julia saw them coming to the door, and she opened it for them. She led them to the living room and Julia saw the blood on Brian's clothing. She called for Barnabas to come to the living room right away. He saw the blood on Brian as well, and started to ask him a few questions.

"Brian, what happened last night? How did you get blood on your clothes when the door was closed without a way to get out?" He asked Brian.

"I seem to remember turning into the werewolf, and bits and pieces of last night. Nothing else that comes into my mind right now." He told him.

"What can you remember about last night that might be able to give us a clue as to why you have blood on your clothes?" Julia asked him.

"Julia, Barnabas. There's something else that you should know. When I got to the mausoleum this morning, the door to the secret room was opened." Angelique told them.

"Are you sure about this, Angelique? The door may not of closed all the way when Quentin took in there last night." Barnabas said.

"Trust me. My father made sure that the door was shut last night. After I turned into the werewolf, I couldn't open the door that I could remember of anyway." Brian told him.

Julia said to him "Brian, I would like to put you under hypnosis to see if we can learn of what happened to you last night. With your permission of course."

"Yeah, I have no problem with that. Go ahead and put me under. I just want my Angel here to be with me while I'm under." Brian said to her.

"Alright then. Let's begin. Just look at the medallion that is twirling in front of you. Just look deeply into it. Just watch the colors reflect off of it. You will be getting sleepy. When I snap my finger, you will fall asleep." She said that to him, and snapped her fingers. He fell asleep right away.

Barnabas looked at Brian as he was under Julia's control. He then asked Angelique to come with him into the hallway so they would not disturb Julia as she prepped Brian for questioning.

"Angel? Where did Brian come up with that name from? Was he referring to you?" Barnabas asked Angelique.

"How course he was, silly. He's given me a lovely nickname. And I love it coming from him. It's very sweet of him to do that after knowing each other for such a short period of time." She said to him with a big smile on her face. She knew that she had to help him any way possible, because to the feelings she had for him.

"I see, then I wish you the best for you with him. Let's just hope we can find something, and soon." Barnabas said to her.

They walked back into the living room and saw that Julia was about to start. She had Brian open his eyes, and to answer her questions to the best of his abilities.

"Brian, I what you to tell me what happened to you after you changed into the werewolf form last night." Julia said to him.

"I remember trying to get out of the room, but I couldn't find a way to do this. I remember jumping at the walls, and where the door should be. Plus trying to dig a way out, I think." He said.

"Do you remember anything else about that? Like finding a way to open the door?" She asked him.

"I do remember jumping at the door. I fell on the steps, and the stone on the second landing sled open to the left. I think that I pulled on the lever to open the door."

Julia knew that she had to ask the next question, even though she knew that answer to it "Brian, did you go outside then? And, if so, what happened next?"

"I remember going through the cemetery when I happen upon someone there." He said.

"What did you do then when you came upon this person? And did you see who it was?" She asked.

"I remember that the person was not quite that old, but old enough that I think she would not be able to put up a fight. She picked up a stick to try to attack me, but I could smell the fear coming off of her that made her blood flow more quickly for me."

"What happened next?"

"I jumped at her, and then ripped her throat open to get to her blood and flesh."

"Brian, I want you to look at her face, and tell me who you see there. It's very important that you do."

"I can now look down at her after I am done feeding off of her. _**NO, it can't be?! Not her!!! She was so kind to me when I was a little kid growing up in Collinwood!!!"**_ He said as tears were running down his face.

"Who, who is it that you see on the ground, Brian? You have to tell us who it is!" Julia told him.

"_**It's Mrs. Johnson! I can't believe that I would do something like that to her! She took care of me when my parents weren't around! I can't believe that I did that to a sweet woman like that!"**_ He was yelling and crying the answer to Julia.

Julia was shocked to hear this, but she had to keep asking him some more questions. Barnabas was upset over the news. She was the first person to meet him at Collinwood when he 'arrived' from England. Angelique saw the look on his face, and told him that she was sorry for the loss. He thanked her for it.

"Brian, do you remember what happened after that? Anything at all?" Julia asked him.

"Yes, I remember going t the shoreline to look for more food to feed on, since I couldn't feed the last time that I changed. I saw a young woman walking along the shoreline. I hid among the rocks, and attacked her as well. After feeding off of her, I seem to remember that I had to get back to the mausoleum for some reason." He said while still crying over the loss of Mrs. Johnson.

"Barnabas, why don't you call Quentin, and have him bring a change of clothing for Brian. I will bring him out of the hypnosis now." Julia told him.

At that moment, there was a knock at the front door. Julia went to the window to see who would be here this early in the morning. She was not happy to see the Sherriff and her Deputy at the door. She told Angelique to take Brian to the basement, and to hid there until they could get rid of the Sherriff. She made sure that there was nothing of Brian's around the living room. Julia then told Barnabas to open the door.

"Good morning Sherriff Mendes. And good morning to you too Deputy Hicks. I hope that everything is fine?" Barnabas asked while lying through his teeth.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"I'm afraid everything is not fine, Mr. Collins. The body of a woman was found down by the beach this morning by a jogger. The woman was killed almost instantly. We're having a team of forensic experts come up from Boston to examine the body for anything that our team may miss." Sheriff Mendes told Barnabas.

"I might be able to help in this Sheriff. After all I am a doctor." Julia said to her. Hoping that if there was anything of Brian's on her, that she could get rid of it right away.

"That's alright Mrs. Collins; the team can take care of that with no problem at all." Deputy Hicks said.

"Well then, what would like from us then?" Barnabas asked.

"What we want to know is, have either of you heard or seen anything out of the ordinary last night?" Sheriff Mendes asked.

"No, nothing out of the ordinary. Just the occasional howling of the dogs at night, that's about what we hear around here." Julia said.

"Sheriff, how was the woman killed? I was wondering if you could tell us at least that much?" Barnabas asked her.

"I'm afraid that I can't go into details about that. In case there might be a copy cat killer on the loose. They may want to do the exact same thing, and blame the real killer for their crimes." The sheriff told him.

"I see. I'm sure that you will catch this person then sheriff. I shouldn't be holding you and your deputy up like this with questions. Don't you agree, Julia?" Barnabas said/asked.

"I agree with you, Barnabas. I think they need to find this killer and bring that person to justice." Julia said.

"Alright, then. If either you or your wife hear, or see anything suspicious, please inform us right away. Don't try to capture this person on your own. This is for your own safety. We'll be leaving you both now. Come on Hicks; let's go over to the Main House to see if they heard anything."

"Remember folks, don't try anything that might get either of you hurt or killed by this person." Hicks reminded them, and left.

Barnabas shut the door, and Julia went to the window to make sure that they did leave. She told Barnabas that they drove off into the direction of Collinwood. Barnabas called Collinwood, Quentin answered the phone. Barnabas told him that the sheriff was on her way to question everybody there about last night, and that he should not leave at that point to bring Brian's clothes. Quentin said that he will wait for the sheriff to leave to bring Brian's clothes. Barnabas said that Angelique might be able to do that by teleporting herself to Brian's room there and back. Quentin agreed to that as long as Angelique did not make any noise while she was there. Barnabas said that will be fine and hung up the phone.

Barnabas and Julia then went down into the basement and Julia brought Brian out of his hypnotic state. They both explained to both Brian and Angelique about what had happened with the sheriff, and what was going to happen when the forensic team arrives. Brian was upset over this because if they found any trace of his DNA on the woman, he would be found out then. This had to be prevented at all costs. Barnabas told Angelique about her going to Brian's room to get him some clothing and coming back without being see. She said that she would do this for him, and teleported.

Barnabas and Julia did everything possible to calm Brian down and not to worry about anything, that they would do their best to protect him. Brian was starting to calm down some when he remembered that he was going to take Jamison and Vicki to the beach today when they got back from Boston with their parents.

Angelique came back a few minutes later with a change of clothing for Brian. She whispered in his ear about the type of underwear that he wears. He blushed at that, and whispered back to her that she could see it on him anytime that she wishes. She told him that could be arranged. They both smiled at the thought of that, the two of them being together at night time in the near future.

The three of them left Brian alone while he'd changed clothes. He came up shortly and asked them what he was suppose to tell his mother about the different outfit he was wearing if she saw him, and also what to do about the blood soaked clothing that he took off. Angelique said that would be no problem. She took the clothes and put them in the fireplace. She then cast a spell to set the clothes on fire to burn to nothingness. There was no trace of the clothes to be found. That solved one problem; the other was getting by Maggie without seeing him come in the front door with a different outfit on.

Angelique said that she could try to teleport the two of them to Brian's room. She said that she had never done that before, but she was willing to give it a shot. Brian decided to go for it. Both Barnabas and Julia wished him luck on this. She cast her spell of teleporting, at first it didn't work, she then tried again, and it worked. They arrived in his room with her exhausted from that. Brian helped her to his bed, and she laid down on it. She told him it took a lot to do that, her promised that he wouldn't do that to her unless it was an emergency.

He asked her if she would like to be at the beach later with him and the kids. She asked him how they would be together if his family didn't know of her yet. He said to her that they could _'accidently'_ meet at the beach. She was thinking about that for a moment, and said that sounded wonderful. She could meet both Vicki and Jamison. And then come home with him to _'meet'_ the rest of his family. Although she had to be careful around both Carolyn and David. They might remember her from when she was married to Roger, and then when Carolyn was brought to her house when she was married to Sky Rumson. She was hoping that they would not remember her, which was a long time ago.

She then got up and told him that she had to leave, but promised to be at the beach later that day. They embraced each other, and kissed before she left. Brian then went to see if the sheriff had arrived yet, and sure enough, his father was talking to both her and the deputy.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Brian saw that his father was talking to the sheriff and the deputy. He decided that he should make an appearance and see what he could learn about last night. He went downstairs, and walked next to his father.

The sheriff asked "Excuse me sir. But I need to ask you a few questions. First of all who are you? And what is your connection with last night?" The sheriff asked with a lot of authority in her voice.

"Well, if you most know, I happen to live here. My name is Brian Collins, and I'm his son! And as for last night, I have no idea what you are talking about! I was out with someone if it's any of your business!" He told her bitterly because of the way she spoke to him.

"Sheriff, that's the one that's been writing those news articles back in New York City that the two of us having read a lot of." Deputy Hicks told her.

"Are you sure about that, Hicks?" She asked him.

"Of course I'm sure. His picture is with everything that he's written. I recognized him anywhere. Trust me on this." He told her.

"Alright then. I'll take your word on this." She replied.

She turned to him and said "It seems Mr. Collins, that there was a woman killed last night at the beach. We are looking for information if anyone had seen, or heard anything last night."

"Like I said, I was out with someone last night. The only thing I heard last night was maybe the dogs howling. Nothing else besides that." He lied to her.

"Well, we have a forensics team coming from Boston to examine the body for possible clues." She told the two of them.

Maggie came into the foyer, and Quentin told her what happened. She was shocked to hear the news. Brian put his arm around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. At that moment, the squad cars radio was calling for the sheriff. The deputy went to answer the call. He came back a few moments later and whispered into the sheriff's ear.

"I'm sorry that I have to tell you this Mr. and Mrs. Collins, but it seems that your house keeper, Mrs. Johnson was killed last night by the same person. A family on their way to visit the cemetery this morning found her body. We're going to go and see if it was done by the same person that killed the woman on the beach. We'll keep you informed if anything comes up in the investigation." The sheriff said to them and left.

Two of the three of them were upset to hear about Mrs. Johnson being killed last night. Brian started to cry again about what he had done to the two people last night. He went and gave his parents a big hug and told them that he loved them very much. They told him the same thing. Maggie told Quentin that she wanted to talk to him later, and that it had to do with a dream that she had last night. He told her that they would make time later to talk.

David, and the rest of the Collins family came home shortly afterwards, and Quentin told them about both Mrs. Johnson and the woman on the beach. Everyone was upset over the news. Brian said that if it was alright if he still could take the kids to the beach while arrangements were made for Mrs. Johnson. David thought it would be a good idea for that, this way the kids would have something to do before the funeral in a few days.

Carolyn and Sebastian thought it would be good for them to enjoy themselves as well. The grownups would have to be able to handle everything for the arrangements for the funeral. Brian told the kids to take their suitcases upstairs, and to get their stuff for the beach. He then went to the kitchen to make sandwiches for them. He put the sandwiches and the cold water bottles in the cooler, but kept some bottles to get warm for himself.

He then went upstairs to get his stuff for the beach, plus some dry clothes to change back into before returning home from there. He came back down and saw his mother standing in the foyer looking at him. He put his arms around her and told her again that he loved her very much, and that she was the greatest mother there was. She smiled at him for saying that to her. She told him that she was glad that he was back in her life again after leaving Collinwood 3 years ago. He told her that he was glad to be back as well. He wished that there was something that he could do about Mrs. Johnson, but his mother told he that there was nothing that he could of done. He knew that if he had not escaped from the secret room last night, there would not of been any deaths to mourn over.

Vicki and Jamison came down shortly afterwards and went outside to wait for Brian to take them to the beach. He then let go of his mother and told her that her would be back later that day. Brian saw that part of the beach by the rocks had been closed off to the public. They went to the other end so the kids could enjoy themselves. There were a few people there at the beach that day despite what had happened last night. He saw people that he remembered from when he was growing up in Collinsport, plus some new ones that he did not know. He knew that it was still a bit on the chilly side for this, but he figured that he could use the time to reflect on his life a little bit while watching both of the kids doing their thing at the beach.

Jamison and Vicki came over to him, and told him that there was someone watching him. He asked them who it was, and they told him that it was a woman with blonde hair looking at him. He turned to see where this person was, and saw that it was Angelique was at the beach.

"O.K. kids, do you think that I should go over to her, and ask her why she's looking at me, and ask her what her name is?" He asked the two of them.

Jamison said to him "Now Brian, don't you think that she would like you if she didn't look at you like the way that she is."

"Jamison is right. You should go over there and talk to her. After all, Cousin Maggie had mentioned that she has not seen you with anyone since you came back to Collinwood to your father." Vicki told him.

Brian gave up on his mother wanting to know about his love life with women. He went over to Angelique and told her to come over with her stuff and meet the kids. He told her what they said to him, and she laughed at this. He gave up on trying to figure out women, and rolled his eyes.

"Guys, this is Angelique. Angelique this is Vicki and Jamison Collins. I want the two of you to behave yourselves around her. That includes you Jamison. No practical jokes on her." He said to everyone.

Angelique shook their hands and said "It's so nice to meet the two of you. I was fascinated about your cousin here when I first saw him, but was embarrassed to come over to him to introduce myself. Thanks for telling him about me."

"It's our pleasure to do so for someone as pretty as you. I hope that you will be his girlfriend for now on, because his mother thinks that he needs someone in his life." Vicki told her.

"Yeah, Cousin Maggie thinks that he needs a girl in his life instead of being away so much writing all the time, and not doing anything about girls." Jamison added.

"Just great. Now my mother has the kids involved in my love life. I know what I'm doing about that. I met a very beautiful, intelligent woman here. Now let's not talk about my love life anymore guys." Brian told the two of them.

Vicki and Jamison said that they were hungry. Brian pulled out their sandwiches and water for them. He only had the warm water to help him from getting dehydrated. The kids asked him if he was going to eat as well. He told them that he had a big breakfast before they left for the beach. Angelique knew that he was lying to them, and kept quiet about it. She saw that the water that he was drinking was warm for himself, knowing that he could not drink really much of anything that was too cold for him.

Brian told the kids to go and play after they finished eating. The kids decided to go by the water to make things out of the wet sand for both Brian and Angelique. When they left, Brian told Angelique about Mrs. Johnson's body being found this morning. She asked if the police have any clues yet as to know the murders had happened, he told her no not yet. He also told her that the forensic team will be checking out both bodies for clues. She knew that something had to be done, and fast. She told him that she could take care of that. He asked her not to do anything that would get her caught or worse. She told him that she would be careful not to be seen or leave anything behind.

The kids came over to them, and told them to see what they had made. It was two sand people that were suppose to look like both Brian and Angelique. Angelique thought it was cute that the kids had done that for them. Brian liked the way that the sand people looked. He saw the resemblance to the two of them. He told them that they had done a good job of making sand sculptures of the two of them.

He saw that it was getting late, and that they should be getting home for dinner. He asked Angelique if she would join them. She said that she would like to meet his family. They gather their stuff and started to head back to Collinwood. He hoped that he could try to eat something and keep it down for a while before he had to go to the bathroom to have it come up on him.

Maggie was telling Quentin about the dream that she had last night about Willie telling her to keep the medallion and a gun with silver bullets in it. Quentin was surprised to hear about this. He did not think that Maggie would get a warning from beyond the grave. He told her that she should not worry about what Willie had told her, and to put it out of her mind. But she didn't think that she should, and thought to herself that she should listen to what Willie had told her in her dream.

While they were talking, Carolyn came into the foyer and saw Jamison and Vicki come in through the door. She hugged both of them, and saw Brian come in with a woman that she thought she recognized from somewhere before. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew that she knew her. Brian introduced Angelique to his cousin. He told her that they met at the beach that day and asked her to stay for dinner. Carolyn had no problem with that, and told Brian that Quentin and David had started to make the arrangements for Mrs. Johnson funeral in two days time. He told her thanks for the info on that.

Maggie was the first to come out of the living room, and saw Brian in the foyer with a woman with him. He introduced his mother to Angelique, and told her that they met at the beach, and that she was staying for dinner. Maggie had no problem with that. Quentin came out to see Angelique in the foyer with Brian. Brian 'introduces' Angelique to his father. David and Sebastian come from the kitchen to tell everyone that dinner was ready. Both Carolyn and Maggie crossed their fingers that dinner will be fine with the two of them cooking.

Maggie and everyone else was surprised that dinner came out fine. David and Sebastian did a fine job on it. But nobody really had much of an appetite with Mrs. Johnson gone. The kids had no problem with eating though. The two of two had seconds on the meal, which was fine with the grownups. Brian had use this excuse as to why he was not eating dinner that night.

"Angelique, can I ask you a question?" Carolyn asked her.

"Of course you can. I would be able to answer any question that you may ask." Angelique said.

"I know that we've just met, but I feel as though we had met before. Did you live in Collinsport years ago? Or have someone in your family who did?" Carolyn asked.

"I did have a relative that lived in the area many years ago. I was named after her. She was like a cousin twice removed of the family I believe. I was told that I look like her at times. Other than that, I had never lived in Collinsport before." Angelique answered Carolyn.

"That must be it then, because there was a time that I stayed at someone's house by the name of Sky and Angelique Rumson. That's probably who you look like then, the woman that was married to him. I'm sorry to think that you were her. There would be no way possible for you to be that old. Please forgive me on that." Carolyn said to her.

David noticed the same thing about Angelique. That he knew he had seen her before, but could not place where. Decided not to bother her with a similar question to her until he was sure of where he had seen her. He saw that the kids were done with their dinner, and told them to help put the dishes in the kitchen to be cleaned up later. They had done what they were told, and then went to play in Jamison's room.

The rest of the family had gone to the living room to have a few drinks and relax for a bit. They started to talk about the funeral arrangements for Mrs. Johnson in the next two days. Everyone had already started to miss her very much. Brian was getting upset about what he had done to her and to the other woman that he had attacked last night. Angelique came over and told him that everything will be alright soon. He knew that she was right, but did not feel better about it. She told him that she should be leaving shortly to go back to the Inn. Everyone wished her goodnight. Brian walked her to the door, and put her jacket on her. He then gave her a kiss goodnight, and told her that he would see her tomorrow. She told him that she loved him, and he told her the same thing. What they both didn't know was that Maggie was watching them from the living room, and knew that the two of them did not for the first time at the beach. Angelique then left and headed back t her room.

Maggie was going to ask Brian about how the two of them actually met, but was going to wait till the morning when there was nobody around for her to question her son about Angelique. She knew that he was not honest about his love life with her. And with that, she felt hurt. The fact that her son wouldn't tell her about the woman in his life was something that he should of told her about when they were in Kennebunkport yesterday. She was going to have a long talk with him about this situation with Angelique.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

_Brian was walking through the woods in an area of Maine that he had never seen before, but felt like he knew the area still the same. He had walked for a few miles, when he caught the scent of something not too far for him. He was walking very quietly so that he would not disturb it. He saw a deer standing not too close, but he knew that he had to get it._

_The deer had sense Brian, and the presence that Brian was giving off. The deer knew that it had to try to get away from him, even though it knew that it might not survive. The deer took off running with Brian chasing it. The deer and Brian both ran for a few miles before Brian finally caught the deer and started to eat it while it was still alive….._

Brian woke up from that dream feeling sick to his stomach! Now he knew way he could not eat! He was somehow feeding himself in his dreams, that's why he could not eat anything that was cooked! It had to be still alive for him to sustain himself. The thought of that sicken him very much! He knew that somehow this curse had to end, and soon. He also realized that he most likely blocked the other dreams from his mind so that he could not remember them. He swore to himself that he would gladly pay any price to be freed from this curse! He was thinking that no price was too high to pay.

He saw that the time was 6:00am. He decided to get cleaned up and get dressed. He then went downstairs and went out for a walk by himself. He went along the cliff of Widows Hill. He was still thinking about jumping off the cliffs and end it forever. The only reasons he couldn't go through with it was (a) his mother, (b) he and his father had just got back together again, and (c) his love for Angelique. He could not do that to the three of them. That would be selfish of him to only think of only himself in this situation.

He heard a noise coming from behind him and turned around. He saw that it was his father with a thermos in his hand. Quentin sat down on a rock that was close to Brian and told him to sit down. Brian did as he was told and sat next to his father.

"Here's some coffee for you, you probably need it now after losing some sleep this morning. Chasing after an animal in your sleep, and then feeding off of it can be very frightening. I use to have those dreams for a while before Petofi came here, and removed the curse from me. How I dread that day that I let him do that. I should have done what you are thinking about doing. Just jump off of here and end it." Quentin told him while pouring Brian some coffee into the little mug that came with the thermos.

"I would gladly pay any price to be rid of this curse, dad. I want this over with as soon as possible! I don't care how high the price is, as long as it's gone! I'm tired of this damn thing over my head day and night! I can't stand the killing of people, including now Mrs. Johnson! Do you know how I feel over that I had killed a woman that cared about me when I was little! And the fact that I cared about her as well! I just want this over and done!" Brian told his father angrily.

"I know how you felt son. I went through all of that as well. If it wasn't for the people that did care about me, I wouldn't be here now with you and your mother. Just think about that. If I wasn't alive today, you wouldn't be here now. Now then, drink your coffee and let's go home."

Brian rolled his eyes at his father, and drank his coffee. They got home shortly afterwards, and Maggie greeted them in the foyer. She seen that Quentin had a thermos in his hand, and asked him about it. He told her that he and Brian had gone for a walk to Widows Hill to just look at the waves coming in from the ocean. She asked them if they would like some breakfast, they told her no, that they were not hungry yet. Quentin went to take the thermos to the kitchen sink to wash out later. Brian was going to go to the library to get a book to read, when his mother said that she wanted to speak to him in the living room.

As soon as they got into the living room, Maggie shut the door behind them, and gave Brian a very hard, stern look before speaking to him. She told him to sit down on the couch, because she was going to have a very long talk with him about Angelique.

"**I want to know what's going on with you and Angelique! I saw the way that you had kissed her **_**'Goodbye'.**_** And don't tell me that the two of you just met. That's not how you say **_**'Goodbye'**_** to someone that you just met! I want to know the truth! The fact that you lied to me the other day while we were out **_**Hurts**_** very much! I thought that you would have told me about your love life!"** She told him very angrily.

He looked at his mother with sadness in his eyes and face. He knew that she was right, but how to tell her about Angelique without telling her the entire truth as to what is happening to him. He decided to tell her just about him and Angelique.

"I'm so very sorry about that, mom. But I wanted to make sure that this was going to work out or not. I had met her last week, and have been going out with her since then. I know that I was hung up on Alondra after she had moved to the west coast. I tried dating while I was in college, but I kept comparing every girl I dated to her. I finally gave up for a while. Tried dating while living in New York City, but with the same results, trying to find another Alondra. But now, I found someone special for me. I know that she won't be Alondra, I just have to move on with my life, and put her behind me the best that I can. I have a feeling that this is going to work out for me this time. I had wanted to wait for the right moment to tell you about Angelique. I guess now is the right time. I hope that you won't be angry with me about this for too long, mom. I love you very much, and I'm sorry to hurt you like this." He told her with great sadness in his voice.

She walked over to him and placed her hand in his shoulder, and looked at him in the face "Alright, I forgive you on this, my son. I just don't want any more secrets between us anymore. And I do love you and your father very much. Just remember this." She then gave him a hug and then left then room.

Quentin came in a few minutes later and told Brian that he heard everything that Maggie and he talked about. Brian asked him how he knew about that, and Quentin told him that he was listening on the other side of the door.

Brian was not surprised by this, for he had done the same thing when he was younger, listening to his parents talk about things that he was not suppose to hear. In which he still does from time to time. Quentin reminded him that Sabrina was going to arrive in Collinsport sometime today with whatever information that she may have, including how Chris, Amy, and her husband had died. Brian was not looking forward to this part, considering that there was still no cure for the curse. Quentin told Brian that he was going to meet Sabrina at the airport later that day, and for Brian to be home so they could go over to the Old House and talk with Barnabas and Julia as well.

Brian told his father that he was going to see Angelique then since he was going to be at the Old House tonight. Quentin told him to be home by 6:00pm, that he should be back by then. Brian told him that he would. Brian then left, and drove off to town to meet with Angelique. He went into the Inn and asked the clerk which room was hers. He then went upstairs and knocked on her door. She asked who it was; he lowered his voice and said it was the police, and that they wanted to question her. She said that she would be a moment. She opened the door with her robe on and her hair up in a towel. She saw who it was, and told him that was not very funny to do to her. He told her that he thought it was and started to laugh a little bit. He then went over to her and gave her a kiss. She enjoyed that, and kissed him back.

She asked him what they were going to do for the day. He suggested a few things that they could do since they were in her room. She told him that she would let him know when the time was right for something like that. He was a little disappointed in that, but just to spend time with her made up for that. He told her that she really looked very attractive in the swimsuit that she wore yesterday at the beach. He also told her about the talk that he and his mother had. She told him that then they would have no problem with the family then. Then she thought to herself that David might remember her. She would have to make sure that he would not remember her as Cassandra. She would have to cast a spell on him to make sure that he didn't.

She got dressed in the bathroom while Brian waited for her. She came out a few minutes later, and Brian told her that she looked beautiful. She thanked him on the compliment. They went down to the diner so Angelique could get something to eat. They sat down at a table; Angelique told the waitress what she wanted before she got a menu. Brian just ordered a cup of coffee.

After they finished, they left to walk around town for a while and enjoy each other's company. Brian told Angelique that Sabrina was coming in tonight, and that he had to be home by 6:00pm to meet her, and to go to the Old House to discuss things with Barnabas and Julia. She asked him if she should be there as well, he told her that he she should be there as well. They walked down to the docks to watch the ships and boats come in and out of the harbor. Brian said that if the town had more businesses and tourists came to town, then things would pick up for Collinsport. He was thinking that if some of the things that he saw while living in New York could work here. He would have to talk about this with both his father and David about this.

He then remembered the dream that he had last night, and it still frightened him. Angelique asked him if he was alright. He said no, and told her why. She knew that he had to get rid of the curse soon. She told him that everything would be fine once the curse was lifted. He could not wait for this to be over, and that he could get back living his life again.

They checked out some of the shops and other things that made up Collinsport. Brian asked Angelique if she wanted anything to have for lunch. She told him that she wasn't hungry. He saw that it was late afternoon, and told her that he should get back to the Main House before his father got home. She told him that she would see him later at the Old House. He kissed her goodbye and left. He went home to relax for a bit before meeting with everyone at the Old House.

He heard a knock at the front door, and saw that it was almost 6:00pm on the Old Grandfather clock that had been there since the house had been built in 1795. He figured his father couldn't find his keys again that he had done so many times in the past. He was about to say something to his father about being forgetful in his old age, when he saw who was standing at the door. She turned around and put her arms and him and gave him a long passionate kiss. His eyes opened wide when he saw that it was Alondra was kissing him. She finally let go of him, and smiled up at him. He couldn't believe that it was her after so long.

"Alondra? I thought that you were living on the west coast with the rest of your family. What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"Why, to be with the one that I missed and love very much, silly. I've come home to be with you." She told him.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Brian was shocked to see his former girlfriend Alondra standing in front of him! He had finally moved on and found a new person in his life to love. Now Alondra was back in town to be with him. He knew that he had to tell her that he found someone else now, and that Alondra was not going to be in his life anymore as a love interest. He just didn't know how to find the words to tell her this.

"I'm just surprised that you're back in town after all this time. What had made you decide to come back now?" Brian wanted to know.

"Well, I decided that the west coast wasn't for me anymore. I told my folks that I wanted to come back to Collinsport, and to be with you. I missed you so much, especially with all the stuff that you've written. I called that paper that you worked at, and they told me that you decided to take some time off to be with your family. So, here I am. Aren't you glad to see?" She told him.

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you. It's just that I was waiting for my father and a friend of his. We are going over to the Old House to see my cousin Barnabas to talk with him for awhile. I was about to make a comment on him forgetting his keys again at his age when I opened the door and you gave me that kiss." He told her.

"I know what. I could go over there with you. I haven't seen him and your cousin Julia in such a long time, I'm sure that they would be happy to see me as well."

"The thing is, we are going to be for most of the night. I just don't know how long we're going to be over there. I'm sure that you might want to go to the Inn and get a room to get some rest from your trip back here."

"Actually, daddy talked to the realtor about getting the house back for me to live in again. There was no problem with that. The only thing is, I have no place to stay until my stuff arrives here. I was wondering if I could stay here until then?" She asked him.

"Won't it be easier to stay in town, this why you could keep an eye out for when your stuff arrives." He wanted to know.

"I think you might be right on that. Might be a good idea for me to do that. I just wanted to see you after all this time." She told him.

Just then, Quentin and Sabrina came into the house. Quentin saw the person standing there next to his son. It was his son's former girlfriend, Alondra. He remembered how his son carried on about her after she had moved away from him. He wanted to be with her so much, but he had to keep telling Brian that it was impossible, but yet, here she was standing here in the foyer.

"Mr. Collins, it's so good to see you again. I always said that Brian got his good looks from both you and Mrs. Collins. I just told Brian that I'm moving back here to Collinsport for good to be home again, and to be with him. Isn't that wonderful! I get to be with the one that I love very much." She told him excitedly.

"Yes, I'm sure that we are all happy to see you back, Alondra. Brian, we have to go and see Barnabas now. Alondra, sorry that we have to leave, but this is important that we see Barnabas on some important matters. I hope that you will understand this." Quentin said with a firm voice.

"Look, Alondra, I will try to get in touch with you tomorrow, if I can. It's just some things have come up that I have to do. Why don't you go to the Inn, and get a room. Your stuff may come within the next couple of days. Plus, there are a few things that we have to talk about too. Just this isn't the right time to do so. I promise that I will try to get in touch tomorrow." He told her.

"Alright, my love. I will be waiting for you tomorrow. I can't wait to be with you again. I missed you." She said. The she looked into his eyes, and gave him another kiss before driving off to town.

Brian told his father that he would tell what happened when they got to the Old house. Quentin introduced Sabrina to Brian. He told her that he was happy to finally meet her, and hopefully find out if she had learned how to remove the curse from him.

Barnabas opened the door for them when they arrived at the Old House. Angelique was there as well, and gave Brian a hug and a kiss. Both Barnabas and Julia said hello to Sabrina and told her that they were sorry to hear about what happened to Chris, Amy, and her husband. Sabrina sat down in a chair and started to cry over the loss of the three of them. After she finished crying, she was about to saying what happened to them when Quentin told Brian that he better tell them about what happened at the Main House. Brian explained that Alondra was back in town and wanted to get back together with him. Angelique was about to get mad at him, when he told her that he is in love with her, and not Alondra anymore. Somehow he would have to tell Alondra that there is someone else in his love life now. Angelique felt better about this, but would have to do something about this Alondra coming back into Brian's life now that she and Brian are in love with each other.

Brian said that Sabrina should tell what happened in Eastern Europe. She explained that both Amy and her husband learned the truth about Chris, and what happens to him on a full moon. She explained that they were close to a cure for Chris. They came across some info that there was rumored to be one at an old castle in Transylvania. They had been exploring the castle until they decided to separate to search. Amy and her husband decided to go with Chris in one direction, while Sabrina went in the other way.

She told them that Chris and the others had come across a secret room that had info on how to cure both vampirism and werewolfism. One of them had unknowingly hit a switch the locked all exits out of the room. Chris then realized that they had to get out of that room before sunset, because that night was a full moon. They tried everything that was in the door, but nothing happened. She then told them that she had to find Chris and get him secured for the night before he changed.

She searched everywhere in the castle, but could not find them all night long. She thought that they had got Chris out in time before he changed. Come morning time, she found them, but it was too late. It was nearly sunrise when she opened the door. She saw Amy and her husband dead in front of her. She pulled out her gun that had six silver bullets in it, and she knew that she had to use it.

She took a few steps into the room and she saw Chris in his werewolf form. She was frightened, but she knew what she had to do. Chris started come near her ready to attack, when she shot him six times with the silver bullets. He fell to the floor where he stood. She ran to him, and put his head in her lap. He started to change back to normal and was crying. He told her that he was sorry for what happened to his sister and brother-in-law. She told him that she forgave him, and that everything was going to be all right. He told her that there might be something for his cure, but he was not sure. He then closed his eyes for the last time, and past on. She cried for a while before having their bodies taken out of the castle to be sent home for burial. She then looked for a cure because of the emails that she received from Julia. But Chris, while in his werewolf form, had destroyed any type of cure that may have been there.

She then went back to her hotel room, and sent the news to Julia. She then booked a flight back to the states, then on to Bangor, Maine. She was very sad that there was nothing left of the cure that could have helped Brian, but there was nothing that she could do. Everyone took the news very badly. But Brian took the news too badly, knowing that there was no cure now for him. Angelique took his hand into hers, and squeezed it to let him know that she was worried for him. Everyone told him that they will work on a cure for him. Julia suggested that she could give him injections in hopes that they would curb the transformations, if at all. He told her that he would try that, but if nothing works, to do the same to him as to what was done to Chris.

Julia told him that they could begin the injections tomorrow if he would like to. He told her yes, the sooner, the better. Brian wanted to know what they were going to do now that he could open the door while in his werewolf form. Sabrina suggested that maybe he could be chained in a chair that was bolted down to the floor. That seemed like a good idea for the time being. Angelique suggested the two of the go for a walk along the beach, and talk things out. That seemed to pick his mood up a little bit, since then he could be with Angelique. They left while the others would start preparations for the next full moon. Julia said that she would try to make a series of shots for him, the first for tomorrow morning.

Quentin asked Sabrina if she had someplace to stay while in town, she told him that she has a room at the Inn and that she should go to her room and get some sleep. Barnabas called a cab for her, and told her that it would be here shortly. She thanked him for that, and waited for the cab. Julia told Barnabas that the shots may or may not work considering that she had not done this type of thing since she use to give him the shots to cure him many years ago. He told her that they had to try anything for him.

Quentin told both Barnabas and Julia that Sabrina got her cab, and that he was going home himself. Julia told Barnabas that maybe they should get some sleep themselves for what they would have to do starting tomorrow.

Brian and Angelique waked along the shoreline of the beach. They were looking at the stars and saw that they were a sight to see. Brian suggested a late night swim, but Angelique told him no to that idea, but when the time was right, then they would be doing a lot of things together. He liked the idea of that and kissed her. She kissed him back, and then they walked some more along the shoreline.

Maggie was waiting for Quentin to come home from the Old House in the living room. She didn't know how to tell him that it was she that had called Alondra to come back to Collinsport to be with Brian again. She knew though that she must. She didn't know how he would take the news of that, but she knew that she must. She had to tell him that she didn't know at the time that her son was seeing someone already.

Quentin came home a short time later, and Maggie had to face the music. She called him into the living room to talk to him. She told him of what she had done, and that she was sorry for it now. He was angry at first at this news, but then he thought that Maggie was doing the right thing in calling Alondra to come back to Collinsport. He told her that he was sorry for getting angry with her, and that they both need to forgive each other, and tell Brian in the morning what his mother had done. She wasn't sure how their son would take this news, considering that he took after his father when it comes to his temper. She suggested that the two of them go get some sleep. Quentin would have other ideas for them before going to sleep.

_Maggie was walking through the woods near the cemetery, when she saw someone in front of her. For some reason, she had to go to this person. When she approached the person, it turned out to be Willie Loomis again. He motioned to her to follow him to the cemetery. She did has she was told, and followed him. He led her to the mausoleum of the Collins family. He motioned for her to pull on the middle lions head ring to open the secret door. They both went inside to see the creature frozen in motion, as if it was waiting to move again. The creature then started to move towards her. She pulled out the gun that Willie said to keep with her at all times, and shot the creature. The creature started to turn back into human form…._

She woke up before seeing who the creature was, but she didn't know why she had to kill it. She knew that it was tied to her somehow, but didn't know why. She was going to talk to Quentin about this in the morning before Brian saw them.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Maggie went to breakfast the next morning, and hopefully talk to Quentin about the dream that she had. As she was drinking her coffee, Sebastian got himself some coffee as well.

"Sebastian, I need to ask you something. I would like to tell me if there's any meaning to the dreams that I have been having the last couple of nights." Maggie said to Sebastian.

"Well, I want you to tell me about them. Start with the first dream, and then I will do my best to tell you what it means." He told her.

"Alright then. In the first dream, I'm walking through the house till I get to the living room. I see someone standing in there. The person turns around, and it's Willie Loomis." She told him so far.

"Go on, tell me what happened next. And don't leave anything out." He told her while trying to figure out the dream that she's describing.

"I told him that he shouldn't be here. That he and his family had died a few years ago by a drunk driver. He tells me that he doesn't have much time. He tells me that I need to keep the medallion that Brian gave me, along with a gun with silver bullets in it. He also tells me that they are to be with me at all times. I asked him what he meant by that, but he wouldn't answer that question." Maggie said.

"Alright then, let me see the medallion. Maybe that will help me answer part of the dream that you had."

Maggie pulls the star out from her under her shirt to show to Sebastian. Sebastian looked at the star, and was shocked to see that it was a pentagram. The only thing was that the points were down, instead of up. He knew then that Willie was trying to tell Maggie that she needed protection from the supernatural for some reason.

"Maggie, it looks like Willie was trying to tell you that you need to be protected from something supernatural. With both the star and the silver bullets, it sound like a creature that cannot come near you with the medallion. And as for the gun, it sound like that the creature, whatever it is, can only be killed with silver bullets." He told her.

"Are you sure about that? What could be only killed with silver bullets? It sounds like the second dream that I had last night." She told him.

"Then tell me about the second dream then. I might be able to piece this together." He told her.

"Alright. I'm walking through the woods near the cemetery. I see Willie again, and he wants me to follow him to the family mausoleum. He then wants me to pull on the ring over Naomi Collins plaque. I pull on it, and a part of the wall behind the plaque swing inwards. I step inside the hidden room, and I see a creature in it. It's not moving, as if it is frozen in the spot it's in." Maggie tells Sebastian.

"Tell me, what did you do then. I want to hear everything." Sebastian tells her.

"The creature starts to move towards me. For some reason, I had to shoot the creature. It fell to the floor, and started to change. I woke up at that point not knowing who or what the creature was. I needed to tell Quentin this, but I figure that I should tell you since you can see things that no one else can." Maggie wanted to know.

Sebastian had started to remember something, but he couldn't. "If I were you, Maggie, I would follow Willie's advice, and keep both the star and the gun with you at all times. It's very important that you do." He told her.

"Why? What's so important that I keep them with me all the time for?" She asked.

"I really don't know, but just do it for your own safety. Trust me when I tell you this, just do it." He told her, and then left her to ponder what he told her what she must do. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to know what the dreams meant, but it confused her even more.

Brian came in and saw that his mother was upset over something. He asked her if everything was fine, and she told him yes. She then told him that it was her that had called Alondra to come back to Collinsport to be with him. He knew that he should be upset with her, but he couldn't for some reason. He told her that they will work out whatever was bothering her. She said that she had to work it out for herself.

He told her that he was going into town, and asked her if she needed anything from there. She said thanks, but no thanks. He then left to go see both Angelique and Alondra to straighten things out between the three of them. She was happy to see Brian having someone in his life, but now Alondra is back, she didn't know how Alondra would take the news. She now knew that she did the wrong thing by having Alondra come back into Brian's life.

Both Carolyn and Hallie came to get some coffee before making the final arrangements for Mrs. Johnson funeral, and asked Maggie if she could help them on this. She told them that she would, and the three of left for the funeral parlor.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Brian arrived at the Inn just after 10:00am, and asked at the front desk if Angelique DuBois was still in her room. The clerk called up to her room, but there was no answer. The clerk suggested that he should check the diner next door to see if she may be there. He thanked the clerk and went to the diner.

He didn't see Angelique in the diner, but he did see Alondra. She waved to him to come sit down with her at the table. He decided that this might be the right time to tell her about him and Angelique. He sat down across from her and the waitress came over and asked if he wanted anything to eat or drink.

"He'll have a Bacon Cheese omelet with rye toast and coffee." Alondra told the waitress.

The waitress was about to walk away with the order, when Brian said "Just the coffee for me. Thanks."

"I'm surprised that you didn't have your usual with me, because that's what you always ordered when we have breakfast together." She told him.

"I had something to eat before I came here. There's something that I have to tell you. It's very important that you hear this from me. My mother told me this morning that she'd called you to come back here to Collinsport. I appreciated the effort that she's putting into my love life, but it was not necessary for her to do that." He told her.

"That's alright for her to do that. I was going to come back here soon anyway. I have something to tell you too. I don't know how you will take this, but there is someone that you have to meet. I have told him all about you, and he wants' to meet you very much. If fact he's going to be here this afternoon."

"Is it a new person in your life that's important to you? Because if it is, then you deserve that person very much. It's more than what I can give you right now." He said.

"Yes, he's very important to me. In fact the airline is going to make sure that he arrives in Bangor safely." She said.

"If that to make sure he arrives safely he would either be elderly, o r ….." It dawned on Brian at that moment.

"Yes, it's your son. I named him William Brian Collins. I got William from when Willie use to work for your cousin Barnabas, and Brian from his father. Isn't that great." She said happily to him.

Confused, shocked Brian asked "How did this happened? I know we took precautions to prevent that from happening! How and when did this happened?!"

"Remember New Year's Eve right before I left for the west coast? Well that night we didn't use anything because we both thought that nothing would happened." She told him.

"Yeah, I remember that night. We thought that nothing would happen. We both should have thought of something to use that night." He said. "When did you find out that you were pregnant?" He asked her.

"About two months after moving. I notice that I wasn't getting 'The Monthly Visitor'. I asked my mother if she could take me to the doctor because I was throwing up in the mornings, and that I wasn't feeling well. She took me to the doctor's office. He ran some blood tests on me, and sure enough, I was told that I was pregnant." She explained to him.

Brian was scared, not because of the news that he was a father, but because the curse may be passed on down to his son. He knew now that he had to find a cure for the two of them. He didn't know what to do now. He wanted to tell Alondra that they were through, but now knowing that he was a father whose son was going to be cursed as well, he still had to find a way to tell her that it's over.

He finally asked her "What time doe's his flight come in. I will try to be there with you if I can make it. I can't promise anything though."

"He'll be landing in about four hours from now. If fact, I should be leaving soon with the traffic to Bangor, I should make it in time to find a space to park the car at." Alondra told him.

"If I don't make it then, I may have time to see him tonight if possible. Plus there's the funeral for Mrs. Johnson tomorrow, if nothing goes wrong with that." He told her.

"Why? What happened to Mrs. Johnson? She was a nice person. I remember she use to make sandwiches and other things for us when I would come to visit you at your house." She asked him.

"She died on either Saturday night or Sunday morning by someone or something that killed her. The police won't say who or what did it though. They are having a forensic team check the scene to see if they can find a clue to the killer if possible." Brian told her.

"That's ashamed that it happened to such a sweet person like her. I'm going to miss her." She told him with sadness in her voice.

The waitress brought over Brian's coffee and put it on the table, and then asked if there was anything else that they wanted. They both told her no, and she left. Alondra said that she had to leave and get ready to go to the airport to pick up their son. She told him that it was alright if he didn't make there this afternoon to meet the plane, but hopefully that they would see him tonight. He told her that he would take of the check. She left him at the table.

Angelique came into the diner and saw Brian sitting at the table at a young woman had got up from. She figured that had to be Alondra. She hoped that Brian told her the news that he was going out with her and not Alondra anymore. If she refused to leave Brian alone, then she would have to take matters into her own hands. She sat down across from Brian and saw sadness in his eyes. She asked him what was wrong, and if there was anything that she could do.

He told her that they needed to go somewhere to talk in private so that no one can hear what he had to tell her. She told him that they should go up to her room to talk. He asked her if she had anything to eat yet, she told him that she had breakfast already and had gone for a walk for a bit.

They went upstairs to her room, and Brian sat down on the bed, and started to cry. Angelique asked him what was wrong, and he told her about the fact that Alondra told him that he was a father, and that the werewolf curse could possibly be pass on to him. Angelique was going to do something to Alondra, but thought better of it now that she heard about Brian having a son. She wasn't sure about what to do now as well. She told him that they would work through this very soon, and hopefully cure his son as well.

She sat down next to him on the bed and put her arms around him. He did the same to her, and told her that he loved her very much. He also told her that he had to tell Alondra and he wasn't going to see her anymore, but would help with his son in any way possible. She told him that she would stand by him no matter what happens next. He then lay down on the bed and fell asleep. Angelique left him there to get some of the rest that he needed for what was going to happen soon. She saw the sleeping form on her bed and thought how she wishes that she was there with him, sleeping with him at night. She thought maybe if she asked her master how he was going to cure him that may ease Brian's thoughts some. She left him to go and speak to her master in private.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

_In the Coroner's office that morning._

Sheriff Mendes and Deputy Hicks were in the coroner's office while the forensic team from Boston was examining the bodies of both Mrs. Johnson and the girl from the beach. The team came out after they were done.

"O.K., what can you tell me about how and what killed those two women in there." The sheriff wanted to know.

Agent Sculder said to her "Well ma'am, it appears that they were both attacked by some sort of animal. We have gathered some hairs from the two of them. Initial results indicate that it appears to be wolf hair, but I'm not sure. I have to take this back for analysis."

"I keep telling you Sculder, that it's a werewolf that attacked the two of them. And I will prove it to you one day, along with everything else that we keep investigating, including the U.F.O.'s that people keep calling in about." He told his female partner, Sculder.

"Muldy, we are not getting into this again, now are we. We don't know anything about werewolves, except that it's wolf hair. And that's the end of this discussion." She told him while rolling her eyes at him.

Both the sheriff and the deputy had to keep from laughing in hearing the exchange between the people. The two people left with their samples and went back to Boston to examine the samples that they took.

The sheriff asked the coroner if the body of Mrs. Johnson could be released to the Collins family so they could bury her today. The coroner said that it was alright to do so. The sheriff then called the funeral parlor that they can get the body and get it ready for the funeral.

"So sheriff, how do we file these two cases then? Under Horror or Supernatural. I know, I know. I shouldn't be making fun of something like this. But how do we proceed?" Hicks wanted to know.

"I say that we do this very carefully. I seem to remember that there were attacks similar to this many years ago. But I don't remember the exact details. Too bad the sheriff back then didn't keep the files here so we could look at them." Mendes told him.

"Alright, sheriff. But I think that we should pay our respects at the funeral for Mrs. Johnson. I don't think it would be proper if we don't."

"You're right on that. Let's get our dress uniforms on and head over there as soon as possible." She told him.

The sheriff told the phone operator in the next room that if anything should happen, that she is to call her immediately at the funeral. With that, the two of them left to go and change for the funeral.

_That afternoon at the funeral_

Everyone that knew Mrs. Johnson was at the funeral, including people that knew her in passing. When the minister was done with the services, the men in the Collins family acted as the pallbearers. They carried her coffin to her grave and set it on the platform that would lower it to its final resting place. Brian sat down with his mother and father. Angelique was sitting behind him, and put a hand on his shoulder and then pulled it off. When the coffin was lowered, everyone in the family each put a single rose on her coffin. Brian was the last one to put one on her coffin, and whispered that he was sorry for what he had done.

The wake was held at the Main House. Everyone was talking what a wonderful person Mrs. Johnson was. Brian sat by himself in remorse and a drink in his hands. He sat there very upset and wanted to be left alone. His mother told him that everything will be fine, and that the sheriff will find what killed her. Brian nodded his head in agreement on this, and hoped that the sheriff will find him and put silver bullets into him and ending this curse for him forever.

Brian saw Angelique coming towards him and thanked her for coming here today. She told him that it was no problem, because she remembered Mrs. Johnson from when she was Cassandra. Brian saw his father, and told Angelique that he had to go talk to him. He said to his father that they had to talk in private. Quentin told him that they will talk later, but Brian insisted that they talk now, and that it was very important. Both Quentin and Brian went outside and went to the old cottage that is on the property. The two of them went inside and shut the door.

"Alright son, now tell me what's so important that you don't want anyone else to hear?" Quentin asked him.

"Well dad, I can I put this? I just found out from Alondra this morning that I'm a father and my son will be joining her today. How's that for important! Now this curse will be passed on to him when he gets older? I can't bear that to happen to him! This has to end, and soon!" He told him.

"It will, and soon. Julia is working on injections for you to help with the transformations. And hopefully they will stop you from changing forever. But I can't guarantee that, only she could tell you after you've taken them for a while. Now let's get back to the wake and have a couple of drinks to Mrs. Johnson." Quentin told Brian.

As they were leaving, Brian said to himself "And the poor girl that I also killed that night."

They got back to the house and Maggie wanted to know where they went. Quentin told her that the two of them went for a short walk and back, talking about the times that they had with Mrs. Johnson. Maggie couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or not, but did not saying anything else about it. As they were walking into the living room, the guests said that they had to leave and would pay their respects again on Sunday at the cemetery.

After everyone left, the other servants came in and started to clean up the living room. Brian poured himself another drink and went out to the gazebo to be by himself. Maggie followed him out there and remember that it was just a short time ago that he snuck up on her when he returned home. Brian sat down on the bench and started to cry some more. He just couldn't bear this anymore, but he knew that he couldn't kill himself without hurting his own family in that matter.

Maggie sat down next to him and put her arm around him. "Listen son, everything will be fine. I know that Mrs. Johnson could never be replaced, but we will find someone for her job. I know that she took good care of you when your father and I were gone on trips and meetings for the cannery. I know that you are upset over this. Just let it all out." Maggie told him.

"**Mom, you don't know the half of it! I just found out earlier today that I'm a father, and my son will be coming here today! Plus now that I lost a good person here, you expect me to just let it all out! I should never of come back home to face all of this! I should just get out of here and head for someplace that I can hide in!"** Brian said angrily at her.

She was taken aback by his anger. She never heard him yell at her before. She didn't know how to react to this. She had to do this very carefully. "What do you mean that you should never of come back home? And hide from what? Plus now you're a father? I want these questions answered, and now." She told him to his face.

"I don't think that you would understand, mom. I feel that I need to hide from everything that is happening here. I don't think I understand it myself. All I know is that I need to get away from here soon. And as for me being a father, yes it's true. Alondra told me this morning while she was having breakfast at the diner. I have to take her word on it until I see him myself." Brian told her while calming down. "And I'm sorry for yelling at you. It's just so frustrating this entire situation, plus leaving my job added some pressure to me." He told her while hating himself for not telling her the whole truth.

"I know that you're sorry. I just had to hear it from you. Things will get better and soon. Trust me on this. Now then, let's go back to the house and be a family again." She told him.

"Alright, but it won't be the same without Mrs. Johnson there." He said very somberly.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

_That night after the funeral_

_Brian was walking through the woods in Collinsport. He went for a few miles when he came across a clearing. He stopped to look at it, and saw Angelique approach a bed that was there. She was smiling down at the person laying down in it. He slowly made his way over there without being seen. He saw that he was looking at himself in the bed. The next thing he saw that scared him was that he saw himself open his eyes, they had yellow pupils, plus his mouth opened to show his pointed teeth……._

Brian woke up from the dream and went to wash his face off from the sweating that he had done while sleeping. He decided to go downstairs and get a drink of something from either the kitchen or the living room. He decided to go to the kitchen to get some water. He stopped by the block that had the big knives that Mrs. Johnson would use to get the meals ready for them. He picked up one of the big knives and was going to plunge it into his heart. But the creature inside of him would not let him do so. He finally put the knife down in defeat. He then went to the living room and sat down on the couch, and finally went back to sleep.

Quentin came down into the living room a little after 6:00am, and saw Brian sleeping on the couch. He went over and woke him up. Brian asked him what time it was, and Quentin told him. Brian told his father about the dream that he had that night, and that it frightened him. Quentin told him that things will soon work out for him with the injections. Brian was still not sure if they would work or not, but he was willing to give it a shot. Quentin told him to go upstairs and get cleaned up and he would call Julia in a while for when she would want him to come over. Brian did as he was told like when he was a little boy before getting ready for school.

David came down shortly afterwards and joined Quentin in the living room. They both went into the kitchen and made coffee for everyone that would be coming for breakfast. They found the pastries that delivery man had left by the back kitchen door, with a note that they send their condolences to the Collins family. The two of them then went to set everything up for breakfast.

Alondra had woke up that morning, disappointed that Brian did not show up last night. But then remember that he was at the funeral and wake for Mrs. Johnson. She saw that Will was still asleep, and decided that she should get into the shower before he woke up. When she was done, she saw that he was up, and watching TV. She smiled at him, and told him that she would take them down to the diner to have breakfast if he behaved himself in there. He told her that he would be the best boy in there for his mommy. She smiled at him because of that. He reminded her of his father when he looks at her, and when he smiled at her as well. She thought to herself that there was so much of Brian in him, that she was grateful to have a son just like his father.

After Alondra got herself ready, she got Will dressed, and they went to the diner. The waitress sat them down at a table, and told them that she would be back for their orders. The waitress told Will that he has very cute and well behaved. He thanked her as he sat down across from his mother.

"That was nice of you to thanked the waitress on her complement to you. You are such a big boy at 6 years old. I'm proud of you, my son." Alondra said to her son.

"Frank you mommy. I want to make you proud of me. I want you very haffy." He told her with his two front teeth missing.

She asked him what he wanted for breakfast. He told her a waffle with syrup, and chocolate milk. She told him alright. The waitress came over and asked with they were ready. Alondra told Will that he could place his order first. He told the waitress what he wanted, and the waitress asked if he lost his two top teeth, he told yes. She gave him a 1.00 from her tips, and told him that the tooth family gave that to her to give to him. He took it, and thanked for it. Alondra gave her order to the waitress, and would like some coffee while she waited for their orders.

The waitress came over a short time later with their orders, and began eating. They ate and talked about what they were going t do for the day. Alondra said that she was going to call his father to see if he could come and see them today. Will got excited at the idea of finally meeting his father for the first time. He knew from what his mother had told him, was that they lived from apart from each other when he was born, and that he didn't know about him till yesterday. He couldn't wait to meet him. Alondra paid the check, and left a nice tip for the waitress. They left to go for a walk around town before calling Brian at the Main House.

While the two of them were eating, Angelique had went to get breakfast herself. She saw Alondra sitting at a table with a little boy that looked to be about 5 or 6 years old. She started to see what Brian may have looked like at that age. She saw the resemblance between the little boy and him. She saw his smile, and the way his head tilted to one side while he drank his milk. And a bunch of other little things that reminded her of Brian. She knew that was his son, and that she didn't want the same thing to happen to him as to Brian. She knew that she could not do anything to Alondra now that she saw Brian's son. He was going to need his mother, but his father told her that he loved her now, and not Alondra. This was going to be something that they had to work out between the three of them.

She ate in peace while watching the two of them. She saw them leave, and decided to go to the Old House to see if Julia had begun the injections for Brian. She was going see if she could do anything with her magic to help Julia with the injections. She left afterwards and drove off. She reach the Old House and knocked on the door. Julia smiled and let her in. She figured that Brian should be the one to tell Julia and Barnabas about his son. Julia asked if she wanted anything, and Angelique told her no, and that she was waiting for Brian to show up for the shots. Barnabas sat down across from her and the three of them started to talk about the death of both Mrs. Johnson and the young woman at the beach. Angelique said that she would try to add her magic to the injections. Julia thought it over, and told Angelique that sound like a good idea.

There was a knock at the door, and Barnabas went to the door, and opened it to see that it was Brian. He said that he was ready to start the injection. He sat down in a chair, and rolled up his sleeve for Julia to give him his shot. She told him that Angelique wanted to try something first before he received his first injection. He agreed to that, and waited for the shot. Angelique put a spell that would help with the shot, and then Julia gave it to him.

After that, Brian thanked Julia for the shot, and told her that he hoped that these would work. She hoped as well. Brian said to Angelique that they could go anywhere that she wanted to go today. She told him that it didn't matter to her, as long as she was with him. With that the two of them left the Old House to enjoy themselves.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Brian took Angelique into town to try to enjoy themselves, but Brian could not really do that. Angelique saw the look on his face, and it was not good. She hooked her arm into his, hoping to make him feel better.

"Angel, what if the injections don't work. What do I do then? I can't keep going like this. I just don't know. There is something that you should know." Brian was telling her.

"What is it that you want to tell me? I will always be there for you. I will help and support anything that you do." Angelique told him.

"Ever since I found out what I am, I've tried to kill myself, but this morning the creature wouldn't let me. Do you know how scary that is? I'm afraid that nothing will work after a while. I'm just scared." He told her while fighting back the tears that were forming in his eyes.

She wrapped her arms around him, and told him to let it all out, and that soon everything will be fine. She reached up to his face with both hands, and kissed him. She knew that he needed that, and soon she was going to do more with him when the time was right. She was going to have to talk to her master again to find out when the curse will be lifted from him. She felt herself being kissed back with a passion that she had never felt before, not even with Barnabas. She told him that they should continue walking before they put a show on in front of everyone. Brian told her that he didn't care about what the passing people thought of what they were doing. She told him that she did, and that he should respect her wishes. He told her that he would, and soon he would have her even more once the curse was lifted. She reminded him that when the time was right, the time will be right, and give herself to him. With that, they continued walking around Collinsport.

Alondra and Will had gone down to the docks to see the ships come and go. Will was happy to see the boats and told his mother that. She had bought a loaf of bread to feed some of the birds that were there. Will threw the bread on the ground and in the water for the seagulls to get. When they were done, Alondra and Will walked a little more, when she spotted something that she thought that she would have never thought to see.

She had seen Brian with a blonde woman that she did not know, but had seen her wrap her arms around him, then bring her hands up to his face and then kiss him. She then had seen him returning that kiss back to her with passion. She thought that he was still in love with her, and that he was going to be with her and their son. Will looked up at her, and asked if she was alright. She told him that she was, and that they should go somewhere else. She turned the two of them around, and left the area.

Brian and Angelique went into the Blue Whale for a couple of drinks. They got a table, and Brian asked Angelique what she wanted. She told him that she would like a glass of white wine. He told her that he would be right back. He came back with their drinks, and sat down. He had got himself a rum and cola, along with Angelique's wine. A drunken man came over to their table, and asked Angelique if she would go out with him.

"**I certainly will not. I'm here with my boyfriend, and I don't think that you should be asking me that while he's right here! And even if he wasn't, I would not still go out with you! You are a drunk! I would greatly appreciate it very much if you leave me alone right now!" **She told him very angrily.

"I don' care if e's or not. You're going on a date wit' me now, and I won' take no for a answer." He told her quite drunkenly.

"_I believe the young lady told you to leave. I would take that advice right now. Because you don't know what can happen. You don't want to get me angry! You wouldn't like me when I'm angry!"_ Brian told the drunk low and threatening.

The drunk just ignored him and continued to bother Angelique. Brian told him again to leave, but the drunk refused to do so. Brian then got up from his seat and told him again to leave. The drunk turned around and swung his fist at him. Brian was able to dunk that one, and swung his own fist at him, and hit the drunk in the face.

The drunk managed to land a punch on Brian, in which he fell to the floor. Brian had got up off the floor, and jumps up at the drunk, and landed some punches on him till the drunk was on the floor. Brian then started to make a low growl from the back of his throat, and then started to punch the drunk some more. The drunk was trying to tell him to stop, but Brian could not hear him. The smell of blood coming from the drunk was getting him into a frenzy. The creature wanted the blood coming from the drunk, but could not change. It was making Brian go crazy for the want of blood. Finally the fight broke up with the arrival of the sheriff and a few deputies.

The sheriff asked what happened to get the fight started in the first place. The bartender told the sheriff that the drunk had started the whole thing and would not stop bothering them. He also told her that Brian was only defending the two of them. The sheriff took statements from everyone that saw the whole thing happen. She then got the statement from both Brian and Angelique and left.

Angelique got Brian out of the Blue Whale with an angry/concern look on her face. She turned to look at him and said to him _**"What were you thinking of by attacking him like that! You were about ready to kill him! I would have taken care of him without hurting him like that! Now tell me, what came over you like that."**_

"Angel, I really don't know. One minute I had landed a punch on him. He lands one on me. The thing is that I have not felt that type of strength and fury before. As he is on the ground trying to protect himself, I wanted to blood that was coming out of him. I could not hear him telling me to stop. I just wanted him dead. I would never have done that before." He told her while holding himself.

"I know that, but you have to be careful in a situation like that. The creature wanted the blood, but could not get at it because it was not a full moon. Let me take you back to my room, and clean up that cut above your eye. I'm surprised the sheriff didn't ask if you wanted a doctor or not. Then again, this is Collinsport." She told him.

"I know. At least in New York, the medic would have been there to do that. Say, while we're up there…" He started to say.

"No, not yet. How many times do I have to keep telling you that. I'm not ready yet for that part in our relationship." She told him while rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"Alright Angel. You win this time. But one day, you will come around to my charms, and let us be together for evening time. I can't wait for that to happen. The two of us at night, in our bed. Damn! Great, now I'm starting to sound like dad. Great, now I can't get the image of the two of them at it." He told her.

She smiled at his embarrassment of his parents being alone like that. But then again, if it wasn't for her, they would never have been together. She took him up to her room, and cleaned the cut out, and he fell asleep in the chair. She put a blanket on him, and let him sleep. She decided that she needed to talk to her master, and find out why he wanted to cure Brian.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

_Angelique felt that she had waited forever to finally hear from her master. He finally appeared to her in the form of a column of flames. Her master told her to sit in the chair that it had provided for her._

"_My dear Angelique. What can I do for you, my favorite one?" Her master wanted to know._

"_My master, I wish to know why that you want Brian Collins cured of the werewolf curse? He wants to know why, and I cannot give him the answers that he wants." She told him._

"_The werewolf is an untrainable beast that must be taken off the face of the earth. I wished that I had never come up with that curse. They are destructive, and rely on instinct instead of the mind. At least the vampires know how to use their mind for our propose. You of all beings should know this. If a vampire gets out of hand, and least I can punish them for what they had done. Whereas the werewolf still has a human form in which when they turn back, have no memory of what they had done, and not get punished for their mistakes. That is why I will cure him and now his son for a price for being cured. He will pay the price without him knowing about it without being aware of it. This is what you can tell him. Now I must get back to punishing Nicholas Blair for his mistakes with the Leviathan incident years ago. Now leave me my favorite daughter. For very soon you will have your wish to be with him." _He told her then vanished.

Angelique woke up after speaking to her master and realized it was early evening, and that she should wake Brian up, who was still sleeping after the fight at the Blue Whale. She looked down at his face and was taken in at his good looks. He reminded her of a younger version of Quentin and a bit of Maggie. She sees that she had done the right thing in bringing the two of them together. She put her hand on his cheek, and told him that he needed to wake up. He took her hand into his and kissed it. She blushed at that simple act of kindness from him, and enjoyed it. She told him that the curse will soon be over, but did not know when exactly. She didn't remind him of the price that he would have to pay for it to end. But did tell him that his son will be cured as well with him. She told him that when the curse is lifted, that she will be with him for the rest of their lives.

"I just wish that I didn't have to pay a price to be cured of this curse. And the same for my son, Angel. I just hope that it's not a high one at that." Brian said to her.

"I just hope that the price is not a high one for you to pay was well. Like I said, he did tell me why now, but not the price." She told him. The changing the subject "Let's go out for awhile. I know that I'm hungry. I could use a bite to eat."

"That sounds good, even though I can't eat anything until the curse is off of me. I guess I'm just going to have to do with just something warm to drink at this point for now." He told her.

They left her room and went down to the diner for dinner so to speak. At least for Angelique, but not him until he was finally cured.

Alondra and Will had dinner in their room. She didn't want to eat in the diner, because she may see Brian with the blonde woman again. She was very upset over what she had seen at the docks earlier in the day. She had gone into the bathroom after they came back to their room and started crying. She thought that the two of them would get back together again after being apart for so long, along with their son.

She knew now that she was wrong. But she still needed to hear it from Brian that they were through. She just couldn't get over that fact that he was with someone else after she came back to Collinsport just a couple of days ago, and greeted him with a kiss at his home. She thought he still loved her and that he would have waited for her when she came back. She thought his mother told him that she was coming back to town to be with him. Apparently, that was not the case. She watched Will eat his dinner, while barely eating anything herself.

She thought she heard Brian's voice in the hallway, and opened the door a little bit and saw Brian with the blonde woman again. She now knew that he spent the afternoon with her instead of her and Will. She was going to have to confront him on this very soon as to where she and Will would be in his life. And that was going to be his choice to make. If he chose her and Will, she would be very happy then. But if he chose the other woman, the he was going to pay a big price for losing her and their son in the court system. She would make sure that he would pay for child support and anything else that she could think of to get back at him for this.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

_Inside the Collinsport diner_

"I'm going to have to tell Alondra that I'm not in love with her anymore. But, there's still my son to think about. And I'm not leaving you, Angel. I will be here with you, whether you like it or not." Brian told Angelique with a smile on his face.

"I know that you won't leave me. It's because of the love that we have for each other. If you want, I could be there with you when you tell her that you're with me now, and not her." Angelique told him while holding his hand.

"No, that won't be necessary. I can handle this on my own. I just have to figure out something about my son. I still can't believe that I'm a father. That's what is scary for me now. Knowing that I'm a father, plus the curse maybe pass on down to him." He told her with regret in his voice.

"You're going to have to tell Julia to see if she could do something for him. But then, you will have to tell Alondra about your situation. I don't think she would believe you though."

Brian was going to say something, when he saw Barnabas and Julia come into the diner. He waved them over to their booth, and told them to sit down. Barnabas asked if it was a problem, both Brian and Angelique told him that it was no problem.

"Julia, there something that you and Barnabas should know. As I told you before, Alondra is back in town, thanks to my mother. It seems that I'm a father of a six year old boy named William Brian Collins. I don't want him to follow in my footsteps with the curse now. Can anything be done for him as well?" He asked Julia.

"Brian, don't forget what I told you, that my master will soon cure you and your son when the time is right. I just don't know when." Angelique reminded him.

"I know sweetheart. It's just what if your master decides to make me wait for another 15 years, when my son turns 21? I don't think that I can wait that long." He told her.

The waitress came over and asked if Barnabas and Julia would like anything, they told her what they wanted, and she left to place their order. Julia asked Angelique about the details for why her master wanted him cured. She explained to both Barnabas and Julia the 'meeting' she had with her master, and what he intended to do. They both looked at her in shock, because her master had never helped them before with things that had happened years before. The waitress brought Barnabas and Julia their meals, and left them alone.

"Brian, don't forget that tomorrow night is a full moon. You have to get to the mausoleum before sunset." Julia reminded him.

"I know, I know. I also have to tell Alondra that I no longer have any feelings for her now. As I was telling Angel here, what do I do about my son? I have to find a way to be with him as well. I love Angel, but now there's a child involved here. Hopefully she will understand this." Brian told them.

They soon left the diner, and went down to the docks. Brian mentioned to them that Collinsport could get more revenue if it would expand to have some outside business come in. It would be just a few that the tourist would be familiar with. And that it would bring in more jobs and people to make more money from the tourist season. Julia and Angelique agreed with this, but Barnabas thought it would destroy the peacefulness of his home town. From when he was a small boy with his father bringing him into the village to watch the fishermen come in with their catch of the day back then, to when he was awaken into this time period. The town still reminded him of that time now. But he knew that Brian was right. They had to get more people to come to Collinsport, instead of the other towns that the tourists would go to.

Julia told him that she would try to find some way to help Brian's son in a way that Alondra would not get suspicious of. With that, Julia told Barnabas that they should go home so that she could get the formula ready for Brian's injection tomorrow. They then left Brian and Angelique alone.

They walked over to the Blue Whale, and went inside. The bartender told Brian that he did the right thing in getting that drunk away from Angelique. He told him that his drinks were free for the night. Brian saw that there was a small group of people there, and bought them a drink each. They loved the idea of getting a free drink. They in turned, told him that if the two of them come in again, they would by them one as well. Brian got them their drinks and sat at a table not too far from the fight area earlier in the day.

They sat there talking, and watching the other patrons on the dance floor. Angelique asked him if he would dance with her, he told her that he would. They got on the dance floor when a slow dance number came on. They danced the entire time there until Brian saw that it was getting late. He told the bartender thanks for the drinks, and left him a big tip for that.

He walked Angelique back to the Inn, and she told him that he shouldn't drive while under the influence of alcohol. He told her that the cabs were not running now, and that he didn't want to wake up anyone in Collinwood. She decided that he should stay in her room on the other bed for the night, and leave in the morning. He had no problem with that, and went upstairs to her room.

Alondra heard voices in the hallway that sounded like Brian and the woman that she saw him with earlier. She opened her door a crack, and saw him go inside. She knew that he was going to spend the night with her, and was going to do things that the two of them use to do. She shut the door quietly so that she would not wake up Will and went to the bathroom and cried again that night. She knew that she had lost Brian to the blonde bimbo that she thought to herself, and that she was going to take him to the cleaners in the court system.

She had to hear him tell her that it was over before she was going to get back at him. That it was over between them. She would give him limited access to their son, and make him suffer for it. She figured that once a month with supervision visits. She didn't want to do this, but he left her with no choice in the matter. She would make sure to see him at Collinwood tomorrow, after he got home. That's how she would plan it to the tee.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Brian woke up the next morning with a not too bad of a hangover. At least that's what he thought to himself. He heard the shower running in the bathroom, and thought to himself that maybe he could join Angelique in there, but changed his mind. Knowing her, she would probably do something to him that he would regret later. He saw that she had ordered room service for the two of them. He helped himself to some coffee, and waited for Angelique to come out of the bathroom.

Angelique came out of the bathroom just as Brian poured the coffee for himself, and asked if he could pour her a cup for her. He did pour it for her and gave her a kiss at the same time. She saw the way that he was looking at her, and blushed. She told him to get his mind back to reality and not in fantasy with her. He told her again that soon they would spend the night together in the same bed, and not separate ones. She reminded him when the time was right. She told him that he should take a quick shower and go home to change his clothes. She also reminded him that he had to talk to Alondra today about their situation. He knew that he had to do this, even though it would hurt Alondra very much.

Since he didn't have a change of clothes, he was forced to wear the same ones from yesterday again. He took the shower, and felt better afterwards. He came out cleaned and a little more sober than when he first woke up. Angelique walked with him down to his car, and told him that she would be over later to go with him to the mausoleum. He asked her what if he got out again and killed another person. She had no answer for that, but promised that she would be there for him no matter what happens. He gave her a kiss goodbye, and drove home to Collinwood.

He went in the house to see his father standing there waiting for him. His father saw that Brian had spent the night with Angelique. He shook his head at his son, as he was reminded of the things that he use to do before the curse was put on him.

"You know son, you better get upstairs and change your clothes before your mother sees you like that."

"I know dad. And before you ask, nothing happened between the two of us. I couldn't drive because I had too much to drink. I slept on the other bed in her room. If you don't believe me, you can ask her yourself when she comes over later today for what's going to happen tonight." He told Quentin.

Quentin then remembered that tonight was another full moon. Angelique was going to make sure that Brian made it to the secret room before sunset. That he was grateful for.

"Don't forget to go over to the Old House once you change for your injection for the day." Quentin reminded him.

"I know dad. Angelique and Julia both reminded me last night and this morning. Plus I have to talk to Alondra today about the situation between me, her, and Angel. I don't know how she's going to take the news that the two of us can't be together anymore. Plus there's the fact that I'm a father as well. I just hope nothing bad will come out of this." Brian said to his father.

"Just me son, there's nothing worse than a woman scorned. I know from experience in that field. Only all too well, in fact. Remind me to tell you about Jenny, Beth, and some of the others that I came across during my time." Quentin told him gloatingly.

Brian had to shake that image of his father being a womanizer from such a long time ago. He got that out of his head real fast. His still wonder how him and his mother was still able to do that at their age, but then remembered that his father was a lot older than his mother, A LOT OLDER! Quentin told him that he was going to the cannery for a while then come home. Brian went upstairs to change his clothes. He came back down and went to the kitchen for a quick cup of coffee. He still couldn't believe that Mrs. Johnson was still gone. He remembered that she would always have his favorite food ready for him when he came down for any meal time that there was. She would tell him that she loved him like her own son, and that it was a pleasure to help take care of him when his parents were out. He then left to go to the Old House for the next injection.

He got there just as Barnabas opened the door for him. He asked Brian how he was feeling this morning. Brian told him that he had felt better. Barnabas asked him what was wrong, and Brian told him that he woke up with a hangover. Barnabas told him that he shouldn't do things like that, because he would never know what he could do in that state of mind. Brian agreed with him on that, and told him that he would be careful in the future. He asked Barnabas if he had heard what had happened in the Blue Whale yesterday afternoon, and Barnabas told him no, he had not.

Julia came in as Brian was telling Barnabas as to what had happened. Julia asked him why he didn't tell them last night about what happened. He told her that he was more concerned about what he was going to do about today in breaking the news to Alondra. She shook her head at him and told him that he should have said something about it last night. He apologized about that has he rolled up his sleeve. He turned his head as the needle went into his arm for the shot. He had always hated needles very much for as long as he could remember.

With that done, he asked Julia how long he would have to keep this up. She told him that she had no idea until Angelique's master lifted the curse. He told her that it could take forever before he did that. But he was resigned to his fate in life. Both Julia and Barnabas told him that everything will work out for him soon, but he had to believe to see it. He left them, and went back to the Main House to call Alondra over to talk to her.

Alondra had heard from the realtor that her old home was ready for her to move back into. She took Will to the house that she grew up in until her and his grandparents moved out t the west coast. He couldn't wait to see the room that he was going to have there. She told him to be patient with that and that she had to make final arrangement for their stuff to arrive. She then took him inside to make sure that there was anything that needed to be done before moving in. She checked out the entire house, and found nothing wrong with it. The two of them went to the diner then for lunch.

After lunch, she took Will up t their room and called the moving company to bring their furniture tomorrow morning. They told her it would be there about 10:00am in the morning. She thanked them and hung up the phone. As soon as she did, the phone rang, and she picked it up. It was Brian, and that he wanted to talk to her this afternoon. She told him that she would be there shortly. She hung up the phone and told Will to get his jacket on that they were going to see his father at Collinwood. He grabbed his jacket real fast and put it on. He was finally going to meet his father.

The drive to Collinwood was very nice ride for Will. He had never seen a house like that before. He asked his mother about the other house that they saw on the way to the main house. She told him that's where his cousins Barnabas and Julia lived at. He was amazed that he was going to have a lot of cousin to be around with. They got out of the car, Alondra let Will knock on the door. She saw that it was Maggie who had answered the door.

"Alondra, it's good to see again. I take it that this is your son." Maggie said to her while letting her come inside the house.

"Yes, Mrs. Collins. This is William Brian Collins. I just call him Will for short. I'm sure that he would love to be with you while Brian and I talk for awhile." She told her with kindness in her voice. She was not angry with her. Just at Brian for the time being.

"He's waiting for you inside the living room. You can go in there and talk to him now, if you want." She told her. Then turning to Will "Will, I know that you don't know me yet, but I'm your Grandmother. I hope that you and I can be friends. Plus there are two other people that are here now. They're your cousins Jamison and Vicki. They are upstairs right now getting ready to take a break from their studies with their governess. I'm sure they would be glad to meet you." With a smile on her smile and helping him take his jacket off.

"Frank you Mrs. Collins. I haf to be a good boy for my mommy. She likes it fery much. I also loss my two top teeff." He told her while opening his mouth to show her. She laughed at the fact that is what Brian did when he lost his to top teeth.

"Now Will, you don't have to call me Mrs. Collins. If you want you can call me Grandma, Grandmother, or Nana. If you are not sure, don't worry about it. It will be alright. And as for your two top teeth, your father did the exact same thing at your age. Now let's go and have you meet your cousins." She told him with a big smile on her face while taking him upstairs.

Alondra saw that Maggie had taken a liking to Will, and was happy about that. She was afraid that she would not have, but considering it was his mother, there was no problem. His father may or may not, she was not sure yet. Only time would tell. Now came the moment of truth to her. Whether Brian was going to be with them or not.

She opened the door to the living room, and went inside. She saw Brian standing by the French doors looking outside very remorseful. She slowly approached him, until he finally turned around to look at her.

"Alondra." He said.

"Brian." She said.

He started to approach her and said "There's something that I…" He started to say, when Alondra's hand smacked him in the face.

"I think that was a little uncalled for. If you let me explain myself, hopefully I won't get smacked again. I had forgotten how hard you can hit someone when you are upset." He told her when rubbing his cheek.

"**Upset! Is that what you think I am, Upset! You haven't when seen me when I get upset! You had better start telling me what's going on between you, me, and the blonde bimbo I saw you with! And don't tell me that you don't know whom I'm talking about! I saw the two of you down by the docks yesterday kissing each other! And then leaving her room last night, and returning there later on! I was in tears most of the night, but I didn't want our son to see me cry! I had to lie to him that everything was fine! Do you know how I felt about that! Now I want answers. And don't lie to me!"** She told him very angrily ready to belt him in the jaw this time.

He saw her fist, and knew that she had a mean right hook. He remembered that her father had taught her how to fight when she was younger when some of the boys use to pick on her for being a tomboy. She had knocked a few teeth out that summer, and the boys did not bother her anymore. He decided to come clean about the relationship between him and Angelique.

"I know that I have to tell you everything. Now please stop making a fist that you're about to hit me with, and sit down." He told her with sadness in his voice.

She sat down, but kept the fist ready to hit him at any moment. She didn't take her eyes off of him for a single moment when he started to talk to her.

"Look, Alondra. When you left 6 years ago, I tried to get over you, but I couldn't. Every time that I tried to date someone, I would compare them to you, but I couldn't date them after one date. Even tried in college, and in New York City, but the same results. There was no one to take your place. I didn't know where you were living at, and you haven't called or wrote to me all that time. How do you think I felt not hearing from you, and to have you show up on my front door. And then you tell me that I have a son as well. How do you think I feel right now." He told her with regret in his voice.

She didn't know what to say, but kept her emotions in check for the time being. She wanted to hear more from him as to why they could not be together.

"And as for Angelique. I had to finally move on with my love life. My mother didn't know about her until it was too late. She had called you about the same time that I had met her. She's been a rock for me since I came back home. As for last night, nothing happened. I was too drunk to drive home; I slept on the other bed in her room. The same thing for yesterday afternoon as well. I had got into a fight at the Blue Whale. I was exhausted from that afterwards." He told her.

She was staring at him, not knowing whether to believe him or not. But she decided not to take a swing at him yet. She got up and poured herself a glass of brandy that was there. She took a sip of it, and put it glass down forgetting that she didn't like it. She asked him where she and Will stood in his life. He told her that he was in love with Angelique, but wanted to be in Will's life, and see him grow up. He also told her that he would help her financially. She agreed to that, and also that he would have to spend time here in the Main House on the weekends, with no exceptions. The only thing that concerned him was that there was a chance of a full moon. There was always ways to get around that by having Will be with the rest of the family during those times. They made final arrangements by later afternoon, when the kids came down to ask when dinner was ready. They both saw the time, and Brian knew that he would not be able to eat. Plus Angelique was going to be here soon to take him to the secret room.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Brian and Alondra saw that it was nearly time for dinner, and that Brian knew that Angelique would be here soon to take him to the mausoleum. He had to think of something as to why he was not going eat dinner. He had asked Will if he liked being with his new cousins, and he told his father that he liked his new cousins. Brian smiled at the fact that his new found son was happy being here in Collinwood. He picked him up, and gave him a big hug. Alondra smiled that Brian was going to take responsibility for his son. She was still upset that she wasn't going to be the love of his life anymore, but she would have to try to live with that.

"Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes." Maggie called from the door that led to the kitchen.

"Uh, mom. Who did cook dinner tonight?" Brian asked as he put Will back down.

"Why, Carolyn, Hallie, and I did. Why do you ask?" Maggie wanted to know.

"Well, I seem to remember the last time that the three of you did, Dad and David had to call Julia to help us when we got sick from the three of you cooking. I don't want Alondra and Will to suffer from that." He told her with a smile on his face.

"Oh, you are just like your father. Terrible. You definitely take after him in that aspect. The two of you are so much alike when it comes to making wise cracks." She said with a smirk on her face.

Alondra remembered that Brian and his parents were always doing stuff like that to each other. Always joking with each other, and also Quentin and Brian were always pulling pranks on Maggie. Now she knew where Will got his sense of humor from. It was from both his father and Grandfather. She would have to be careful around the three of them for now on.

Julia came into the house, and told Brian that Barnabas wanted to see him. He asked why, and she told him that it was important. It dawned on him as to why Barnabas wanted to see him. He told Alondra to let his family know that he would be back later tonight. She wondered why Barnabas had to go see his cousin Brian, but chose to ask him later. She told him that she would as he was going out the door.

While walking to the Old House, Brian asked Julia about the real reason as to why she came over. She told him that Angelique had saw them inside, and that it was starting to get late. He pointed out that he still had time before he had to go to the mausoleum. She told him that she had wanted to try to sedate him once he got to the room. He figured that it couldn't hurt to try that. They reached the Old House, and both Brian and Julia went inside. Angelique went over to Brian and hugged him. He was grateful to have her in his life now. Barnabas came in and asked Brian how things went between him and Alondra. He said things have calmed down now, and hopefully everything will work out.

They left the Old House and proceed to the mausoleum. Brian and Angelique walked hand in hand. Barnabas remembered when he finally fell in love with Julia after coming back from 1840. He admitted to her that even though he told Angelique that he loved her, he was falling for her because it had dawned on him all this time that she was in love with him. She told him that it was about time that he acknowledges that love to her after all that time.

As they walked through Eagle Hill cemetery, they passed Mrs. Johnson's grave. Brian stopped to look at it. He said a silent message to her that he was very sorry about what had happened to her. He thought that he heard her say that she forgave him for that, and that there was no need to apologize. He then left to continue his walk to the secret room. Barnabas opened the door to the secret room, and Brian stepped inside. He asked if he could have a moment alone with his Angel, they had agreed to wait outside.

"Angel, I just want you to know that I love you very much. I hope that you will accept Will as much as I do. He's going to be a big part of our lives. If and when we do get married, I want him to be an even bigger part of that. I hope that Alondra will accept this with no problem." He said to her.

"Brian, did you just propose to me?" Angelique asked him.

"Oh, did I? I thought that we were ordering take out from Chinatown in New York City. Of course I did. If I didn't, would I have asked to about marriage then? I want you and I to get married one day. I want to wait until the stupid curse is off of me. I want you t think about it before you say anything yet. Give yourself some time. Do that for me before you give me your answer." He told her.

"I will think about your marriage proposal, and let you know soon as to my answer. But for now, I will leave you with this." She reached up to his face, and gave him a kiss.

After she finished kissing him, he told her that he hopes the sedative will work tonight, and that he won't kill anyone else. She left him with smile on her face and wished him luck. Julia came in and told him to sit down on the floor so she could give him the shot. He sat down and rolled up his sleeve. She stuck the needle in his arm and injected him with the sedative. She rolled his sleeve down as she saw the sedative take effect. She then left the room and Barnabas shut the door. They headed back to the Old House and wait till morning to let Brian out. Barnabas would call the Main House and tell who ever answered the phone that Brian had fell asleep upstairs and would return home in the morning.

_As the moon rose, the creature knew that it was time to feed again. It was trying to get up, but was having a hard time at it. It finally was able to get up from whatever was keeping it down. It knew that it was not time to sleep, but it felt like it did for no reason. Now that the creature was up, it was trying to remember how to open the door. It knew that the door had something that opened it, and was trying to do so._

_The creature finally went over and started to scratch at both the door and the steps. It was howling to be let out to no avail. It jumped at the door and fell on the steps that had the lever inside. It pulled on it and the door opened up. The creature went outside in searching for food._

_A short time earlier_

Sheriff Mendes had let Mick Sullivan out of his cell after being in there for more than 24 hours after he caused the fight at the Blue Whale. She told him to go straight home at not to bother anyone, or he would be arrested again, and his bail revoked. He told her that he would do so. He headed home through the woods to his cabin by the hillside. He kept thinking that he heard something, but didn't see anything.

He walked a little more when he heard a growl coming from behind him. He saw a creature that he had never seen before, and wished he had his rifle with him. He was sure that he could capture the thing, and get some sort of reward for it. He told it that he was not afraid, and would prove it. He found a rock and threw it. It only made it more angry, and started to come near him. Mick Sullivan had been back away from it, and was turning to runaway, when he was jumped by it and his throat torn open and died almost instantly.

_The creature had followed his prey from when it entered the woods. It followed him for awhile before showing itself. It felt the rock that was thrown at him and made it more angry. The creature finally jumped at its meal as it was turning to runaway. The creature ripped the throat open to feed. It felt the warm blood going into its mouth as it fed._

_When the creature was done, it decided it wanted more to feed on. It went hunting through the woods for more prey. It came upon a couple that was inside a tent making strange noises. The creature ripped open the tent as the young couple started to scream. The creature feed upon them before they had a chance to do anything._

_The creature was feeling tired now for some reason and headed back to the secret room to sleep._

Quentin arrived at the mausoleum just after sunrise to see the door open. He went inside and saw Brian lying on the floor with blood on his clothes. He was shocked to see this happening to his son. He remembered what he had gone through, and woke Brian up. Brian looked down and saw the blood, and started to cry over the deaths that he had caused.

Quentin told him they had to get out of here before anyone saw them. They left the mausoleum and headed for the Old House. Julia saw them coming and opened the door for them. She saw the blood and felt bad that the sedative did not work. Angelique came over and told him that everything would be fine soon. He told her that nothing would be fine as long as the curse was upon him. Barnabas had Quentin bring a change of clothes for Brian. He went upstairs to change.

Angelique said that she might try a spell on the next full moon to keep him from escaping. Julia went to get the next injection ready for Brian. He came down shortly and rolled up his sleeve. He was hoping that these shots would start to work soon. He thanked Julia for the things that she and Barnabas were doing for him. She told him that it was no problem in helping him.

As he and Angelique where about ready to leave, there was a knock at the door. Brian opened it, and both Sheriff Mendes and Deputy Hicks were there. They were going to give them some bad news.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Sheriff Mendes and Deputy Hicks were at the door as Brian opened it. Barnabas came over and let them in. He escorted them into the living room, and if they would like anything to eat or drink.

"I'm sorry to disturb you this early in the morning Mr. Collins, but there was another murder last night in the woods." Sheriff Mendes told Barnabas.

"I'm sorry to hear that Sheriff. But what does that have to do with you coming here?" Barnabas asked her.

"Who was it that was killed then Sheriff?" Quentin asked.

Looking at Brian, the sheriff said "It was the man that your son had a fight with at the Blue Whale. It seems strange that he should be killed after fighting you, Mr. Collins."

"I hope that you're not implying me, sheriff. Because I was here last night visiting my cousins here." Brian told her.

"It would seem to be strange when you think about it, sir." Deputy Hicks said.

"I can assure you both that he had nothing to do with the murder of that man. After all, I was here as well. I can testify to that." Angelique told her.

"Well then, it seems that everybody's bases are all covered here. I don't want anyone to leave town. I have the forensic team coming back here to examine the body. And if anyone's DNA is on that body, that person will be going to jail." She said while still looking at Brian.

"There is no need for hostilities here, let's all calm down now." Julia told everyone.

All of them started to calm down, and the sheriff and deputy decided to have some coffee and talk things over with everyone. After that, they both left to go back into town. Everybody breathe a sigh of relief after that. Quentin told Brian that he should go home and see his mother. Brian asked him about the change of clothes, Quentin told him that had been covered by him. Brian was still upset that he killed another person again last night, but he had to remember that soon the curse would be off of him.

Angelique went with Brian and Quentin to the Main House. They went inside and saw Maggie standing in the foyer. She was surprised to see Angelique with her son, and asked him about that. He told her that Angelique came to the Old House last night to be with him, and that nothing happened between them. She looked at him as if she didn't believe him. Quentin assured her that Barnabas made sure that they stayed in separate rooms. That she believed because she knew that Barnabas would not allowed that to happen unless they were married. She knew that her son most likely had done things like that while in college and in New York City. She soften her look to him and told him that she believed him.

Brian took Angelique out through the French doors to the gazebo and sat down on the bench there. He asked her if she would accept Will into their plans, and she told him that she would. They just sat there listening to the birds and the breeze going through the air. They held each other and just gazing off that the sky looking at the clouds. They commented on what some of the clouds look like. They stayed that way until Jamison told them that it was lunchtime. Brian asked Angelique if she was hungry yet, she told him that she wasn't at the time. He told Jamison that he and Angelique would not be joining the family for lunch, but would see them later.

Maggie saw them just sitting there and looking up at the sky. It reminded her of what she and Quentin would do when they were first dating. She knew that the two of them were in love, and was sorry to call Alondra back to Collinsport now. But now that Brian had met his son, he would have to include him in what he was going to do on his time off. She left them with a smile on her face knowing that her son had finally met someone to love outside of Alondra.

Vicki brought them some sandwiches and bottle water for them to enjoy. They thanked her, and she asked if she could stay with them. Brian told her that she could stay for a little bit, but would have to leave so he and Angelique can have some time together. She asked him why he wasn't with Alondra anymore instead of Angelique. He explained to her that he wasn't in love with her anymore, but was in love with Angelique. He also told her that one day they were get married, but told her not to say anything yet. She told him that she wouldn't.

Vicki asked Angelique why she looked younger than she really was. Angelique was shocked by this question. She didn't think that anyone knew her true age. She had managed to hide that fact from anyone that she met. Angelique asked her what did she mean by that question. Vicki told her that she looked a lot older than her age. Angelique told her that she must be mistaken in that. Vicki told her that she wasn't. Angelique assured her that she must be seeing things. Brian told Vicki that she needed to leave now. She did, but not before giving Angelique a knowing look. Brian explained to Angelique that she has a bit of Sebastian's sixth sense. Angelique was going to have to find some way of keeping Vicki from telling anyone about her true age.

Alondra came out with Will to join them on the bench. She knew now that Brian was in love with Angelique. She was not going to stop him, but still wanted to be in his life. The three of them, along with Will, started to have a civil conversation. They worked out plans on when Brian would spend time with his son, and some time without him. Angelique pointed out some important dates to when Brian would be out of town, Alondra agreed with that. The three of them would have to spend time together so Will can spend time with the expanded family that he would have. Brian picked up his son, and looked into his eyes, and promised himself that the curse would end soon for the two of them.

They walked around the estate, and then down to the beach. They walked along the shoreline watching the seagulls coming and going. They walked by some people, and Brian heard them talking about not one, but three people being killed last night. He asked them what had happened, and they told him about Mick Sullivan so close to his house when he was killed. Also about the couple in the woods in the tent that were killed as well. Brian was devastated by the news he had heard, but could not stop to grieve for them without telling Alondra about himself when the moon was full. He took them back to Collinwood, and told them that he wanted to be by himself for awhile.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Brian had walked the others back to the Main House, and left them to be by himself. He could not believe that he had killed not one, but three people last night. He thought that he should turn himself in, but the sheriff would not believe that he could turn into a werewolf on a full moon. He needed the curse to end soon, and was willing to pay any price possible.

He ended up down by the docks without realizing that he had walked that far. He wasn't sure what he should do, but it had to be done soon. He was remembering as he was walking along the docks, that Willie would bring him here at times and tell him stories about Jonah and the Whale, Moby Dick, and other stories that Willie had read himself after Barnabas and Julia, along with Professor Stokes returned from 1840. He remembered those were great times that he spent with Willie before he was killed.

He decided to walk back to the Main House instead of hailing a cab; he needed to clear his head of everything that has happened to him so far. As he was walking pass the Blue Whale, he decided to go inside for one drink at least in memorial to the ones that he had killed for the past 2 years. He went up to the bar and ordered a scotch straight up with a glass of water on the side. He held the shot glass up in a salute manner to the fallen victims, and shot it down his throat.

After that, he figured instead of leaving, he would stay and have a few more shots of scotch. He was drunk when the bartender told him that he had to leave. The bartender called a cab for him and that it would be at the Blue Whale in a couple of minutes. As soon as the cab arrived, the bartender put Brian inside and told the cab driver to take him home to Collinwood.

Quentin was in the living room while everyone else was upstairs sleeping. He was thinking about when he grew up here in Collinwood with his two brothers, Edward and Carl, and his sister Judith. Thinking of the things that they had done when they were younger. Both Edward and Judith very serious, while Carl played pranks on everyone, while he was scheming to find ways to get more money for himself from his parents.

When they had grown up, things changed. He just could not stay in one place for too long because he likes to discover new things that were always going on with the occult. He remembered that they were always close, but not that close. He was brought back to the present with a knock at the door. He saw that it was a cab driver holding his son up. He paid the cab driver and thanked him for bringing him home.

Quentin brought Brian into the living room, and sat him on the couch. Quentin was in disbelief when he saw that his son was actually drunk. He would never have thought that his son could get that drunk before until he saw it for himself. He went into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee for him. He took the coffee to Brian, but saw that Brian fell asleep. He remembered that he use to do the same thing himself before and after he was cursed. He felt sorry for his son, and possibly his grandson. He knew that the curse would end soon for both of them. He just hoped that the price Brian would have to pay was not a high one. He put the coffee down, and put a blanket on his son, and wished him goodnight. He went upstairs himself and went to sleep.

Brian woke up the next morning with a nasty hangover. He then remembered how and why he got it. He was at the Blue Whale last night having shots of scotch to those that had died because of him. He saw the coffee pot on the table and found out that the coffee was cold. He took the pot into the kitchen, and made a fresh pot. When it was done, he poured himself a cup straight black. He didn't like it like that, but he had no choice. His father came into the kitchen and came up to him.

"How are you feeling this morning son?" Quentin said to him while smiling.

"Not too loud dad, I have a major hangover right now that I'm trying to get rid of." Brian told him while covering his ears.

"I know how you feel son. I use to do the same thing all the time before I met your mother." He said while reminiscing.

"Well, that was then. This is now. I'm going to go upstairs, get a shower, put on some clean clothes. Then head over to the Old House for my shot. After that, I don't know. And if you hear from either Angel or Alondra, I don't know where I'll be then." He told his father rather hotly while heading out of the kitchen.

Quentin shook his head and brought out the coffee while David and Sebastian saw that he needed help with everything else for breakfast. They talked for a bit, and then Quentin and David headed for the cannery, while the girls went to clean up after breakfast. Sebastian helped the best that he could, but nearly broke the coffee cups in the sink. The girls told him to leave the cleaning to them while he worked on his new client's horoscope.

While he was working on it, he kept thinking that he should remember something, but he could not. It kept eluding him. He decided to put it on the back burner for the time being until he had more time to concentrate on it. He saw his daughter and Jamison head for the door to go outside for a while and told them to be careful and not to go too far from the house. They told him that they would be careful and be back soon. He saw Brian going out the door not too long after the kids did, but did not think anything about it.

Brian had gone to the Old House for his shot and left before thanking Julia for it. He didn't give her an explanation for his mood. He left afterwards and drove off to town to see his son. He arrived at Alondra's old house and asked her if he could take him off of her hands while she set the place up for the two of them. She was most grateful for that, because Will was getting in the way of her setting up the house.

He then went to the Inn and took Will with him to Angelique's room. She opened the door and smiled at both of them. Brian gave her a quick kiss as he was walking into her room. He told her that he decided to pick up his son so the two of them could spend time together. She wanted to get to know Will more before she became more permanent in Brian's life. She told Brian that she would be ready in a moment. She came out a couple of minutes later, and Brian was still struck by her. For him, it was like the first time that they met just last week. She asked him what they were going t do for today, and Brian told her that was up to Will.

"Daddy, can we go fo fe docks and watch fe seagulls?" Will asked him.

"Yes, we can do that. And then if you're hungry, we can have lunch at the diner." Brian said while smiling at him.

Angelique asked him if he was alright. He told her what happened at the Blue Whale without saying too much in front of Will. She thought that she should have been there for him, but he told both her and Alondra that he wanted to be left alone. She was going to have to think of a way to keep an eye on him for now on.

They walked down to the docks and Brian was telling Will about Jonah and the Whale. Will was amazed by the story that his father was telling him. He told his father and Angelique tha he was hungry now, and that he wanted lunch. They went to the diner and sat at a booth. The waitress gave them menus to look over their selection.

Brian asked his son "What are you going to have today for lunch son?"

"I'm going to haf a hot dog wif French fries, and chocolate milk." Will said.

"And what about you Angel?" He asked her.

"I'm just going to have just a salad for now and some iced tea." She told him with a smile on her face.

He smiled back at her and whispered that he loved her. She said the same to him. The waitress came over and asked if they were ready. Both Angelique and Will gave their orders, while Brian had coffee.

"Ma'am, can I ask you somefing?" Will asked Angelique.

"You can ask me anything Will. And please, call me Angelique." She said to him pleasantly.

"Fat's what I wanna make sure of before I call you fat. I just wanna say fat you are almost as beautiful as my mommy, Anga. Anga. I can't say your name yet. I wif I had my two top teef now." Will said t her.

"That's alright Will. Why don't you try to say Angel, like your father calls me. He still has trouble with my name sometimes when he looks at me. And as for your two top teeth. Once you get them, I will teach you how to say my name a lot better with them." She told Will while looking at him and smiling. She was still wondered if this is how Brian looked like as a little boy growing up in Collinwood.

Brian heard what Angelique said to Will, and said to her "Now wait a minute. That's not funny. I never have trouble saying your name. I only call you Angel because you told me that you liked it when I first called you that."

"I know that silly. I'm just teasing you about that. The two of you look so much alike. You must have been a cute little boy at that age Brian. I just wished that I could have seen you grow up here" Angelique said to him.

The waitress brought both Angelique's and Will's order. They ate and talked for a while. Will asked his father why he wasn't eating. Brian told him that he wasn't hungry now, but would try to eat something later. After they finished eating, Brian asked Will if he wanted anything from the antique shop across the street. He said no and that he was tired. Brian asked if he wanted to go home to his mother, and Will said yes. They took Will to his new house, and Alondra greeted them at the door. She asked them how was Will while he was out with them. Brian told her that the time that they had together went very well. She asked him when was the next time that he could take Will out again, Brian told her that he had to check to see if there was a movie he could take him to. She was fine with that, but told him that it was to be the two of them next time.

Brian knew that she was right, but he also wanted Will and Angelique to get along as well. Both Brian and Angelique left Alondra and went their own way. Alondra asked if he had a good time with them. He told her that he did. He also told her that he could call Angelique 'Angel' like daddy does because he could not say her name. Alondra was not happy about that, but Will liked her, and was not going to tell him that he could not call her that. She thought of a few names to call her to herself. Will told her that he was tired and wanted to take a nap. She put him on his bed in his new room and he fell asleep.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"You must have been a cute little boy growing up here in Collinsport." Angelique said to him while walking through town.

"Yeah, you could say that. Even when I was in school, the girls then went for me because I was cute. I couldn't help it. And Alondra was there to fight them off of me. This was before her father had taught her to fight some of the boys that were teasing her for being a tomboy." He told her while having his arm around her.

"I see that she has resentment towards me for being in your life now, instead of her." She said to him.

"I know. Be careful around her, because she has a mean right hook. I should know. I felt that a few times while we were dating if I should look at someone else by mistake. That's the curse of being the son of Quentin Collins. I got my father's good looks. And a lot of my mother's as well." He told her while rubbing his jaw.

"Don't forget that I can do worse than that if you do the same thing while you are with me." She told him with a wicked smile on her face.

"Don't worry about that Angel. I know better than to do that. I hope that you don't decide to turn me into something, like a cat or a bird. I don't think I can live like that." He told her with a smile on his face.

"Well, if I decide to do that, at least I know where you would be at all times now." She told him teasingly.

"Anyway. What do you want to do now? Any ideas?" He asked her.

"Let's go to Bangor for the rest of the day, and maybe stay the night there. In separate beds that is." She told him.

"Alright, you win on this one. But I promise you that you want to sooner or later." He said with a mock hurt look on his face.

They both knew that they had to get a change of clothes before heading to Bangor. Brian had to go to Julia to give him a syringe with the serum for his shot for tomorrow morning. He told Angelique that he would meet her in about 2 hour's time to pick her up. She told him that it would most likely to take that long her to get ready anyway. He went to his car after taking her to the Inn, and drove home.

He went inside the house and saw Sebastian coming from the living room. He asked Sebastian how the job with his new client was going. Sebastian told him that it was going alright. They talked a little bit more, and Brian told him that he was going to Bangor for the night with a friend of his. Sebastian told him to be careful with the murders that were going on in Collinsport. Brian told him that he would. Sebastian saw something around Brian, but could not see it to well. It look like some sort of animal, but he couldn't tell. He thought to keep this to himself for the time being, and ask Brian about it another time.

Brian was in his room packing an overnight bag when his mother came in. She asked him what he was doing, he told her that he was going to Bangor for the night, and would be back tomorrow. She asked him with anyone was going with him. He told her that Angelique was going with him, and that they would be in separate beds, with a smile on his face. She knew then that he was planning something that Angelique most likely knew nothing about. She remembered that was how his father would do things as well. Always planning things and surprising her at the last moment. He finished packing and kissed his mother goodbye. When he reached the foyer, he made reservations at a hotel there, and told them to have a bottle of champagne, and a dozen roses sent up to the room that evening. The clerk on the other end told him that will be arranged. He hung up the phone and drove off to the Old House.

He knocked on the door, and Barnabas opened it and let him in. He asked if Julia was around. Barnabas said that she was in the basement working on more of the serum for him. He asked if he could go down there and talk to her. Barnabas said that she was upset with him for the way that he acted this morning. Brian told him that he wanted to apologize to her for that. Barnabas told him that would be the best thing for him to do. He went downstairs, saw Julia working with test tubes and other things down there.

"Julia, I'm sorry for the way that I acted towards you this morning. I should not have taken it out on you. You're just trying to help me with this curse. I had heard of two more people that were killed the same night that I killed that guy from the Blue Whale. I am sorry for that. I hope that you will forgive, and I hope that I wouldn't treat you like that again." He told her with sadness and regret in his voice.

She looked at him, and saw the sadness in his face. She knew that he didn't mean to treat her like that this morning, but had to hear it for herself that he was sorry. She smiled at him then, and told him that she forgave her. He asked her if she could prepare a syringe for him to take to Bangor with him because he was spending the night there. As she was preparing it, she remind him to make sure that nothing happens to it. She also remind him to make sure that he took the shot after getting at least some coffee in his system. He told her that would do that, and gave her a kiss on the cheek and left.

He drove into town, and picked up Angelique. The ride was good for the two for them. It put Brian's problem on the back burner for the time being. He told Angelique that he made reservations at a hotel in Bangor for them, and that it was to have double beds. She was fine with that. They arrived about 2 hours later, and Brian parked his car in the hotel garage. They went to the front desk to check in. Brian signed the guess book 'Mr. and Mrs. Collins'. The clerk gave them their key to their room. Brian was glad that the champagne and roses would be there when they got back from walking around Bangor.

They stopped in a few antique shops, and Brian asked Angelique if she wanted to get something from them. She picked a few things to take back to her hotel room in Collinsport. They found a hole in the wall restaurant to have something to eat. Angelique had dinner while Brian had a glass of iced tea. They walked along the main strip in Bangor looking for something to bring for Will. Brian found a model boat for him, but remembered that Will was six and not 12. He then found a sailor doll for him. He would have to tell Will to be very careful with it. Angelique found a necklace to give to Alondra in hoping to make a peaceful situation with her. They left the shop, and headed back to the hotel.

Brian opened the door to their room and let Angelique enter first. She saw the roses in a vase, and the champagne in a chill stand. She looked at him, and reminded him about the fact that she wasn't ready for that part in their relationship. He told her that this is how their honeymoon would be once they got married. She agreed that is how she always pictured it with him. Brian opened the champagne for them, and poured each of them a glass. Afterwards, Brian was sitting in a chair, and fell asleep. Angelique put a blanket on him, and got ready for bed herself.

_Brian was walking through the woods near Collinsport. He walked a few miles before he came before a clearing. He saw something to his right, and finally saw the creature that he becomes on the night of a full moon. He started to back away from it, but the creature jumped on him in no time whatsoever. He suddenly found a gun in his hands that had silver bullets in it. He shot the creature six times in the chest. The creature fell down grasping at him. He got up to go to the creature. The creature was changing back into human form, and Brian would see the face of the creature. He knew it would be his face, but was shocked to see the face of….._

He woke up screaming at the thought of that. Angelique woke up and asked him what happened. He told her about the dream, and that it was not his face that he saw but of someone else. She asked him whose face it was, but he could not remember. She held him tightly while he tried to calm down. This was a new development now for the two of them. They both had no idea what this meant for him, but it would mean something when the time was right.

She managed to get him into his bed to try to go to sleep. But he asked her to stay with him until he fell asleep. She told him that she would, and stayed with him until he was asleep. She decided to stay there if he should have another nightmare again. She finally fell asleep herself soon afterwards next to Brian.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Angelique woke up first the next morning, and saw that Brian was still sleeping. She decided to get into the shower and then order room service for them. She took out an outfit that she was going to wear for today, and put it on her bed before taking her shower.

Brian woke up to the sound of the shower running, knowing that Angelique was in there. He called down to room service and ordered breakfast for her, while he has coffee. She came out shortly afterwards in her robe, and smiled at him.

"How are you feeling this morning? I hope that the nightmare that you had last night had not come back after you fell asleep again?" She asked him.

"No, I'm fine now. Thanks for asking. I just wished that I could remember whose face that I saw the creature was turning into. This is too weird for me. I never had that type of dream before." He told her.

"Well, I hope that you won't have any more. I hate the thought of you going through that again. The way that you looked like after having that nightmare even scared me. And that doesn't happen that often." She said.

"I know. I hate the thought of that happening again as well. I hope that I don't have any more of those images again while I'm sleeping." He said.

"In the meantime, why don't you go and get into the shower, and get cleaned up. I'll order room service for you. By the time it gets here, you should be done with your shower." She told him.

"I already ordered breakfast for you. It should be here shortly. As for the shower…." He suggested.

"You won't give up, will you? Just get in there, and get yourself cleaned up." She told him.

"Alright, but one day you will be in there with me in the morning and evening. I promise you that." He said to her while smiling.

When he went in to take his shower, Angelique got out the necklace that they were going to give to Alondra. She decided to do something with it. She was going t put a spell on it so Alondra will not be hostile towards her and Brian when they were together with and without Will. She thought of the exact words to cast, and said the words that would affect Alondra every time she wore it.

After she was done, she put the necklace back and finished getting dressed. There was a knock on the door, and she asked how it was. It was the room service with their order. She opened the door for the bell hop to bring in their order. She signed the check and gave him a tip on top of that. She saw that Brian had ordered her a fruit cup with yogurt, toast, and tea for her, while he had coffee for himself.

As she was about to start to eat, Brian came out of the shower in his robe and sat down for some coffee. She liked what she saw him in, and wished now that she wasn't going to wait until the time was right. But she had to keep her promise to herself that she would.

He broke up her thought by saying "What do you want to do today besides heading back to Collinsport?"

"I don't know. How about a slow drive back there along the shore line to look at the ocean. I always did like that. It would be romantic for us. I think that would be a great idea." She told him with enthusiasm in her voice.

"That does sound like fun. We could do that and maybe have a short picnic while we're at the shore and enjoy ourselves." He said while smiling at her with the idea of that.

Brian then went to get the shot that Julia had prepared for him to take that morning. He asked Angelique to help him with it since he hated needles. He was happy that was over with until tomorrow. With that, they both took turns getting dressed in the bathroom, while they both thought that they could be doing 'something else' instead of the road trip. Brian wanted to, but Angelique had to keep her promise not until the time was right, and it was killing both of them. After getting dressed, they went to the front desk so Brian and she could check out. They found a small sandwich shop just a few doors down from the hotel, and went in. She ordered just a salad and bottled water for herself, while Brian got water for himself. They then left, and headed for the shoreline.

They drove along the shoreline for about an hour, when Brian spotted an area that looked good to him. They got out of the car and walked along the beach for a bit for their picnic. They watched the ocean come and go from the beach, and enjoying it. They saw other couples walking along the beach enjoying themselves as well. They walked for a bit more, and then headed back to the car. The ride back to Collinsport was pleasant. They talked about their future together once the curse was lifted from both him and Will, amongst other things.

They reached to Inn, and Brian walked Angelique up to her room. She asked him if he was going to see her tonight. He told her that he would, and tomorrow see Alondra and Will to give them their gifts. She couldn't wait to give Alondra her 'special' gift tomorrow, and to see the look on her face when she would not be hostile to her and Brian being together. She gave him a quick kiss goodbye, and told him that she'll see him later. He went home to the Main House to see his father in the foyer.

Quentin asked him how his night went. Brian told him that they didn't do anything like that. He then told his father about his nightmare, and asked him if he had any like that. Quentin told him he had never experienced that type of dream before, and that he should keep track of that if it happened again. He told his father that he was going to see Angelique later, and he was going up to his room for a while to rest up from the trip back from Bangor. He lay down on his bed and fell to sleep.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

_The creature was running through the woods looking for its next prey. It was getting hungry and needed to eat before sunrise. It didn't want to return to sleep again knowing that it would not eat while in human form. It wanted flesh and blood soon because it knew the sun would rise shortly. It finally found its prey and attacked it. After it finished, the sun started to rise, and it started to change back into Brian. He got up and saw that he had attacked another person again. He turned the body over, only to see the face of…._

He woke up sweating profusely and went to wash his face off in the bathroom. He was shaking from that experience. He woke up before seeing who it was that he had attacked. He wished in a way that he could of seen who it was that he had killed, and possibly warn them not to be out at night until the 'murderer' was caught. But if he did at, that person would want to know how he knew about their death without revealing his own secret to them. He then went downstairs to get his jacket and leave to meet Angelique. He ran into Sebastian in the foyer.

"Hey Brian. How you doing? Haven't seen that much of you around here since you started dating Angelique. I hope that is working out for you." Sebastian said.

"Yeah, I'm doing alright. As for Angelique. The two of us are working things out in the romance department. I am hoping that one day the two of us will get married. With so much going on now with the murders that had happened around here, I don't want anything to screw this up for us." Brian told him.

"I know that feeling. When I was dating your cousin, man she wanted things done her way or not at all. I had to tell her that things are not going to be like that, and that she needed to learn to compromise at times. I think that Vicki has her wrapped around her finger at times with what she gets away with. I just don't know what to do at times like that. Just do me a favor, and not tell Carolyn that I said that though." Sebastian said while smiling at Brian.

"Don't worry about that. I know the feeling about that when I was dating Alondra. If I looked at someone, she would hit me with a right hook to the jaw. Or if I said something that she didn't like the same thing as well." Brian said while smiling at him also.

Brian then turns to get his jacket and left. As he was going out the door, Sebastian saw an animal form over Brian again, thought that he should know what it meant, but could not remember what. He was going to have to talk to Quentin about this when he saw Quentin later today. He went into the library to read a book that he started when he came back home. He saw his daughter Vicki in there, reading a book as well.

"Hey sweetheart, what are you doing in here? You usually don't like to be in here to read any of the books that are in here." He asked her.

She looked up at him and said "I'm just reading about the Collins family history daddy. Did you know that there was an Angelique that came here with a Josette du Pres back in 1795? And that she married the original Barnabas Collins. But something happened that she disappeared and he went to England. I wonder whatever became of her."

"Well, apparently she left herself, and then the first Barnabas decided to go to England then. As for her name, I believe that it is a French Creole name from the West Indies and New Orleans. That's most likely a common name down there. Why the interest in her for?" He asked her.

"I think that she might be older than she looks. I'm not sure though, but it appears that she was born before any of us was." She told him.

"I'm sure that you're imagining things, Vicki. You shouldn't go around saying things like that unless you are sure about them." He reminded her for the times that she said things about people before realizing that she was wrong.

"I know that dad. It's just that I have this feeling about her, that's all." She told him.

"Just be careful about that. I don't want you to get into trouble over something like that. Alright." He said.

"Yes, daddy." She said to him with a big smile on her face as she left the library to find her cousin Jamison to see if he was pulling anymore pranks on anyone in the house.

She found her cousin upstairs in his room doing his extra assignments for the latest prank he pulled on their governess. She pulled a chair up to his to see that he was doing extra history for that.

"I told you not to pull that stunt on her. Now see what trouble you got yourself into for that." She told him with an authoritative voice.

"I'm seem to remember that you liked the idea at the time. I didn't see you stopping me from doing it. All you did was tell me not to do it, but not actually stopping me. So don't bother me about it now." He told her.

Changing the subject, she told him about that there was an Angelique back in 1795, and that she might be the same one that's here now. He told her that would be impossible for her to live that long. She told him that she disappear after marrying the first Barnabas Collins before he went to live in England. He said that she may of left him to be with someone else, that's why he must of left for England. That did make some sense to her, but she could not shake the feeling that there was more to her than meets the eye.

Quentin and Maggie were sitting in the gazebo, looking up at the clouds and holding hands. They were still acting like they were on their first date from so long ago. Maggie remembered seeing Brian and Angelique here yesterday doing the exact same thing. They sat there just gazing up at the sky and just listening to the birds as they start to come back again from the winter time. They were both still amazed at the simplest of things that happened in the spring time. She then remember it was around this time of year is when she first discovered that she was pregnant with Brian.

Quentin was just to be happy to be with his wife at this time of day with no one bothering them. He remembered that this about the time that he found out that he was going to be a father. He was shocked at first, but then realized that this was the happiest time for him. He did not have a chance to watch his own daughter grow up without him. He wanted to make sure that he did not mess this up with the new baby that was on the way. He was going to do everything possible for his unborn child. He was very happy to have a son to take care of himself. The time that Maggie had gone into labor was very painful for him to go through. She cursed him out during labor, and that if he ever touched her again, she was going to cut something off that was very important to him. He laughed at that moment to himself.

Maggie saw him laugh to himself, and asked him what was so funny. He told her that he remembered when she told him that she was pregnant, and what she said what she would do if he ever touched her again. She laughed at that as well. Remembering the threats that she made against him during labor was pretty funny after Brian was born. They both couldn't believe how adorable he was. He looked more like Quentin than Maggie at the time, but then as he was growing up, they saw more of a combination of the two of them in him.

They then got up and headed inside to the house to see what applications came in to replace Mrs. Johnson. They looked through the ones that came in, but could not make a choice on one that they liked. David and Carolyn came in to help make a selection for the position, but they could not find one that they liked as well. Quentin got up and as going to the living room for a drink and asked if anyone wanted one as well. They told him no, and left.

He saw Sebastian in the living room reading a book himself. As he was pouring his drink, Sebastian said that he wanted to talk to him about something very important about Brian. Quentin sat across from Sebastian as he started to tell Quentin about the things that he was starting to see around Brian. He told Quentin about that recently every time he saw Brian, there was like an animal form around him. He wasn't sure what it meant, but it was not a good thing for Brian. Quentin told him that he must be mistaken about that, and that he must be seeing things. Sebastian told him that he wasn't, and that Vicki thinks Angelique is older than she looks, but told Quentin that she was mistaken about that. He reassured her that she was imagining things. Quentin told him that he must now be imaging things as well. He told Quentin that the two of them couldn't imagine that they both saw things around two people like that. Quentin told him that he shouldn't dwell on it, and forget about it. Quentin was going to have to find a way to keep both Sebastian and Vicki from learning the truth about Brian and Angelique.

Will had woke up from his daily nap and asked his mother what was for dinner tonight. She told him that she was going to make spaghetti and meatballs for dinner with some garlic bread. He was happy to eat that considering that his mother did not cook like his grandmother did when they were living with his grandparents. He loved his mother, but when it came to cooking, he either wanted to eat at his grandmother's house or he wanted spaghetti for dinner. He sat down with his picture book and start to read from there for a while.

Alondra saw him reading his favorite book, and smiled to herself. She hoped that Brian would live up to his promise in taking care of Will. She knew that Angelique was part of his life now, and that she would one day accept it. But for now, she just could not. She was wondering if she could get Will in with Jamison's and Vicki's governess to teach him as well. She hoped it wasn't a problem with that, because she had to find a job to support the two of them. She had to make sure that the hours were reasonable to be with Will in the morning and night time for them. She would have to call Collinwood after dinner to find out if it was alright to do that. She wasn't sure if Will would be able to keep up with the other children in the public school system.

From what Will had to her, his cousins did like him when he was there the other day visiting them while her and Brian talked things out about their relationship. She wanted Will to be with people that he knew already instead of complete strangers. She almost forgot to put the spaghetti in the pot of boiling water, and to put the garlic bread in the oven. She made chocolate milk for Will to have with his dinner, while she had a glass of wine with hers. With both the spaghetti and garlic bread finally ready, she called Will to the dinner table. He smiled at the dinner that he was going to eat. He managed to get spaghetti sauce all over his face as usual. They both laughed at that as she wiped his face off with a napkin.

She gave him a bath after dinner, and put his pajamas on him, and told him to go brush his teeth. He did that and was ready for bed. She tucked him in his bed, and gave him a kiss on his forehead and told him to go to sleep. He told his mother that he loved her and daddy. She told him that she loved him as well. She turned on his nightlight and left his room. She sat down on the couch and called Collinwood. Maggie answered the phone, and Alondra asked her if it was alright if Will came there for tutoring instead of going to school in Collinsport. Maggie didn't see anything wrong with that, and told Alondra that she would let her know tomorrow. Alondra thanked her and hung up the phone. She then decide to take a long hot bath, and then go to bed herself and get some sleep.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

_Forensic Lab in Boston_

Sculder and Muldy were going through the samples from the latest attack in Collinsport. They found pretty much the same samples as with the last time they were there. Wolfs hair and the victims throats had been ripped open and the flesh missing. Muldy kept insisting that it was a werewolf, but Sculder wouldn't hear it. She was positive that it was just a wolf that most likely either gone rogue, or possibly have rabies, that would just about explain the attacks. Muldy though would not let it go. He was sure that it was a werewolf and he was going to prove it to his partner Sculder. She reminded him that if he kept this up, not only would he lose his job, but she would kick him out of the apartment that they shared together. He told her that he would, but not before crossing his fingers behind his back. She called Sheriff Mendes and told her to keep on the lookout for a possible rabid wolf in the area. She told her that once the wolf was put down, then the attacks would stop. After that, she hung up the phone and put the bodies in their lockers to be transported back to Collinsport for burial.

Alondra woke up the next morning and got into the shower and got dressed before Will got up. She was starting on breakfast for the two of them when Will came into the kitchen and gave his mother a good morning hug. She returned it and told him to sit at the table for breakfast. She put a plate of waffles on the table for them, and helped Will with cutting his. Alondra heard the phone ring, and she went to answer it.

"Hello. Oh, hello Mrs. Collins. I'm fine and you." Alondra said to Maggie on the other end.

"Oh that's great. I'll let Will know right away. And I'll bring him there after breakfast. Thanks." Alondra said, and then hung up the phone.

"Will, I have great news for you." She said while smiling at her son.

"Whaf's that mommy?" Will asked her.

"Well, you're going to be with your cousins to learn how to read spell and other things like that. I asked your grandmother last night after you went to bed if you can be taught there instead of going to a public school so I can get a job to make sure that we have money to live with." Alondra said to him.

"I wanna stay wif you mommy. I don' wanna go to cool yet." Will said.

"Will, look at it this way, you can be with the other members of your family all the time. You can see your daddy there too. And I'm sure that your grandparents would love to have you there all the time now. I forgot, you haven't met your grandfather yet. He looks like your daddy, except only older. Trust me, you will like being there a lot." She told him with a smile on her face.

"I get to be wif my daddy then, and he res of my family, hen." He said with a big smile on his face.

She told him t go get himself dressed and be ready to leave shortly. They got into the car and drove off to Collinwood. The drive was pleasant because Will was excited about seeing his father again and the rest of his family. They arrived at the house, and Alondra knocked on the door. Quentin opened the door and told them to come in.

"So. This is my grandson. Hello, I'm your grandfather, Quentin Collins, and who you might be?" Quentin asked/said to Will while smiling.

"My name is William Brian Collins. But my mommy calls me Will." He said with a big smile on his face with two top teeth missing.

Quentin told them to go wait in the living room for Maggie to show Will to where he would be studying with the governess. Maggie came in a few minutes later, and told Will that the governess was going to have him do his work in class, and at home to see if he could do the assignments. He told her that he would do his best on that, and the governess came in, and told him that the work would be easy since he was younger than his cousins who had harder work to do. She then took him to the classroom to get him started.

"Mrs. Collins, thank you for doing this for me. I really appreciate it very much. How can I ever repay you on this?" Alondra asked.

"First of all, don't call me Mrs. Collins now. You and Will are family here. There is no need to repay me. All I would like is to see my grandson here with us, that's all. I know that you need to find a job, so if you have to work at night, Will can stay here with no problem at all." Maggie said to Alondra.

"That's good. I hope that Brian and Mr. Collins doesn't mind at all. I hope that Will and his grandfather will get along all right?" Alondra said.

"I don't think that Quentin will have a problem, nor Brian. It's good to have a child around here again. And one that will call me grandma, or something along those lines anyway. He looks just like Brian did at that age." Maggie told her.

"I know. I remember fighting the other girls off of him when we were that age. And that's before my father taught me to fight. Every girl wanted to be with him because he was cute." She said to Maggie while remembering those days.

"I know. Brian would come home from school to tell me about you fighting and getting into trouble because of that." Maggie said with a smile on her face.

Alondra remembered those days as well. She then said that she had to go and find a job as soon as possible. Maggie told her that she could make some inquiries for her to see if anyone was hiring. Alondra thanks, but no thanks, she was going to do this on her own. She then left to go job searching. She thought about hiring Alondra for Mrs. Johnson's job, but thought she should talk it over with Quentin and the others first in case they thought it wasn't a good idea for her to be working here with hers and Brian's history together. Maggie decided to go for a walk to the Old House to see Barnabas and Julia to let them know about Will coming here to get his education here for now on in case they came over to visit.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Maggie knocked on the door to the Old House, and Julia let her in. Julia told her to go to the living room and have a seat. She sat down on the couch while Julia went to get some coffee for them. Barnabas came in and sat down across from her, and was grateful that she did not remember the days from long ago from when he first '_arrived'_ in Collinsport. Julia then came in with the coffee for them.

"So what brings you here this morning Maggie?" Julia asked her.

"Well, I'm sure that Brian had mentioned to the two of you that he's a father now." Maggie said to them.

"Yes, he did in fact. But, he was shocked at first from when he told us this. But he seems to be alright with the situation now." Barnabas told Maggie.

"Yes, I'm glad he's going to take responsibility for this. I also wanted to let you know that Will is going to be coming to the Main House for now on to learn from Jamison's and Vicki's governess for his education instead of going to public school." She informed them.

Both Julia and Barnabas looked at each other. They can finally see what Will looked like and possibly see how he reacts to other children around him in case something should go wrong.

"That's very good then. Do you suppose that we can see him today and introduce ourselves to him as his cousins and to let him know that he could come over here as well with someone walking him here so he doesn't get lost." Julia said to her.

"I don't see why not. He would most likely love to see the two of you. You could come back with me now. I'm sure that he must be almost done with the first half of his studies soon." She told them.

"Why don't you go ahead, and we will meet you there shortly. We would love to meet the latest Collins to be in the family." Barnabas said to her.

"Alright then. I'm sure that he will be excited to meet both of you. I'll go ahead and see if he's done yet." Maggie said as she leaving for the door.

"Very good Maggie. We will be there right away." Barnabas said.

When she left, the two of them talked about if Julia should get a blood sample or not to see if he may have the same characteristics as his father's blood for when she started the injections for him. Hopefully the two of them would be cured soon from the curse. They grabbed their coat and cloak and left for the Main House. They arrived shortly afterwards, and Quentin let them in. They told Quentin that Maggie invited them over to meet Will.

"He looks just like Brian at age six. I can't believe it's been that long that he was that age. I remember when Maggie told me that she was pregnant with him, and know he's a father himself. Where does the time go so fast." Quentin said to them.

"I know what you mean Quentin. It only seems like yesterday that I first _'arrived'_ at Collinwood myself." Barnabas said to him.

"I know that feeling as well. From the first time that I met Barnabas, until now, where did the time go?" Julia asked as the three of them started to reminisce.

They walked into the living room to see Maggie sitting in there. They all sat down and started talking about different things going on in Collinsport, including the murders that had happened so far. They were hoping that the sheriff would catch the killer soon. Maggie was the only one that did not know that her son was the actual killer while in werewolf form. Just then, Jamison, Vicki, and Will came in for their break. Maggie motioned for Will to come over to her. He stood next to her and smiled at him.

"Will, this is your cousins Barnabas and Julia. They live over at the Old House that where the Collins family first lived at before moving into this house." Maggie told him.

Will was a little scared to meet them, but managed to say to them "Hello."

"Hello Will. I'm your cousin Barnabas. I hope that you and I can become friends. This is my wife Julia. She would like t become your friend as well." Barnabas said to him.

"Will. I would love it if you could come over to the Old House to visit us when you can. We have a lot of books there as well that you can read. And I'm sure that it would be no problem for you to spend the night there as well. We would be glad to have you there." Julia said to him.

Will wasn't sure what to do. He now had so much family that it was a little scary for him. But he thought that it may be a good idea to get to know them the best way that he could. He smiled at them, and told them that would be fine with him.

"Will, have you ever been on a boat before? Because if not, maybe this weekend your father and I can take you out on our boat." Quentin said to him.

"I never been on a boa before. I would like 'at very much, sir." Will said.

"Will, there's one thing that you must know." Quentin said to him.

"Whaf's 'at sir?" Will asked.

"You don't have to call me sir. Just grandfather, or grandpa, or something like that. We are not the strict about things like that around here when it comes to names. Alright." Quentin said to Will while kneeling down to him with a smile on his face.

Will like that very much, because of the way that his grandparents had taught him to address grownups were very important to them. He could relax around his new family now, and was enjoying it very much. He went over to his grandfather and hugged him, along with everyone else there. The governess came in and told the children that it was time to get back to their studies. Jamison and Vicki didn't like it, but Will was excited about it very much.

"He does look a lot like Brian at that age. I see a lot of Brian in him than Alondra." Julia commented.

"Yes he does. I remember when the two of you brought him home from the hospital. That was the happiest time for you both." Barnabas said.

"Yes that was. I remember when we brought him home, everyone couldn't get enough of him. Especially Roger and Elizabeth, they just adored him to death. They were doing their best not to spoil him when he was so little. It's ashamed now that they are gone. I'm sure they would have done the same to Will." Maggie said to them.

"Yes, those were the days back then. I hope that we have more of them like that." Quentin said.

"Quentin, I was wondering if we might be able to hire Alondra for Mrs. Johnson's job. I'm sure that she would love to work here, and not have to worry about Will when it came to picking him from when she gets off from her job. I think it would be a good idea for her. I didn't want to say anything to her first until I talked it over with everyone here in case anyone have any problems with that." She told them.

"I don't think there should be anything wrong with that. But, we would have to take it up with David and Carolyn first before anything is finalized." Quentin told her.

"I think that it would be a good idea as well. This way if anything should happen, he could always stay at the Old House instead of at their house if she and Brian should have an argument or something that might frighten him." Julia suggested.

"I agree with Julia. What if Alondra and Brian should have a fight over the fact that he's with Angelique instead of her. I'm sure that there must be so bad blood about that situation." Barnabas commented.

"Alright then, we'll talk it over with everyone over dinner tonight. If she accepts the job, we'll make her an offer for her salary. And Will can spend some nights here as well in case she was too tired to take care of him when she got home. Or, she could spend the night here as well, provided she kept some clothes here for the next day." Quentin told them.

They agreed on that. They couldn't see why she would accept the job in case she could not find one in town, or some of the nearby towns as well. Quentin asked Julia if she could help him make lunch for everyone. She was happy to do that. When they go in there, Quentin asked her if she thought it was the right thing to do. She told him that this way they could see if he should exhibit any changes in him and try to stop them from manifesting any further. He told that sounded good. They made lunch for everyone and brought it to the dining room.

David called and told Maggie that he was stuck at the cannery because a problem came up that he had to resolve. He told her that he would be home for dinner. She told him that would be fine. She told Quentin and Julia that David wasn't coming for lunch. They sat down for lunch. Lunch was fine, except that both David and Brian were not there. David was at the cannery, and they didn't know where Brian was. Will asked if his father was coming home soon, and Maggie told him that he should be home before he went home with his mother.

David and Brian came home pretty much the same time for dinner. But Brian wasn't in the position to eat yet. He figured that he could just skip dinner and just go for a walk along the shoreline. Maggie asked him where he was all day, and he told her that he was just out just to be by himself for a while after being with Angelique .

Maggie told Brian that Will was going to come here for now on for his education. He had no problem with that. At least he could see his son during the day before he had to be locked up to the night of a full moon. She also told him about possibly hiring Alondra for Mrs. Johnson's job. He didn't know how she would take to that. He was sure that she would resent him for being with Angelique instead of her. But he was going to have to deal with it if she accepted the position.

He saw his son come down the stairs, and went over to him and gave him a hug. He asked Will what he thought of his first day of learning from the governess. Will told him that he liked it, but some of the work he did not understand yet, and that the governess would explain anything to him if he had problems with it. Brian smiled at him, and told him that he could come to him if he needed help as well. Will loved the idea of that to spend time with his father. Will also told Brian that his grandfather that the three of them were going on a boat on Saturday. Brian told him that he would be glad to take him out on the boat this Saturday. Will hugged his father again at that. Brian just hoped that his son would not suffer the same fate as him, and his father. There was a knock at the door, and it was Alondra to pick Will up and take him home.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Brian let Alondra in the house and asked her if she and Will would stay for dinner. She said that she should get Will home and make him dinner there. Maggie came over and told her that it would be no problem having her and Will here for dinner. She was going to say no, but the look on her son's face told her otherwise. She then said yes to the invitation. David came home shortly afterwards and saw the sight in front of him. There was Brian with Alondra, and their son. He was surprised at how much Will had looked a lot like Brian at that age. He was told that they would be staying for dinner.

During dinner, Brian was looking at his son to make sure that he ate everything on his plate, even though he really did not eat that much because of the curse. Maggie asked him if anything was wrong, he told her that he really did not have much of an appetite. She told that it was one of his favorite meals, but he told her that he wasn't really hungry, and left the table. Maggie was concerned that her son was not eating anything at all since he had come home not that long ago. She was going to follow him, but Quentin told her that it was probably nothing to worry about. Maggie then asked Alondra how the job search went, and she told Maggie that is was alright, but nothing came up yet. Maggie knew this would be the right time to ask her if she would like to work here, but wanted to wait till after dinner to see if she would work for them.

After dinner, Maggie asked Alondra to stay a little bit longer so she could ask David and Carolyn something important. She said alright, but that she had to get Will home and ready for bed. Maggie told her that it would not take long at all. Maggie brought the other members of the Collins family into the library to discuss the hiring of Alondra for Mrs. Johnson position. They each in turn agreed that she would be perfect for the job even though she had no experience in the job before, but was willing to help her out anyway possible. They then talked about a salary for her. They agreed on a yearly pay for her, and if she decided to leave, they would pay her for the remainder of the year.

They then left the library so Maggie and Quentin can take her into the living room to discuss the job offer to her. Maggie began with telling her that Will had a good time with being with Vicki and Jamison while in his class with them. Both Quentin and Maggie then told her about the job offer to take over Mrs. Johnson's position, and the salary that she would make working for them. And that if she was not able to get herself and Will home, they would be able to spend the night here instead of having to drive home.

She told them that she would take a little time to think about it and let them know her answer shortly. They told her to take her time and not rush her decision. They left her alone in the room to think over the offer. As she was thinking over the job offer, she was thinking that maybe this would be her way of getting Brian to forget about Angelique and come back to her. She also had to think that this was the right thing to do. Will would get his education here, and that Brian would see his son more often than they thought he would get. She thought it over, and decided to take the job offer.

She found them in the foyer and told them of her decision. They told her that she could start in the morning, and told her that she will always be a part of the family no matter what happens. She was happy to have a job now, and said that she had to leave. They told her that if she wanted, Will could spend the night so she would not have to rush home to get Will to sleep. She asked them about a change of clothes for him, and they told him that they still had some of the things that Jamison wore at his age. She told them that would be great and that Will could stay. Will asked his mother if they were going home now, and she told him that he was going to spend the night here with the rest of family tonight, and that he would come home with her tomorrow night. He was excited about this, and said that he would miss her. She told him that she would see him in the morning. She told him to behave himself while he was here. He told her that he would. She then thanked Maggie and Quentin, and she left for the night.

"Where did my daddy go?" Will asked his grandparents.

"I don't know where he went to Will. But I will try to find him, alright." Quentin told him.

"O.K. Grandma, can I have some milk before I go to bed?" He asked her.

"Yes, of course you can. Come with me and we'll get some milk and maybe a cookie as well." She took him into the kitchen for his snack.

After they left, Quentin went to see if he could find his own son. He went to the gazebo, but no luck there. He then went to the cottage that was on the grounds, but he wasn't there. He checked with Barnabas and Julia to see if he was with them. They told Quentin that they haven't seen him since dinner time. He left them and went along the shoreline to see if he was there. He finally found him sitting on the beach where the caves that ran under the estate were. He sat down next to his son, and asked him if he was alright.

"No, I'm not alright. Because I now have a six year old son that may be cursed like I am if nothing is done soon. I don't want that for him. I want the two of us to have a normal life. Is that so much to ask for?" He asked his father.

"I know it's not fair right now Brian. But trust me, it will soon get better. I promise you this." Quentin said.

"Brian there is something that you should know. Alondra took the position of house keeper. She will be starting tomorrow morning. Also, Will is spending the night with us, so you may want to come home and put him to bed." Quentin told him.

"Alright, at least this is something that I can do for him. I'll do my best to be there for him. I just hope that I can." Brian said.

"Don't worry son. Just remember that you will have someone there to look forward to for now on."

"I know that I have the family to look forward to, including Angelique now. I hope her master is going to cure me soon. I can't stand this anymore."

They made their way back to Collinwood, and went inside. Maggie greeted them as they came in and told them that Will was getting ready for bed. Brian asked his mother where Will was going to sleep. She told him that he was going to sleep in Jamison's room. Will wanted to know if his father would tuck him into bed. Brian told him that he would. Brian took him upstairs and brought him to Jamison's room. He tucked him into the bed that was put in there for Will. Will asked his father if he would stay with him until he went to sleep. Brian told him that he would. Brian stayed there a little longer than he expected when Jamison came in and told him that he had to get to sleep as well.

Before Brian left he gave his son a kiss goodnight, and told him that things would get better for them soon. He wished Jamison goodnight, and left the room. He went downstairs and gone to the living room to have a drink himself before getting some sleep.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

_She was walking through the Great House of Collinwood. She left the upper floor, and went downstairs for a strange reason that she could not think of. She opened the doors to the living room and went in. She saw a man standing there as if he was waiting for her. He motioned for her to sit on the chair that had been placed there for her. She saw that he was dressed very smartly. A two piece suit with a handkerchief in the top left pocket, along with a matching pair of gloves and hat. His face was handsome with the moustache that went with it._

_He smiled at her and introduced himself "My name is Nicholas Blair, my dear. Now don't tell me your name. I already know it, so you don't have to worry about that."_

"_How do you know me, and what do you want with me?" She asked while trembling in her seat._

"_You see my dear, you are part of a plan that my master as install for both Brian and Will Collins." He said to her while smiling at her._

"_What could your master want with the two of them? They haven't done anything to you or your master. Please don't hurt them." She pleaded to him._

"_Not to worry my dear. You see, my master wants to cure them of the werewolf curse that has started with Brian, and it will pass on down to young Will." He informed her._

"_That's ridiculous! Brian is not a werewolf and neither is Will! I don't know what type of game you're playing here Mr. Blair! But it won't work!" She yelled at him._

"_Now, now. Just calm down. You see, they are cursed to change into the form of a werewolf on the night of the full moon. But my master wants' to put an end to the werewolf curse that he started so long ago." He told her._

"_Why does he want to do that for? I thought they were a made up legend to frighten children in stories and in the movies? They can't be real." She said to Nicholas._

"_You see, they do exist. How do you think the stories come from? They are based on the work of my master. But now he wants' to end the experiment that he started. They were originally meant to hurt humans and then the soul of the victim was supposed to go to my master, but it went out of control. The experiment is a failure. Especially with that idiot Petofi. He was my master's biggest mistake. But he wants to end this as soon as possible." Nicholas told her._

"_So, your master wants' to clean up the mess that he began a long time ago. But what does this have to do with me now?" She asked him._

"_I'm coming to that my dear. When both Brian and Will are cured, Angelique is going to spend the rest of her life with them. He wants' you to be her replacement as a witch." He told her while smiling at her._

"_I don't want to be a part of this! You can't make me! I refuse to do this!" She started to yell at him._

"_I'm sorry to tell you this, but the moment they are cured, you will be his new servant. And before you start to protest again, it's already been set into motion." He told her._

"_No! You can't do this! I don't want to be a witch for your master!" She yelled at him again._

"_Don't worry about it. I will be here to guide you in your new world and powers. Now you must go and get a goodnight's sleep. When you wake up, you won't remember this conversation. Just that you had a bad dream. Now leave, I will be looking forward to see you soon." Nicholas told her while making her disappear._

She suddenly woke up from the dream that she had, but could not remember a thing about it. She figured that it was nothing, and that she should try to get back to sleep. Before doing that, she went to the bathroom to wash her face off to shake the dream out of her mind. She then went back to bed to sleep for the rest of the night.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Alondra started her new job at Collinwood with no problem whatsoever, except with the occasional paperclip hitting her on her butt. She had no idea where it was coming from, but she had an idea of who was doing it. The only problem was proving it. She knew that sooner or later she would catch him in the act. Just how and when was the problem. She had seen Brian several times during the day, and wishing that the two of them would get back together again.

At breakfast, and at lunch time, she had seen that he had not eaten much of anything. She wondered about that, and was going to ask him about it. She saw Will at lunch, and asked him how is studies were going along. He told her that it was fun, and that he really enjoyed being with his cousins all the time. She was happy to see her son was happy here. She was thinking about maybe if she could move in here, instead of having to travel back and forth every day. She would have to ask David or Carolyn about this. But she didn't think there would be a problem with it.

As she was getting ready to prepare dinner for everyone, she had opened one of the glass cabinet doors open to face the entrance to the kitchen. She was hoping to catch the person that was shooting the paperclips at her. Sure enough, she saw that it was Brian doing it. She walked over to him and put her hands on her hips and gave him **'THE LOOK!'** He backed out of there real fast because he knew that if he did not stop, she would belt him one in the face. When he left, she smiled to herself knowing that she could still put fear into him after all this time. Like every time when they were dating, he would look at another girl that would walk by, he would say that it was nothing. She would then make a fist, and punch him in the jaw for that. He would apologize for that right away with a night on the town by going to the Blue Whale, even though they were under age, he would get them some soda and something to eat while in there. She thought those were great times with him, even when they were very intimate with each other. She remembered those nights as well. He was very gentle with her, especially with her first time, and even afterwards. But she knew that he had gone on with his life. She figured that she should as well. She wanted someone that would be there for her both mentally and emotional for her. But that would have to wait till later.

As she was cleaning up after dinner, David came in and asked her how her first day went so far. She told him about what Brian had been doing to her throughout the day. He started to laugh at this, and reminded her about when Brian was younger, he would do the same thing to anyone that was new to the house. After a couple of days, they would quit because of him. He told her that he got like that because of the way Quentin would pull pranks on Maggie. She started to laugh at this as well. This was because he was so much like Quentin in many ways. And Will was starting to do some of it as well. Try to pull a prank on her as well.

She then asked David about possibly moving into Collinwood instead of having to travel all the time. He told her that it won't be a problem with it. He told her that he would let Carolyn know also, she shouldn't have a problem with it as well. She was relieved to hear this. He asked her when she thought she could move in. She told him most likely over the weekend, and she would have to sell her house too. He told her not to worry about that, he would help her with that also. She thanked him, and then finished up with the cleaning.

She then went to get Will to take him home and give him his bath before putting him to bed. She saw Will with Brian, and saw him give Will a hug and kiss goodbye. He told Will that he would see him in the morning. At least he was getting Will into his life, and was happy about that. Carolyn came to her before she left, and told her that she could move in. Now they would have a new place to live without the travel. She thanked her very much on this. Carolyn told her that it was no trouble at all. But reminded Alondra to be on the lookout for Brian with his pranks. She told Carolyn that she had it under control. Carolyn told her that she didn't think anyone would be able to do that. That he got that way from his father. Alondra told her that Will was starting to get that way as well. She told her that she would have to nip that in the bud.

While the two of them were talking, Will was putting his hands on his hips, and mimicking his mother talking. Alondra happened to look down at her son, and asked him where he learned that from. He told her that daddy taught that to him. And that she yelled at him, or told him to do something, he was to mimic her talking. She told him that he should not do that, it was impolite to do such a thing. He told her that he was sorry, and that he would never do it again. But he had his fingers crossed behind his back as he was telling her this. Carolyn had to keep from laughing at the situation. It reminded her of when David was young, and trying to get away with things.

Alondra just happened to look into the living room to see Brian standing there to keep from laughing at her. She started to walk towards him while giving him **'THE LOOK'!** He managed to get out of there before anything was to happen. She smiled again at that thought of doing that to him. Carolyn told her that always worked with her when Sebastian did something that he wasn't supposed to do. Both women smiled at each other knowing that this was the only one of many ways to get back at the men in their lives. She then said goodnight to Carolyn and left.

Hallie saw Alondra leave and asked Carolyn what was so funny. Carolyn told Hallie what Alondra had done to Brian before she left. Hallie knew that all too well. Because David was still pulling pranks on her as well. They both agreed that it seems to be some sort of trait in the Collins men to do this to the women around here. Hallie asked Carolyn if her Uncle Roger done anything like this, and Carolyn told her that her Uncle Roger was kind of a stick in the mud, but was always there for her no matter what. They then went to find Maggie to tell her what had happened and to compare notes on whose husband was the worst to pulls pranks.

When Alondra got home, she asked Will how he would feel about living at Collinwood. He told her that he would love to very much. He told her then he could see his daddy everyday then. She told him that they would be moving in over the weekend. He told her that on Saturday, he, his daddy, and grandfather were going t take him out on a boat. She told him to be good while he was out. He told her that he would.

She then got the water running for his bath and told him to undress himself and get into to it. He did that, and washed himself very good. She washed his hair, and played with him while he was in the tub. She then took him out and dried him off and told him to get his pajamas on. She then tucked him into his bed and wished him goodnight. He told her that he loved both her and his daddy. She smiled at him and told him that she loved him too. She then turned on his nightlight and shut the door.

She then go the bath ready for herself, and poured a glass of wine to have and a book to read. While in the tub, she thought to herself that this would have to work with Brian living there, and she working and living there. She was thinking that if he might be able to forget Angelique, and be with her instead. She would have to think of something to that effect. She then got out of the tub, and dried herself off and went to bed.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

The rest of the work week for Alondra went without a hitch. Brian didn't pull any pranks on her, for fearing her wrath. He tried not to get into trouble with her with suffering the possibility of getting hurt by her. Come Saturday, Alondra had prepared for her and Will's moved to Collinwood. Brian came early to pick him up for the boat ride. He also gave her the gifts that he and Angelique had picked up for them.

Will loved the model boat that he got. Alondra was reluctant to accept the gift, but she did for trying to keep some sort of peace with everyone. She looked at it, and saw that it was pretty in its own way. She decided to put it on, and at that moment, she really did not feel that hostile towards Angelique. She did not know how this happened, but she seemed to accept her more willingly. She told Brian to make sure that he brought Will back to Collinwood at a decent hour. He told her that he would make sure of it.

When the two of them left, she continued with the packing while waiting for the movers that David had hired for her. She could not wait to move into Collinwood to try to get Brian to forget Angelique. The movers arrived soon after, and she told them what was going to the new location and what was going to the storage facility.

Brian and Will arrived at the pier where his father's boat was. Quentin greeted them with a smile and gave his grandson a hug, and missed up his hair. Will laughed at him and gave him a hug as well. They then went on to the boat and got ready to cast off.

Will asked his grandfather why the boat was called 'Jenny'. Brian had now knew why his father named the boat that, but how would he explain that to his grandson. Quentin told him that he named it after someone that he knew from a long time ago. Will then asked him about if they would do any fishing today, and Quentin told him that they would have to come out here very early in the morning for that. He told him that maybe in a couple of weeks they could do that. Will got excited over that, he had never been fishing before, and was looking forward to that.

Quentin stopped the boat at his favorite spot, and dropped the anchor. He saw that it was near lunch time, and asked Will if he was hungry yet. Will said that he was getting hungry, and saw that his father had his head over the side of the boat. Will asked Quentin what was wrong with his father, and Quentin told him that Brian forgot that he suffered from seasickness. Will asked him how did he forget something like that, and Quentin told him that since he was living in New York City, he probably forgot all about that, and now he had his head over the side throwing up.

Will went over to his father, and said to him that he hopes he feels better soon. Brian told him that he should be alright in a little while. Brian saw the waves again, and started to throw up again. Quentin came over to him and said that it should pass soon. Brian told him that it will if the stupid boat would stop rocking up and down like a roller coaster ride. Quentin smiled at him and left him to his misery.

After he was done, Brian went into the cabin of the boat to see his father and son eating lunch. Will asked him if he wanted anything to eat. Brian told him just water for now. Brian was thinking of maybe taking the boat out before the full moon would rise so he could not kill anyone again. Brian asked his father in not so many words of the possibility of bringing the boat out here on _'certain nights'_. Quentin reminded Brian about the Coast Guard wanting to know why he was out here at night time, and would come out to investigate the boat, and that would not be a good idea. Brian was disappointed in this, but he knew that his father was right.

After lunch, the three of them went on to the deck of the boat to look at the ocean and the surrounding area. Quentin gave Will a pair of binoculars to look at the landscape, and the far reaches of the ocean. Will was happy with being with his father and grandfather on a day like today. He looked through the binoculars and saw a lot of people walking along the beach. He then looked at the ocean, and saw some ships that were far out. Brian was smiling at his son, seeing the happiness of being with him and his father. He just hoped that they would be cured soon, and not suffer like he was.

Quentin saw that it was getting late, and told Will that they had to get back to shore for today. Will was not happy about this, but both Quentin and Brian reminded him that in a couple of weeks, they would be coming at here to fish. Will calmed down then about being reminded of the fishing trip with them. Quentin piloted the boat back to the pier without Brian getting sick on the way back. They then went home to Collinwood to see if Alondra had her stuff moved in there.

When Quentin parked the car in the garage by the house, Will opened the door and was going to run into the house, but Brian told him that he should not run into the house because it was impolite and rude. He also reminded him that he needed to stay with them until they were inside. Will obeyed his father and then went into his new home.

Hallie was in the foyer looking over the mail that had arrived earlier, when she saw Quentin, Brian, and Will come into the house. She saw that Brian still did not look so good from the boat ride. She asked him if he was alright. He replied that if he was alright, he would not have this lovely shade of green with me still. She laughed at him, because she knew that he had forgotten about his seasickness. She then left them to get Alondra.

She came in the foyer, and asked Will about his day out on the boat. He told her that he had fun on the boat, and that his grandfather and father were going to take him fishing soon. She told him that if he caught a fish, he would have to clean it himself, because she was not going to do it for him. He looked up at her with his eyes looking sad. She saw this, and she knew that he had her beat on this. It reminded her of what Brian would do if she was going to get angry with him. Brian tried it on her, but she told him that he could clean his own fish if he caught any. He said spoilsport under his breath. She asked him what was that he said. He was starting to get **'THE LOOK' **from her, and told her nothing, and left the foyer. Quentin was about to leave the foyer as well when he saw that, but she told him that he had nothing to worry about. He smiled at her and left before she changed her mind.

Maggie saw both men leave as fast as they could, and asked Alondra what had happened. She told Maggie about what Brian said under his breath about being a spoilsport for not cleaning any fish that he should catch in a couple of weeks, and gave him **'THE LOOK'**. She told Maggie that Quentin was afraid of her as well, and left also. Maggie laughed at this, and told Alondra that was one of many ways to get back at them for things like this. Alondra agreed with her as they both laughed about it in the foyer. Will did not understand what was going on and asked his mother about this. She told him that when he meets a girl when he gets older, if he gets her mad at him, she was going to give him a look that would make him very scared of her. He told her that he was not afraid of any girls. She told him that's what he says now, but that will change later on in his life. He was still confused by this, but decided to forget about it.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

During dinner that night, Alondra was still puzzled that Brian had not been eating anything at all. She asked him afterwards if he was alright. He told her that he was still not too well from the boat trip this afternoon. She mentioned that he didn't eat much of anything since she had started earlier in the week. He told her that he really didn't eat much anymore since writing his articles for the paper. She reminded him that he needed to eat something in the morning to get going. He told her that he was doing alright in that department. He told her that he would get _something to eat in the middle of the night._ She wasn't convinced of this, but she didn't want to argue with him on this. She was determined to make him eat, one way or another.

He left her to call Angelique to ask if he could meet her tomorrow because he wasn't feeling too well from his boat ride. She told him that would be fine as long as he made it up to her. He thought of several ways that he could, but that would have to wait for another time. He told her that he would and told her that he loved her and wished her goodnight. He then went into the living room and poured himself some sherry and stood by the French doors leading to the garden and the gazebo. Will came in and asked him if he would tuck him into bed. Brian told him that he would be up there shortly to do that. Will then gave his father a hug, and went to his new room.

Alondra went up behind him, and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, and she grabbed his face, and pulled it down to her and kissed him very passionately. He reached up and gently pulled her hands away, and reminded her that they were to remain friends for now on. She told him that she kissed him because of the way that he was taking care of Will, and that maybe one day he would be back in her love life again. He told her that it was not possible anymore, and that he was in love with Angelique. She told him that things could always change between the three of them, and that he could be with her again. He didn't say anything, and went to get his son into bed, and he was going to sleep as well.

_He was walking through the woods near the Main House when he spotted a woman in front of him. He went over to her and saw that she was a pretty woman that was most likely in her late 20's. He also noticed that she was wearing clothes that seem to be from another time. She motioned for him to sit down on the log that was there, and she sat next to him._

"_Hello Brian. I know that you don't know me, but I know you. My name is Jenny Collins. I was married to your father Quentin Collins back in the 19__th__ century." She said to him while smiling._

"_Jenny Collins! My father told me what happened to him back in 1897. He has regretted it very much since then. But what are you doing here? What do you want from me?" He asked her._

"_I just wanted to visit the newest son of Quentin, that's all. I wanted to get to know you. You look so much like you father. And a bit of your mother as well. I just wished that we had not done the things that we had done now. None of this would have happened. Please tell me about yourself." She said to him._

_He saw the sadness in her eyes, and decided to oblige her. He told her of growing up in Collinwood. How his parents were doing their best to raise him. The pranks that he and his father would pull on his mother and on some of the other family members. As he was telling her this, she was smiling and listening to every word that he was telling her. She became sad again about the time that Brian and Quentin had argued over Brian's future with the cannery. That led to Brian leaving both Collinsport and Collinwood for 3 years, and finally coming home only to find out that he was now suffering from the werewolf curse now._

_She had tears coming down her face over the fact that Quentin's new son was cursed as well. He told her that he was going to be hopefully cured soon along with his son. She put her arm around his shoulder, and told him that things will be fine soon for the both of them. She told him that one day he would meet the rest of his family in the afterlife. But that wasn't going to be for years to come yet. She told him that she would be keeping an eye on him, and watching him in his time of need. She then vanished in to thin air. He got up and started to walk home…_

Brian woke up from the dream feeling a bit better than he had for a long time. He was going to have to wait until morning to tell his father about the dream he had, and what she told him that she was going to be keeping an eye on him. He went to his bathroom to get some water and then went back to bed for some more sleep.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Brian had got up early on Sunday morning, and after getting himself cleaned up and dressed, decided to go for a walk. As he got downstairs, he saw his son heading for the living room with a bowl of cereal. He went in there to see what he was doing. He saw his son at the coffee table with his picture book while eating his cereal. He went over to him and tousled his hair.

"Daddy, stop hat. I'm rying to eat my cereal and read my book." He looked up at his father with his big blue eyes.

"Don't worry. I promise not to mess up your hair until it's been combed. What are you reading there?" Brian wanted to know.

"I's my book hat mommy has for me. See." He held up the book and saw it was a dinosaur picture book.

"You like dinosaurs then, I take it." He asked his son.

"Yeah, I like hem alo. I wanna know dinosaurs." Will said.

"Well, how about we go to the museum in Boston the weekend after our fishing trip so we can spend the night there. We'll have a good time there, I promise you that." Brian told his son.

"Wow, mommy would love for you o ake me here for hat. I jus hope you don ge sick again, daddy." Will said to Brian.

"Don't worry about that son that was while I was on the boat. I forgot that I got seasick and forgot to take medicine for that. I just have to remember to take that before I go on the boat when we go fishing." He told him while smiling at his son.

"Daddy, where are you going now?" Will asked him.

"I'm going to see your cousin Julia and Barnabas for a little bit and then go see Angelique for the day. When I come home, we do something together like go the beach and collect seashells that you can bring back here for your mother to share with her."

"O.K. I would like o do hat wih you." Will was excited about that.

"Then later, be ready for the two of us to get some seashells before dinner time." Brian told him and then left for his daily injection from Julia.

Alondra heard the conversation between her son and Brian. She had no problem with him taking Will into Boston, just as long as that witch Angelique, along with a few other names that she could think of, but would not repeat even in front of Brian, was not with them. She still was not fond of her, but not like she was when she first found out about Angelique from Brian. She could not explain it for some reason. She really didn't know why she did not hate Angelique that much, but she was determined to find out why.

After Brian had got his shot, he thanked Julia for it and told her that he hope the curse would end soon. He then left for his date with Angelique. He met her at the front of the Inn, and walked for awhile down towards the docks. They walked and talked about many things that were hopeful for the future for them and his son.

They then decided to head for the shoreline and watch the waves come in and out. As they were there, Brian and Angelique sat on the beach and just looked at the sky and the waves. He told her about his plans with his son in a couple of weeks. He asked if she wanted to join them on the fishing trip, and on the trip to Boston for the museum. She told him that she would love to. They walked along the beach for a while before taking her back to her room. He told her that he was taking his son to get seashells to take back to his mother. She told him that she hopes that he has a good time with him.

He dropped her off and headed home to Collinwood. As he came in the door, his son ran up to him and asked him if he was ready to go to the beach now. He told will that to give him a few minutes to change his clothes and he would be down shortly. Will couldn't wait to go to get seashells. He came back down in a pair of jeans, sandals, and a light jacket.

He took his son down to the beach, and found several shells to take home. Brian found some more to add to the collection that was getting to be a bit much. He was having a good time with his son, and his son was also. As they were getting shells, Brian was telling Will about when he was little; his parents would take him down here to take him swimming and to collect shells. They would also have picnics on the beach before and after Brian was playing on the beach. Will wanted to know if they could do that as well. Brian told him that when the weather was warmer, they would be doing that. Will was happy to hear this. For his mother never really had time to take him anywhere because she was always working and his grandparents were not really up to the challenge of taking Will much to anywhere.

He brought Will home in time for dinner, which he ate with great enthusiasm. Alondra asked Brian if he wanted anything to eat, and he told her that he wasn't hungry at the moment. She asked him when he would like to eat, and he told her that he wasn't sure yet. She told him to come with her and sit down at the table with his son. He kept telling her that he wasn't hungry right now, but she wouldn't hear of it. She told him to sit next to his son as she was putting the plate in front of him. He saw that it was a piece of steak with potato's and green beans, and corn. He looked at the food, and knew that he would not be able to leave the table until he ate the food.

He saw that his son was eating everything on his plate, and he tried to eat as much as he could. As he was about to get up from the table, Alondra told him that he was to eat some dessert now. He told her that he was full now and that he couldn't eat another bite. She told him to sit there and not move. He saw that the dessert was his favorite. A piece of apple pie with a slice of melted cheddar cheese on it. He knew he had to eat it while she was standing there watching him. He ate it with great reluctance.

When he was done eating, Alondra asked him if the dinner and dessert were fine with him. He told her that it was very good. She told him that he could leave the dinner table now. He did so, and went up to his room. He immediately went to his bathroom and let everything come back up. After he was done, his father was in his room waiting for him to come out. Quentin told Brian that he remembered having to go through the exact same thing with his sister Judith. She was insisted that he sat at the table and eat with them as well.

Brian told his father about the dream that he had last night about Jenny. Quentin was surprised that Jenny would come to him. He asked Brian what happened in the dream. Brian told him every detail of it. Quentin was sad to hear that Jenny had told Brian that he they had not done the things that they had done, this would not of have happened.

Brian asked his father why he named the boat 'Jenny', and how his mother took to that. He told Brian that he had named it after his first wife, and that his mother asked him why he named it that. He said that he wanted to name it after someone that he knew from when he was younger, and was stabbed with a knife and had not lived. He told him that his mother accepted that explanation. He then asked his father what they were going to do about the next full moon. Quentin told him that most likely he would have to be chained up in the mausoleum the next time he had to go in there. Brian didn't like the idea of that, but he figured at least he would not have to kill anyone on that night. He saw that it was getting late, and told his father that he wanted to get some sleep. He father left him, and told Brian that he would try to keep the noise down for him while he was sleeping. Brian just rolled his eyes at his father was Quentin left his room.

He went back into the bathroom and brush his teeth and put on his pajamas. He saw a book on his table that he had not seen in a long time and picked it up. It was titled 'She sell seashells by the seashore'. He knew that he had to give this to Will to help him with his speech since he didn't have his two top teeth. He was going to help him with getting use to talking before his new teeth came back in. Hopefully Will try to talk with the space that was there without those teeth. He put the book back down and went to sleep.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

The next morning, Brian was in the living room having a cup of coffee for his breakfast. He was sitting on the couch, when Alondra put a plate of food in front of him. He saw that it was a Bacon, Egg, and Cheese omelet. It included home fries, toast, and more coffee. He looked at it, and then at her, she looked at him as to say he had better eat this, or he would not be going anywhere until he did.

"Alondra, please. I'm not hungry right now. I will just have the coffee for the time being." He told her.

"You will eat this. I went to a lot of trouble to make this. Now you will eat this, or you won't be going anywhere until you do. I want to make sure that you start the day off right with a good meal in you." She told him with her hands on her hips and about to give him **'THE LOOK'**.

He knew that if he didn't, he would not be able to go anywhere for the day until that plate was clean. As he was eating, Alondra was staying there to make sure that he did eat everything. But the more he ate, the more he was having trouble keeping it down. The smell of the food was starting to get to him. He managed to eat all but for a few home fries. She took the plate from him.

"There now, that wasn't so bad now, wasn't it?" She asked him.

"No, it wasn't. Now if you excuse me, I have something's to do that require my attention." He told her while getting up and heading upstairs to his room.

He made it up to his room in no time, and went straight to his bathroom. He washed his face afterwards, and then decided to go to the cannery to see his father. He went to his father's office, and walked in. Quentin was happy to see his son at the cannery, and asked him why he decided to come by. Brian told him about what had happened with Alondra bringing him breakfast this morning.

Quentin told him that the curse should be over soon, and then everything will be back to normal again for him. Brian didn't pay him any attention, because on the wall calendar that was in Quentin's office, he saw that the full moon was 2 days away. Quentin saw what Brian was looking at, and was hoping that the injections that Julia was giving him, would work. David came into Quentin's office with some papers that needed to be gone over.

"Brian, what are you doing here? Come to see your father work." David said to him.

Brian looked at his cousin and said to him "Yeah, I wanted to see how much he slacked off during the day, and then pretending to have worked hard all day when he comes home." Brian to him with a smart mouth.

Quentin shook his head and saw that Brian still had his smart mouth when it came to some things. He then remembered that he got that way from him. He saw that David had papers in his hand and asked for them. David gave them to Quentin, and told him he needed them back shortly. Quentin told him that he would. After David left, Quentin told Brian that Sabrina might have some news as to where he might be able to find a cure. Brian asked him where, and Quentin told him that Sabrina went out of town to double check some info to see if it was true. Brian wanted to know when she would be back, and Quentin told him that he didn't know actually when yet. Brian was afraid to get his hopes up yet, because he was afraid that it may be just a rumor. He then left so his father could get back to work.

He had to figure a way of not escaping from wherever he had to be locked up in 2 days time. He couldn't take the chance of the mausoleum again, since he had figured out how to open the door now. He was wondering if being chained down with real heavy duty chains to prevent him from escaping. He would have to talk this over with his father and Barnabas later.

He went down to the docks, and wished Willie was still with them. He would most likely figure a way to help him. He now knew how much Barnabas depended on him. Willie was devoted to Barnabas after his curse was lifted, but Brian didn't know that back then. He was thought Willie was too nice to just leave suddenly. He remembered Willie still had his Brooklyn accent even before his death. He asked Willie when he was little why he talked like that. And Willie told him that's because he grew up in a different city and state.

Brian missed him very much. He remembered the stories and the things that he would teach him as he was growing up. Brian started to cry, and wishing he was there to help him. He was thinking that it wasn't fair that Willie was taken away from them. He had so much to give to the family after being in their lives for so long. He never knew about Willie's past, except for what Barnabas has told him. Brian thought back to when Willie had gotten married. Willie made him the ring bearer. He was very happy to do that for him.

He figured that maybe that's the reason he went to New York, was to pay a sort of homage to him, and to keep his memory alive. He learned that he had to keep his door locked at night, because it was not like Collinsport where you trusted your neighbor. He never forgot that before he left, the news came about Willie and his family. The sheriff at that time came to the Main House to inform them that Willie, his wife Donna Marie, and their two daughters, Jackie and Monica, had been killed by a drunk driver.

The sheriff had told the family that Willie was changing a tire on a road that was covered with snow. The driver was driving erratically to have any type of control of his car. The driver smashed into Willie's car killing everyone instantly. There was no way that they could move out of the way, because the driver was going too fast for anyone to move fast enough. Brian was in tears thinking about that day again, and it was very painful for him. He wished that he knew Willie better before he had died. But he knew that the past could not be changed, and that he had to keep on hoping that his curse would be over soon. He decided to leave and head back home to be with his family, and plus give Will the book that he saw last night.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Alondra saw Brian come into the house and go upstairs. She decided to go up to his room to see if he was alright. She knocked on his door, and was told to come in. She saw him standing by the table by his bed looking at a book.

"I do know that book has pictures in it for you to understand the story better." She told him while trying not to laugh.

"Ha, Ha, Ha. At least I got my reading skills from my mother, and not my father. He still looks at the comics first before reading the rest of the paper." He told her somewhat sarcastically.

"I seem to remember that you did the same thing the next morning when you spent a lot of nights at my folks place when they were out of town. And I seem to remember how you would sneak me upstairs to your room without your parents knowing about that, and read the comics the next morning and sneaking me out the same way." She told him.

"That's in the past. This is the present. And just so you know, this book is for Will. I found it on my table last night. I want to give this to him later so he can work on his speech with his two top teeth missing." He informed her.

She looked at the book, and saw that it was 'She sell seashells by the seashore'. She then went over to Brian and gave him a hug. She decided to press her luck, and kissed him. He was shocked that she had done this knowing that he was seeing Angelique. He was about to stop her, when she pulled away. She smiled at him knowing that she was going to compete for him. He knew that she was going to do her best to win him over. He had to think on what to do. He loved Angelique, but he still had some feelings for Alondra. He wasn't sure on what to do. She left his room with the book in her hands.

Quentin and David came home in time for dinner. Brian told his father that he wanted to talk to him later about something very important. During dinner, everyone was eating, except for Brian. He was picking at his food knowing that he could not really eat it. His mother asked him if he was alright, he told her that he was fine. Alondra was going to make sure that he ate everything on his plate before leaving the dinner table.

As he was getting up from the table, Alondra pushed him back down on his seat. He was going to try to get up again, but saw that there was no way of getting out of this one. He looked to his father, who happened to be trying to keep from laughing. The same with all the other members of his family. He sat back down again, and waited for her to push the plate back in front of him again.

He looked up at her and said "I'm not that hungry right now. I just want to go see my son some more before I go out for the night."

"You are not leaving here until everything is cleaned off your plate just like this morning, and last night. Don't you want our son to see that he needs to eat everything as well? You need to set an example for him. Now eat, or you won't be going anywhere tonight. You got that Brian!" She told him with an authoritative voice.

He sat there doing his best to eat. But the more he ate, the more he was getting sick. He managed to eat just about everything on his plate, when Alondra told him that he could now leave the table. He went upstairs to his room, and headed for the bathroom. He washed his face off again, and had to think of a way that he could not eat anything without Alondra knowing about it. He left his room and nearly ran into his son.

"Hold on there for a minute Will. Remember, there is no running in the house. Didn't your mother tell you that before?" Brian asked him.

"Yes, daddy. She did. I forgo abou hat. Mommy gave me a book hat you old her I could have." He said while holding his new book very excitedly.

"I just want you to know, that book use to belong to me. So make sure that you take very good care of it now. It's almost time for your bedtime. Did mommy want to give you a bath tonight?" He wanted to know.

"She said that I can take one tomorrow night because I want to read my new book right now in my room." Will said while smiling.

Brian took his son to his and Jamison's room and put him in his bed. Jamison came in and saw that Brian was in there with Will. Brian asked Jamison if his lessons were going alright. He told him that they were fine, but wished that he went to a public school like him. Brian told him that was how his parents want him to get his education. Jamison thought that it wasn't fair for both him and Vicki not to be in school. He told Brian this, but Brian told him that it was up to his parents, and that he should talk to them about this. Jamison told him that he would try that and make his parents understand that he wants to be around other kids besides his two cousins. Brian just told him again that all he has to do his talk to his parents about this. Jamison said that he would try tomorrow. Brian then left their room after giving Will a hug and kiss goodnight.

Brian found his father in the living room with his mother. Brian went and poured himself a glass of brandy and joined his parents. He was just sitting there thinking about what had happened earlier in the day with Alondra and the kiss. He was shaken out of his thoughts by his parents asking him if he was alright. He told them that he was. He asked his mother if he could talk to his father in private. Maggie told him that she would be waiting for Quentin upstairs, and not to keep him all to himself with a devilish look on her face. Brian just shook his head at the thought of his parents being that intimate after all this time.

"So what's bothering you son?" Quentin asked him.

"Well dad, how do I explain this one? It seems that Alondra is trying to get back with me." Brian told him.

"How do you know this son?" Quentin wanted to know.

"Well, I gave her a book that I was going to give to Will, but she took it and gave it to him instead. I have no problem with that. Except that, she hugged me. I didn't mind that. But then she kissed me afterwards. I was going to stop her, but she did that on her own. I don't know what to do here. I love Angelique, but at the same time, I still have some feelings for Alondra. I need some advice on this dad. Can you help me on this one?" Brian asked him.

"I don't know if I'm the right person to ask on this son. You have to remember that I had been with a lot of women before I met your mother. Although, it does sound like that you had inherited my charms and good looks when it came to women. I remember when Alondra had to fight the other girls in school when they got too close to you." Quentin said while thinking about those times.

"Yeah, well. She's up against Angelique here. And we both know what she can do if she gets crossed with someone. I hate the thought of being cursed like Barnabas was. Damn, I forgot that I'm already cursed. I don't know if she can do any worse than this though." He said.

"Believe me son. There's nothing worse than a woman scorned. I know that for a fact with Jenny, remember." Quentin told him.

"I know. But there has to be something that I can do in the meantime. And another thing. What happened with supporting me at the dinner table? I thought you would of come to my rescue there. I had to sit there and eat every bite of food before I could leave the table." Brian informed him.

"Your mother told me that she told Alondra that you are not to leave the table until your plate was clean. I wished that I could, but she gave me **'THE LOOK'** and told me that if I helped you get up from the table, she was going to cut off our 'Nightly Entertainment' for an unspecific period of time. I didn't want to go against your mother's wishes, especially when she gives **'THE LOOK'**. Because when a woman does that, there's going to be Hell to pay because of that." Quentin told him.

"I know what you mean dad. I've seen mom give that to you when I was younger, and it scared me as well. Only with Angelique, she may do something even worse than that, which I don't want to know." Brian told him.

Brian then went over to the desk to find a pen and a piece of paper to doodle on. He happen to see some paperclips and rubber bands. He smiled to himself, and thought of a way to get back at Alondra. He knew that she would come in here and shut off the lights before going to bed. He remember the secret door that was in the corner of the living room, and knew that she didn't. He was going to wait for her and zap her in the butt before she knew what happened. He told his father that he was going to stay down here a little longer before going for a walk and then bed.

Quentin knew what he was going to do, but just left before the fireworks began. Brian opened the panel and waited. Sure enough, Alondra came in a short time later and was turning off one light that was near the French doors, when she felt the pain in her butt. She looked around, but didn't see Brian anywhere. She knew he had to be close by to shoot one at her. She went to the next light, and a paperclip hit her again. She still didn't see him. She left the living room, and went up to her room.

As she approached her room, she felt another paperclip hit her. She was getting angry at this point, but could not find Brian. She then decided to go to his room and wait for him there. When she got to his room and went in, she saw him sitting at his desk doodling on a piece of paper looking like nothing was going on. She didn't know what to do, she knew it was him, but could not prove it since he was in here, and not out there shooting paperclips at her. He asked her if there was anything that she needed. She told him no, and left. Brian smiled to himself knowing now that he could probably get away with this without her knowing about the secret passage that went from the living room to the upper floors of the house.

They both decided at that point to go to sleep, and find other ways to get at each other without revealing their feelings for each other.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

_Jamison and Will were walking through the house looking for Vicki. They had not seen her, but found a trail of blood. They followed that not knowing where it would lead them, until they reached the living room. They both saw a creature holding the body of their cousin in its arms as it was feeding off of her. As the creature dropped the body, Jamison told Will to go and hide somewhere while he holds off the creature. Will told him that he didn't want to leave him, but Jamison told him to go and run._

_As he was running, Will heard his cousin scream for the last time as the creature killed him. Will found a hiding spot that he hoped the creature would not find him. He did his best not to make any noise as possible. He wanted to know any there was nobody here to protect his family. He wanted to know why his daddy wasn't to make sure he wouldn't get hurt. His mommy was nowhere to be found. He started to cry now. _

_Unfortunately, the creature had heard Will's crying and found him. Will was screaming as the creature was coming closer to him with his fangs showing and his hands coming to him…._

Will woke up screaming at the top of his lungs. Jamison went over to him to get him to wake up, but to no avail. He went outside his room and yelled out for Brian. Brian came rushing in to see what had happened. Jamison told him that Will had started to scream in his sleep, but would not wake up. Brian went over to wake him up, and Will finally did. Will was crying profusely as he grabbed onto his father.

"Daddy, Daddy. I had a bad dream. Here's a monser, and it killed Jamison, and Vicki. I had hidden in a place. It found me, and was gonna eat me." Will said while crying.

"Don't worry son. It was only a dream. I promise that it won't happen again. There is no monster here; I can make sure of this. How about you come and sleep with me tonight to make sure that nothing else happens to you tonight." Brian said.

"Are you sure daddy? I can sleep wit you in your bad." Will asked.

"Yes you can. Now let's go so Jamison can get back to sleep as well. Jamison, thanks for calling me, I appreciate very much." Brian said to Jamison.

"No problem Brian. I wanted to make sure that my cousin was going to be alright. I hope he'll sleep better tonight." Jamison said.

"I hope so too. Goodnight Jamison." Brian as he was leaving.

Brian walked Will to his room and put him into the bed. There was a knock on the door, and Brian opened it to find Alondra standing there. She wanted to know what happened, and Brian told her that Will had a nightmare. She told him that Will never had one before, and asked him if Will was alright. Brian told her that he was, and that Will was going to sleep in his bed with him.

Alondra asked if it was a problem, and Brian told her that it was not. She looked at her son to see that he was already fast asleep. She told Brian that was very nice of him to do that. He told her that it was no problem, and because he did it because he was his son. Alondra then gave him a kiss goodnight and left. Brian wasn't sure now on what to do. He figured he better get to sleep himself. As he reached his bed, he saw that Will had spread out all over the bed. He moved Will over to one side of the bed. But Will had spread out again. He knew that he had to find a way to get to sleep also. He decided to put two chairs together to try to sleep on. He knew that this was going to be uncomfortable, but he was doing it for his son. He fell into an uncomfortable sleep.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Will woke up bright and early the next morning feeling better that he spent the night with father in his room. He saw that his father was still sleeping. He decided to go wake him up so they could do something together. He went over to where his father was sleeping, and started to shake him.

"What? What is it son? Are you alright?" Brian asked him while shaking the cobwebs out of his head.

Will looked at him with a smile on his face and said to him "Yes, daddy, I'm fine. I's morning ime now. We have o ge up now."

Brian saw that it was 7:00am, and that he figured that he should get up now anyway. There was a knock on the door. Will ran over to answer it, and saw that it was his mother. She smiled at him, and then looked at Brian. She knew that he didn't get much sleep last night with Will in the bed with him. She went through the same thing with him every time he slept in her bed.

"Mommy, I woke daddy up. I wanna sleep with him again. Can I mommy?" Will asked.

"I don't know son. That's up to your father. You have to ask him about that." She said while looking at Brian.

"I have to think about that son. What I want to know is how does a 6 year old take up so much space for a little thing like him?" Brian asked Alondra after talking to Will.

"He must have inherited from his father, because he didn't get it from me." She said to Brian while smiling at him.

"I never done that with all the night's that we were together. Did I?" He asked/said to her.

"I'm afraid that you did. How do you think I got all of those aches and pains from the next morning?" She said to him.

"Mommy, I hungry now. When's breakfast?" Will asked her.

"O.K. Will, mommy will fix you breakfast as soon as I get you dressed. Now let's leave daddy so he can get dress and join us downstairs." She told Will while leaving Brian's room.

He got himself cleaned up and dress, and headed downstairs. He had to figure a way of getting out of eating breakfast this morning without alerting Alondra has to why he wasn't eating. He had heard Alondra's voice coming from the kitchen doorway that led to the foyer. He decided to head for the front door before she spotted him. He had managed to get out without eating breakfast this morning. He headed over to the Old House for his morning injection.

Barnabas opened the door for Brian as soon as he saw him. Barnabas walked with Brian into the living room and asked him to sit down. He then asked him if he wanted anything to drink. Brian told him that some coffee would be fine. Barnabas came back in with some coffee for Brian. Julia came in shortly afterwards to give him his injection. Julia told him that Angelique made sure that the serum had been cast with the same spell that she had done the first time. He rolled up his sleeve and turned his head as he felt the needle go into his arm. He was relieved when it was over and rolled his sleeve down.

He then asked what they were going to do on the next full moon. Barnabas told him that they would have to come up with something right away. He thanked them and left to go see Angelique. Unknown to them that Jamison and Vicki had snuck out to follow Brian.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

_At an Inn in Bangor, ME_

Muldy knew he had to prove his point to Sculder. He was going to wait until the next full moon to find the werewolf. He had everything that he needed. A pistol with silver bullets in it, along with a high power rifle with night scope, loaded with silver bullets in it. Along with garlic, even though he really didn't need that, but he figured to be safe than sorry. He also had some silver stakes as well.

He knew that on the next full moon, the werewolf would show itself. He told Sculder that he was going to take a few days off to visit some friends. He hoped that she believed him, but he wasn't sure. He probably knew that she would change the locks again when he returned. But he managed to convince her to let him back into her life. He had that charm about him.

He knew that he would have to go to Collinsport right before sunset. He would wait for his werewolf, and try to capture it if he could. But he knew that the werewolf would not come unless it was dead. That was why he had the weapons with him. He knew that he would be a hero for killing the creature that had killed a few people already, and would prevent it from doing so again.

He would drive to Collinsport, and wait in the woods for the werewolf. He knew that the creature would be hunting for prey, but Muldy figured that the creature would be the prey. He would set traps to snare the creature, and then kill it. He knew also that the creature would return to its human form, and everyone would see who the werewolf was. He had to be the one to do this. He figured it was his destiny to at least solve this mystery, even though he could never prove that U.F.O.'s do exist.

Jamison and Vicki had followed Brian to the Old House to see what he was doing. They wanted to see what where he would go in the morning after breakfast. They never have seen him eat anything, except for when Alondra forced him to eat. They wanted to know why he refused to eat; now they knew why. He was getting shots from their cousin Julia for some reason, that's why he would not eat. He must likely had to keep his stomach empty before his shot, and then eat something after that.

They had to return to Collinwood before anyone knew that they were gone. They would have to tell their parents during their break about what they saw. Jamison had told Vicki that he was going t keep an eye on Will to make sure that nothing happens to him. Vicki said that she would help in making sure that their little cousin would be safe for both Brian's and Alondra's sake.

When they returned to Collinwood, their governess told them to march upstairs right now at report to the classroom. They do so, but they told her that they needed to tell their parents something. She told them that they could do that during their break. She also told them that they would be getting extra homework for sneaking out of the house, and for trying to sneak back in. They knew that they deserve the punishment for what they had done. They went upstairs for their classroom assignments.

Brian had reached Angelique's room and knocked on the door. She opened the door and let him in. He asked her if she had anything to eat yet. She told him no, and he suggested that they go to the diner. They left her room after she finished putting on her makeup and putting on her shoes.

They found a table themselves and the waitress brought them their menus. He told the waitress that he would have a cup of coffee, and Angelique placed her order. They talked for awhile during breakfast, Brian saw some straws on the counter, and had a devilish smile on his face. He went over and took some of the straws that he was going to shoot spit balls at Alondra. Angelique had seen the smile on his face, and asked him what he was up to. He told her not to worry about it, he going to play some pranks on Alondra. She knew that she should tell Alondra this, and she intended to do so after Brian left her after their date. She wasn't crazy about Alondra, but she didn't want to see her become a victim of his pranks.

They asked the waitress for a sandwich to go, along with some bottles of water. Brian paid the check, and they left to go to Arcadia Park. The drive was pleasant, for they saw a lot of the natural beauty of the park. They took some of the trails that ran through the park. They stopped along Thunder Hole to watch the waves come in and out. Brian asked Angelique if she was hungry yet, she told him that she was. He pulled out her sandwich for her, while he pulled out a bottle water for himself.

He told her that he loved her very much. She told him the same thing, and she kissed him. He returned the kiss, and then asked her what she wanted to do next. She decided that they should spend more time on the island and return tonight. He had no problem with that as long as he missed having to be forced to eat dinner.

After exploring the park, including the Wild Gardens of Arcadia, where Brian had an allergic reaction to the pollen there, they decided to head back towards Collinsport and see about catching a movie in town. They arrived at the theater, only to find nothing that neither one of them liked. They headed over to the Blue Whale to have a couple of drinks and call it the night.

He walked her up to her room and gave her a kiss goodnight. She asked him if he would like t stay for a while longer. He told her that would be no problem. She poured them a drink from the mini bar that was in her room and gave him one.

As they having their drinks, Angelique said to Brian "Brian, remember when I told you that I would be ready when the time was right."

"Yes, I remember that very well. And like I said, when you're ready you will let me know." Brian said.

"Well, I believe that the time is now. I would like to spend the night with you." She told him.

"Are you sure? Because I don't want to put any pressure on you if you don't want to. And if you say 'No' to me, I will respect that very much." He informed her.

"I know that you mean that very much, and that's why I respect the relationship that we have. I won't be saying 'No' to you tonight. I want take our relationship to the next step, and that's being with you intimately. But just so you know, I haven't been with someone in a long time. I'm kind of nervous about this." Angelique explained to Brian.

Brian told her "I'm a little nervous as well. I haven't been with anyone as well for a long time. I think you should take it one step at a time with tonight. This way it would be more pleasurable."

"I thought the same thing. Let's start with this." She was telling him right before she kissed him.

"That's a good way to start. Let me start with this then." He told her before returning her kiss.

Brian then went over to shut the light off in her room and they spent a passionate night together.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

_Again she walked through the Great House of Collinwood. For some reason she had to return to the living room, even though she didn't know why. She found the same chair that she had sat in before and sat in it again. She saw that it was Nicholas Blair again, and she tried to leave, but to no avail. He turned to her and smiled._

"_I'm so happy to see you again, my dear." He said while smiling at her._

"_What do you want from me this time? It's bad enough that I am going to have to replace Angelique so she could be with both Brian and Will. What more do you want from me?!" She asked out of anger and desperation._

"_There seems to be someone who wants to kill Brian. My master does not wish that to happen. He wants you to stop it before tonight when the full moon rises." He told her while holding her chin in his hand._

"_Why don't you or your master then stop him. Why me? What does this person want to kill Brian for? Is it because of the killings that occur while he was a werewolf?" She asked him while trying to keep her composure._

"_Yes, it's precisely because of that. He wants to prove to his partner that werewolves do exist. Now then, you must go to Bangor this morning after you wake up and go there, and find a way to stop him. No matter how you do it, it must be done." He told her with a stern look on his face._

"_I refuse to do it! You can't make me do anything while I'm awake! So stick that where the sun doesn't shine!" She practically yelled at him._

_With a smile back on his face, he said to her "You see my dear, it's too late for that. When you get up in the morning, you will be going there. It's because I have implanted this information into your subconscious. So you have no say in this. You will do what you are told to do. Especially once you replace Angelique as a witch."_

_She started to yell at him "NO, NO, NO. I won't do it! I will refuse to do it! I will fight this as much as possible!"_

"_Now, now, my dear. You will do this even if you have to kill him to accomplish this. I will put his image into your subconscious as well so that you will know him when you see him. You must leave early in the morning for this to work. You will not fail, or you will suffer the consequences. Now I will send you back to sleep with no memory of this, except for that you will go to Bangor on an errand, and carry out your mission without realizing it until it's over. Now go rest." He told her while fading away…_

She woke up from a strange dream that she had, but could not remember what it was about. She did know that she had to go to Bangor and get a few things that were needed. She went to the bathroom to wash her face off from the dream that she had. She saw on her clock that it was 2:15am. She then went back to bed and fell back to a restless sleep.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Brian woke up the next morning and saw the still sleeping form of Angelique. He was still surprised that she had let him become very intimate with her. Not that he didn't mind, in fact, the two of them enjoyed each other very much. For that he was grateful. He just kept staring at her and smiling at her. The fact that he was gentle with her, and vice versa, because both of them had not been with other people in a long time.

They both agreed that protection should be used to prevent her from becoming pregnant, because of that, and if she did before the curse was lifted, it could be passed on down if the baby turned out to be a boy. Neither of them wanted to take that chance. He decided to quietly get out of bed and take a quick shower, and then after they had something in their systems, he had to go and get his shot for the day, and then prepare for tonight in case the injections did not work. As he was taking his shower, Angelique came in and got into the shower with him. She had made sure to bring more protection into the shower with her.

Quentin had got up early this morning in hoping to see his son with some info on where they might be able to put Brian tonight in case he did change into a werewolf. There were the caves along the beach that ran near the Old House that he could be chained into. That was the best idea that he could come up with.

He went to see if Brian was still in his room sleeping. He knew that Brian had to get his injection for the day. He knocked on his son's door, only there was no answer coming from his room. He opened the door, only to find that his bed had not been slept in. He went downstairs to see if he might have fallen asleep on the couch in the living room. He didn't see him there, but Jamison was there reading the comics section of the paper.

"Jamison, have you seen your cousin this morning?" Quentin asked him.

"No, I haven't seen him seen yesterday morning before he left for the day. Quentin, can I ask you a question about Brian?" Jamison asked him.

"Sure, you can ask me anything about him. Now what's the question?" Quentin wanted to know.

"Well, you see, Vicki and I followed him to the Old House." Jamison started to say.

"Now why would you do that for? He probably went there to see Barnabas and Julia for awhile." Quentin was trying to explain to Jamison without revealing too much of anything.

"We both looked in the window, and we saw Julia give Brian a shot. We figured that's why he couldn't eat anything until he got that shot. Why was he getting that for, Quentin?" Jamison wanted to know.

"It's nothing to worry about Jamison. Julia use to give Brian vitamin shots when he was younger, and most likely needed the shots again to get his system to feel better again after living in New York City for 3 years. There's no need to tell anyone about this. It would only worry his mother if she knew that he was getting those shots again. Just keep this between us, O.K." Quentin said to Jamison.

"Alright Quentin, I keep the secret, and not tell anyone about it. I promise." Jamison told him.

Quentin smiled at him and went to see if he could find his wayward son. He ran into Alondra and asked her the same thing. She told him that she hadn't seen him since dinner the previous night. He was getting worried about him. If he didn't get that injection and returned home before the full moon tonight, he didn't want to think of what may happen if the injections didn't work.

He then noticed that all the women in the house were going out for the day. They had invited Alondra to go with them to enjoy herself, and to get away from housework for the day as well. He asked them where they were going, and told him that they were going to Bangor, and that the men would have to fend for themselves without them. He laughed at their joke that the men wouldn't be able to survive without them. He then realized that he was going to be left alone with the children by himself until Sebastian would get up and help him with this detail.

Sculder didn't know where her partner/boyfriend could be. She was going to kill him when she finds him. He had no right to leave like he did without telling her where he was going. She knew that he was obsessed with the cases from Collinsport, ME. She didn't think that he would return there to find his 'so called werewolf'. She never did believe him about the U.F.O.'s that people would tell him about every time that they went to investigate a dead body that proved to have died from either natural death, or killed, or suicide.

She called Sheriff Mendes to see if he turned up there in town. The sheriff told her that she nor her deputy had not seen him since the last time they were in town. She thanked her and hung up the phone. She looked at the map of Maine, and decided that he might go to Bangor and wait till near dusk to head to Collinsport to try to catch the werewolf. She knew that when she caught up to him, his head was going to be served on a platter to their boss. She was getting fed up with his obsessions and was going to put an end to it all.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

"You know that I have to leave and get my shot for today. I just hope that it works because of tonight." Brian said.

"I hope so as well. But I would hate to see you leave after last night and this morning. It was wonderful. I haven't felt like that in a long time." Angelique told him with a smile on her face.

"I know the feeling. It was wonderful. I wish I knew if the injections were going to work or not for tonight. I would love to be here again with you again." He told her with a big smile on his face.

He got dressed then and had some coffee before leaving to go to the Old House. He wished that he could be with Angelique again tonight, but knew that the full moon would possibly prevent that. He drove to the Old House in no time. He knocked on the door to be greeted by Barnabas.

"I thought you were going to be here earlier than this, Brian. What happened to you this morning?" Barnabas asked him.

"I'm sorry for being late. I just stayed in town for the night." He said while trying to keep a straight face.

"Did you do what I think you did last night with Angelique?" Barnabas asked him.

"That, and again this morning. And before you say anything, yes we took precautions to make sure that she would not become pregnant." Brian informed Barnabas.

"That's a good thing that you both took responsibility for that. I would hate the thought of her becoming pregnant with a child in case the curse is not lifted off of you." Barnabas told him.

Julia had come in and heard the last part of the conversation. She was surprised that Angelique would become intimate before the curse was lifted off of Brian. But as long as they took precautions, there should be no problems.

"Brian just sit down and roll up your sleeve. And let's hope this works for tonight. I hate the thought of it doesn't with all the work that has been put into this for you." Julia told him.

"I know. I just don't know where I could go to if this doesn't. The mausoleum is out of the question since I could open the secret door with no problem now. Ouch! That hurts." He told her as she pulled the needle out of his arm.

'Sorry about that. I didn't mean to do that. Now then, why don't you go home and see if your father has any ideas about tonight. The wives and Alondra went out to Bangor today, leaving your father and Sebastian alone with the children." She told him while putting her syringe back into her bag.

"Oh, did he call this morning?" He asked her.

"Yes, he was looking for you. He might have an idea where you can go for tonight if the injections don't work. I hoping that they will." Barnabas told him.

"Alright, I better get over there in case the kids should over power the two of them with their antics." He said as he was heading for the door.

He made his way back to Collinwood to find that everything was fine. He didn't know why Julia and Barnabas thought that there would be a problem, but there was none. He found his father and Sebastian in the living room reading the paper. He asked them where the kids were, and they told him that they were with their governess.

Quentin got up and told Brian that he needed to talk with him in private. He took Brian into the library, and shut the door. He and Brian sat down across from each other. Quentin told him about how he could be possibly be chained in the caves that ran under the Old House along the shore. They would have to start now to hammer the chains into the cave walls and make sure that they would be secure to hold him tonight. They talked more about how they were going to secure the chains into the walls and to make sure that if anyone would come along there, they would not find the entrance to the cave.

They saw that it was early afternoon. They left for the caves and hopefully get back before the women got back from Bangor. They found the caves that Quentin told Brian about. He remembered them from when he was little, but was told not to go into them because they would be dangerous to him. Now they would be used to hide him from the populace of Collinsport. He noticed that one cave led straight into the basement of the Old House. He pointed this out to his father. He suggested that they sealed this up with the help of Barnabas right away.

They called up to both Barnabas and Julia, and they found Brian and Quentin. Quentin told the two of them of his plan for Brian. Barnabas remembered that there was bricks and mortar around that he could use to seal up the entry way to the basement. Julia was going to help him with this while Quentin and Brian worked on the chains. They were both were done about the same time with what they had done.

They had seen that it was close to the time that the women would be getting back from Bangor. Brian and Quentin left to go to Collinwood, while Barnabas and Julia cleaned up at the entry way to the Old House. Brian and Quentin arrived home and went upstairs to get cleaned up. Afterwards, they met downstairs to greet the shopaholics with what they had bought, and to get Brian to the caves before the moon rose.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

_In Bangor _

The drive up to Bangor was decent with the white and grey colored clouds that were moving over the Atlantic. The women saw that the clouds were going out to sea, and not spoil their day out of shopping and having a good time. Hallie parked the car in the parking lot that they found right away without having to look too far for a spot. They got out and headed for the main strip of town. Carolyn suggested that they should stick together and go to all of the shops and try on everything in them.

Hallie said that they should split up and meet later for lunch. They seemed to suit everyone in the group, because nobody really wanted to wait on Carolyn trying on every single dress in a shop. They agreed to meet in 3 hours time in front of the parking garage for lunch. That suited one person in their group just fine, even though she didn't know the reason for it at the time. They separated, and went in their own way.

She was in a gift shop when she spotted him. She didn't know why, but she had to follow him. She went out the door and followed him to a local pub. She wanted till she saw him sitting at the bar waiting for his drink. She decided to walk over to him and order a drink for herself. Muldy saw the woman that sat next to him, and decided to try his luck with her. He thought to himself what Sculder doesn't know, won't hurt her.

"Hi, I'm Curtis. I was wondering if you're waiting on anyone. And if not, can I buy you a drink?" He asked her.

"No, in fact I'm not waiting for anybody, and yes you can buy me a drink." She told him.

This brighten Muldy's day. He didn't think that he could do this since he met and moved in with Sculder. He was going to see how far he could get with her without crossing the line. He would buy her a few more drinks, and see where it went from there. She started to talk to him about things and he would tell her about what he did for a living.

"That must be fascinating work that you do. Examining dead bodies and figuring out how a person died and to be able to tell if the person was killed or died of natural causes." She told him

"Yes, it is. But after a while, it becomes mundane. I mean, there are a few cases from Collinsport that I believe were more than simple murder." He told her while being slightly drunk.

"What do you mean more than simple murder, Curtis?" She asked him while nursing the first drink that he bought her.

"Well, it seems that the bodies that my partner and I had seen had their throats' ripped open for the flesh and blood." He told her with a grim look on his face.

"Why would someone do something like that for? It makes no sense at all to me." She said.

"You see, I believe that it wasn't someone, but something." He told her while having some more of his drink.

"What do you mean by something?" She asked him while ordering another drink for Muldy.

He leaned over so he could whisper in her ear "It looks like the work of a werewolf to me."

She looked at him in shock with what he had told her. She said to him "Are you sure about this? I mean, I thought that they were stories to frighten young children and that you saw in the movies."

"I positive about this. In fact, I going to leave for Collinsport in a couple of hours to try to either capture or kill it if possible." He said while having more of his drink.

She then decided this was what she needed to stop him from carrying out his plan for tonight. She leaned over to him, and said to him with a smile on her face "How about before you leave, I come up to your place and give you a going away present."

Muldy nearly choked on his drink with what she had said. He looked at her, and said to her "Are you sure you what to do that? After all, we just met."

"I'm sure I would like to. And believe me, I can make it most pleasurable." She said to him with a seductive smile on her face while running her hand on his leg.

Muldy wasn't going to pass this up. He knew that he shouldn't cheat on Sculder, but this was a once in a life time with a beautiful woman like this. Granted, Sculder was attractive in her own way, but not like this woman was. He nodded to the bartender for the total for their drinks, and paid it. He led her out the door, and took her to the room that he rented in Bangor.

As they entered the room, she saw the items that Muldy was going to use on Brian. She saw some rope and decided this was going to do until tomorrow morning. She hated the thought of having to kill him, but he may give her with no choice in the matter if he didn't cooperate. He saw that she was looking at the items that he was going to use on the werewolf, and explained to her what each of them was going to do.

She then took his face in her hands and started to kiss him passionately. He returned the kiss to her as he was removing his shirt. She led him to the bed as he started to take some more of his clothes off. She asked him if he had ever been tied down before. He told her that he never had tried that before, but was willing to give it a shot. She made sure that all of his clothes were off before tying his hands to the head board, and his feet to the other end of the bed.

"Now then, you are not going to go and capture the werewolf tonight. I'm going to make sure of this. And if you persist on this, I will have to do something that neither of us will like very much." She told him with a serious determined look on her face.

"**You can't do this to me! I will have you arrested for this! I will make sure that you are charged with everything in the book for this!"** He yelled to her.

"Now, now. I can't have you doing that now can I? If you are going to tell the authorities about this, they would never believe you." She told him with a twisted look on her face.

"**Yes they will! I will make sure of it! I will make sure that you will pay for this!"** He continued to yell at her. He then saw that she was going to put duct tape on his mouth to keep him from screaming. He then saw the knife in her hands coming towards him. He then saw the look on her face as he felt the knife plunge into his heart.

She then was about to wipe her finger prints off of everything that she touched when she heard a knock on the door. She picked up the knife again, and hid in the bathroom. The door opened to reveal Sculder. Sculder entered the room to see Muldy dead in the bed. Sculder then felt someone grab her from behind and told her not to move. Sculder did what she was told. The person then grabbed Sculder's hands, and told her to hold the knife. Sculder had tears running down her face as she knew what as to happen at this point. Sculder did this, and then felt the knife go into her own heart as she died. She made sure that the knife was still in Sculder's hands after this.

She made sure that all of her finger prints were all wiped off this time, and left the room. It would look like Sculder had tied Muldy up, and then killed him, and then killed herself afterwards. She knew that this would be the only explanation that anyone would believe. She saw that it was nearly time to meet with the others and headed for the parking garage.

They all met at the garage, and headed for a restaurant that was nearby. The women each shown each other what they had bought. Carolyn of course bought a few more dresses. Hallie, Maggie, and Alondra had each bought some knick-knacks. After lunch, they headed home back to Collinwood. But one in their group was not in a good mood because of what she had done. As they approached Collinwood, she had forgotten everything that had happened in Muldy's room, and was happy to be home.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

Both Quentin and Brian showered and changed their clothing before the women came back from shopping in Bangor. They both poured themselves a glass of brandy before heading for the caves. Will came in and asked his father if he was going to be home tonight.

"Sorry Will, but I have to go somewhere tonight that requires my attention. But I promise you that I will be here tomorrow night. And don't forget that we'll be going to Boston this weekend to look at the dinosaurs at the museum." Brian reminded him.

"O.K., I won' forge'. I can' wai' 'o see 'he dinosaurs. I hope you haf a good nigh' daddy." Will said to his father.

"I hope I do to son. And don't forget to take a bath tonight, and wash behind your ears." Brian told him.

"I will. Goodbye daddy. Wait, daddy. Are you gonna ea' dinner wif us 'onight?" Will asked him.

"'Fraid not son. I won't have time to eat tonight. This is very important to me that I have to do this. But I will try to be here for lunch tomorrow with you, alright." Brian said while kneeling down to him.

Will was sad by this, but knew his father wouldn't disappoint him with lunch tomorrow. He looked at him and said "O.K. daddy. Don' forge' abou' lunch 'hen 'omorrow."

"Don't worry son, there will be a time when everything will be clear to you as to why some of the things that I'm doing right now. Now then, go eat your dinner before your mother gets angry with you for not eating." Brian said to him with a smile on his face.

Will left to go to the dining room to have his dinner. Brian and Quentin left before anyone else had a chance to stop them and ask them questions. They arrived at the caves and Quentin started to chain Brian up.

"Dad, what if this doesn't work, and I change into the werewolf again and I break loose of the chains?" Brian asked his father.

"I know son, that's what I'm afraid of as well. But if you start to change, I will get out of here before your transformation is complete and seal up the entrance to the cave." Quentin told him.

"And what if I'm able to get through that, then what?" Brian asked him.

"I don't know. None of us had thought of that before. We're going to have to play it by ear then, I guess." Quentin told him.

"**PLAY IT BY EAR! YOU'RE NOT THE ONE THAT MAY KILL SOMEONE AGAIN TONIGHT! DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEEL'S TO DO THAT! I HAVE TO GO THROUGH THAT NIGHT, AFTER NIGHT, AFTER NIGHT!'** Brian yelled at his father.

"_You seem to forget where this curse came from! I was first cursed with this! How do you think I felt with the rising of the full moon made me feel! You're not the only one that has this curse! If my portrait is ever destroyed, I could either become a werewolf again, or possibly die! Don't you ever forget that!"_ Quentin said to him angrily.

"Sorry dad, I forgot about that. It's just so frustrating in having to go through this until the curse is lifted off of me." Brian said to Quentin with an apologetic voice.

"I know son. And I know that it's frustrating to go through that all the time." Quentin told him while chaining Brian's hands to the cave wall.

"Well, the moment of truth should be here shortly. I hope this works for all of our sakes." Brian said with a lot of doubt and concern in his voice.

"I hope so too. I know that I wasn't there for you when you had decided to become a writer, but if I could change that, I would." Quentin told him with regret in his voice.

"I know dad. I wish that we never had that argument that led to me leaving the way that I did. I know that not too long after I came back though, I saw in the library all of the articles that I've written during that time. And I didn't think you cared." Brian told him with a smile on his face.

"I know. I didn't tell your mother that I was printing up your stories off of the computer to put in a scrap book for myself. I had to hide that from her, and the rest of the family. Every time someone would mention your name, I had to pretend not to care, but I was very proud of you for what you were doing." Quentin told him with pride in his voice.

"I'd wished I had known that you were proud of me then. It would of made a difference you know." Brian said to him.

"I know. I wished that I did as well. When we get through this, I will stand by whatever decision that you make." Quentin told him.

Brian looked at his father as if he was seeing him for the first time and said "Thanks dad, that means a lot to me."

"I know son. Now I'm going to chain your waist to the wall. And if you should change, try not to disturb Barnabas and Julia, O.K." Quentin said to Brian with some humor in his voice.

"HA, HA, HA. Oh, that was so funny, I forgot to laugh. Who writes your jokes for you? Jim Gaffigan." Brian told his father sarcastically.

"And who writes your for you, Mel Brookes." Quentin said to Brian sarcastically as well.

"Oh great. Now we're going to see who has the smarter mouth now. You know neither of us could win this one. We're too evenly matched in that category." Brian said while trying not to laugh.

"It's a shame that your mother couldn't keep up with us on that. She could have been a good sparring partner for us." Quentin said with a smile on his face.

"I know, it's a shame that she's not as good as us." Brian said while remembering how his mother would try to be sarcastic, but failed miserably.

"Now Alondra on the other hand can give us a good run for the money when she wants' to be." Quentin said.

"Yeah, but if she doesn't have something smart to say, she always gives **"THE LOOK"**. Cheese and crackers, how I hate when she does that." Brian said more to himself than to his father.

"Ah, a woman's most powerful weapon, **"THE LOOK"**. I wish I could go back in time and prevent that from ever being invented. At least then, all the men in the world could relax a little bit more without having to look at that." Quentin told his son.

Brian was going to say something else, but then he started to feel the pain of the change coming on. But the only problem was, the sun had not fully set yet, and the moon had not begun to rise yet. Quentin was going to see if his son was alright, when he heard the low growl coming from Brian throat, and starting to change. He was sure that the injections were going to work along with Angelique's magic, but now he sees that he was wrong. He was going to have to tell Julia that the injections had failed for his son. He told Brian that he was sorry that it didn't work before Brian had fully changed.

He then left and did his best to seal up the entrance to the cave where his son was chained, and hopefully no one would find him and let him loose before they would die.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

"**BARNABAS! JULIA! WHERE ARE YOU?! I NEED THE TWO OF YOU RIGHT NOW!"** Quentin yelled as he came barging into the Old House.

As both Barnabas and Julia came in to the entry way, Barnabas asked "Quentin. What is it? Why are you yelling for?"

"What is the matter Quentin? Is there something the matter?" Julia asked him.

"**Yes, something is the matter! The injections and the magic that Angelique had used did not work! Brian's already changing into the werewolf right now! Something has to be done!"** Quentin was still yelling at the two of them.

"Quentin, you need to calm down now and tell us what had happened in the caves." Julia told him as she poured him a drink.

He looked at the two of them, and then his drink. He gulped it down and told them what had happened in the caves. He told them that he and Brian were talking as he was chaining Brian up. They talked for a bit when Brian started to feel the change coming over him. He told Brian that he was sorry that the injections didn't work before he left and sealed the cave entrance up. He told them that was when he ran to the Old House to look for them.

Julia looked at him with sadness in her face and eyes, and told him in a sullen voice "Quentin, I'm so sorry that the injections didn't work. I wish that there was more that I can do. I will try to make it up somehow. I'll start on a new batch in the morning, and hopefully it will work."

"_**HOPEFULLY! HOPEFULLY! MY SON IS GOING THROUGH HIS TRANSFORMATION AGAIN WITH NO CURE POSSIBLE! AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS HOPEFULLY! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HE'S GOING THROUGH! I DO! BECAUSE I'VE BEEN THERE IN CASE YOU'VE FORGOTTEN! AND WHERE'S ANGELIQUE?! HER MAGIC WAS SUPPOSED TO HELP WITH THE INJECTIONS AS WELL! I AM GOING TO MAKE SURE SHE PAYS FOR THIS AS WELL! I DON'T KNOW HOW, BUT SHE WILL!**_ Quentin was yelling at the top of his lungs.

"_Quentin! You need to calm down right now, or I'll have Julia give you something right now to get you to quiet down!"_ Barnabas told him in a threatening voice.

Calming down, Quentin said that he was sorry, and that he thought that there was going to be a cure for Brian. Both Barnabas and Julia accepted his apology and were going to discuss this some more, when there was a knock on the door. Barnabas went to the door and opened it. It was Maggie. Barnabas let her in and told her that Quentin was here as well.

"Maggie. What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I was looking for Brian. I thought that he would be here." She told him.

"Why do you think that he would be here for?" He asked her.

"Will told Alondra and me that he was going out that required his attention. So I figured that my son would be here. So is he here?" Maggie said/asked Quentin.

"No. I haven't seen him since he left after talking to our grandson. I'm not sure where he went to. He could be anywhere right now." Quentin lied to Maggie even though he hated to do that.

"It's possible that he may have gone either into town or went somewhere else. We haven't seen him since he was here the other day." Barnabas lied to Maggie as well. He hated the thought of doing that to her with what he had done to her in the past. He was hoping not to put her through another ordeal like he had done when he thought he could change her into Josette.

The dogs started to howl very loudly in the woods as if they were to go crazy as to what was bothering them. Maggie knew that she should be use to this by now, by for some reason the hairs on the back of her neck were bothering her, as if alerting her to danger. She knew that she and Quentin had to head home and not bother Barnabas and Julia anymore for the night.

"Quentin, I think we should head home now, and leave Barnabas and Julia alone." Maggie told Quentin with a pleading look in her face.

"Alright sweetheart. I take you home for a good night's rest. I sure that you could use one with all of the shopping that you and the other girls had done today." Quentin told her with a smile on his face.

"Quentin, you better take this with you. You never know who or what could be out there. You're going to need it for your own protection in the woods." Julia told him while handing him a gun with silver bullets in it.

"I just hope that I don't have to use this on anyone by mistake. I hate the thought of shooting someone with this by accident." Quentin told her with a sour look on his voice.

Barnabas saw which gun Julia had given Quentin, and knew that he may have to shoot his own son with it. He hated the idea of that, because he always considered Brian the son that he and Julia never had. "Quentin, I hope that you won't have to use the gun on anyone that you know." Barnabas had hinted the warning to Quentin.

Quentin knew what both Barnabas and Julia were talking about. That he may have to kill his own son to protect not only the family, but the people of Collinsport as well. They left the Old House and made it back home without any incidents, which was good. Quentin was hoping that the chains would hold his son for the night. 


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

_The creature had risen before it was suppose to. But it did not matter. He was very hungry tonight for some reason, it didn't know why, but it was going to satisfy its hunger. It wanted to get loose from the chains that had imprisoned it. The creature had kept pulling on the chains for a long time before it finally broke loose._

_It found the entrance to the cave, but found it blocked. It kept trying to get out till the rocks that were blocking the entry had finally given way to him. The creature saw that it was on the beach, and headed up to the woods to try to find a prey to feast on._

_It stayed off of the trail that ran towards town, but wanted to find its next victim. The creature saw a man walking along the trail and followed him for a short time before claiming him. The man felt the creature attack him before he could do anything, and died as the creature ripped his throat open._

_The creature wasn't satisfied with the prey that it just had, it wanted more! The creature then went towards the sound of another person that was walking towards him. For some reason, the person looked familiar, but could not think why. The creature just wanted to feast on the blood and flesh of its victim._

Sabrina Stuart was walking through the woods towards Collinwood to tell Quentin and Brian that she thought she had a cure for him, but it turned out to be false. She decided to walk instead of taking her car because she wanted some fresh air. She felt sorry for Brian because he was going through the same thing as Chris did. She wished that she could have helped him get rid of his curse, but nothing turned up in that cause.

She thought that she heard a noise coming from somewhere off of the trail, but wasn't sure. She kept walking until she saw the creature. She was afraid because of what the creature would do to her no matter what she did. She had forgotten that tonight was a full moon and didn't take any precaution for that. She slowly started to back away from it while trying to find something that was made of silver, but to no avail.

"Brian, I know that you can't really understand me, but don't do this. We are trying to find a way to cure you of the curse. Please don't hurt me, I promise that we will cure you." Sabrina was telling him, even though she was very afraid of what will happen next. She kept backing away as the creature kept coming towards her. She saw him leap at her, and she knew that she was going to die right there. She screamed as she felt her throat being ripped opened, and finally being able to be with Chris in the afterlife forever.

_The creature saw the prey starting to back away, but it would have none of it! It wanted to feed, and nothing was going to stop it. The prey was talking to it, but did not really understand was the prey was talking about. It just wanted to feed, and possibly find more prey to feed upon. The creature leaped at its victim and fed off of her._

_Afterward, the creature heard a noise coming from in front of it. It saw that there was a person with a rifle aiming at him. The person fired at the creature, and hit it, but the creature did not go down, it made the creature very angry that it was fired upon._

The man that had fired upon the creature did not know that the only way to kill it was to use silver bullets. The man had used regular bullets on it. The man fired at it, but saw that the bullets had no effect on it. He fired again, but it made the creature more angry. He decided to turn and run, but that would be the last mistake that he would make. The creature had jumped on him and killed him right away.

_The creature felt something hit it, but not actually kill it. It didn't know why, but it became very angry that someone would attack it. It jumped on its next prey as it started to runaway. After killing it, the creature started to feel like it was going to be sick, and headed for someplace to hide until it felt better._

_The creature had ended up back at the caves from where it had came from, and went inside to hide from anyone, or thing that would try to kill it. It found where it was chained before and went to sleep._


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

"Quentin, why did Julia give you a gun for? I'm sure that you would not of needed it. It was just a short walk from the Old House to here." Maggie wanted to know the answer to this.

"She probably figured that we might need it in case there were any problems on our way home. That's all that I could think of." Quentin told her this ever though it was a lie.

"Still, it's strange that she would give it to you, even though it's not that far from here." She said to him with a concern voice.

"I just took it just to humor her, that's all." He told her while pouring the two of them a drink.

David came in and poured himself a drink and sat on the couch. He saw his wife come in, and asked if she wanted one. She told him no, and sat down next to him on the couch. David asked her if everything was alright, and she told him that everything was fine. Will came in and gave his grandparents a hug before going to bed.

"Grandma, will my daddy be back in 'ime for lunch 'omorrow? He said 'hat he would." Will wanted to know.

"I didn't know your father went out for the night. Quentin, did you know about this?" Maggie wanted to know as well.

"Yes, and Will, your father did say that he would be back tomorrow by lunch time. He told you that he had to attend to something that required his attention. I think it's time for you to get to bed. Come on, I tuck you in your bed." Quentin told him as he took Will up to his room.

They reached Will's room and saw that Jamison was reading one of his books that always interested him. It had to do with the history of Maine that he was always fascinated about. Considering it was his home state, he figured that one day he would run for public office in his hometown first, and then maybe one day governor. He was going to tell his father about this tomorrow, and hopefully his father would understand his decision.

He saw his two cousins come in, and figured that Will was going to bed. He saw on his clock that it was Will's bedtime. He figured that if he kept the light on a low brightness, it shouldn't bother his cousin, he really wanted to read more about everything there was about Maine. He saw that Quentin was tucking Will in his bed, and smiled to himself. He remembered when his own father had done that exact same thing when he was younger. He heard the exchange between the two of them wishing each other goodnight, and that they love each other. He decided that he would read a little more and then go to bed himself.

He heard a knock on the door, and opened it to see that it was Vicki. He asked her what she wanted now. She told him that they should follow Brian again tomorrow to see where he would go to this time. He reminded her that the last time they had done that; they had got into trouble for being late for their lessons. She told him that they should try tomorrow afternoon after they were done. He told her that he usually goes out somewhere either by himself, or out with Angelique. She made a face at that, because she forgot about that. She really wanted to know what her older cousin was doing when he wasn't home. Jamison told her to forget about it, because it would bring her nothing but trouble.

She knew he was right, but that was not going to stop her. She was determined to see where her cousin would go. She would have to do this herself since Jamison didn't want to get involved in what she was going to do. She then went back to her room to figure out what to do next. Jamison decided to go to bed himself and forget what Vicki had told him what she was going to do. But, he knew that if anything should happen to her, he would never forgive himself. He knew that in the morning, he would have to tell her parents on what she intended to do. He knew that she may not speak to him for a while, but he was doing it to keep his cousin safe. He went to sleep and dreaded what would happen in the morning with what he was going to do.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Quentin had gone back to the living room, and saw that Maggie was still sitting in there waiting for him. He sat across from her and smiled at her. He was still amazed that he found someone like her to be with. After the failed romances in his life, he was very grateful to have her. But the fact that the curse had been pass on down to his son still troubled him. He hopes that the cure for him and his grandson will be soon. He couldn't bear the thought of the two of them going through that.

"Quentin, what are you thinking about?" Maggie wanted to know.

"Just the thought that I am very grateful to have you in my life, my love." He told her with a big smile on his face.

"And, I'm very happy to have you in my life as well. Now then, you still don't know where our wayward son has gone to now, do you?" Maggie asked him.

"No, I'm afraid that I don't. He really didn't say where he was going to, but knowing him, he probably went out somewhere by himself to clear his head over what has been happening here the last couple of weeks." He told her.

"I remember that he would whenever something would bother him. But why would the murders bother him so much? I know that Mrs. Johnson's would. Given the fact that she had helped practically raise him. I still wonder why the other murders would bother him like that." She told him with a very concerned voice.

"You have to remember that he takes after Elizabeth in that manner. Remember every time he would get sick, she would be right there to help take care of him. And the same thing with all of everyone else here. She would be right there to make sure that everything was fine." He told her while remembering all the times that Elizabeth would help out with the children when there was anything wrong with them.

"That' true. He would always see that in her. That's where he got that from. I'd almost forgot about that. I guess then he would take it to heart if something did happen. I'll ask him tomorrow how he's doing when he gets back. I'm going up to bed, care to join me?" She asked him.

"I'll be up there shortly. I just want to have a moment to myself first, and think what a great grandson that we have here." Quentin told her with a smile on his face thinking about Will.

"Alright, but don't take too long." She told him with that devilish smile on her face that he knew that she would have something planned for him.

He was standing by the French doors listening to the dogs howl in the distance. He was hoping that Brian had not escaped from the cave, but he suspected that he may have for some unknown reason. He turned around and was about to head upstairs, when Sebastian came in.

"Quentin, I need to talk to you right now! It's very important that I do right now!" Sebastian told him with an urgent voice.

"What is it that it can't wait till morning, Sebastian." Quentin asked in an irritated voice.

"I just remembered something that occurred not too long after Brian came home." Sebastian said with excitement in his voice.

"Well, just spit it out so I can go upstairs to my wife and enjoy myself with her." He was getting very irritated with Sebastian.

"I know Brian's secret, Quentin. I just remembered what it was, and that my memory was wiped cleaned of it. But it came back when I heard the dogs howling tonight." Sebastian told him with urgency and conviction in his voice.

"And what pray tell could his secret be. This I have got to hear." Quentin told him while trying to dismiss Sebastian.

"It seems that your son is a supernatural creature, Quentin." Sebastian was telling him.

"Now what makes you believe that he's a supernatural creature, my dear Sebastian." He told him with distrust in his voice.

"Because it all makes sense now. The fact that he doesn't eat anything. Just drinks anything that's warm. The fact that Maggie told me about the two dreams that she had that Willie was trying to warn her. How he's never around when there's a full moon, like tonight. And also, every time that I would see him, there would be an animal form over him. I now realize this." He told Quentin with concern and fear in his voice.

"_If you think that about my son, so help me, I will kill you! You are not going to do or say anything about this! I will make sure that if anything happens to my son, you will pay!"_ Quentin told Sebastian in a low threatening voice.

"N- No. I- I promise I won't say anything. I-I just want to help him. I-If it's possible?" Sebastian said with a shaky nervous voice.

"_So, with the howling of the dogs tonight, you were able remember what happens to my son on a full moon! How is this possible with the other full moons that you didn't remember then?! And just remember, if anything happens to him, I will kill you!" _Quentin reminded Sebastian in the threatening voice.

"I-It j-just h-happened al-all of an s-sudden. I heard the d-dogs howling, an-and it c-came back t-to m-me. With the dreams that M-Maggie t-told m-me about. A-And the f-fact that s-she's wearing a p-pentagram around herself, and b-being told by W-Willie's spirit to k-keep that, and a g-gun with silver bullets in it, it s-started to m-make sense to me. P-Please Q-Quentin, don't do anything to me. I-I swear that I won't say a-anything about this." Sebastian was very scared with the conversation that he was having with Quentin.

Quentin looked at him and thought about all of the blood that was on his hands from over the years before and after he was cursed. He pitied his cousin's husband, but could not bring himself to do anything to him right now. But he did promise, if anything did happen to Brian, Sebastian would be the first to pay.

"_What else do you remember about my son! And don't lie to me, because you know what I will do to you if you do!"_ Quentin was still threatening Sebastian.

"I remember that when I got back from the west coast, I went to the Old House first, and I saw you, Julia, Barnabas, a young woman, and Brian. It looked like to me that he was hypnotized at the time, and that he was being led to the mausoleum. After everyone had left the mausoleum but Brian. I went inside and thought how could he disappear like that. Then it occurred to me that there was a secret room in there. I was going to open the door, when the four of you stopped me. The blonde woman had hypnotized me, and I ended up back at the Old House, and made to forget that I had saw Brian with my psychic abilities in there. But I promise that I won't say anything. I just want to help him very much." Sebastian pleaded with his life.

"Alright, I won't do anything about this right now! But like I said, if anything happens to him, you will pay! Now go upstairs and go to sleep!" Quentin told him with utter disgust.

After Sebastian left, Quentin poured himself another drink and gulped it down. The thought that someone else knew Brian's secret was too much to bear. But if Sebastian could help in this, so be it! He then went upstairs to his wife, and hopefully enjoys himself with her. He hated not telling her the truth, but there was no choice in this. Hopefully one day, everything will be better for all of them. He thought that he heard a door close, but dismissed it. He headed on to his room to be with Maggie.

She couldn't believe what she had heard! She thought to herself that it all made sense now. With the way that Brian would not eat anything. With him keep disappearing on the night of a full moon. Why he kept to himself and his father a lot of the time. The reasons he kept going to the Old House. Barnabas and Julia helping him in some way that she didn't not know. She was going to have to not say anything until she could figure out what to do. She cared about Brian, she just didn't know what to do with something like this. She was very determined to do her best in helping him. She didn't care as long as he was cured somehow.

She was going to look up different ways in curing Brian and she was done with the things that she was going to do tomorrow morning. She knew that somehow, she was going to have to find reference matter in the Collinsport library on the occult. If not there, then maybe look it up on the internet to find something for this. She then went to bed, determined to help him anyway possible.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

_Bangor, ME_

The hotel clerk finally called the police because the housekeeper had found the bodies of Muldy and Sculder. The room was blocked off until the detectives and their own forensic team could dust for prints and hopefully find anything else for this crime. So far it looked like it was both homicide/suicide cases. With Muldy tied down and stabbed in the heart after being tied down by Sculder. Then Sculder taking her own life afterwards. The only thing was, why would she do this.

The detectives asked the hotel clerk if there was a video tape that they could look at. The clerk told them that there was. The clerk played the tape for them. The detectives saw that Muldy came in with a young woman. Then a few minutes later, they saw Sculder come in. The shortly after that, they saw the young woman leaving the hotel like she was very frightened of something.

They told the clerk that they would need the tape because their own personnel can enhance the image to see who the young lady was. The clerk said that it was no problem as long as the hotel can get the tape back. The detectives said that this tape was evidence until further notice. The clerk was not about to argue with them in case they decided to arrest him for hindering a crime.

_Collinsport, ME_

Brian woke up the next morning, and saw the blood on his clothes! He knew now that the injections, along with him being chained, did not help! He saw that it was still early yet, decided to head to the Old House. He reached the entrance to the cave, when he heard voices coming from outside. He hid among the shadows to see if the voices would disappear. Unfortunately, the voices sounded like they were getting closer. He did his best to hide even more in case the voices came to where he was hiding.

"I know that he's got to be here somewhere. The sun has risen so he has to be back here, I hope." Brian heard one of the voices say.

"I'm sure that you're right. Let's hope that Brian is alright, and that nothing has happened to him." The other voice had said.

He saw the shapes of the shadows come even closer to him. Brian saw a rock on the cave floor and picked it up. He heard them mention his name, but wasn't sure if he could trust them or not. He waited till they came closer, and then jumped on the one that was closer to him. The werewolf in him was waiting to come out again like in the fight at the Blue Whale, but would have to wait until the next full moon. For some reason, Brian had to fight for his life against someone who may be able to help him. He wasn't sure why he was fighting, but it was for his own survival.

Brian was struggling with the person as he was fighting him. Brian was trying to use the rock on the person, but that was foiled, for the rock was knocked out of his hands. He continued to use his hands and feet on the person, while also defending himself. He felt the other person hitting him as well. He knew that if he stopped, may not be able to live another day.

The fight continued on for a few more moments, until he felt the needle go into his arm and he felt faint. Quentin was shaken by the ordeal. He thought that he would never have had to fight his own son. He knew now that it was the curse that was taking Brian over. He looked down at his sleeping son, and was grateful that Julia came along with him to the caves.

"Julia, thank you for giving Brian that sedative. I never thought that I would have to fight him like this. I hope that we can get him up to the Old House, and get him cleaned up before anyone sees him." Quentin said with much concern in his voice.

"Don't worry Quentin. I'm sure that he must of thought that he was either still a werewolf or he just now changed and wasn't coherent yet to his surroundings." Julia explained to Quentin with some conviction in her voice.

Quentin was not sure if he believed her or not, but he had to get his son up to the Old House right away before anyone sees him. He carried his son up the path that led to the Old House before anyone came to the beach. Quentin put Brian on the couch and waited for him to wake up. He finally saw that Brian was covered in blood, and a possible gunshot wound.

Julia saw it as well and seen that there were no bullets in Brian's arms or chest. She saw that the bullet went straight through his left arm, and out the other side. She dressed it immediately to prevent infection. She decided that he should sleep some more and wake him a little later. Barnabas came in and asked what had happened. Both Julia and Quentin told him what had happened in the caves.

She had managed to follow Quentin from a distance to see where he was going. She had seen that he went to the Old House first, and saw Julia come out with him. She then followed them down to the beach, until they entered a cave that was beneath the Old House. She saw then after a few minutes, that Quentin was carrying Brian out of the cave. From the way that Brian looked, he was unconscious.

She followed them until they went into the Old House. She knew that Brian was now suffering from the curse of the werewolf. She was going to try to see if she could find some way of helping Brian get a cure before the next full moon. She made her way to the Collinsport library to see if they had anything on the occult. They had a very limited selection in there on that. She was going to have to find some way of maybe going to one of the bigger towns, or even Portland or possibly Boston for the information that she wanted.

Her only problem was that she would have to think of something to get to anyone of these places without anybody getting suspicious of what she was doing. She then remembered that Brian was going to take Will to Boston this weekend to the museums to look at the dinosaur exhibits there. She was going to have to convince him to let her go with him, even though Brian wanted to take Will by himself and spend time with him. Or she could say that she was going away herself to see some old friends of hers in Boston. She knew that she had to do this, not just for Brian, but for Will as well. She was starting to set into motion her plans for the weekend. She just hoped that Brian would not invite Angelique along in case she found something and then tell him the real reason why she went to Boston.

She was going to try anything to find a cure for them; even it meant her own life. She was willing to do that for them. She was going to put her own life on the line for them. She didn't know why she was doing this, but it had to be done. She would sacrifice herself for them to keep living without the curse. Of course, she didn't know that her life was going to be taken from her soon.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

_Bangor Police Dept. – Audio/Visual Section_

The A/V tech was doing her best to enhance the image of the young woman in the video tape, but for some reason, her image would not come through. She did everything possible, but nothing worked. She did manage to get the image of the woman's hair, it was blonde, possibly a dye job, but could not tell from the angle. She informed the detectives that were handling the case that this was the best that she could do. They thanked her for her help on this and left to talk to the people that were in the bar that day and the hotel staff.

The detectives went to the nearby bars first to see if they had seen Muldy in them. The first few bars were a bust, but the next one they went into, they hit pay dirt. The Bartender remembered seeing Muldy in there on the day of the murder, and a blonde woman that was sitting next to him. The only thing was, the Bartender did not remember what she really looked like, except that she was nursing her first drink that she got.

They then asked him if there was anything strange about the woman that they should know about. The Bartender said that it was very busy that day, and could not really say anything about her, except that she was coming on to Muldy. One detective gave the Bartender his card in case there was anything else that he should remember and they left.

They went back to the hotel, and went to check to see if there was anything else that they may have missed. They checked every square inch of the room until they found a blonde hair. It was put into an evidence bag to be examined by their own forensic experts. They commented on how much hunting equipment that was taken to the police station in which Muldy had. They figured that he was going to hurt for something very big like either a bear, or maybe something that required that type of equipment. They have seen that there was nothing else to be done with the room, all of the evidence that they had found was at the station. They told the hotel manager that the room could now be used again for their guesses. They left the hotel to file the rest of their reports, and hopefully close the case.

_Collinsport, ME – The Old House_

As Brian started to move, Quentin, Barnabas, and Julia were talking when they saw him open his eyes. He started to sit up when he felt the pain in his left arm from the bullet wound. He looked at his family in confusion as to how he got here.

"Take it easy Brian. That wound in your arm needs to heal properly before you can use it." Julia told him.

"How the Hell did I get here?! The last thing I remember was that I was in the cave when I heard voices coming towards me, and I jumped someone." He said in a confused angry state.

"Yes, you did jump someone that was me! I didn't know that you had such right hook like that. I'm going to have to be more careful around you in case we have another fight like that again." Quentin told him with an amused look on his face while rubbing his jaw.

"Brian, let Julia check your arm again to make sure that there is no infection." Barnabas told him.

Brian held his arm out for Julia to examine. She was shocked to see that the wound was almost healed at such an alarming rate. She had never seen anything like this before. She decided to take some blood samples to analyze the factors in Brian's rapid recovery.

"Brian, hold out your arm so I can take some blood samples to see why you are healing so fast from a bullet wound that you received sometime last night." She told him while getting a syringe ready to take some blood.

"Please don't let it hurt like it did the last time that you gave me a shot. That hurt." He told her while turning his head away from looking at the needle going into his arm.

After that, he asked Julia how he ended up here at the Old House. She told him that in his fight with his father, he knocked the rock that he had out of his hand, and she gave him a shot of a sedative. That explained who he ended up here.

"What I want to know is, what caused me to change before the moon started to rise? That had never happened before. I'm very scared that I might change again and kill someone before the moon will rise, and I'm in some sort of confinement." Brian said while in a worried state.

"That's what is concerning us as well. Before I went back in time to help your father, Chris Jennings had not changed back into human form after the sun had risen. In your case it may be the reverse. We are going to have to find someplace that can hold you before the day of the next full moon." Barnabas had told Brian.

"**That's all fine and Dandy! But what if I start to change during the day of the full moon! Then What?!"** Brian was getting very angry at this point.

"Calm down. I'm sure that this will end soon. You just have to be patient. I'm sure that Julia can put you in _Wyndcliffe_ on those days, can't you Julia." Quentin said and asked to both his son and friend.

"Yes, I can make arrangements for him to be there on those days. I'll just tell them that he is being there just to get an overnight rest from the problems that he is suffering from both readjusting to his home and the fact that he left his job and can't cope with the pressure that this time. I make a fake file on him that no one will check on since it will be from me." Julia told everyone there.

"What about the need for blood and flesh that his change will want? And the noise that will be coming from his room, and that it will be utterly destroyed when they let him out the next morning?" Barnabas asked.

"I'll just do like I did with Chris. Just make sure that he's in a confinement room with padding so no one will hear him. As for the padding, it could be explained that it's just part of his frustration of adjusting to his new home life. That's pretty much the same thing that I did for Chris." Julia told them.

There was a knock at the door, Julia went to answer it. It was Angelique. She came in and told them that she heard there were three murders last night. One of the victims was Sabrina Stuart. Brian didn't know what to do at this point. He barely knew the woman, but was very upset that she would be one of his victims. The other two victims bothered him as well, but Sabrina was the one that was going to see about finding a cure for him.

Quentin wanted to know why Angelique's magic didn't work with the injections that Julia was giving Brian. She didn't know why it didn't work. She was surprised herself in this. She wasn't sure herself now as in what to do for him. She also told them that she heard on the radio that there were two deaths up in Bangor involving a couple in their hotel room. She thought that it sounded kind of strange that one of them had a lot hunting equipment in the room. She told them that she hoped that they were not coming here to try to capture Brian.

This made Brian even more worried in case there were people out to hunt him down, to either capture or kill him. He went to change his clothes upstairs and sat down on the bed and cried some more. As this was happening to him, he felt a warm presence in the room. He saw that it was the spirit of Jenny Collins. She told him that it will be over soon, and not to worry. He wanted to know more about this, but she told him that she could not say more on the matter. Before she left him, she told him that she will be always looking out for him no matter what happens. He was grateful for this as her spirit faded away.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

_During the night of Brian's change_

_She walked down the stairs of the Great House of Collinwood. She sat down in the same chair again, looking into the face of the one person that she was starting to hate very much! Nicholas Blair! She was getting tired of being used by him just to serve his master. She looked at him with much contempt that she could muster!_

"_Now, now, my dear. There is no need for that type of look on your pretty face. It will give you age lines before you know it. And we can't have that now, can we." He said to her with a big, bright smile on his face._

"_I hope that you and your master are happy now! I just took the life of an innocent life. I didn't want to do that, but I was left with no choice in the matter since he was after Brian. And then there was the woman that came looking for him as well. I can't live with that on my conscience for the rest of my life." She told him with great vehemence._

"_Ah, But you see, it was necessary for them to die in order for both Mr. Collins to live on. The taking of innocent lives will be much easier to take once you get the hang of it." He told her while getting a stern look on his face._

"_**I refuse to take anymore lives like I did so…."**__ She was telling him when his hand slapped her across the face. Her hand went up to her face and felt the stinging affect from the slap. She started to cry, and wondered why she had to be the one that had to give up her life for both Brian and Will. She wished that his master would just cure them without some sort of human sacrifice._

"_You will do as you are told! And if you refused to carry out the Masters orders, the punishments will be far more painful than what I had just done!" He told her with a lower, threatening voice._

"_What about the fact that I was probably on some sort of video tape, or something else that recorded me going into the hotel with him. What's going to happen to me now? I want to know if the police from Bangor looking for me in Collinsport?" She asked him._

"_That's been taken care of. When someone sees that recording, they are going to think that they are looking at a blonde instead of a brunette. So you see, we have all of our bases covered. There is nothing for you to worry about. Now go back to sleep. Have pleasant dreams." He said as he started too faded away._

She woke up with a start. She didn't know why she was having these dreams for, but she knew that they would be ending soon. But she didn't know why these dreams kept bothering her. She had been chosen for some sort of reason that she had no control over. She was starting to remember the dreams, but they made no sense to her.

She was always in the Great House of Collinwood and talking to a man that she did not know, but she did in her dreams. But every time that she woke up, she would forget everything in the dream. But now she remembered taking the lives of two innocent people. She wasn't sure if she should tell anyone or not. She was guaranteed that nothing would lead back to her in those deaths. But she could not take that chance. She was going to have to protect herself somehow.

She remembered the cross that her parents had given her when she was little. She was going to see if she could take it with her in her dreams the next time that she faces the man in her dreams. She wanted to get away from him, and she hopes that this will work for her. She went to wash her face off, and went back to sleep.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

Sebastian knew that he had to keep Brian's secret from the rest of the family. He knew if anything was to happen to Brian, Quentin would kill him. He had little sleep that night. Carolyn wanted to know if there was anything wrong, he told her that he could not sleep for some reason, just maybe exhausted. He went down to get himself some breakfast. He saw his daughter and the rest of the family enjoying themselves. He grabbed a cup, and poured some coffee into it.

He sat down next to his daughter, and smiled at her. She smiled back at him, and continued eating. The kids had a few minutes before they had to go for their lessons for the day. Sebastian looked at Will, and knew that he was going to protect him as well. Not only did he have to do this for Brian, but for Will too. Also, if anything happened to Brian, Quentin would kill him. He was going to do his best for them both. He finished eating his breakfast, and went out for a walk.

He headed for the beach to walk along the shoreline. He remembered when they would bring the kids down to the beach in the summer time and watched them play. Well at least Brian would play, Carolyn and Hallie had not thought of having children yet. He remembers Brian first learning to swim from both of his parents with water wings on. He remembered that they would have picnics on the beach, and having a great time of it. Of all the times that Elizabeth would be there for him when he would get sick. Roger would be there as well. He was trying to make up for not really being there for David when he was growing up. Roger would tell David that he was sorry for not being a real father to him, and David knew that his father did love him.

Sebastian found some caves that ran under the Old House, and decided to check them out. He went inside the cave, and started to get the impression that Brian had been here last night. He went further into the cave, and found the chains that held Brian last night. He saw that the chains did not hold him too well, and that Brian had managed to get loose again, possibly taking another life to feed the creature that he becomes on a full moon. He saw a piece of cloth and decided to take it, in case the police should look in the caves for any clues as to who was killing the people of Collinsport.

Sebastian then went further into the cave and saw that the other end had been sealed up. He realized that this was another entrance to the Old House. He figured that if Brian was chained up in the cave, then Barnabas would have sealed up this entrance to keep Brian from attacking him and Julia. Sebastian knew that they had done the right thing in this. He then left the caves and walked back to Collinwood.

He walked in to see that the house was quiet. He really liked that very much, he wanted some privacy for himself while he worked on his client's horoscope. He went into the library to do this. He went on the computer to get the information that he needed for his client. He saw the time and day that his client was born, along with the rest of the information that he was given. It took him a couple of hours to get a rough draft on the horoscope. He then emailed to the client, and told him that he wasn't done with it yet, and that he would finish it within a couple of days.

He then went into the kitchen to grab a quick sandwich and bottle water. He then went into the living room with his meal and sat down to eat. He then remembered that Mrs. Johnson would scold anyone who would eat in this room. He smiled at that thought of her giving a lecture on eating in the living room, and that she would have to clean it again. But she would take it easy on the kids, because she cared about them very much. But as for the grownups, that was a different story. She would give them holy hell over the fact that they would do something like that, and that they should know better, and set a good example for the children.

He smiled at the thought of Mrs. Johnson doing that all the time on something like that. He now knew that it was Brian who had killed her and the young woman at the beach. He knew that Brian had no control when he was in his other state. But he was going to try to find some way of helping him. He sat down on the couch to relax for a bit. He heard the front door open, and saw both Brian and Quentin walk in.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

David decided to take the day off from work, and just relax. He knew his cousin Quentin could handle anything that may come up with no problem whatsoever. He was looking over some old family photos, when he spotted a few pictures of his father and Cassandra. He was looking at the outfit that she was wearing. A green neon dress, with flowers on it. He wondered what had possessed her to wear such an ugly thing like that. Then he remembered that it was the late 60's, and his stepmother wore crazy outfits like that.

He looked at the pictures again, and could have sworn that Cassandra and Angelique did lookalike. He kept looking at it, and could not believe that the two of them were very similar in appearance. But the fact that Cassandra's hair was black, and Angelique's was blonde, they could have been twins. But the difference in the decades would make that impossible. He wondered if he should mention this to anyone else or not. He then remembered on the night that Brian introduced Angelique, Carolyn mentioned that she thought she looked like that Angelique that had let her stay with her. He went to Carolyn's room and knocked on her door. Carolyn opened it and let David inside.

"Carolyn, I want you to look at this picture of Cassandra that I found in here, and let me know what you think." David said to her.

After looking at the picture, Carolyn said to him "Other than the fact she wearing an awful dress, I don't see anything else about her."

"I want you to take a closer look at her, and I mean her face and nothing else." David told her.

"I think I see what you're talking about. If it wasn't for the fact that they have two different hair colors, and in different decades, they could be twins. And I did say to her that she looked like the same Angelique that mother and I had stayed with for a short time." She told him while looking at the photo awhile longer.

"The only thing is, there is no way that she could remain young after all of this time if it's the same woman." David told her.

"I know what you mean. If it's the same woman, then how does she remain so young? If it is the same woman, do we tell Brian about her or not? And how do we find out if it is the same person?" Carolyn wanted to know.

"I don't know how we could find out. I wonder if Sebastian would be able to help us with this." David said to her.

"I think that he's downstairs right now. Let's go and see him right now." Carolyn told him.

"Let's do it, and see if he can pick up anything from the pictures." David said.

They left Carolyn's room and were on the top landing when Sebastian was about to greet Brian and Quentin.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

As Quentin and Brian were coming through the door, Sebastian also noticed that Angelique was with them. He decided to wait till later to tell Brian that he remembered his secret, and that he was going to help him as well. He also knew that if anything happened to Brian, Quentin would kill him. He kept his mouth shut for the moment, and greeted everyone that came in.

David and Carolyn were about to see Sebastian, when they saw their cousins and Angelique walk into the house. They both decided to wait till later to talk to Sebastian about their suspicions. They went downstairs, and greeted the three of them. Both David and Quentin asked each other why the other wasn't in the office today. They told each other that they had each decided to take the day off. They both knew that is was their secretaries that ran the cannery and that if anything came up, they would be called into the office.

Alondra was about to tell everyone that lunch was ready, when she saw Angelique. She wasn't happy that Angelique was here, but there was nothing that she could do about it. She wondered if this was the reason that Brian did not stay home last night to be with his son. She figured that Angelique was the important thing that he had to do last night. Alondra made sure that her face was not showing any anger or resentment towards her when she announced that lunch was ready.

At the dining table, Maggie asked Brian where he was last night. He told her that after he took care of the thing that required his attention, he decided to spend the night at the top of the cliffs facing the ocean. She asked him why he did this, and he told her that he wanted time to himself, and to do some serious thinking about maybe getting more people to Collinsport. She asked what he had come up with, he told her that he would keep it a surprise, and possibly run it through the marketing department at both the cannery, and the newspaper.

Maggie saw that Brian wasn't really eating his lunch. She asked him about this, and he told her that he was not hungry right now, and that he would eat something later. She wasn't sure if she believed him or not, but she knew that Alondra would make sure that he would eat. She saw that everyone was getting up from the table, when Alondra told him that he better eat the cheeseburger and fries that she made for him. He was going to argue that he wasn't hungry, when he saw his son's face looking at him. He decided to eat, and then afterwards, throw up. He felt better after he washed his face off. Angelique was waiting for him to emerge from his room, and gave him a hug and a kiss. They headed downstairs to go for a walk to the gazebo, and then towards the beach.

As soon as they left, David and Carolyn went to look for Sebastian. They found him in the living room reading the late edition of the newspaper. Carolyn went up behind him and whispered something is his ear. He turned around and saw David was in the room as well. He was disappointed that he was not getting his treat right now, but Carolyn told him after they were finished talking to him.

"Sebastian, I would like for you to look at this picture, and let us know what you think about it. Mind you, it is very old, but your opinion counts on this." David told him while giving him the picture.

Sebastian looked at the picture, and knew immediately what they wanted to know! They wanted him to tell them that the woman in the picture, and Angelique were one in the same. He knew that he could not tell them this. He was going to have to lie about this. He was going to hate himself for lying to them, but he had to protect Brian at any cost.

"A-Aside f-from the ugly dress, I-I don't s-see anything else about this picture." Sebastian said with some shakiness in his voice.

"Darling, take a closer look at her face. She looks like Angelique to me and David." Carolyn told him.

"I-I'm sorry guys. I j-just don't see the resemblance to the two of them." He told them.

"If you look very carefully, you can see that they look the same, except for the hair color." David told him.

"I see that they might be related in some way that Angelique may not know about. Remember when you first met me, you thought I was Jeb Hawkes, but then you knew that I wasn't him, and you accepted me anyway." He reminded them of the first time that they met each other so long ago.

"Forget it David! He's not looking at the whole picture here! No pun intended! We'll just have to figure this out on our own! As for what I said in your ear, you can forget that now! You can try to figure on how to do that yourself!" Carolyn said before storming out of the room.

David put a hand on Sebastian's shoulder and said to him "You're up a creek without a paddle now with my cousin. You have better find a way to make up to her if you want 'anything' from her tonight." David then left the room with a smile on his face as to what Sebastian may have to do in getting back into Carolyn's good graces. Sebastian then put the picture on the table and left the room.

Alondra came in to clean the living room, when she saw the picture that was on the table. She looked at it, and thought that the woman in the picture and Angelique were the same person. But she knew that was impossible. She didn't know if she should tell Brian or not about this. She figured that he would dismiss it has a joke of some kind. But she was determined to prove it to him. As for her dreams, she was going to fight this person that she keeps seeing with tooth and nail. She was determined to beat him at any costs. She was not going to be a slave for him or his master, even if it meant her own life to protect Brian and Will!


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

Brian and Angelique walked along the shoreline of the beach. They saw some people on the beach enjoying themselves, even though it was not quite warm enough for the beach. Like when he brought Jamison and Vicki here when he 'first met' Angelique.

He then thought of the way that she looked that day. A big smile came on his face thinking of that. She looked up at him, and asked him what he was smiling about.

"Just thinking of you on the day that you met Jamison and Vicki, and the way that you looked that day." He told her.

"I knew that would get your attention. Especially since it was Jamison and Vicki that had spotted me."

"I didn't know in which direction you would be coming from, and besides, I thought you would of sat next to me as soon as you saw me."

"I figured I play the shy type to get either you, or one of the children to spot me. And it worked, didn't it."

"Yes it did. And I'm grateful that you're in my life now. No matter what, I love you very much." He told her with much affection in his voice.

"I love you too, but what about Alondra. I'm sure she still not happy about this." She told him.

"No, she isn't, but there's nothing she can do about it. I just wished that she had told me about Will when she was pregnant with him and afterwards." He said.

"If she had, then you and I would not be together now. You know that, don't you?"

"I know that, I just wished she had told me, I would have done something for her."

"And what would that have been?"

"To be honest, I don't know. To find out that I was a father. I don't know how I would of handled that type of responsibility. I just don't know." He told Angelique.

"I think you would of done the right thing, and most likely married her, and raise your son. After all, you've known each other since you went to school together." She told him with a smile on her face, making him understand his responsibility he would have to have done if he knew the situation.

"I think that you might be right on it. But 6 years ago, I don't know about it then. Maybe. But now, I am taking my responsibility towards Will. I care very much about him; I just don't want him to go through this night, after night, like I am right now."

"Don't worry darling, this will be over soon. I just don't understand why my magic, along with Julia's injection did not work."

"I can't figure that one out either, Angel. I wished I knew the answer to that one."

He started to put his arm around her, when he felt the pain in it from the bullet wound. He yelps a little bit and put his arm down. She saw the pain on his face from this, and was grateful that he wasn't killed. She then put her arm around him instead and told him not to worry about it. He agreed to that very much.

"I'm taking Will into Boston this weekend to take him to the Harvard Museum of Natural History to look at the dinosaur exhibit there, and I was wondering if you would like to come with us." He asked her.

"I would love to, the only thing is, what are you going to tell Will as to why I'm with you?" She asked him.

"I'll just tell him the truth that I had invited you, and you accepted. That's all there is to it. Besides, he likes you. I could see that in him."

"Yes, I saw that as well, including when he tried to say my name. He's so cute." Angelique told him with a smile on her face.

"I just hope he doesn't go through what I went through in school, with all of the girls chasing after me. I wonder if he would benefit better in public school other than being home schooled. I'll mention this to Alondra after the trip. I want Will to have a good time in Boston. And the two of us there with him would make his day."

"I like the sound of that. I can see more of what you were like as a little boy. To see his smile that reminds me of yours. And many of the other things that you must have been like."

"I just hope that will be no problems with that. But knowing him, it shouldn't be. I think we should head be to the house, and just relax for a bit. Do you want to do anything later today?" He asked her.

She whispered in his ear what she wanted to do, and his face grew wide. He told her that they would have to keep the noise down not to disturb the other guests in their rooms. She told him that there could be no promises in that, but they would try. They headed home for awhile then went out.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

Alondra still had the picture of Angelique in her hands, when Brian and Angelique came in from their walk through the French doors. Alondra put the picture in her pocket. She asked Angelique if they could speak privately for a few minutes. Brian looked at her, and Angelique told him that it would be alright. Alondra walked over to the doors as soon as Brian left, and locked them so they could not be disturbed.

"**If you think that you're going to take over as Will's mother, your gravely mistaken!"** Alondra told her very angrily.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Alondra. I have treated you with respect. How about doing the same with me." Angelique said to her.

"**Don't play that with me! I know you want to be in their lives' anyway possible! I will make sure that you will never replace me in Will's life. And as for being in Brian's life, I will fight you tooth and nail for him as well!"**

Angelique looked at her and saw that she wasn't wearing the necklace that they had given her. "Look Alondra, Brian is in love with me now. There is nothing you can do about that now! You had the chance to tell him about Will six years ago, and you chose not to. Then all of a sudden, you expect the two of you to pick up where you left off! I don't think so!"

"**I know all about you, Angelique! I have this photo of you from many years ago, wearing an ugly dress on top of that too!"** Alondra told her while taking the picture out of her pocket. She handed the picture to Angelique to look at. Angelique saw the photo, and knew what Alondra was talking about. It was when she was married to Roger Collins once she knew from when Vicki was in 1795, that Barnabas was out of his coffin.

"That doesn't look anything like me Alondra. Where did you get this crazy idea that is me in this picture?" Angelique asked her while remaining calm.

"**It doesn't matter where I got it from! It just proves what I'm talking about, you Witch!" **Alondra said to her.

"What did you call me?" Angelique asked.

"**You heard me! Witch! I now know what you are! If you try anything to the two people that I care about here, I will stop you anyway possible!"** Alondra threatened her.

"What makes you think that I'm a Witch? Where did you get that silly idea from?"

"**I've been visited a few times by a man in my dreams by the name of Nicholas Blair! He told me that you're going to be made human, and I'm going to be taking your place as his and your Master's servant! I don't want that to happen to me. But it seems that I have no choice in the matter! Does that answer your question!"** Alondra told her with such hated in her voice.

Angelique had no idea that this was going to happen. She was going to tell Alondra this, but she knew that Alondra would not believe her. She was going to say something else to Alondra, but Alondra then turned and unlocked the doors and left Angelique alone. Angelique wasn't sure as what to do. But she did feel sorry for Alondra, and wished that she wasn't the one that would take her place. Also the fact that Alondra now knew who and what she really was. She hoped that Alondra would not say anything to anybody in the family. She was going to have to be careful around everyone in Brian's family for now on. The only other people that knew her secret were Quentin, Barnabas, and Julia, along with Brian, now that he knew the truth about her.

Brian came in and asked her if everything was alright. She told him that Alondra knew her secret. Brian asked her how she knew. Angelique explained everything to him about the dreams that Alondra had about Nicholas Blair. She didn't tell him about what will happen when the curse is lifted, that Alondra will be taking Angelique's place when this is over. She was upset over this, and started to cry. Brian just held her and told her that everything will be alright soon. He told her that they didn't have to do anything tonight, and just sit and talk instead. She told him that maybe they should just call it for the day. He told her that he would drive her back into town just to make sure that she would be alright. She didn't object to that, just to be with him for a short time would make her very happy.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

That night while Alondra is sleeping

_She went to the living room of the Great House of Collinwood, and saw Nicholas Blair standing there. She braced herself as she prepared to put her cross in his face when the time was right. He smiled and told her to sit down. She did as she was told for the moment, bidding her time to try to stop him._

"_It's good to see you again, my dear Alondra." He said to her._

"_I don't feel the same way about you, Nicholas Blair!" She told him with a seething voice._

"_Don't worry my dear; you will get use to being summoned all of the time by either myself or your new master." He told her._

"_I will never answer the call of either of the two of you!" She told him very angrily._

"_As I've told you before, you have no choice in the matter. You will do what you are told." He told her._

_Alondra decided that this was the time to show Nicholas her cross. She took her cross in her hand and put it up in his face. He saw the cross and at laughed at her. She didn't know why he was laughing at her, not why her cross had no effect on him._

"_Alondra, I suggest you look at why your cross has no power over me."_

_She saw what he was talking about. The cross was upside down in her hand. She now knew that she was powerless to stop this madness that was going to happen to her, and everyone else that she cared about._

"_Alondra my dear, your little cross has no power here. Even if it was right side up, it still would not have done anything here. While you're here, you are powerless to do anything to anyone that may summon you." He told her with a big smile on his face._

_Alondra started to cry now. She had no way to stop her own destiny when the time arose. She was hoping to at least stop this man from tormenting her every time she was brought here. "I hate you with everything that I still have in me! I will make sure that when I take Angelique's place, I will get back at you with everything that I possess!" She told him._

"_I doubt that very much. You see it would be a long time before you can do anything to anyone. And your anger is the right path that you are taking. It will bring you closer to what the master has install for you to take Angelique's place. Too bad that she didn't know at the time that you were going to replace her when the curse is broken. Yes, she did not know about that part. I see that you are shocked by this. You thought that she knew about this, didn't you? My, my, you told her then. No matter. When the curse is broken, you will be here, and Angelique will be with Brian." He told her._

_Alondra had no idea that Angelique didn't know that the switch was going to happen when the curse was taken off of Brian. She wished now that she wasn't angry with Angelique now, but with all that has passed between them, she didn't know if Angelique would listen to her now._

"_Now my dear, you will go back to your bed and wait for your destiny." He told her as he faded from her._

She woke up in a sweat. She had no idea on what to do. She was going to try to talk to both Brian and Angelique about what is going to happen. But she didn't know if they would listen to her with the way that she spoke to Angelique earlier that day. She went to wash her face off, and went to check on Will to make sure that he was alright.

She went to Will and Jamison's room, and opened the door. She saw that they were both sound asleep and smiled. She saw that Will had spread himself over the bed, and kicked his blanket off of him. She picked up the blanket, and put it back on him. She then kissed his forehead and whispered to him that she loved him very much. She then left the room, and headed for Brian's room. She opened his door, and saw the exact same thing. Spread out all over the bed and blanket kicked off of him as well. She repeated the same thing to Brian, and left his room.

She headed back towards her room, but decided to get a drink of water first from the kitchen. After that, she went to her room to think things through before going to bed. She was going to have to get the two of them to listen to what she had to say, no matter what. She had already told Angelique what Nicholas Blair had told her. She just hoped that they would believe her in what was to take place soon. She then went to bed to try to get some sleep.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

Brian had woken up early the next day and got himself ready for whatever may happen. He went downstairs to make hotel reservations for him, Will, and Angelique. He knew that they could not really spend any time alone while Will was sleeping, but it was fine for this time. He called the hotel that he knew that was not far from the museum that he was taking Will to. He asked the clerk if it was possible to get connecting rooms, and the clerk said that was no problem. He hung up the phone then as his family was coming down for breakfast.

He was going to try to get out the door before his mother told him that he needed to eat something before going out. He had no choice right there and then, and gave up. He went into the dining room and got some coffee and a piece of pastry. Maggie asked him if that was all he was going to eat, and he told her that he had a couple of things to do this morning, and he would catch something while he was out. He left before either his mother, or Alondra could get him to sit down and eat.

He went to the Old House to see if Julia had come up with a new serum to use a cure for him. He was about to knock on the door when Julia opened it for him. She told him to sit in the living room. He sat down on the couch and Julia came in with the test results.

"It seems that your blood is reacting faster in healing you than normal." She informed him.

"How is this possible to happen?" Brian asked her.

"It appears that because of your curse that you can heal faster. I can't explain it, but it happens to be true."

"I wonder if dad went through the same thing while he was cursed." He wondered.

"It is possible that he was like that." Barnabas said as he came into the living room.

"Barnabas, are you alright? You don't look so good." Brian asked him.

"Just a little tired right now. You have to remember that I am almost 200 years old." Barnabas said as he started to laugh at his own joke.

"He's been feeling like this since the last time you were here. He refuses to go for a check up to see what is wrong with him. I wish he would go for a physical." She said while looking at her husband.

"Julia, I told you that I don't need to see a doctor when I'm married to one." He told her while smiling at her.

"And I have to remind you that I cannot treat you for professional reasons. Now then after Brian leaves, I am going to take you to Collinsport hospital to see what is wrong with you. And that is final!" She told him in a firm voice.

"I think that you better listen to her Barnabas. She means business. I wouldn't want to be on her bad side if I was you." Brian said to his cousin.

"Alright, alright. You both win. I will go to the hospital after you and Julia talk." Barnabas said in resignation.

Brian tried to hide his smirk as he was leaving them alone. He drove off to town to see if Angelique wanted to do anything today. He went to her room and knocked on her door. There was no answer, and he went to the front desk to see if the clerk knew where she may have gone. The clerk told him that she may have gone to the diner, but didn't know if she was still there. He went to the diner, and didn't she her there. He wrote a note and gave it to the clerk to give to her when she came back in. The clerk told him it would be no problem.

He went walking through the town just to see if he saw her. He ended up down by the docks, and looking out to sea. He felt a little dizzy, but then it had passed. He was thinking if there was some way of boosting the economy in town, then there would be more people visiting Collinsport instead of the other towns that the tourist always visit. He figured if the town would allow some corporations to set up in here, then more people would come.

He was walking some more, when he felt dizzy again. He didn't know what was causing this, but he had to find a way to stop it. Someone walking by asked if he was alright, he told the person that he was fine, and that he needed to get some water at the store. The person asked if he wanted him to get it for him, and he told him that it was not necessary. The person said that it would be no problem for him, but Brian told him that he would get the water himself, and thanked the person for his assistance. Brian hoped that this would not happen on his trip with Will to Boston this weekend.

He went into the diner, and sat at the counter asking for bottle water. He was going to have to drink it cold for now because he needed some liquid in his system even though he had coffee this morning. The water felt cold and good going down his throat, and he was relieved for it. He started to feel better, but he didn't know for how long it would last. The waitress asked him if he wanted anything to eat, but he told her that he only would like another bottle water for now. She smiled at him, and got him another one. He thanked her and drank some more water. He knew that he should be drinking warm water or coffee, but for some reason this was helping him. And for that, he was grateful.

He then went to the cash register, and paid for the water, and left a nice tip for the waitress. He made his way to his car and drove home. He was disappointed not to hear from Angelique, but he figured that she had something to do, and hopefully would see him later. He went up to his room to get some rest after what had happened to him while in town.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

"Now Mr. Collins, I want you to take it easy for the next few days. I don't want you to work yourself hard around the house, or anywhere else. Is that understood?" The doctor said to Barnabas.

"Yes Doctor, I will make sure to follow your instructions to the letter." Barnabas said.

"And I will make sure that you do this time, Barnabas." Julia told him.

"I wish Willie was still alive to help around the house. It's not the same since he's been gone. The house seems so empty without him there. I know Julia, but he's been there for me since I 'arrived' here in Collinsport so long ago." Barnabas said with sadness in his voice.

"I know Barnabas. But you have to live for the present and let go of the past." Julia reminded him.

"Do either of you have any questions for me before you leave?" The doctor asked them.

"Just how long will he have to take the medicine that you prescribed for him?" Julia wanted to know.

"Just until he regains his strength. But even then, he's still going to have to take it easy for a while. Just remember Mr. Collins that you are not that young anymore to do some of the things that you do. Why don't you hire someone to do the work for you?" The doctor asked him.

"It's not that easy to find someone like the person that use to do the work for me. He was one of a kind." Barnabas was sad in what he was saying.

"Yes, He was one of a kind. I miss Willie too Barnabas. Maybe we should hire someone for the work around the house again. I know it won't be Willie, but at least it would take the pressure off of you." Julia said to him.

"I'll think about it Julia. Now I think we should leave the doctor alone, and let him look at the other patients that he has to attend to." Barnabas said while putting on his cloak and picking up his wolf's head cane.

The two of them left and headed home for a peaceful evening.

Brian woke up later feeling rested. He went over to his desk and found the straws that he took the last time he was in the diner with Angelique. He took the wrappers off of them and balled them up. He made sure to have more paper on him to shoot spit balls at a certain someone. He quietly left his room, and headed for the secret panel that was close to his room. He went inside and went down to the living room downstairs.

He opened the downstairs panel very quietly, and saw Alondra cleaning a table. He put the straw to his mouth, and shot the spit ball, and shut the panel right away. Alondra felt the spit ball hit her, but did not know where it came from. She knew that Brian was behind this, but had to find a way to prove it. She went over to clean the French doors, and felt another one hit her. She was starting to get angry over this, but she did not know where he could be hiding. She went to see if he was in his room and confront him about this. She knocked on the door and he told her to come in. She saw him sitting at his desk, and did not know how he could get from the living room to his room without being seen. She left his room in a huff without saying a thing to him. But she knew that she was going to have to talk to both him and Angelique about what is going to change their lives very soon.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

Friday came very fast for both Brian and Will. He was very excited to be with his father on this trip to Boston. Brian told Alondra that Angelique was going with them to Boston, and that they would be staying in separate rooms. She didn't have a problem, but still did not like the idea of Angelique being with her son. She made sure that Will had plenty of clothes with him on the trip. After she finished packing his bag, she packed one for herself as well. She managed to get a room in the same hotel that they were staying in. She wanted to make sure that nothing happened to either Brian or Will. She wanted to talk to both Brian and Angelique while in Boston, and hopefully they would understand.

She managed to get off from Friday to Sunday with no problem from Maggie and Quentin. They told her that she needed a break after she found out about that Brian was using the old secret panel in the living room to shoot spit balls, and paperclips at her. She left a short time after they did, and made sure not to be seen on the road.

Brian had to make a stop in New Hampshire because he felt dizzy behind the wheel. Angelique asked him if he was alright, and he told her that he felt dizzy and asked her if she would drive the rest of the way. She told him that would be no problem, but asked him if they should go back to Collinsport if he felt this way. He told her that he didn't want to disappoint Will on the trip to the museum. She understood his compassion for his son, and they continued on the road.

They arrived awhile later at the hotel, and they went to the front desk to check in. The clerk handed them their room passes, and they went to their rooms. Will claimed the first bed that he saw in the room that he was sharing with his father. Brian told him that was fine with him; this was his time to have some fun. As Brian started to put his and Will's clothes away, he felt dizzy again and had to sit down. Will asked his father is there was anything wrong, and he told Will that he was alright. Angelique knocked on the adjoining bathroom door to see if they were ready to look around Boston for a bit before heading for anywhere specific. Will told her that his father got dizzy, Angelique checked on him and saw what Will was talking about. He looked flushed and said that maybe they should head home if he was getting sick. He told her that he would be fine and that he needed some water.

She went to the bathroom and poured him a glass of water. She gave it to him, and he drank it down very fast. He said that he felt better now, and Angelique saw the color come back into his face. She didn't know what was happening to him, but she was going to call Quentin if this continued. She decided to take Will out for a bit so they can get to know each other better. Brian had no problem with this, and neither did Will. They left Brian alone in the room to rest up from whatever was bothering him.

They went into the lobby to find some information on the area of Boston that they were in. Will found some leaflets on the museum that they were going to on Saturday. Angelique also found some as well. Will asked her if he could get something to drink from the newsstand that was there.

"Alright, but it has to be either juice or water. I don't think your father would like it if you had soda." Angelique told him with a smile.

"No soda. Alrigh', I'll have a juice. Hank you Angel." He told her with some disappointment in his voice.

"Now Will, if you have soda now, you will get hyper in which I don't think your father could handle right now because he may still not be feeling good right now. Alright." She reminded him about his father not feeling good.

"Alrigh'. I promise no soda 'ill daddy ge's well." He said to Angelique.

They went over to the newsstand to get Will a bottle of juice, and he picked out his favorite one. Angelique paid for it, and they went for a walk around the hotel. They saw plenty of birds around the hotel that were eating food that was left on the ground from people eating their lunches on the run. Will asked Angelique if she had ever been to Boston before, and she told him that she here a long time ago, and that it didn't look like this. He asked her what did she mean, and she told him that she read some books now Boston use to look like in the past. She almost slipped on the fact that she was here in the past, and when she met Roger Collins.

Will asked if they could go back to see if his daddy was better yet, and Angelique said that they could do that. They went to Brian and his room, and went in. Brian was still laying down on his bed when they came in.

"Are you sure that you're up to this trip with your son this weekend?" Angelique asked him.

He saw the look on his son's face and told her "Yeah, I'll be fine as long as I don't go too fast right now. How about that we take a walk now around here to see if there's something going on. How does that sound to you Will?"

"O.K. daddy, I can do hat." Will said to his father.

Brian got up from his bed and washed his face off, and then said that they should go look at the area outside before getting Will something to eat. Will was really looking forward to the museum with him and his father, along with Angelique. They went to the park where Will played for awhile, and Brian and Angelique had sometime to themselves. They put their arms around each other and smiled. Angelique was wondering what type of children they would have after they got married. Hopefully a nice mixture of the two of them, and that Will would accept them too.

Unknown to them, Alondra was watching them from across the street. She was going to have to wait till Will was asleep to talk to them. She didn't not want to ruin this moment for Brian and Will to spend time together. She just hoped tha t Angelique will accept her apology for the way that she spoke to her the other day. She would have to deal with that when the time comes. Right now, she saw the way that Brian and Angelique looked together, remembering that's how they use to look. But she knew that her time was short here, and she didn't want to be angry anymore at them. She was going to do her best to accept the facts that had been given to her. She had no choice in the matter anymore. She was going to accept her destiny.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

_Boston_

Alondra had followed them for a while to make sure that nothing would happen to them. She saw that they were having a good time together, and Alondra was not happy, but not upset either. She was seeing that Angelique was looking at for Will's safety was well as Brian's. She knew then and there that Angelique would take care of Will when the time comes. She knew that she had to speak to them before everything that is to happen to them. She saw the love that Brian and Angelique held for each other and for Will, at it bothered her that Angelique was right about what she told her the other day. Alondra should have contacted Brian about being pregnant with Will as soon as she found out. For some reason, she didn't. She never did figure that one out. Maybe it was because she was afraid that he would deny that Will was his or some other reason not to accept him. But she saw that he did with no regrets whatsoever.

She saw that Brian was sitting down a lot for some reason, but did not know why. She was concerned that he may not be able to take care of Will while on this trip. She was tempted to go over and help them, but saw that Angelique was doing just fine there. She then saw that they were heading back to the hotel. She went there was well, and saw what room they were staying in. She heard through the door that they were ordering room service. Now that she knew what room they were staying in, she went to her room to wait till Will was asleep to talk to them.

_Collinwood_

Sebastian was sleeping in the library while holding a book in his hands.

_He was walking through the streets of Boston for no reason. He thought he should be home, but he was here instead. It was night here in the streets of Boston, and the sky was clear. He finally saw what it was that brought him here. It was the creature that Brian would turn into on the night of the Full Moon, but there was no Full Moon tonight! For some reason, Brian had changed into the werewolf without the Full Moon. Sebastian saw that Brian had killed his latest victim and it was another victim that the creature did not know or care about. _

_Sebastian had a silver cross that he always had on him. He took it out as the creature was about to attack him when Sebastian put the cross on the creature, and the creature ran off. He had to find a way to stop the creature before anyone else got hurt or killed. He ran after the creature to see where it would end up next. He saw that the creature was about to claim it's next victim, when six shots rang out and hit it. The creature screamed very loudly as it was dying from the gunshot wounds. Sebastian ran over to the creature as it started to change back into Brian. Sebastian looked down at him and cried._

"_Sebastian, I know you tried to stop me. Don't worry; I'm going to a better place now. Just tell everyone back home that I'm sorry, and that I love them. Make sure that Will is looked after by the family. I will always remember everyone at ho…" Brian said before dying._

"_Brian, you just can't die like this! You have to make it!" Sebastian cried as he was checking for his pulse and not finding any. "I have to get Will back to Collinwood to be with us for now on. I have to do this for Brian." Sebastian said more to himself now. He saw that there was someone standing by him with the gun in their hands. As the person came into full view, he saw it was…_

He woke up before seeing who the person was that killed both the creature and Brian. He got up out of the chair and went to look for Quentin. He found him in the kitchen making himself a sandwich. He ran over to Quentin, and grabbed him by the arm.

"_**Quentin, you have to listen to me! It's very important that you do!"**_ Sebastian told him with great urgency.

"What is it now Sebastian? Can't you see I'm making a snack before dinner tonight?" Quentin said to his cousin while being annoyed by him.

"_**It's Brian! He's going to change into the creature soon! We have to prevent that from happening somehow! We have to get to Boston before he kills somebody there!"**_

"What are you talking about? There's no full moon for a few days yet! And you are insisting that he's going to change without it?!" Quentin said to him unbelievingly.

Calming down, Sebastian the said to Quentin "Look, I know it's not possible for that to happen, but it is! You have to trust me on this! I saw it in a dream I just had a few minutes ago!"

"So I'm just to believe that you had a vision that Brian is going to change into the creature this weekend without the full moon to do this?! What do you take me for, some sort of fool?!" Quentin said to Sebastian.

"Look, you may not believe me, but I'm sure that Maggie will. After all, she's the one that told me about the dreams that she had about Willie telling her to keep the gun and the pentagram with her at all times, and about her visit to the mausoleum." Sebastian reminded him.

"She also told me about what Willie told her about the gun. If you're right about this, then I have to get to Boston right away to stop this from happening!" Quentin said as he was heading out of the kitchen.

"Wait! What are you going to tell Maggie for the reason that you're going to Boston for?" Sebastian wanted to know.

"Damn! I haven't thought of that! I'll just think of something to tell her. I just don't know what though." Quentin said as he was going into the foyer.

"Another thing, do you know which hotel that he is staying in?" Sebastian asked him.

"Great, I don't know that one either!" Quentin was going to curse himself out for not knowing which hotel his son and grandson were staying at.

"Take me with you. I can most likely find him before he changes into the creature. The only thing is, I don't know if it happens tonight or tomorrow night. We have to find him before this happens."

"I am well aware of that! I just hope that you can find him in that city! If not, then there are going to be a lot of dead people when he gets done!"

"I know. That's why I have to come with you to see if we can find him."

"Alright. Go pack an overnight bag! And make it fast!"

Both Quentin and Sebastian went to their rooms to pack an overnight bag. Maggie came into their room, and saw that Quentin was packing a bag. She was curious about this, since he never packed his own bag before.

"Quentin, where do you think you're going?" Maggie asked him.

"I have to go to Boston, something came up suddenly." He told her without having to lie about it.

"Well, what came up that you have to leave right now for?"

"There's an emergency situation that came up that I have to take care of. Now please Maggie, I have to get going here." He told her while finishing his packing.

"I guess that I'm going with you too. I don't want to stay here without you." She told him as she was packing.

"There's no need for you to come. I promise I will be back either tomorrow or Sunday."

"I think I better come just in case something should happen to you."

"Nothing is going to happen to me, trust me on this."

"Not if it concerns you Quentin. I want to be with you in case something did happen. Besides that, I have think that Brian may be able to help as well. What do you think?"

"Alright, you win. But I don't know what's going to happen when we get there though." He said while packing the gun that Julia gave him into his bag that had six silver bullets in it. He hated the thought of shooting his own son down like this, but he felt that he may have no choice in the matter.

"Maggie, do you still have that charm that Brian bought you? Are you still wearing it?" Quentin asked her.

"Yes, I do still have it, and I'm wearing it right now. Why do you ask this for?" Maggie asked him.

"Just make sure that you don't take it off for any reason whatsoever. It's very important that you do not take it off." He told her.

"Alright Quentin, I'll do that. I don't know why though, but I will." She told him.

Quentin didn't say anything else as they were met in the foyer by Sebastian. Quentin explained that Sebastian was coming with them to help out on what he could. She didn't know whether to believe him or not, but her instincts told her that he was telling the truth on this as they went to Quentin's car and drove off to Boston.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

After they went into Brian and Will's room, Will went over to the menu over by the phone to see what he wanted for dinner tonight. He saw some things on the menu that did not make sense to him. He went over to his father to ask him about this.

"Daddy, wha's his on he menu?" Will asked his father.

"Those are for adults to drink son. That's why you didn't know what they were." Brian explained to Will.

"Oh, so I can' have hose 'hings on he menu." Will said to him.

"That's right son. Those are for grownups to drink. The food menu is on the other side of this. See, there's a listing of the food that the hotel will bring up to us once we place our order for it." Brian told his son.

"O.K. daddy. I'll order from his side." Will said while looking at the menu.

Angelique watched the exchange between father and son, and she found it pleasing to her. She wondered what their children would be like if and when they would have any. She hoped that Will would be a great big brother to them. She doubt that he would have any trouble of being the older sibling. She smiled at the thought of Brian and her having children, and what they would look like.

Brian saw the smile on her face, and asked her what the smile was about. She told him that she just thought of something wonderful, and that she would tell him later. He then asked her what she wanted for dinner; she looked at the menu and told him that she would have the soup and salad. He placed the order for both Will and Angelique. Will asked his father why he wasn't eating. Brian told him that he was not still too well yet to eat. This wasn't too far from the truth.

Brian turned on the TV for his son to watch at least something until their dinner arrived. Their meal arrived a short time later with a note with it. Brian looked at the note, and saw that it was from Alondra. He read the note, and then shown it to Angelique.

_Dear Brian,_

_I know about your secret. Don't worry; I won't say a thing about it. I just want you to know that I need to speak to both you and Angelique. It's very important that I do. I seems that I was wrong about Angelique wanting to take my place in both yours and Will's life. I will call you later to see if it is alright to come to your room to speak with both of you. I want to talk to you while Will is asleep. We can talk in Angelique's room and keep the door open in case he should wake up._

_I just hope that there would be no hard feelings between us. Just remember that I will always love you._

_Love you forever,_

_Alondra_

Both Brian and Angelique did not know what to make of this. She knew Brian's secret, and wanted to talk to them. She also did not want any bad feelings between them. After the way that she acted towards Angelique, they weren't sure if they would believe her or not. But they decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. Will asked what the note was about, and Brian told him that it was from someone that he knows that is in Boston. Brian told him that he may see this person later in Angelique's room so he would not wake him up. Will said to his father that he didn't want to be alone in the room. Brian said that he would keep the bathroom doors open in case anything should happen. Will understood this, and started to eat his dinner.

Brian told Angelique that he was going to get some fresh air because the room felt stuffy to him. She asked him if he was alright, and he told her that he was just getting some air and coming right back. Will wanted to go with his father, but Brian told him to stay with Angelique and finish his dinner. Will sighed at this, and went back to his dinner. Angelique saw that he was looking flushed again, was about to stop him, but she thought that Will should not see that she was worried too much for Brian. She had never seen Quentin go through this while the curse was on him. She didn't know what was causing him to get dizzy and loose the coloring in his face. She just hoped that nothing drastic was going to happen to him.

He walked through the streets of Boston, only to realize that he was lost here. He should have known not to go too far from the hotel. He was feeling dizzy again, and he sat down on a bench in a park that he came across. He figured that as soon as he felt better, he would ask someone which way back to the hotel. He closed his eyes for just a moment, when he started to feel dizzy again. He had never felt ill like this before. Even when he would get sick when he was younger, he didn't get dizzy like he was getting right now.

He was hoping that Will was behaving himself with Angelique. He knew Will did take after him when it came to pulling pranks. He saw that Will put a whoopee cushion in Quentin's chair just was Quentin was about to sit in it. Both Quentin and Will laughed at what had happened afterwards. Brian was thinking more about his family when he saw that it was dark around him. As he started to get up, he felt he was starting to change. He was in terrible pain because of the transformation that he was about to go through. The people of Boston had no idea what was about to happen here. The creature was going to be on a killing spree that they had never seen before.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

_Going down Interstate 95_

Quentin was speeding down interstate 95 like a bat out of hell. He received a few speeding tickets along the way while still in Maine. Once they got into New Hampshire, Sebastian told him to stop at the rest stop that they were approaching.

"Why do you want me to stop there for? I told you to go before we left." Quentin told Sebastian.

"That's not the reason for the stop Quentin. Just please stop here. It's very important." Sebastian said.

"For the love of Pete."

"Quentin, just do what Sebastian said to do. I still don't know why you had to bring him for if it's an emergency for?" Maggie wanted to know.

"Just trust me when I tell you that it's important that he comes with us."

Once Quentin pulled into the rest stop, Sebastian got out of the car and stood in the spot where Brian had stopped his car and had to rest to a few minutes.

"Quentin, Brian was here earlier today for a break because he felt dizzy for some reason."

"Are you sure about that Sebastian?"

"Yes, I'm positive about this. He had Angelique take over the driving for him. They didn't turn around to head back home Quentin. They're in Boston now." Sebastian told him.

"Just Great! How are we supposed to find them then?" Quentin wanted to know.

"Quentin, what is the matter that you have to find Brian for? I'm sure that Brian and Will are just fine."

"Angelique's with them as well. I hope that she can keep Will safe from whatever is going to happen either tonight or tomorrow night."

"Quentin, what are you talking about Angelique keeping Will safe? Is Brian in danger from anyone?" Maggie wanted to know while being worried about her son and grandson.

"Yes, from himself. And before you say anything, I won't. Not just yet. I hope that we're not too late for them." Quentin said with a lot of remorse in his voice.

"Quentin, we need to get back on the road again if I'm to keep getting Brian's presence with my abilities before I lose it." Sebastian told him.

"Alright then, let's get going."

"Quentin, I still want to know why is it that you and Sebastian think that Brian is in danger."

"Let's just say that if we don't get to him right away, a lot of people, along with our grandson and Angelique will either be hurt or killed."

"But Quentin, I…"

"**Maggie! Stop asking me why!"** Quentin yelled at her.

Quentin saw that Maggie was upset now of what he had done to her. He had never yelled at her before, and it was tearing him up. He went over to her, and put his hands on her face and made her look at him.

"Maggie, I'm sorry for that. I should of never yelled at you. I'm very sorry for that, and I promise never to do that again." Quentin said to her while crying himself.

Maggie saw that he meant it. She reached up to his hands and held them. "Quentin, I know that you didn't mean to yell, but I have to know what is it about our son that has both you and Sebastian so worked up about."

"Maggie, I promise that when this is over, I will do my best to explain everything to you. You have my word on it."

"Alright then, I'm going to hold you to that. I just wished that I knew it now though."

"Don't worry. Everything will be cleared once this is over. Now let's get into the car and get to Boston right now."

"Just make sure that you don't get anymore speeding tickets before we get there."

"I can't make that promise on that. We have to get there as fast as we can."

"Thank goodness our life insurance policies are paid in case something should happen to us with your driving."

"I see now you're just getting into throwing insults on. Why is it now that you can do this when Brian and I have been doing this for years at everyone tha t we come across."

"I've been watching to two of you going at it for so long, I just now picked it up."

He started to laugh at the fact his wife had finally started to loosen up a bit before facing the danger that would be waiting for them in Boston. Quentin knew that his wife had no idea what to expect when they found Brian, he was hoping that they got there in time to help him. They got back into the car, and drove on down to Boston, hopefully to stop Brian from going on a killing rampage there.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

_Boston_

Alondra calls Brian's room knowing that Will is in bed sleeping because it's his bedtime. The phone rings a couple of times before she hears Angelique's voice on the other end.

"_Hello."_

"Angelique, is Brian there with you? I want to come to his room and talk with both of you."

"_No, he's not here. In fact I was hoping it was him that was calling here. He has gone out, and has not returned yet."_

"Do you want me to come over anyway so we can talk before Brian returns?"

"_Yes, that sounds like a good idea. How soon can you come to his room?"_

"I can be there in a couple of minutes. I'm in the same hotel as you."

"_Good, I'll be waiting for you. The door will be unlocked for you to come in. Will is asleep right now, so we'll talk in my room when you get here."_

"Alright then, I'll see you shortly."

Alondra hung up the phone and went to the elevator to go to the floor that Brian and Angelique were on. She went to Brian's room, and saw that the door was unlocked just as Angelique said to would be. She quietly went into Brian and Will's room, and saw that Will was sound asleep.

Both Alondra and Angelique saw that Will had not woken up from when his mother came into his room. Angelique motioned for Alondra to follow her into the next room. Both sat down in the chairs that were in the room, and looking at each other waiting for one of them to start talking. Finally Alondra broke the silence.

"Angelique, I want to apologize for the way that I spoke to you the other day. I had no idea that you didn't know about us switching places until Nicholas Blair told me that night. I'm hoping that you accept my apology." Alondra said to her.

"I will accept your apology, because I know from firsthand experience what type of person Nicholas Blair can be. I've dealt with him for so long, it's not even funny. I just hope that we can be friends before anything else happens." Angelique said to Alondra.

"I have no problem with that. I just wish that I didn't have to take your place though. Is there any way of preventing this from happening?" Alondra asked her.

"I'm afraid that once my master makes up his mind, there's no changing it. I've tried a long time ago to set myself free, but he refused to until now. I guess he wanted a replacement that he thought would be suitable for me."

"But why does it have to be me? Why do I have to be the one that has to take your place for?" Alondra wanted to know.

"That, I'm afraid I cannot answer. My master has his reasons for such things that he won't tell me about." Angelique explained to her.

"So, I guess that I'm stuck in being your replacement no matter what I say or do then." Alondra said with regret in her voice.

"I'm afraid so. I just wish that the curse could have been broken without a sacrifice to be made. Julia and I have tried to cure Brian from the curse, but with no luck at all." Angelique told her with sorrow in her voice.

Alondra was about to say something else, when there was a knock on Angelique's door. She got up, and answered the door. There was a person from the hotel standing there.

"Yes, can I help you?" She asked him.

"Ma'am, sorry to bother you, but we've just been informed by the police that nobody is to leave the hotel tonight for any reason." He told her.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"The police just told us that there seems to be either a person or wild animal that is on a killing spree right now. All guests are to stay in their rooms until whatever it is caught or killed. That's all I know for now. So please stay in your rooms until further notice." He told Angelique has he was going to the next room.

Both Alondra and Angelique looked at each other knowing that somehow Brian had changed into the creature again. They were scared that if he's killed, everyone would know who he was. Alondra then made her mind up. She told Angelique that if she did love Brian, she would stay here and look after Will. Angelique started to protest, but Alondra told her that she had to do this. It was her destiny to take her place, and for her to be with Brian. Angelique knew that Alondra was right, and consented. As Alondra was heading out the door, she told Angelique to look after Will as if he was her son. Angelique told her that she would. They hugged each other before Alondra left to face her destiny.


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

_Arriving in Boston_

Quentin had parked the car on a side street when a police officer came over to them and told them to get inside right away. Quentin asked for the reason, and the officer told him that there was either a wild animal or homicidal maniac on the streets killing people. Quentin was shocked along with Sebastian. They both knew who was responsible for this: _**BRIAN!**_ They both knew that they could not say anything to Maggie about this. The officer told them to get indoors right away until further notice.

"Just Great! How are we suppose to find them if we're stuck inside!" Quentin was agitated about not being able to find his son and grandson.

"Quentin, I'm sure that we'll be able to find them once the emergency is over." Maggie told him.

"That's just it Maggie, it's because of our son that this is going on." Quentin told her.

"What do you mean Quentin? How can Brian be the reason that this is going on."

"I don't think that's what Quentin means Maggie. I think he's just overreacting to what's going on right now." Sebastian was doing his best to both lie and cover for Brian.

"That's not how Quentin meant it, is it Quentin." Maggie wanted to know.

"Let's get inside somewhere, and I'll do my best to explain everything to you." He told her with remorse in his voice as to think of a way to tell Maggie that their son was a supernatural creature.

Sebastian spotted a hotel, and suggested that they get their bags and see if they have any rooms for them to stay in. Quentin went up to the front desk and asked the clerk if there were any rooms left for them to check into. The clerk said that it was two connecting rooms left if they wanted to take them. Quentin said that would be fine with him. The clerk saw Quentin's last name, and asked him if he was related to a Brian Collins that was in the hotel. Quentin told him that Brian was his son, and wanted to know which room he was in. The clerk told him the room number, and saw that it was on the same floor as Brian's. He told Quentin this, and Quentin left a $20.00 tip for the clerk.

They went to their room's first, and threw their things in there. Then they went to Brian's room and knocked on the door. Angelique opened the door and told them to be quiet because Will was sleeping. She told them to come to her room so they could talk. Maggie saw Will sleeping, and smiled. It reminded her of when Brian was little, and sleeping. And the fact that he kicked the blankets off of himself was another reminder of Brian. Quentin saw it too, and smiled at the fact that Will followed in Brian's footsteps. But hopefully, not with the curse upon him. This had to end tonight if possible, even if it meant killing his own son to end it for him.

They entered Angelique's room, and she told them to have a seat. She asked them how did they know which hotel that they were staying in. Quentin told her that it was by chance that they came into the same hotel. She was glad that they shown up when they did.

"Angelique, where is my son? Why isn't he here with Will and you? Please tell me." Maggie wanted to know. She was frighten over the fact that Brian wasn't here with his son during this emergency.

"He had stepped outside after our dinner arrived. He said that the room felt stuffy, and that he had to get some air. I haven't seen him since this emergency started. I hope that he's alright, and nothing had happen to him." She told Maggie with sadness in her voice.

"We have to find a way to find him before anything happens to him." Sebastian said to them.

Angelique was curious as to why Sebastian was here. She remembered that she made him forget everything that he knew from the night at the mausoleum. But yet, here he was in the same room, and saying that they need to find Brian.

"I know that Sebastian. We have to find him before anyone else is injured or killed." Quentin reminded him.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on here? I want to know what is going on with my son! And I want some answers now!" Maggie was getting frustrated at the way everything was going on here, and not knowing why her son was in the middle of something like this emergency.

"Alright Maggie, I'll do my best to explain what is going on here with our son." Quentin told her. He was going to have to lie about most of the whole thing by making it seem that it was only Brian that was cursed into becoming a werewolf.

He told her that while Brian was working on a story in the Adirondack Mountains, he was attacked by a wolf in which Brian had to kill in self defense. Afterwards, Brian saw the wolf turn into a person that he took to the nearby town in which he was staying. He brought the body to the doctor's office for him to check out. The doctor told Brian that he was pretty injured himself, and needed treatment himself. He told the doctor alright. After leaving the office the next day was the day that changed Brian's life. He told Maggie that Brian started having blackouts for no reason and waking up with a dead body next to him. He finally decided to come home to see if Julia might be able to help him. But that failed as well.

He then told her that they finally figured out what was happening him Brian. That he was becoming a werewolf like the one that attacked him that night. Maggie did not believe this. This was not happening to her son. There was no way possible that he would change into such a creature. Quentin reminded her of the medallion that Brian had bought her. He told her that it is to protect anyone that wears it from anything, and anyone that that was of the supernatural. Angelique knew of the medallion that Brian had got for Maggie. Quentin told Maggie that there was no known cure for him except to be killed by silver bullets. Maggie finally realized what Willie was trying to her in the dreams that she had. She was going to have to kill her son to end this nightmare for him. She had no choice but to do this.

Sebastian said that he could most likely find Brian with his abilities. He wanted to go find him, and see if there was some way of curing him. Angelique told them that Alondra had gone out looking for him. They were surprised that she had come up here, but hopefully they could find her, and get her to come back to the hotel before anything happens to her. Angelique said that if they went looking for him, she would stay with Will to make sure that nothing happens to him. Quentin told Maggie that she needed to stay as well to insure her safety. She refused to, and made her way to the door. Both Quentin and Sebastian followed her out the door, and possibly to Brian.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

_The creature had killed its first victim as soon as it came out. The victim had asked if he was alright, and the creature killed him before he got away. The creature saw that there was plenty for it to feast on than there was in Collinsport. It didn't care how many it killed as long as it was fed. The creature was very hungry tonight; it was going to be on a feeding frenzy._

_The creature had managed to eat more before someone tried to stop it. Not that they could, because the creature knew somehow that only certain things could kill it. It just didn't not know what type though. The creature saw some people coming towards him with what look like something in their hands, but the creature decided to lead them on a chase to see if it could kill them off, and feasting on them. The creature ran down an alley way and waited for another victim. Sure enough, two victims came into the alley. The creature waited till they had past him, and then jumped them. The creature shoved one victim into a brick wall knocking him out. Then jumped on the other one before he could do anything. The creature proceeded to the female victim afterwards. The creature had its fill for now, and would wait for more later._

Alondra tried to find where Brian could be, but no luck. She was told several times to get indoors, but refused to. She knew that she had to find him, even if it meant that he would most likely kill her on sight. She was grabbed by one police officer, and as told to get off the streets. She told the officer that she was looking for her son's father, and that he was out here somewhere. The officer told her again to get off the streets and that they would look for him. As the officer was taking her to a nearby building, she hit the officer and ran off down the street. The officer had chased after her, but lost her in the mass crowd that was trying to get indoors.

Alondra was praying that Angelique would take care of Will when this was over. She saw that Angelique did care for the two of them, and that she would look out for them. She still had the cross with her, but knew that it would not stop Brian at all. But she was willing to give it a shot. She ran towards the sounds of an animal noise, but saw that it was a cat chasing a mouse. She was relieved that this, because she wasn't sure on what to do if and when she saw him.

Maggie, Quentin, and Sebastian were going through the streets of Boston looking for both Brian and Alondra, but with no luck so far. They were told by several emergency teams to get indoors, but refused to do so. They kept seeing the dead bodies of Brian's victims along the way, and said silent prayers for them. They kept going until Sebastian had a vision on which way to go.

"**Quentin, Maggie, we have to go this way! I just picked up an impression of them going this way, but Alondra doesn't know that she's walking into Brian!"** Sebastian told them with excitement in his voice.

"Are you sure that they went this way Sebastian?" Maggie wanted to know.

"Yes, I'm sure of it! We have to head in this direction."

"I guess then it's time to pull this out then." Quentin told them with remorse in his voice as he pulled the gun out with the silver bullets in it.

"Quentin! Are you sure that's necessary to shoot your own son like that? I don't want my son to be killed like some wild animal!" Maggie said to him.

"Maggie, it's the only way to kill a werewolf is with silver bullets. It has to be in the heart by someone who cares for him." Quentin explained to her.

"Then let me be the one to do it. It was in my dream that I killed the thing that is Brian in the mausoleum." Maggie told him.

"I'm sorry Maggie, it would be easier if I did it, this way you won't feel the guilt as I would. And before you say anything else, it would be better to hate me for it than hating yourself if you did it." He told her with compassion and regret in his voice.

"Quentin, even if you kill him, I would still feel the guilt no matter what. I just hope that we're doing the right thing in this."

Quentin took her in his arms and told her that it was the only thing to be done. Sebastian told them that they need to keep moving before he loses the trail. They did that not knowing of Alondra's destiny.

Angelique had just got off the phone with Julia telling her what had happened here in Boston. Julia was shocked at this news. This had never happened before with Chris, except when she and Barnabas went to the mausoleum that one morning that forced Barnabas to travel back in time to 1897 to end the werewolf curse once and for all, but that proved to be in vain, because Chris was still cursed when both he and Julia returned to the present.

Angelique didn't like the news that Julia had told her. Barnabas was getting worse because of his heart. All of the work that he put in after Willie had died had taken its toll on him. Even with the medication that the doctor had given Barnabas, he was still doing the hard work that both the doctor and Julia told him that he should not do. Julia had told her that it was going to be any day now that Barnabas would pass on. Angelique wanted to know if there was anything that she could do to help, Julia told her no, and just worry about Brian for now and that if there was any change in Barnabas's condition she would call her.

She made sure that Will still had his blanket on him that he kept kicking off. He finally woke up seeing her face looking at him. He asked her if his father had come back yet, and she told him no. She told Will that his father had not come back yet. She told him that there was a problem outside in the city that was preventing his father from coming back. Will was scared because he wanted his father with him. Angelique assured him that his father would be back as soon as he could.

Will asked her if he could stay in her room with her until his father returns. She told him that he could, and brought him into her room. She tucked him into the other bed that was there and told him to get some sleep. Will said tha the wanted to be awake when his father gets back. She told him that she would wake him when Brian gets back. He pouted a little, when Angelique told him that he needed a good night's sleep and that his father would be upset if he didn't. He then tried to keep his eyes open, but they were getting to heavy for him to keep open. He finally fell asleep in a couple of minutes.

Angelique hopes that they can get to Brian before anyone does. She smiled as she saw Will sleeping in the bed and thought of Brian again. She remembered the nightmares that he had when they spent the night together a few times both is separate beds and in the same one. She just hoped that he would not die tonight. She wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. She started to get a feeling at the moment, but could not place it. She then realized what it was, that Alondra and Brian had fulfilled their destinies.


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

The police had closed of several blocks of the area that they believed they could capture who or what was on a killing spree. Unknown to them, there were members of the Collins family that were there. One was doing the killing; one was looking for him, and one group that were looking for him, and to possibly kill him. They had to make sure that the police helicopters did not spot or stop them.

Angelique was certain that she was human again, because she tried a few spells that she knew, but did not work. She just hopes that Brian was alright, but felt very bad for Alondra. She never knew that Alondra was going to replace her once she became human. Brian would be feeling this for a long time because of the fact that both Brian and Alondra had grown up together, and had been in love once. She saw that their love for one another was still sleeping in the next bed in her room. She didn't know how Will would take the news about his mother later when everyone returns. She was going to do her best to be there for him no matter what. She still remembers Alondra's last words to her _"Take care of Will as if he was your own son."_ She told Alondra that she would before she left to find Brian.

That was a while ago with no answer yet. She just hopes that she would make a good mother for Will. She was pacing back and forth with great nervousness, when she saw the door open to reveal…

Alondra had heard the howl from a block away. She raced to where she thought the howl came from. She saw nothing at first, until she saw a shadow start to move. She slowly started to back away without showing any fear. She had backed up onto a brick wall, but made no sudden moves. She was hoping that she could convince Brian while in this state not to attack her. But she knew that was going to be impossible.

Maggie, Quentin, and Sebastian heard the howl as well, and started for there was well. They saw that the creature was going to attack someone. Quentin raised his gun ready to shoot his son, when Maggie pulled his arm down.

"_**No Quentin! It must be me who does this! Now give me that gun!"**_ She told him with all of the determination that she had.

"Maggie, you can't be serious about this! I have him in my sights right now! If I don't shoot now, we won't get another clean shot at him till later!" Quentin told her.

"**Quentin! Give her the gun now! It's the only chance to do this!"** Sebastian yelled at him.

Quentin gave Maggie the gun, and she was about to fire when everything froze.

Angelique's Master's talking to Nicholas Blair _"Now to set everything into motion Nicholas. Switch young Collins with my new apprentice. They will think that he is still the creature. Little do they realize that I am about to get a new apprentice, and that both young Collins will be freed from this mistake that I made so long ago."_

"What about Quentin Collins then? Will he still have to depend on the portrait for the rest of his life or will you cure him as well?" Nicholas asked his master.

"_He made his deal with that idiot Petofi long ago. He'll just have to keep that portrait from ever being destroyed. He should have never let Petofi have a painting done of him. I might have cured him when I was ready." _

Nicholas ignored what his master was saying, for he was starting to switch both Brian and Alondra. When it was done, everyone there will think that they are still in their same spots.

Everything went back to normal for them. Maggie aimed the gun at the creature and fired. The creature went down with great pain, and was finally released from its curse. They also heard the person that the creature was going to attack fall down as well. They rushed over to both and their eyes could not believe what they saw. Alondra was shot with the silver bullets, and Brian was going to be the victim. They looked at each other in disbelief.

Sebastian checked Brian's pulse, and saw that is was alright, and then checked on Alondra. Her pulse was slow and weak. She was slowly dying. She opened her eyes, and saw that Quentin, Maggie, and Sebastian were here. She knew now that both Brian and Will were finally cured of the curse that plagued Brian and was going to do the same to her son. She smiled knowing that they would have a life together with Angelique.

"Alondra, don't move. We'll get help here for you right away." Sebastian told her.

"There's no need for that. I'm dying now, just tell my family that I love them very much, especially Brian. Just make sure that Will is…" She never finished the sentence for she had died.

Sebastian started to cry, because he thought it was going to be Brian that was going to die, and not Alondra. Quentin came over to him, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sebastian, I know this isn't comforting, but you did the right thing in getting us down here in time before anyone else were killed tonight." Quentin said to him.

Maggie went to her son, and put his head in her lap. His eyes open looking at his mother. His started to cry as well.

"Shhh, Brian everything will be fine now. We'll get you home soon for you to rest." She told him in a comforting voice.

"Mom, There's so much I want to tell you. I just don't know where to begin. I just want to go home now. I feel so tired right now." He told her as he started to fall asleep.

"Don't worry Brian, everything will be alright now. We'll get you home now." She told him.

"Maggie, Sebastian. We have to get them both out of here somehow without being spotted by the police. Now let's get going here." Quentin told them as they started to make their way out of the blocked off area. They saw a spot where they could put Alondra's body so the police will think that she was attack as well by who or what was doing the attacks.

They managed to get back to the hotel without being spotted. They went up to Angelique's room, and turned the doorknob. Angelique was relieved that Brian was safe and had Quentin and Sebastian lay him down on the other bed. She led them into Brian's room so they could relax for a bit from what they had gone through.

Angelique asked where Alondra was, and they decided to tell her what they knew to be the truth. That Maggie fired the gun, and Alondra was the one that was killed instead of Brian. Angelique knew then how her master wanted to cure both Brian and Will, and to get Alondra to be his new apprentice. She knew that when Alondra was shot, that was when she became human. She felt very sorry for Alondra, and wished that they had become friends instead of enemies at first. It wasn't till tonight that they had patched things up, but at a price that both she and Brian would have to share for the rest of their lives. They were going to have to keep the truth from Will about how his mother had died. One day, hopefully he would learn the truth and forgive them for it.

Will opened his eyes, and saw his father in the bed across from him. He was excited to finally see his father back with him. But he did not see his mother. This made him very worried about her. He went to see if his father was awake, and saw that he was still sleeping. He climbed into the bed with him to wait for his mother to come back.

They had agreed on what to tell the police if they came to ask them questions. They would tell the necessary lies to protect Will from what happened on this night. That his mother, while looking for his father, was attacked and killed by the same person, or animal that was on the killing spree tonight.

They all had a restless sleep that night and ordered breakfast the next morning. Will smelled the food that was ordered for everyone, and ate the breakfast that was put in front of him. Brian got up right after him, and saw the food, and ate as well. His father was glad to see that his son had an appetite again after having the curse lifted off of him. Maggie came over and gave him a hug. Brian nearly choked on the food as his mother hugged him.

"Mom, I'm trying to eat here. Can't the hugs wait till I'm done eating here?" He asked her.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm glad that you're normal again. When your father told me what happened to you while working on a story in the Appalachian Mountains, I just did not believe him at first until I remembered the dreams that Willie was in, and the fact that you gave me this medallion. It all made sense to me last night what you were trying to do. It was to protect me in case you came after me." She said to him.

Brian not sure how to respond to the fact that his father lied to his mother about how he was cursed, but was grateful for it. He saw that everyone was here. He didn't know about Alondra looking for him last night. He asked if Alondra was around, and no one answered that right away.

Will looking up that the sound of his mother's name, wanted to know if she was here. Maggie decided to get Will dressed and shut the door behind her so Quentin could tell him the bad news. After hearing what happened to her, Brian didn't know what to do. He knew that he was going to have to pay a price, but didn't know that it was going to be that high of one. He cried at knowing that he would never see her again even though they were not romantically involved anymore, was too much to bear. He started to go near the windows, and forgot that they could not be opened.

He was going to try to jump through them, but could not because of both Quentin and Sebastian was holding him back. Angelique was about to go near him, but thought the better of it. He needed the time to himself for now. She told him that she would be waiting for him when he was ready to talk to her. He nodded his head and went to his room to get cleaned up. His mother was finished dressing Will when Brian came in. She saw the look on his face at taking the news about Alondra. Will asked his grandmother what was wrong with his father, and way his mother was not back yet. Maggie didn't know how to answer this question. She told him that they were heading back to Collinwood today instead of the museum that his father told him about.

He started to protest this, but Maggie told him that with the emergency last night, the museum may not open today. They would come back another time to visit it. Will was sad by this, but had to listen to his grandmother. He saw his father get a change of clothing and went into the bathroom to get cleaned up. He came out a while later cleaned and dressed. He packed his and Will's bag, and waiting to see what will happen next. There was a knock on the door, and saw that it was the police with a few questions for them.

They answer the questions the best that they could, but leaving out certain things. Will ask the police officer about his mother. The officer told him that there were a lot of people hurt last night, but would try to find her. Will told the officer his mother's last name, and the office saw that was a name on the list of people that were killed. The officer asked for Brian to come over to the side with him to talk to him. The officer told him that Alondra was killed by gunshot wounds but didn't find the gun. Brian became upset again over hearing this. He told the officer that he would like to see the body to make sure that if it was her or not. The officer told him to come down in a couple of hours to identify the body. The police left after that, and had to find a way to tell Will the bad news.

He decided to tell Will that he had to go to the police station to take care of something. Will wanted to go with his father, but Brian told him to stay here with everyone else. Quentin told him that he would go with Brian to make sure that he came back alright. They left the hotel room, and headed for the police station.

The officer that was at the hotel room greeted them and took them to the morgue. The medical examiner was waiting for them. They went into the room where the bodies were held, and he opened the door that held Alondra's body in, and pulled out the table. The examiner pulled back the sheet just to show her face, and when Brian saw it, he just lost it. He started to cry again at the lost of Alondra. He knew that Will would never see his mother ever again because of the curse that he had carried. He wished that it was him instead of her. But he knew that he could not go back in time to change this. He had to accept this loss in his life forever. He was going to think of a way to tell his son that his mother was dead. He just didn't know how to do this. Quentin led Brian out of the room into the hallway. The officer asked if there was anything that he could do, and Quentin wanted to know if the body could be shipped to Collinsport right away for burial. The officer told him that the body would be sent once the medical examiner was done with it. Quentin told him thanks and they left to go back t the hotel.

When they got back, Will asked if his mother was at the police station. Brian told him that she was, but would not be coming home with them. Will asked why she wasn't; Brian had a hard time trying to explain this to him. He told him that his mother went to a better place than here, and that one day they would see her again. Will said that he wanted to see his mother now, and not later, but Brian told him that it was not possible. Brian started to cry again when he tried to find the right words to tell Will.

It was Maggie that explained to Will about his mother. That all the people that was on Eagle Hill cemetery is where she was going to be. Will started to cry now understanding what was being told to him. Brian told him that maybe she could be buried with the rest of the Collins family instead of the cemetery. Will wasn't happy about finding out that his mother was not coming back, but that she would be in a coffin forever. Everyone tried to comfort the two of them over their loss. They decided to leave Boston and head home. Maggie wanted to know if Will wanted to ride with his grandparents, and Sebastian. He told her that he wanted to be near his father and Angelique instead. Maggie accepted this knowing that he needed time alone with them.

Quentin paid for the rooms at the hotel, and they left to go back to Collinsport.

They arrived late in the afternoon, and went inside Collinwood. They were greeted by everyone else and offered their condolences to both Brian and Will. They went into the living room just to be with each other and talk for a bit. The phone rang and David picked it up. He told them that Barnabas had taken a turn for the worse, and that he wasn't expected to live through the night. They rushed down to the hospital to be greeted by Julia. She told them that they could see Barnabas, but a few at a time. The children had to stay out of the room while someone would stay with them at all times. Everyone took turns to see Barnabas. Brian was the last one to go in.

"Barnabas, I wished that this wasn't happening t you. I wish that it was me instead of you. I don't know if I can take losing you now after what had happened in Boston." He told Barnabas as he started to cry again.

"Brian, it will be alright. Your parents told me that Alondra had died in your place so your curse is now broken. At least two people will no longer have that upon them." Barnabas said to him with difficulty.

"But Barnabas, the price was too high to pay. I wish that I could change the past, and prevent this from happening."

"Just remember that I tried that, and it didn't work. Now just remember that I always consider you the son that Julia and I could not have. I want you to look after your son, and take good care of him. Just do this for me. I know that you will do a good job in raising him with Angelique. Is she here as well? I want to talk to her." Barnabas wanted to know.

"Yes, she's in the hallway with the children. But won't everyone else get suspicious that you want to talk to her." Brian wanted to know.

"Just tell them that I wanted to meet the person that one day will be your wife and raise your children."

"Alright Barnabas. I'll do this for you." Brian said to him and then left.

Brian told Angelique that Barnabas wanted to see her. She went inside to see Barnabas hooked up to so many machines. She had never seen him look this bad before. She didn't even to wish this on her enemies. To see him just laying there looking so old and tired. It broke her heart looking at him like this.

"Angelique, it's good to see you one more time before I pass on."

"Barnabas, I just wished that I could do something for you. But I lost my powers when Brian's curse was finally broken." She told him with tears coming down her face.

"It's better this way. At least I know that when I do go, I will have my family here with me one last time. I know that I said that I loved you back in 1840. I just want you to know that I still do. Just make sure that you make Brian a good wife and help raise not only Will, but the children that you will have with him. That's all I'm asking for." Barnabas told her as he started to cry as well.

"I will never forget you Barnabas Collins. I wished now that I had never put the vampire curse on you and had let you live in peace with Josette."

"If you had not done that, then I would have never met this new generation of Collins family now." Barnabas started to laugh, but it hurt him to do so.

"I know that Brian is still upset over losing Alondra, but stay with him through this. He will come around to you. You always did have that special charm with the Collins men."

"I will do this for you Barnabas. I will help Brian in any way possible and then some."

"That's all I'm asking for. I need some rest now. Just let everyone know that I love them all."

"I will do that for you Barnabas. Now just rest. You deserve it very much." Angelique said to him for the last time.

Brian went over to her and hugged her for being there for everyone. She returned the hug to him. Julia went into Barnabas's room and sat in the chair in there. She sat there for a while until she heard the EKG machine go flat line. She knew that there would be no possible way to revive her husband, but the doctors and nurses were going to do their best.

Julia came out and told everyone that Barnabas had passed on now. They all started to cry over the lost of another member of the family. Brian had to explain to Will that both his cousin Barnabas and his mother were together now in heaven. Will really didn't understand this, but took his father's word at it. He knew that his mother and his cousin Barnabas were in a better place now. That he understood. He held his father's hand and Angelique's as well. She was glad that Will had at least accepted her in his life.

Both Quentin and David asked Julia if there was anything that they could help her out with. She told them that Barnabas made sure that everything was arranged before this happened. They told her if anything needed to be done; she's to call them right away. She told them that she would. She then told everyone to go home and get some rest. They did what they were told and prepare not for one funeral, but two.


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88 – Epilog

_Five years later_

It was a long 5 years for the Collins family. First there was still the matter of Alondra being shot instead of her throat being ripped open like all of the other victims in Boston. The police from Boston asked them more questions that they have answered with the necessary lies to protect both Brian and Will.

Then there were the legal rights of Will Collins. Alondra's parents came in from the West Coast to fight Brian for their grandson. They both made valid points in the case, but the judge ruled in Brian's favor because Alondra's parents were not able to provide the attention and financial needs of a six year old would need. Brian told them that they could come to Collinwood, and Brian would bring Will to them. They told Brian that since Alondra died looking for him in Boston; they didn't want anything to do with him. And since Will was going to live with the Collins family, they didn't want to know him anymore either. This made Will very upset since he lived his first six years with them. At the following Christmas, Will did receive a Christmas card from them, telling him that they were sorry. They said that they would like to see him and his father during the summer if he wanted to. He called them every weekend after getting the card, and Brian and Alondra's parents started to become friends again because of this.

Then Julia past away two years after Barnabas died. She made sure that she followed Barnabas's arrangements to the letter. He left in his will that when both he and Julia past on, Brian was to take over as the new head of the Old House. Brian wasn't sure that he wanted to move in there since it belonged to Barnabas from when he first 'arrived from England' so long ago. But the will said that the house was going to be in his name. Brian accepted this finally.

Not long after that, he and Angelique were finally married. They had a simple ceremony in Collinwood with Quentin being his best man, and Maggie being Maid of Honor. Everyone else watched the ceremony of the happy couple getting married. After the wedding party, they went to Martinique so Angelique could show Brian where it began for her when she first met Barnabas. He was glad that things worked out for they would of never have met because of that day.

After returning from Martinique, Brian took a job at the cannery in the P.R. department. He came up with ideas in which not only brought in more business for the cannery, but for the town as well. He came up with how Collinsport should be put on the map for haunted spots in America. At first, people were coming in a little at a time, but then word spread out about the fishing and how the town was part of American History in helping the Colonies fight the British during the Revolutionary War. Only two hotel chains were allowed to build one hotel each on the outskirts of town so not to take away any business from the Collinsport Inn. No fast food chain restaurants were allowed though so not to take away from the diner and the Blue Whale.

A year after that, Angelique told Brian that she was pregnant. He was excited about this, as well as Will. He would finally have either a little brother or sister. The three of them had grown close since that fateful day in Boston. Will accepted Angelique with no problem. He was told that it was up to him whether if he wanted to call her mom or Angelique. He just kept calling her Angel like his father. It was a long 48 hours for the family for Angelique to give birth. During this time, she told Brian that if he ever came near her again, she would give him a vasectomy with a dull steak knife, or any other type of blade that she could find. Plus she was using words that Brian had never heard before, except at the docks. But once she gave birth, they were both surprised that it was twins. They didn't want to know the sex of the baby until the baby was born. They had a boy and a girl. They named them Barnabas and Alondra Collins. They both agreed to keep their memories alive through them.

Will helped with the twins as much as he could, but he was working hard on his studies to follow in his Cousin Jamison's footsteps in trying to learn all he could about Maine. He was going to run for public office when he got older. He saw that Jamison was on the Student Body Council of his high school, along with Vicki. He wanted to hopefully run in public office with him.

Everyone helped out with the twins when they could with everything that was going on in the town and the cannery. David and Quentin came up with plans to expand the cannery to hire more employees to work there, and to help out with having more housing built there as well. Plus, Sebastian was getting more clients every day. He was having difficulty in keeping up with all of them. He had to set up a system to keep everyone of them happy.

Carolyn, Maggie, and Hallie hired more people to help with both Collinwood and the Old House. This gave them more time in helping in other parts of the family business as well. They organized fund raisers for disaster relief, blood drives, along with other charities to help the needy around the world.

Will had come home from school one day with his clothes all dirty. Angelique asked what had happened. He told her that a boy was picking on his friend Patsy. He told her that Jason had better leave her alone. Jason kept bothering her, and Will then made fist with his right hand, and hit him with a right hook. Angelique told him that was not the way to do things, but told him if he did, his father would hear about this. She told her to change his clothes and get cleaned up for dinner at Collinwood. He smiled at her, and went and did what he was told.

She then remembered that Brian told her that Alondra use to do the same things when the girls would come towards him. She would fight them off of him, and got into trouble for that. She and Will have a good relationship, because he would go to her when he felt he couldn't talk to his father about something's. She was happy for being in his life now, and that he adored the twins very much. Plus, she didn't have to worry anymore about the curse that was passed on down to Brian from Quentin. She got the twins ready first before getting herself ready for dinner that night at Collinwood. She smiled as she saw the flowers that Brian sent her earlier in the day. She had finally found the happiness that she wanted in a long time. Brian came home from work and they left to go to Collinwood for a peaceful dinner with their family.

Alondra had watched them drive off to Collinwood. Even though she hated her new existence, she did the right thing in breaking the curse for both Brian and Will. She knew that she could never be with them again; she made a promise to herself to find a way out of this world that she now lives in. Nicholas had started tormenting her as soon as her spirit was snatched from her body. She had managed to pay him back in every way possible. She was learning her new skills quite fast. She just hopes that her freedom would be soon. She heard both Nicholas and his Master summon her, and she disappeared…

The End


End file.
